El Fin de una Era
by El almirante
Summary: Maka y el grupo enfrentan dificultades al pelear con las "formas perfectas" de Trent y Rem, pero ellos hicieron una promesa, la promesa de que volverían juntos a casa. Por algunas escenas fuertes este cap. se mantiene la categoría T.
1. El final de una Era

**~** "EL FINAL DE UNA ERA… EL COMIENZO DE OTRA" **~**

Era un día normal, o eso trataba de convencerme a mí mismo, que era un día normal, tranquilo, en el que nada pasaría, pero yo ya sabía que no lo era, al principio de el día estaba tranquilo, mis amigos me dicen que tal vez demasiado, aunque en verdad actuaba tranquilo para no escandalizar mas a mis amigos que estaban TAN escandalizados, y admitámoslo, a mí mismo, ya que mi mente solo me decía "ya se acabo, triste el final", estaba haciendo lo que durante más tiempo en mi vida evite, o trate de... esto es un trampa...¡eso es! ¡Una trampa! ¡Eso es lo que sucede! ¡Me han tendido una trampa y he caído! Por eso estoy aquí, frente a este hombre, que me está dando toda una sentencia de por vida, no podía evitarlo, al entrar a ese salón tan grande esta mañana todo parecía normal unos pocos nervios pero, nada más, en el momento justo en el que entre creo que fue cuando empecé a sentir nervios mas descontrolados, las miradas de todos estaban sobre mí, unas alegres, algunas burlonas, otras serias, y una amenazante, pero pude sobrellevarlo durante unos minutos, y ahora estoy notando que todo era un truco, no puedo evitar escuchar a la gente llorar ¿tan malo va a ser?, Black Star dijo que jamás espero que yo estaría en una situación así, dice que yo no soy "esa clase de persona" que se mete en estos líos, ¡POR DIOS QUE HICE! ¡Lo peor es que yo me lo busque!...todos han venido ya que todos me querían "apoyar" ¿saben lo alentador que suena? "apoyar" como si lo que voy a hacer fuese una locura...bueno, es una locura no haberlo pensado dos veces antes, ahora estoy en un gran aprieto, en verdad lo lamento...no, no lo lamento de hecho, no creo que sea tan malo, es solo el final de una era y el principio de otra...va a cambiar todo, es cierto, pero ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Muchos lo han sufrido, y algunos hasta sobreviven, y creo que hasta terminan felices, pero ¿si no lo soporto? ¿Si no soy tan fuerte como otros? ¿Qué haré? ¿huir?...no habría de otra...miro al hombre en frente de mí, me dirige unas palabras, mi sentencia final, pero sobreviviré, lo presiento, no será tan malo, al contrario podré sacarle mucho provecho a esta nueva experiencia, siento un pequeño codazo en mi costado mira a mi lado, encuentro a Maka que me mira con ojos, un poco llorosos, mi indica que es mi momento, trago saliva, junto el valor suficiente para hablar, es el final de una era, es el comienzo de otra…

-Acepto.


	2. Después de la Boda

**~** "****DÍCESE DE LA PRINCIPAL CAUSA DE DIVORCIO"**** **~**

El explosivo sonido del corcho de un champagne fue la señal para un aplauso ensordecedor de todos los presentes en aquella fiesta la unión en ilógico matrimonio de una pareja algo dispareja como esa.

-¡Felicidades, Maka-san!- exclama la kunoichi muy contenta…

-Gracias, Tsubaki- contesta la _**no tan pequeña **_Maka Albarn quien ahora estaba vestido con un bello traje de bodas de mangas largas y vestido de cola, y un velo como corona colocado en su cabeza.

-¡Sabía que esto ocurriría algún día!- volvió a decir emocionada y feliz. –Estoy muy contenta por ti-

-En verdad, aprecio tus felicidades!- contesta la rubia.

"_Ocurriría algún día"… la verdad, hasta yo misma pienso eso. Digo no es algo que hubiera tenido en mente, pero… simplemente se dio._

_Aunque muchos decían que años atrás no les parecería obvio que algo como esto pudiera pasar._

_Je je je je je hasta yo misma sigo sin poder creerlo… pero de algo estoy segura. A decir verdad, de todos los pretendientes posibles, tuve que elegirlo a él._

_Pero de algo estoy segura…_

_Una parte de mi está muy feliz de que haya ocurrido._

Maka desvía su atención al otro lado de la sala de ceremonias de Shibusen, y sus ojos se fijan en una figura masculina alta de cabello blanco y traje de etiqueta que conversaban amenamente con otra igual de mayor pelo azul que sencillamente se reía a más no poder de aquel chiste.

Pero ella simplemente sonreía suavemente, le dejaría conversar un rato más antes de ir a por el primer baile.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LES HAYA DADO EL SÍ A ELLA PRECISAMENTE!- Balbuceaba sin ton ni son el ninja ya mas crecido y grande a su buen amigo de pelo blanco quien ya no era libre ahora.

-¿Que intentas decirme exactamente?- le contesta con una ligera mueca de disgusto.

-Nada!-

-¿Acaso crees que he cometido un error?- le dice estaba acentuando mas la mueca antes descrita.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos con las mismas expresiones de antes, hasta que el albino agacho la cabeza.

-Tal vez tengas razón…- le susurro, a lo que le ninja simplemente reía con su característica expresión.

-…Pues no pude evitarlo- alegó en su defensa.

-Debes admitir que fuiste algo impulsivo- contesta Black Star.

"_¿¡IMPULSIVO!?" _

_Tal vez… RAYOS!. Que precisamente "él" me dé un sermón sobre aquello, me parece un chiste._

_Pero mantengo mi cuestión auto impuesta hace unos momentos…como dije ¿No puede ser tan malo?... _

-Pero debo admitir que Maka ya no es una tabla…- dijo Black Star.

-Huh?!-

-Pero, en comparación con otras mujeres… sigue siendo "pequeña"- contesto.

"_Pequeña?!" Tal vez…_

_Pero si algo de lo que estoy seguro…_

_La amo, y siempre la amaré._

Vuelco mi atención sobre mi hombro, y la veo hablando pasivamente con las Thompson, puedo detectar una leve sonrisa en sus labios, al parecer lo estaba tomando bien.

-Soul, podemos hablar un minuto?!-

La voz no podía provenir de otra persona más que de él ahora suegro… ambos hombres se dirigen a una esquina un poco apartado para una charla de arma a arma.

-_Ya lo veo venir- _pensaba el albino. -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto de la forma más tranquila para no sonar hastiado, tratando de no recordar el calvario de los meses de compromiso aportados por el padre arrepentido.

-Me recuerdas a cuando mi mujer…-

-Tu ex mujer!- replico Soul.

-Mi ex mujer…-

La guadaña estaba sorprendida, el hombre estaba hablándole con toda la serenidad del mundo, no le gritaba, ni estallaba en llanto, ni me suplicaba, así que decidió afinar el oído y ponerme serio.

-…Y yo nos casamos, y debo admitir… que no fui el esposo perfecto- contesto apenado. –Al principio yo le puse toda la atención posible a nuestra relación, pero luego empecé a bajar la guardia y a cometer los errores clásicos de un matrimonio…-

-De acuerdo…- contesta la guadaña con una gota de nerviosismo en la cabeza.

-Bebía, miraba a otras mujeres, y llegaba tarde…- narraba angustiado. –Kami y yo discutíamos muchas veces-

-¿¡Y peleaban feo!?- pregunto el albino.

-Que si peleábamos feo…?!- pregunto el suegro. –Bueno, intenta imaginar los golpes y peleas más violentos de tu vida en un solo instante…-

En eso Soul comenzaba a recordar muchas batallas, su primer y segundo combate contra Chrona, la pelea con medusa y Aracne, el combate contra el Kishin, de pronto a eso le añadió todas las peleas y discusiones con maka y la infinita cantidad de Maka-chops recibidos en su vida hasta ahora.

-Ya terminaste…- le dijo Spirit.

-…Si!- contesta nerviosillo.

-Eso sería el cielo!-

Silencio.

-Comparado con una pelea con Kami…-

La guadaña comenzaba a ponerse pálida y a sudar grandes y frías gotas por toda su piel. Si todo eso era cierto, sumado al pequeño clon de su madre que es ahora su esposa… su esperanza de vida se reducía drásticamente.

-Pero no te preocupes… eres una Death Scythe ahora, creo que puedes sobrevivir-

-"Crees"?!- pregunto nerviosamente. –Y como lo lograste tú…-

-Dos palabras…- dijo Spirit con dos dedos en alto. -Perdón, y divorció-

-Eso no me ayuda- murmuró para sí mismo la guadaña.

De regreso con la novia….

-Te ves bellísima maka- dijo Patty con sus típicas expresiones exageradas.

-Gracias, Patty-

-La verdad, es que yo también estoy sorprendida- comento Liz. – ¡¿Como pudieron mantenérnoslo oculto tanto tiempo?!- pregunto.

-Es difícil explicarlo… una cosa siguió a la otra y luego sin darnos cuenta ya estamos comprometidos-

-Ya lo veía venir!- decía Patty con mucha seguridad de sí misma.

-De veras?!- pregunto Maka.

-…No! Aja ja ja ja!- contesto riéndose la bien desarrollada chica.

-Ains, Patty…- balbuceaba su hermana mayor.

De pronto detrás de ella apareció su otra mejor amiga… quien la sorprendió.

-M-muchas felicidades por tu boda, Maka- dijo una mujer de pelo rosado ya crecidita.

-Gracias Chrona- alegó la ojijade.

-Me alegra, me alegra que tu y Soul…- decía Chrona mientras jugaba algo nerviosa con sus dedos. -…Bueno, tú sabes-

-No te sientas mal… ya verás que tu también algún día encontraras a la persona indicada- contesto Maka.

-Aun así… estoy un poco triste- dijo ella

-¡¿Por qué?!- pregunto con intriga Maka.

-Esto…-

-Huh?!-

-Es que, estaba pensando… que tal vez ya no pasemos, no pasemos tanto tiempo juntas- comentó con una ligera tristeza en su semblante.

Pero luego sintió como la mano de su mejor amiga se posaba en su hombro.

-Chrona, eso jamás ocurrirá, tenlo por seguro… siempre seremos las mejores amigas-

-…S-Siempre?!-

-Siempre-

El grupo musical contratado para la boda empezó a tocar y todos acudieron a la pista con sus acompañantes a bailar. Todos excepto Soul quien observaba nerviosillo como su mejor amigo devoraba sin piedad el buffet de la mesa enfrente suyo, de pronto vio como su técnico se acercaba hacia él son una sonrisa, pero cuando llego a quedar frente a él se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos mirándose fijamente, hasta que los presentes empezaron a decir que pasen los novios a bailar, Soul observó a la multitud y luego al rostro angelical de Maka y de inmediato dedujo lo que estaba pensando.

-Recuerda que "tú" no sabes bailar- le murmuro.

-No hay problema si "tú" me guías- le djio ella.

-En eso tienes razón…- volvió a decir él.

-Hagámoslo como aquella vez- contesto Maka.

-Seguro!-

Así que ambos se dirigieron a la pista y se colocaron en posición, de pronto empezó a escucharse una tonada lenta, Soul levanto la mirada sobre su hombro a la banda y vio a Kid parado junto a ella con cara de inocencia, cosa que no convenció al albino.

Sin darle mucha importancia la guadaña empezó a guiar los pasos de su técnico y poco a poco agarraron el ritmo para asombro de todos, quienes no podían evitar halagar el buen baile suave que estaban ejecutando y murmuraban entre ellos lo bien que bailaban, Black Star simplemente los miraba tranquilo mientras metía otra pierna de pollo a su boca, Tsubaki estaba un poco llorosa al verlos tan feliz, las hermanas Thompson sonreían ante la escena mientras que Kid los veía complacido.

Ambos jóvenes, ahora casados no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro mientras empezaban a decirse unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Que te parece?- dijo Soul.

-Es asombroso- murmuro Maka, quien luego suavemente deposito su cabeza en el pecho de su ahora esposo.

Spirit desde una esquina lloriqueaba como niña mientras veía como su Maka-chan ya era toda una mujer.

-Si mi ex mujer pudiera estar aquí- balbuceaba secándose las lagrimillas. Cuando de pronto un mensajero se le acercó con una tarjeta, dejándosela en su mano.

-¿Crees que esto funcione?- le susurraba al oído Soul.

-Si… Si ambos ponemos de nuestra parte- murmuro Maka.

-Trabajo en equipo- dijo Soul.

-Así es…- contesto Maka.

-Como lo ha sido toda nuestra vida- contesto finalmente.

Luego de unas tonadas más, la pieza acabo y todos aplaudieron victoriosamente a la pareja quienes sencillamente los saludaban agradecidos. Hasta que Maka vio como su padre se acercaba a ella.

-Maka, esto es para ti- dijo mientras le extendía su mano con la tarjeta antes mencionada.

-¿De quién es?- pregunto Soul.

La rubia desamarro la cinta roja que lo envolvía y lo abrió. Era una postal, y dentro de ella, la imagen de un atardecer en una isla de Hawái, en la parte inferior había escrito algo con letra manuscrita.

-Supe lo de tu boda, lamento muchísimo no poder asistir, pero te envió esta postal con mucha alegría, espero que seas feliz con el hombre que has escogido, procura que te sea fiel, para que por favor no acabes como tu padre y yo, si esto llegara a ocurrir, tu sencillamente avísame… Que iré yo misma hasta allá y lo aplastaré como un insecto… Te deseo lo mejor para ti en la vida, mi querida Hija-

-De acuerdo…- balbuceo Soul algo nerviosillo pensando sobre todo en la amenaza dirigida a él.

-Gracias, Mama- murmuro Maka. –Mira, aquí hay algo más…- señalando unos cuantos reglones más.

-Postdata… Te adjunto una foto mía en la boda de dos amantes de la tribu " "-

Maka observaba curiosa aquella foto de una boda extranjera, pero no así como su esposo, quien no dejaba de mirar con sarcasmo el espectacular cuerpo de su suegra… y preguntándose si en verdad Maka era su hija.

-Quizá tengan que pasar unos cuantos años para eso…- murmuro él.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Maka.

-Nada…-

Y la fiesta prosiguió como debía, los novios bailaron una pieza más y luego se dirigieron a cortar le pastel, que por la divina providencia se había salvado de las fauces de Black Star, y entre la primera tajada y el primer bocado aprovecharon para jugarle una broma a la novia, enterrándole la cara en el pastel, cosa que la puso furiosa, mas el novio se acerco a ella y con una lamida le quito la crema de la nariz y la boca, descubriendo al genio detrás de aquella broma.

La fiesta continuo unas horas más, hasta que finalmente era la hora de irse a sus casas, los novios se despidieron y a la vez los despidieron mientras les arrojaban porciones de arroz, todos los miraban felices, mientras que Soul miraba extrañado a Maka como recogía pequeñas porciones del arroz que desperdiciaban.

-…-

-La cena…- le susurró ella.

Después, en la noche… eran las 3 de la mañana.

Maka fue la primera en abrir la puerta del departamento, que digo, ahora SU apartamento… pues por curioso que parezca, iban a continuar viviendo en el mismo lugar… Al menos hasta que puedan comprar uno más grande… Por los hijos! Aunque la verdad, nunca habían pensado en ello, no importaba por ahora, se amaban y estaban bien así.

Hace años por las noches su rutina era sencilla, preparaban la cena, comían, luego Maka se dirigía a su habitación para encerrarse en un buen libro, luego salía para ver a su compañero observando la televisión, haber si había algo bueno. Luego ella se sentaba en el sofá, después el se levantaba y se iba a su habitación a escuchar algo de música, y así se quedaban una hora más hasta que finalmente se cepillaban y se despedían para ir a dormir.

Pero ahora, simplemente yacían ambos sentados en el sofá, con la TV apagada y ambos pegados uno al otro mientras la cabeza de Soul se apoyaba sobre la Maka y estaba sobre su pecho, tranquilos, relajados, calmados, pensando acerca de lo que ha sido de su vida hasta ahora, y de lo que vendrá para el futuro, su futuro, ahora juntos… Con el cuarto a oscuras y la única luz proveniente de la lámpara de noche a un costado del sofá.

-Es irónico…- murmuro Maka.

-¿Que cosa?- dijo Soul.

-Mi madre… una técnica de guadaña, conoce a mi padre, una guadaña, se vuelven compañeros, pasan por muchas dificultades, pero aun así mi padre se convierte en una Death Scythe-

-Ya entiendo..- contesto Soul al darse de cuenta de que la historia era similar a la suya.

-Y luego…- murmura Maka con la sombra de la angustia en sus ojos. Más no llega a decir lo que sigue.

Soul la mira reflexivo comprendiendo bien a que se refiere, luego como los brazos de ella envuelven con más fuerza su cuerpo.

-Después de los problemas entre ellas, y cuando mi madre se marcho dejándome sola… me dije a mi misma que los hombres eran lo peor… que no se podía confiar en ellos, ya que siempre te _traicionarían_-

-…-

-Y ahora que estoy contigo, el único hombre en el cual he decidido confiar y amar… tengo miedo…-

-¿Miedo de qué?- pregunto él.

-De que me ocurra lo mismo…- contesto con más angustia en su voz. –Por favor… -

Y entonces levanto la vista para observar sus ojos rojos con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-Por favor, no me _traiciones_ a mí también-

El albino de inmediato poso sus labios en los de ella con mucha pasión, y así ella también le devolvió el gesto envolviendo su cuello con sus delgados brazos. Una suave brisa agitaba las cortinas de las ventanas, mientras el silencio de la noche era el único testigo del acto más grande de amor.

Luego de unos segundos más ambos se separaron.

-Los Chicos _Cool _no engañan a nadie- contesto sin más. Como aquel momento hace años, aquel recuerdo de su juventud que ambos compartían, y con la aquella misma sonrisa de tiburón de ese momento.

Maka simplemente podían sollozar de felicidad… había actuado como una tonta pensando en todo aquello, aunque era su hija, era diferente a su madre, ella encontraría la felicidad con él.

Permanecieron unos momentos más en aquella posición hasta que decidieron ir a dormir, pero aunque ahora ya eran marido y mujer, no tenían una cama de dos plazas donde acostarse, por lo cual decidieron dormir en sus habitaciones respectivamente… quizá debieron anticipar esto desde hace mucho.

_Pero tenían toda una vida para ello._

"…_**o tal vez no"**_

**CONTINUARA…**

**Notas del Autor:**

Recuerdo cuando publique el fic "el final de una era" hace un buen rato, y en uno de los reviews me decía que por que no convertía el fic en una historia corta sobre "este" matrimonio, al principio le dije que no se me daban esas historias…

Pero después me quede pensativo respecto a aquello, por lo cual me puse a buscar información y recursos, además de corroborar testimonios verídicos de vecinos míos recién casados, me dije…

…Que diablos?!.

Además, después del atentado contra mi cuenta en fanfiction, perpetrado por cierta persona de mi familia que no nombrare… decidí que debía publicar otra gran historia, que reemplace a la que me borraron. Y QUE MEJOR QUE ESTA.

Espero que os la disfrutéis… aunque será algo corta, estará cargada de drama.

¿Que es lo que sigue después de un matrimonio?

_La luna de miel…_

Bueno, nos vemos en el sgte cap… el cual espero que sigan leyendo.

Adiós.


	3. Luna de Miel

**~** "****SITUACIÓN EN LA QUE NINGUNA MUJER OBTIENE LO QUE ESPERABA, Y NINGÚN HOMBRE ESPERA LO QUE OBTIENE"**** **~**

Al día siguiente…

El ruido de sartenes y ollas hacían escándalo en la cocina, y era porque la ahora Maka Albarn Evans preparaba un desayuno para su esposo, quien dormía plácidamente en su cama, y hablando del rey de roma, el susodicho albino se encontraba revolviéndose entre las sabanas blancas sin percatarse de que un ente morado entraba por su ventana.

-Ñam, Ñam, que rico…- balbuceaba el joven, y ahora Death Scythe de Shibusen mientras soñaba con una jugosa y rica alma en su estomago.

Y a la vez en la cocina, Maka Albarn terminaba de preparar el desayuno y llamando a comer, de regreso a la habitación, el albino oyendo entre sueños el llamado y oliendo el delicioso aroma de unos pancakes con miel y tostadas.

Pero cuando se disponía a levantarse se encontró con dos imponentes cumbres en su rostro que le cortaban la respiración.

-Buenos días, Soul-kun, Nya!- maullaba Blair desde su sensual posición.

Mientras que fuera de la habitación, Maka se acercaba a tocar la puerta después de tener la mesa servida… pero antes de siquiera intentarlo pensó, que diablos!, ya eran adultos, bueno… Adultos jóvenes, y estaban casados.

-Soul, el desayuno ya esta…- decía, hasta que quedo callada al ver la típica escena de toda su vida.

Solo que esta vez, la patada vengadora no se dejo ver, y Soul extrañado abrió un ojo intrigado al no recibir la casi "tradicional" reacción de Maka.

-…Date prisa y Vístete- le dijo antes de retirarse.

Al ver esto el Albino solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa cool, Blair quedo extrañada… aunque comprendía que algo había cambiado, ya no era como antes, ahora sus mejores amigos estaban casados, era plausible que fueran capaces de tolerar este tipo de situaciones, aunque todo en la vida tiene un límite, que desde hace años se presentaba.

-Se ve que has crecido, Maka-chan!- maullaba la mojigata mientras veía a Soul arreglarse y salir de la habitación.

El desayuno prosiguió normalmente, salvo uno que otro beso de buenos días, y luego ambos se dirigieron al Shibusen, donde los recibieron sus amigos, menos Black Star quien para sorpresa de ellos se había marchado, hace dos años había fundado una pequeña escuela de artes ninja fuera de Death City, "compartir MI grandeza con el mundo" era lo que Tsubaki les explico, parece ser que su trabajo de equipo mejoro mas allá de lo que pudieran haber imaginado, y aunque Tsubaki, todavía no se había convertido en una Death Scythe, estaba muy cerca de lograrlo, pues Black Star así se lo había prometido.

Por su parte las hermanas Thompson se habían vuelto instructoras, Kid ahora ejercía las labores de su padre en el resto del mundo, por lo cual casi nunca paraba en la ciudad, dejando su mansión al cuidado de sus armas.

El día transcurrió con mucha normalidad, Maka dando clases a su grupo de estudiantes, junto con Ox, que por cierto, también se convirtió en profesor de Shibusen, además de ser reconocido por todos como uno de los mejores técnicos en haberse graduado, juntos con su "esposa", Kim Diehl, quien ahora ejercía de Doctora en Shibusen, y es que gracias a su magia curativa, podía salvar la vida de casi cualquier herido que llegara a su consulta, ambos eran felices, y de sus compañeros… Bueno.

Después de lograr su objetivo de ser una Death Scythe, Harvard fue asignado a la división africana, "Estoy seguro de que mantendrás el orden en aquella caótica región" era la explicación de Shinigami, y se podía comprobar, mediantes los informes mensuales, que cumplía estoicamente su labor, Jacqueline por su parte se convirtió en instructora y miembro del cuerpo de defensa de la organización, fue a elección propia, pues ella decía que no quería separarse de Kim, ella se alegró de oír esto; por otro lado Kilik decidió también quedarse dentro de la organización, ayudando en todo lo que pudiera, así como Sid, que a pesar de ser un zombi no podía estar en todos los lugares al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ha habido grandes cambios no crees?- dijo Soul recostado en la banqueta a la sombra de un árbol de un parque cercano a Shibusen.

-Aunque la mayoría de nuestros amigos todavía siguen con nosotros, muchos otros se han marchado- afirmo Maka sentada sobre la posadera de mano de la banqueta encima de la cabeza del albino.

-Black Star, Kid, Harvard, Tsubaki…- mencionaba Soul, permaneciendo en silencio por unos momentos.

-Pero bueno, ¿Qué esperabas?- cuestiona Soul. –Todos son adultos, ya pueden decidir que hacer con sus vidas ellos solos- explico.

-Sí, tienes razón- contesto Maka con algo de tristeza en su voz. –La vida está llena de cambios, nada de lo que conocemos queda por sentado siempre-

Viendo el rostro de Maka, Soul le recordó algo…

-Ve el lado positivo- dijo Soul.

-¿Huh?- murmuro Maka.

-Todavía seguimos juntos- aclaró.

Maka sonrío al escuchar esto, y es que él siempre sabía cómo animarla y motivarla, era lo que amaba de él, lentamente poso su mano en su mejilla tibia mientras que Soul la miraba fijamente, luego de un rato llevo su mano a su rostro para tomarla de la mano.

-Espero poder estar a tu lado el resto de mi vida- le dijo murmurantemente mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Por supuesto, acaso no lo juramos en el altar- le contesto con sarcasmo. –Y vamos a estar más juntos que nunca los próximos 14 días-

-Cierto…- contesto Maka con una sonrisa. –Pero… ¿tanto tiempo?- pregunto.

-Te parece demasiado…- dijo Soul. – ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto.

-Puedo leer tu mente, estarás de vago todo el día…- le explico. –Por mi parte, no soporto estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada… sin mencionar que mis alumnos me estarán extrañando-

-De veras…- contesto Soul apenado al notar que lo primero era verdad. – ¿Entonces cuanto sugieres?- pregunto.

-…3 ó 4 días-

-Me parece muy poco- contesto.

-Anda, vamos…- le insistió en una súplica.

-Está bien…- contesto resignado. -…Pero yo escogeré las actividades!- exclamo.

-Hmmm…-

-_Y la estas pensando- _pensó Soul. –De acuerdo- contesto finalmente ella.

Al final del día, ya para cuando estaban en casa, se sentaron en la sala a planear como pasarían su luna de miel… viendo lugares, escogiendo actividades, o más bien Soul escogiendo actividades, y calculando precios.

Y el país ganador fue Japón, por recomendación de Tsubaki, quien les dijo de un buen lugar, al estilo antiguo tradicional, con baños termales, un spa, masajes, banquetes y un festival de fuegos artificiales. Y además porque Maka sentía nostalgia por visitar nuevamente su tierra de origen.

-¡¿Japón?!- murmuro Soul.

-Ya verás, te encantará!- le aseguro Maka.

-Hmmm… supongo que será cool- dijo Soul.

-Por supuesto- contesto Maka.

Nos despedimos de todos y de Shinigami, pero de quien más costo despedirse fue de mi Suegro, quien lloraba al ver que su hija se iba de luna de miel mientras murmuraba lo mucho que había crecido, Tsubaki, quien había venido a Death City para despedir a su mejor amiga, se acerco a Maka y le dio un fuerte abrazo y a la vez le deseo lo mejor.

Luego de unas horas de viaje, finalmente llegaron a su destino, después de unas horas de viaje por tierra, llegaron al lugar que Tsubaki les había mencionado, se acercaron a la recepción y tocaron un pequeño ¿gong?.

-Vaya, es te lugar sí que es japonés- murmuro Soul.

-Buenos días, ¿en que puedo servirles?- dijo la recepcionista, una mujer blanca de cabello y ojos negros vestido con un tradicional kimono.

-Buen día, venimos de luna de miel así que…- explico Maka.

-Ustedes deben ser Soul y Maka- contesto la recepcionista.

-Así es…- dijo Soul.

-Esplendido, ya tienen una suite reservada…-

-¿En serio?-

-Así es… acompáñenme por favor- les dijo mientras los guiaba por los pasillos de madera hasta llegar a unas puertas corredizas, las cuales al abrirse revelaron una enorme habitación de estilo tradicional, con una salida a un jardín central rodeado por cuatro pasillos, un pequeño lago en el medio con arboles bien podados alrededor y piedras decorativas.

La habitación estaba adornada con un futón enorme con dos almohadas, una mesita de noche en una esquina, y una cómoda con un árbol bonsái encima. Además de todo, encima de la cama, digo… futón, estaban depositados un montón de adornos florales, con un par de notas escritas y dobladas.

-Y… quién hizo la reservación?- pregunto Soul.

-Una Srta. Llamada Tsubaki Nakatsukasa… también les dijo que no se preocupen por el dinero, ya que su familia correrá con todos los gastos-

-Se ve que está muy feliz por ti, Maka- dijo con sarcasmo Soul.

Maka solo reía avergonzada.

-¡Que pasen buenas noches!- les dijo la recepcionista.

Ambos decidieron descansar y recostarse sobre el tatami, mientras revolvían los regalos flores, Maka tomo ambas notas, una era para ella y otra para Soul, la rubia le dio su nota a su esposo quien se dispuso a leerla y luego leyó la suya.

_Espero que no haya sido de mi impertinencia haberte reservado este lugar para que pases tus vacaciones Maka, pero pensé que tal vez no podrías relajarte y disfrutar de todas las actividades del lugar, no te enojes conmigo, acéptalo como un regalo de mi parte… y espero que disfrutes al máximo tu luna de miel._

_Disfruta tu estancia._

_Tú amiga Tsubaki_

Y al lado de la firma Maka vio una caricatura de Tsubaki sonriente y con los dedos índice y medio en señal de amor y paz, a lo cual solo pudo sonreír algo avergonzada.

_Se bueno con Maka, y trata de pasarla bien, sonríele todo el tiempo, llévala a pasear a la luz de la luna, hay un claro detrás del patio de recreación con una pequeña elevación debajo de un árbol con una gran vista hacia el cielo nocturno… Disfruta tu estancia._

_Tsubaki._

Y al lado de la firma, la misma caricatura sonriente, pero al lado de esta había otra caricatura con la misma cara

-Veo que lo tenía todo planeado- pensó Soul.

Luego para su sorpresa encontró otra nota para él, mientras levanta un ramo de flores de la cama, esta estaba escrita en una letra un tanto floja, pero legible.

_Entre las flores deje un frasco con unas capsulas muy buenas, te mantiene fresco y en forma y son capaces de devolverte la energía cuando estés agotado, perfecta para __**"actividades físicas extremas", **__tomate una antes de ir a la cama, trata de no ser muy rudo con ella._

_Y recuerda, lo de adentro es lo que importa…_

_Tu gran compadre, Black Star._

Y al lado de la firma, podemos ver una cara sonriente de Black Star con el pulgar en alto.

-Que demonios…?- pensó Soul de nuevo, algo preocupado por la nota del ninja.

Aunque a decir verdad, nunca había pensado en ello, es más ni siquiera se habían molestado en "hacerlo" simplemente estaban enamorados "a su modo", pero ahora estaban casados, y "esa" parte de sus vidas era inevitable, pero de solo pensar en aquello Soul se sentía extraño, digo, Maka había sido su compañera por mucho tiempo, se había enamorado de ella, y se había casado.

-Es demasiado problemático pensar en ello…- murmuro.

-Dijiste algo?- pregunto Maka.

-Nada-

Y el resto del día transcurrió bien, disfrutando del entretenimiento del lugar, de los baños termales, al cual entraron juntos, pese a las miradas de la gente, ya que también tenían uno reservado para ambos.

Durante la tarde pasearon por los campos de cerezos, los cuales estaban floreciendo ofreciendo un espectáculo asombroso, se quedaron viendo esto un par de horas, hasta que regresaron y disfrutaron de un tradicional banquete, por desgracia a Soul no le caía bien la comida japonesa, por lo que solo se quedo con el sushi, sin mencionar los problemas que tenía para manejar los palillos, pero con la "ayuda" de Maka no fue tan difícil.

Finalmente llego la noche, y la hora de ir a la cama….

Soul se encontraba sentado de su lado mientras observaba la salida al jardín y la luna llena en el cielo nocturno, pensando en lo de la mañana, y a decir verdad, no sabía cómo reaccionar sobre aquello.

-Soul…- escucho decir por su detrás,

Y entonces se dio media vuelta para ver a "su" técnico vestida con una blusa transparente y la ropa interior por debajo.

Esperaba poder darle una buena reacción con aquel traje que compro en una lencería, estuvo en el baño por un buen rato arreglándose, preparándose, como sea que quieran decirle… pensó que por una vez podría hacer se retractará de las muchas veces en que él ridiculizaba su cuerpo. Aunque muy en el fondo no se sentía plenamente confiada de sus "atributos", pero aun así lo intentaría.

Camino lentamente hasta el albino quien la miraba fijo, y se sentó en el futón.

Pasaron los segundos, y nada ocurrió…

-Y bien… que opinas?- le dijo Maka.

-…-

-¿?-

-Que Black Star Tenía razón, con lo de "pequeña"- le dijo.

El arrebato vengador no se dejo esperar, y sin previo aviso Soul se vio aplastado contra el Tatami, quedando Maka con la mano hinchada por tremendo sopetón.

-Augh!, podrías ser menos ruda- se quejo Soul.

-Y tu ser más amable- respondió Maka.

-Lo siento…- se disculpo. –Es solo que…-

-Solo que…?!- ingirió maka.

Pero el albino no supo que contestar, aun estaba algo confundido con respecto a ello, pero Maka fue la primera en llegar a una deducción.

-Es por mí, ¿verdad?-

-Maka…-

-Es por no estar muy desarrollada- volvió a ingerirle.

Y luciendo molesta Maka simplemente se hizo a un lado mirando contra la pared dejando a Soul algo culpable, pero debido a su confusión no sabía cómo explicarlo…

Por lo cual decidieron irse a dormir por esa noche.

Mañana arreglarían cuentas…

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y bueno aquí con el cap2, creo que wuase un poco con lo de… ustedes saben, pero bueno, todo tiene un principio y un final.

Y vaya que final es lo que les espera…

Sin más que agregar me despido, hasta la sgte actualización… que saldrá a mediados de esta semana.

BYE!.


	4. Una Virgen Menos

**~** "****RELACIÓN QUE DA COMO RESULTADO UN CRISTIANO MAS, Y UNA VIRGEN MENOS" **~**

En Shibusen, una figura negra con cabello rosa y unas curvas algo pronunciadas caminaba por los pasillos de ingreso de la escuela buscando a la recepcionista, cuando de pronto escucha decir su nombre a sus espaldas, el ruido la pone nerviosilla, pero luego de voltear la cabeza se encuentra con Kid.

-H-hola, Kid-san- dijo Chrona.

-Ya has vuelto, Chrona- responde Kid.

-¡Sí!-

-Vas a alguna parte…- dice él.

-A-a la oficina de recepción, porque…- contesta ella.

-Escuché decir por ahí que finalmente vas a graduarte- dice Kid. –Un poco tarde, ¿no lo crees?- le comenta con un algo de picardía.

-Lo sé…- contesto algo avergonzada.

Chrona vacilaba un poco al hablar, dando a notar que todavía conversaba parte de aquella personalidad tímida y sumisa que tenía, pero con el tiempo, empezó a ganar más confianza en sí misma, inclusive Maka la convenció de ingresar en la academia, al principio ella no quería, después de todo el daño que hizo… como podía pensar siquiera en volver, pero luego de pasar unos años purgando sus crímenes fue recibida nuevamente, y con el apoyo de su mejor amiga esos años pasaron volando, ahora ella pasaba los veinte años, y había llegado la hora de graduarse, así como sus amigos.

–Y tu, Kid-san ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Ella.

-He venido a entregar unos papeles con informes del todo el mundo…- contesto él.

-Ah, es cierto… a-ahora tu lo ayudas- dijo ella.

-Me parece fabuloso… que ayudes a tu padre en sus labores- dijo Chrona nuevamente.

-Es verdad…- contesto Kid. –Y es que como se encuentra arraigado a la ciudad, no puede estar en todas partes a la vez- explico.

-Asegúrate… de dar tu mejor esfuerzo- dijo ella.

-Gracias, bueno… no te retraso más, debes tener muchas cosas que hacer- dijo Kid.

-Esto… Si- contesto Chrona.

Ambos se despidieron y tomaron direcciones diferentes, mas luego de caminar unos pasos, fue Chrona la quien miro por su hombro y lo vio una vez antes de desaparecer por una esquina del pasillo, volvió la vista nuevamente al frente mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

En Japón, cerca del resort estilo antiguo tradicional, más concretamente enfrente de una cascada mediana que descendía por una ladera de una colina bañando las rocas a su caída, y unos ojos color jade que observaban esa danza de gotas salpicando las rugosas superficies duras, pensativa, vacilante…

"_Idiota…"_

"Apenas salió el sol, me había levantado aquel día, estaba algo emocionada, sabía que partiríamos a nuestra luna de miel, porque eso es lo que hacen las parejas casadas, van a lunas de mieles en diversos rincones del mundo, o donde les plazca por último, era algo normal. Había dado clases a mi grupo esa mañana antes de partir, alguna que otra frase picarona de algún estudiante me avergonzaba levemente, mientras que las chicas me daban animo y suerte, nos encontramos con nuestros amigos, Tsubaki lucía muy feliz por mí, creo que demasiado… me apena un poco que Chrona no haya podido venir, me contaron que aún andaba de viaje, pero que llegaría pronto, después de todo por fin llegaba su hora de graduarse, estoy muy orgullosa de ella, supongo que le contaría todo cuando vuelva.

Partimos rumbo a Japón, el lugar que Tsubaki me recomendó era genial, me recuerda mucho mis raíces y da aquella sensación de nostalgia por lo tradicional, y de sorpresa cuando supe que mi amiga se me adelanto y reservo toda la suite para nuestra estancia, y sin mencionar el regalo, recuerdo a Soul mencionarme algo de una nota de Black Star, pero nada más me dijo… me suena extraño, y aún mas viniendo de parte de él. La pasamos estupendamente juntos, el tiempo se fue volando y finalmente había llegado la noche.

De solo pensar en todos esos años, escuchando a Soul decir sus gracias acerca de mi forma… quería darle al menos una buena impresión de cuanto había crecido, recuerdo que una vez me dijo… cuando nos comprometimos, que me quería tal y como soy. Pero, ¿por qué?.

Acaso aún piensa de la misma forma que hace años, y si ese fuera el caso, que pasaría con nosotros en los años que vienen… que estoy pensando, aquella intención mía de oír decir que era hermosa, o es que aún piensa que soy una niña…"

_¡Ains!. Ya no sé ni lo que digo… pero, aun así lo quiero._

"Lo quiero, lo amo mucho. El fue la única persona que se me preocupo realmente por mí cuando éramos jóvenes, siempre animándome… y protegiéndome, casi perdiendo la vida…"

…_de solo recordar aquello se me hiela la sangre._

"La verdad es esa, no debe importarme nada más… ni siquiera si él piensa que soy atractiva o no, es verdad. Mientras él esté a mi lado… Nada más importa".

-Al fin te encuentro- escucho decir detrás de ella.

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel pequeño pleito, y se las había arreglado evitarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre la buscaba.

-Solo nos queda hasta mañana para disfrutar de todo esto, ya no andes mas por ahí perdida por favor-

Maka volteo la mirada para verlo al rostro, este lucía una sonrisa cool, continuo observándolo unos segundos más, hasta que finalmente sonrío.

-Disculpa mi actitud…-

-Ya nos hemos perdido gran parte del tiempo compartido…- dijo Soul. –Sería muy descortés desperdiciar la gentileza de Tsubaki, ¿no lo crees?-

-Si- contesto Maka. –Vamos-

Con las cosas arregladas… aparentemente, continuaron con sus vacaciones, decidieron salir a una playa cercana, aunque Maka se mostraba reacia, Soul la animó. Finalmente se encontraban parados en medio de la arena, con un montón de gente a su alrededor disfrutando del día soleado, eran las 11.30, Maka se puso un traje de baño celeste, luego de salir de los baños se dirigió al sitio en la playa que era suyo.

-Y bien, ¿dime que te parece?- pregunto saliendo por sorpresa detrás del paraguas, mas su sorpresa fue evidente al ver a su esposo durmiendo sin vergüenza con todos los miembros extendidos.

Maka enfureció hilarantemente, pero luego su rostro se iluminó, brotando luego una sonrisilla malvada.

1 hora más tarde, el albino despertó bostezando somnolientamente, pero se encontró con la extraña sensación de estar atrapado, y en efecto, al fijar la vista hacia abajo vio sorprendido como todo su cuerpo, hasta la mitad del cuello estaba enterrado en un profundo monte de arena, y sobre su cabeza, Maka aparecía ocultando el sol con su rubio cabello sobre su pecho justo encima de él.

-Buen día, bello durmiente- le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Que diablos…? que has hecho?, sácame de aquí- le reprochó.

-No, creo que te voy a dejar aquí- contesto ella.

-¿Qué?- protesto él, mientras veía a su maka sacar una botella de gaseosa y se ponía a beber encima de él.

Y es que era mediodía y el chico albino estaba sediento, observaba con deseo las gotas del precioso liquido caer sobre su cuerpo cubierto de arena; luego de acabársela, maka saca una salchicha.

-¡Joder!- piensa Soul al cual su tripa ya le rugía, por haber olvidado desayunar buscando a Maka.

Maka mordía el precioso bocado cada vez con más lentitud, saboreando con su paladar cada centímetro y pasando su lengua sobre ella de una manera muy sensual y dejando caer pequeñas migajas de salchicha y pan caer sobre la arena que lo cubría encima, mientras Soul babeaba preguntándose cuando se acabaría la tortura.

-Blurp!- eructo ella. –Perdón… es que eso me ha caído tan bien- explicaba Maka luego haberse comido todo aquello.

-De acuerdo… ya entendí- respondió Soul. –Ahora puedes darme un poco- suplico.

-OK!-

Tomo la botella y la inclino sobre su cara dejando caer pequeñas gotas sobre la lengua extendida del Albino, las cuales parecían más una burla que una satisfacción para su seca lengua, después vino la salchicha en pan condimentada, pero luego para sorpresa del chico guadaña, maka quito el pan dejando solo la salchicha, la cual llevo a su boca dejando afuera el otro extremo y acercando su rostro al de su esposo, precisamente hacia su boca, el cual este entendiendo de que iba la cosa, y siguiéndole el juego guio sus labios hasta tomar la salchicha, y luego empezó a comérmela lentamente, mientras que Maka hacia lo mismo del otro lado, hasta que finalmente llegaron al centro, dando el ultimo bocado y con él, el consecuente beso el cual después de unos segundos se separaron.

-¿Que tal?- pregunto Maka.

-Con sabor a mostaza- contesto Soul, Maka reía con aquella respuesta.

La visita a la playa continua normal, Maka se recostó en la cama de toalla mientras Soul le pasaba encima un bloqueador, mas tarde decidieron darse unos chapuzones, etc.

Ya para las 5 la gente comenzaba a irse, ellos no fueron la excepción y después de empacar sus cosas mientras se marchaban cruzando por unas escaleras de madera de los muelles cercanos maka observo a Soul revisar su short de playa.

-¿Que ocurre?-

-Creo que olvide algo en la arena- contesto. –Vuelvo en un minuto- dijo, luego se marcho a la playa.

No paso mucho hasta que Maka vio como pasaban por ahí un grupo de matones, aparentemente por la forma en que lucían unas chaquetas negras y tenían aspecto de haber ido a la guerra, el grupo de pandilleros pasó cerca de ella hasta que uno de ellos se acercó a una máquina expendedora de snacks, Maka los observaba sospechosa, parece que el sujeto alto que los lideraba no tenía intención de sacar una moneda.

Sus sospechas se vieron acertadas cuando rompió el cristal del mostrador de un golpe y empezaba a saquear los cheetos y chocolatines.

-Deténganse- les dijo Maka a lo que todo el grupo volteo hacia ella con una expresión de Huh?.

-Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí- dijo el líder. –Pero si es un ángel…- afirmó.

-Un ángel que no sabe cuando volar- dijo el hombre de su lado con un rostro ratonil.

-Pero si no es más que una cría- dijo otro de ellos. –Miren nada más sus pechos…-

El grupo de matones empezó a rodearla en un círculo impidiéndole toda chance de huir, pero esto era algo que ella no pensaba hacer… y más aún después de ese último comentario.

-No importa, con tal de que sepa abrir las piernas…- dijo el líder, tratando de intimidar a su víctima, pero al ver que su mirada confiada no desaparecía empezó a ponerse de malas. –Dime, preciosa… ¿Quieres conocer a un hombre de verdad?-

-¡Oye!, no escuchaste lo que te dijo- dijo otro de ellos quien se le acerco tomándola del hombro.

Pero Maka reacciono al instante tomándole del brazo y aventándole violentamente al suelo dejándole en K.O. En un instante el resto de ellos se aventó sobre ella, pero no eran nada en comparación, después de unos segundos de dolor todos quedaron en el suelo magullados.

-Ya tengo a uno…- dijo Maka contestando la pregunta de hace un rato.

-Veo que eres un ángel con cuernos preciosa- comentó el líder quien fue el único en observar,

-Pero dime…- dijo mientras se sacaba el guante de cuero negro y hacia puño con la mano, el cual luego se convirtió en una maza con puntas de hierro. -¿acaso crees que puedes conmigo?-

-Eres un arma- contesto Maka.

El golpe vino de arriba abajo, mas la chica rubia lo esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás, derrapando sobre el suelo antes de parar.

-Pudiste esquivarlo- comento. – ¿O tal vez no?- dijo de nuevo al ver caer una pequeña gota de sangre de un roce de la mejilla de Maka.

-Como te atreves a tocar a mi esposa…- escucho decir a sus espaldas, volteando a ver a un hombre de cabello blanco parado a unos metros.

-Soul…- exclamo Maka.

-Así que este es tu hombre…- exclamo, para luego reírse a carcajadas. –Pero si no es más que un gillipollas-afirmo.

Entonces el hombre maza se arrojó contra él con su puño picudo hacia su rostro, mas su vio detenido en su camino justo frente a él por una patada en la barbilla de la guadaña quien permanecía en su misma posición inmutable.

-Me contaron que un grupo de pardillos que vagueaban por la playa acojonando al que se cruzase en el camino estaba acosando a una jovencita…- comento para luego empezar a hundir el cráneo de su víctima en el concreto a patadas. –Pero veo que no se trataba sino de un montón de imbéciles con un arma de juguete como su líder-

Después de darle una paliza al supuesto maleante, se dirigió hacia Maka le esperaba con una sonrisa serena.

-Vamos…-

-¡Sí!-

De regreso en el hotel antiguo tradicional o como sea, ustedes me entienden, llegaron justo a tiempo para la cena… y Soul aun no podía entender como los japoneses podían comer con aquellos palitos tan delgados causando las risas de Maka…

"Eran las 8 de la noche, demasiado temprano para dormir, entonces Soul me llevo al pueblo cercano, resulta ser que se llevaba a cabo las festividades del mismo, había mucha gente alrededor vestida de la forma antigua, con kimonos y demás, yo me puse uno color verde jade con faja negra, porque Soul dijo con iba conmigo, el se puso uno azul… la verdad es que le quedaba bien, caminamos por los alrededores de la feria, nos entretuvimos con algunos juegos, al parecer le molaba aquel en el que había que atrapar un pez con una red de papel, comimos unas papas hervidas, bueno… Soul comió unas papas hervidas, no pudo comer bien debido a los palillos, pero al final la pasamos increíble… y al final habría un espectáculo de juegos artificiales, fue hermoso".

"Para la noche ya era hora de acostarse, pero… Soul había llamado a Tsubaki y les había pedido cambiar de habitación, ya que la idea de dormir en el suelo sobre un cubrecama no era cool". _Tenía razón._

Así que pasaron a otra habitación un poco más al estilo occidental…

Eran las 11 pm y Soul esperaba acostado en su cama mientras observaba por la enorme ventana de su nuevo cuarto… tranquilo y sereno; entonces maka apareció detrás de él vestida como anoche, pero esta vez no dijo nada… simplemente se acostó a su lado y abrazo su espalda feliz.

-Ha sido un gran día ¿verdad?- murmuro Soul.

-Estupendo…- contesto Maka. -… Por pasarlo a tu lado-

A pesar de sus diferencias, esa es la vida que quería, de ahora y en adelante…

-Quiero pedirte disculpas…- dijo Maka nuevamente. –Sobre lo de ayer-

Soul pensaba en hablar, pero decidió quedarse callado y continuar escuchando.

-Entiendo que no es del todo necesario…- explico. –Siento haberme comportado así-

Entonces el chico albino se dio media vuelta en la cama viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-No tienes porque disculparte…- dijo Soul. –Yo tengo la culpa…-

-Te vi como lo había hecho desde hace años, y en parte tienes razón, no di cuenta de tu ya eres una mujer… te traté como a una niña, y es que para mí… todavía eres mi mente aquella vez que te conocí, pero solo eso… ahora eres mi esposa, y no tengo miedo en hacer esto-

De pronto Maka sintió como Soul la acariciaba de su pecho, y después de un beso continuo recorriendo la superficie de blanco cuerpo mientras que ella cerraba los ojos para experimentar mejor aquella sensación, continuo bajando hasta llegar a su cumbre, metiendo sus dedos en su entrada a lo que Maka exhalo un gemido, luego lo observo a él cuando parecía detenerse después de escucharla y con aquella mirada le daba a entender que continuara.

Soul continuo recorriendo con sus dedos la cavidad mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Maka cada vez más agudos, mas él la callo con un beso mientras continuaba su recorrido, finalmente sacos sus dedos de ahí mientras regresaba de nuevo a los pechos de su mujer sin dejar pasar su cintura, y lentamente hacia su espalda desabrochando el sujetador de su ropa y luego de su sostén, mientras que Maka hacia lo propio con su ropa, ambos cubiertos por el velo de sus sabanas.

Afuera, los juegos artificiales de hace unas horas parecían terminar, pero en el hotel la pareja apenas había comenzado, Soul recorría la boca de Maka sin parar metiendo y sacando su lengua, pasando por su cuello y después por sus pechos, recorriendo un poco más abajo por su cintura antes de que un fuerte abrazo de Maka lo parara, se dieron vuelta para un lado quedando Soul debajo y Maka besando sus pectorales luego subiendo por su cuello hasta sus labios, repitiendo los mismos movimientos de hace un momento, hasta que se sentó sobre el miembro viril rompiendo su membrana y acabando con su virginidad de la forma en la que Dios manda, en ese momento Soul aprovecha para quedar arriba nuevamente mientras oía gemir a su esposa nuevamente, abrazándola en la caída, y ejecutando embestida tras embestida tratando de hundirse aun más en ella, aunque inducidito pensando en el posible resultado de aquello, pero maka sencillamente lo abrazaba como más fuerza mientras sentía cada vez y con más fuerza como Soul se metía cada vez más en ella, exhalando y gimiendo de placer, cosa que provocaba a su chico a aumentar el impulso.

_Soul… _murmuraba Maka mientras era penetraba con más fuerza llegando al punto final… y mientras él estaba por acabar, no se sentía preparaba para lo que venía…

Un enorme petardo artificial explotaba en el cielo nocturno estrellado así mismo Soul también estallaba dentro de Maka, pero ella apenas si pudo abrirse…

Ambos quedaron acostados a un lado del otro mientras respiraban exhaustos, Soul sudaba profusamente mientras que Maka transpiraba moderadamente, ella luego empezó a mostrarse algo apenada por esto último, pero Soul sencillamente la vio con su sonrisa cool, ella sonrió tranquila pensando que nada había pasado, quedaron en silencio pensando si debían continuar, pero acordaron que era mejor dormir, mañana debían regresar a Death City y a sus vidas…

…_La luna de miel había terminado._

CONTINUARA… _En sentido figurado._

**NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Bueno, aquí tiene el capitulo tres…

Debo admitir que me apene un poco de este… ya que es la primera vez que escribo un limón… que digo, Lemon.

Lo escrito entre comillas "" son las narraciones desde el punto de vista de Maka, por si no se han dado cuenta.

Y bueno aquí acaba la luna de miel, pero los problemas apenas comienzan, vean el sgte cap. Para ver que ocurre.

BYE!.


	5. ¡Te Transfirieron!

**~** "****ÚNICA SENTENCIA A CADENA PERPETUA QUE SE CANCELA POR MAL COMPORTAMIENTO" **~**

Una semana después de la luna de miel las cosas regresan a la normalidad en Shibusen, Soul y Maka regresan a sus labores, aunque por supuesto acosados por las incansables preguntas acerca de sus vacaciones, Black Star le pregunto a su compadre si la medicina que le envío le ayudo en algo… no es necesario saber lo que ocurrió después.

Pero en fin, la pareja se encontró con una gran sorpresa a su regresó.

-¡De verás…!- exclama Maka.

-Así es, desde ahora Chrona es una Meister oficial- relato Kid quien acompañaba a la pelirosa luego de haber rendido su examen de graduación, Soul no pudo resistir en insinuarle pícaramente lo obvio, pero Kid tuvo que impugnar… aparentemente.

-Te felicito amiga- le dijo Maka.

-Tardó un poco, pero lo lograste- dijo Soul.

-S-si, gracias- contesto Chrona. –Espero poder hacerlo bien- dijo.

-Lo harás estupendo- volvió a decir Maka.

-Soul….- escucho decir el Albino a sus espaldas.

-Kilik, ¿que sucede?- le pregunto a su buen amigo la guadaña mortal.

-Shinigami-sama quiere hablar contigo-

-¿Conmigo?- cuestionó.

Mientras Soul se dirigía a la Death Room, Maka seguía con el brazo enroscado en el cuello de Chrona quien sonreía feliz.

-Bueno, mejor las dejo… tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Kid.

-Hasta luego Kid- se despidió Maka.

-Esto…- murmuro Chrona.

Kid se volteó inmediatamente a verla, pero después de un rato de silencio Chrona dijo que no era nada, este la despidió con un saludo y finalmente se marchó bajo la mirada vigilante de la pelirosa, Maka dándose cuenta de lo obvio empezó a bromear con su amiga, Chrona simplemente se puso nerviosilla diciendo que no sabía cómo lidiar con ello, de pronto Tsubaki apareció y se unió al dúo, Maka se lo explico y la kunoichi no hizo más que alegrarse por Chrona, la cual ya estaba a punto de darle una crisis de ansiedad.

En la Death Room, Soul se cuestionaba el porqué del repentino llamado del dios de la muerte, y para su sorpresa Spirit también estaba ahí, quien lo saludo y le pregunto cómo estuvo su luna de miel, y si no había sido demasiado rudo con su Maka, pero él simplemente bufó y le dijo que ya no era suya, provocando un arranque de decepción orillándose en una esquina con aquel viejo muñeco de su hija. Pero Soul deseaba saber porque había sido llamado así que Shinigami se lo explico.

En otra parte Chrona respiraba y exhalaba con lentitud para recuperar la calma…

-Vamos Chrona, no tienes porque ponerte así…- le dijo Maka.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas que es lo que sientes?- pregunto Tsubaki,

-Bueno…-

Entonces Chrona recordó los últimos años, las clases que recibió para convertirse en un técnico, a Ragnarok mosqueándose de ello y quejándose de que era muy aburrido, a maka animándola día y noche mientras su relación con Soul florecía, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta, de que no podía depender siempre de la ayuda de maka, que ella también tenía una vida… así que hizo un trato con Shinigami, ella saldría de viaje por el mundo para adquirir experiencia y conocimiento, y cuando volviera estaría lista de continuar con las lecciones, el muy flexible dios de la muerte aceptó, aunque en realidad ella contó con el apoyo de Kid, pero a cambio Shinigami la entregó una lista de tareas que debería realizar mientras estuviese fuera y le prometió que si logro completarlos todos, podría tomar el examen de graduación y así convertirse en un Técnico.

Cuando supo que su mejor amiga se casaría decidió aparecer momentáneamente para felicitarla, además le dijo a Shinigami que ya solo le faltaban cinco tareas por realizar antes de regresar definitivamente.

-Kid-kun me ayudo mucho durante ese tiempo…- dijo Chrona.

-Humm… ya veo- pensó Maka.

-Pero…-

-Uh?!-

-…No creo, que alguien tan respetado como él… se fije en mí- argumentó.

-¿Entonces, te gusta Kid?- dijo una voz escandalosa a sus espaldas

Todos voltearon y se encontraron con Black Star, quien había venido a preguntar porque Tsubaki tardaba tanto en regresar, pero no se imagino esto, Chrona nuevamente entró en un estado de ansiedad mientras el ninja reía a carcajadas preguntándose cómo era posible que alguien se interesase por ese "rarito", pero ambas muchachas le pegaron una hostia en la cabeza por tonto.

-¿Oigan, porqué me pegan?- pregunto Black Star.

-Por bruto- dijo Maka.

-Pero si no he hecho nada- se excuso.

-Con más razón- volvió a decir la chica.

-Oe Tsubaki, ¿cuándo planeas regresar?- pregunto. –Tú clase te empieza a extrañar, y a mí me empiezan a molestar-

-Es verdad-

Maka recordó que ahora Tsubaki residía fuera de la ciudad, ya que como lo mencionamos antes, ahora ambos tenía una escuela de artes ninja, y su clase de armas era la más impaciente de todas.

-Regresaré mañana, lo prometo- dijo ella al ninja el cual se lo autorizo y después de marchó cual raudo y veloz llegó.

-El amor no declarado, solo deja dolor en el corazón… recuerda mis palabras- decía Tsubaki antes de irse.

-…entiendo-

-Buena suerte para ti también- le dijo Maka despidiéndola.

-Gracias-

Chrona se retiro a descansar por un rato mientras que Maka regresaba a su clase apenas si oyó el timbre.

Unas horas después, en el descanso Maka deambulo por los alrededores y vio que en la pista, la clase de gimnasia había terminado y Kilik y Jacqueline enviaban a los estudiantes a sus duchas, entonces decidió ir a saludar.

-Maka, gusto en verte- dijo Jacqueline.

-Hola Jackie- dijo Maka.

-Como les fue a ti y a Soul en "_luna de miel"_- ingirió el moreno.

Maka sonreía avergonzada, y sonrío aun mas avergonzada con respecto a preguntas intimas de pareja, pero al mismo tiempo se sintieron felices por ella, Maka también aprovecho la ocasión para preguntar por Kim, hace semanas que no sabía de ella, quedo sorprendida al saber que iba a ser mamá, Maka decidió hablar con Ox, y visitó su clase, el pelinegro de las dos torres no podía ocultar vergüenza, pero estaba emocionado cuando recibió la noticia.

Y es que luego de lo de Arachnofobia, la relación de ambos empezó a suavizarse… pero luego de ver a Maka transformar a Soul en una Death Scythe, dijo que no podía quedarse atrás, y puso en pausa su relación con Kim, pero no por mucho tiempo; un año después Harvard se convirtió en una Death Scythe, aunque Soul se transformo en Death Scythe más temprano que Harvard, a este le tomo solo un año dominar todos sus poderes, mucho más rápido que el albino, habiendo cumplido su cometido, al fin podía empezar a vivir felizmente al lado de Kim, por lo cual le propuso matrimonio, luego despidió a su buen amigo quien iba rumbo a su nueva asignación en la división africana, fue una emotiva despedida, cosa que sorprendió a todos dada la actitud estoica del chico lanza, pero este le dijo a su buen amigo que no se preocupara mas por él y que viviera feliz su vida, y que no olvide que siempre serán compañeros.

-Es sorprendente- dijo Maka. –Y como lo llamaran…- le pregunto Maka a Ox.

-Aun no lo sé…- contesto Ox. –Esperaba que ambos escogiéramos el nombre juntos-

-Descuida, aun tienes 4 meses más para pensar-

-Si… cuatro meses, cuatro meses?!- contesto algo nerviosillo por el hecho de ser padre.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que serás un buen padre-

-Gracias, y que me dices de Soul…- dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes con un gesto modesto de la mano. –Ya planto su semilla de hombre en ti-

Maka quedo mas roja que un tomate, y dijo que todavía no pensaban en ello por el momento, aun necesitan tiempo para pensar.

-Pero has pensado en la posibilidad- dijo Ox.

-¡¿que?!- balbuceo Maka.

-Tal vez dentro de algunos años quieras formar una familia- dijo él.

-Una familia?- pensó ella.

-Bueno, no meto mas en tu vida… ahora mismo me voy a ver a mi querida Kim- dijo él.

-Dale mis saludos- dijo Maka.

-Así lo haré- dijo Ox al mismo tiempo que se marchaba feliz y dando marometas.

Maka continuo con esa expresión reflexiva en su rostro, por supuesto que ella estaba al tanto de lo que en un matrimonio resultaba… pero aun era demasiado pronto, luego recordó aquella noche en el hotel, pero estaba segura de que todavía no había ocurrido aquello.

-Me pregunto cómo saldrían…- pensó.

-¿Saldrían quienes?- escucho decir a su espalda causándole un sobresalto cómico.

-Soul… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto nerviosilla.

-Tenemos que hablar-

Ambos fueron al balcón mirador de la escuela y observaron al sol empezando a quedarse dormido, pues eran las 5 de la tarde, Maka empezó a preocuparse pues la expresión en el rostro de él denotaba seriedad, hasta que finalmente sus peores temores se confirmaron.

-¡Te transfirieron!- exclamo ella.

-A la división europea- explico Soul.

Maka decidió hablar con Shinigami acerca de esta noticia, el dios de la muerte le explico que habían recibido informes recientes de que un Kishin muy peligroso ronda por los Alpes italianos, devorando sin piedad las almas de todas las aldeas cercanas, y para colmo la Death Scythe encargada de esa región había resultado herido en un encuentro con él.

-Si un Kishin es capaz de herir gravemente a una Death Scythe, hay una razón más enviar un refuerzo- dijo Shinigami.

–No te preocupes Maka, solo será hasta que resolvamos este asunto- dijo su padre quien también estaba presente.

-Entiendo…- dijo Maka.

Por la noche, ambos se encontraban cenando espaguetis con salsa y albóndigas con salsa roja, era el turno de Soul para cocinar, y pensó que una buena comida podría subir los ánimos, pero parecía equivocarse…

-Maka, no puedo comer si no te pones- dijo Soul.

-No tengo hambre- dijo Maka.

-Vamos, no me hagas desperdiciar la comida- contesto él.

Maka indignada se puso de pie golpeando las palmas de las manos la mesa, Soul extrañado empezó a preguntarse el por qué de su actitud, pero Maka le expreso su preocupación respecto a ese informe.

-Vamos, Maka… hemos enfrentado a monstruos peores que este- explico. –Y tu "sabes" que tengo razón- dijo recordándole al Kishin Asura.

Maka se quedo callada intentando comprender, luego Soul se puso de pie y le abrazo por la espalda.

-Ya verás que el tiempo pasará volando-

Y luego Soul le dijo que no haría "nada malo" en su ausencia.

-Volveré pronto…- le susurró al oído mientras presionaba más sus brazos sobre ella, al día siguiente la guadaña iba en camino a Europa, Maka lo despidió con una sonrisa.

Unos días después, en Italia… Soul se encontraba enfrente de un gran edificio similar al Shibusen, con la calavera, los picos y demás. Y noto que era perfectamente simétrico.

-¿Me pregunto porque…?- pensó con sarcasmo.

De pronto una hermosa mujer castaña salió a recibirlo en una vestida como una ejecutiva de exuberantes proporciones que lo dejo ligeramente sorprendido.

-Esperábamos su llegada Soul- exclama la mujer. –Mi nombre es Heather- dijo la castaña.

-Vaya, vaya… que cortesía- exclamo Soul.

-La Señorita Magi lo espera- dijo

-¿Me espera?- se pregunto Soul.

De regreso en Shibusen, era la hora de descanso y Maka se había encontrado con Kilik en un pasillo.

-Supe de la transferencia de Soul…- explico él. –Descuida, estará bien-

-¿Estás seguro…?- pregunto Ox quien apareció de pronto.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Maka.

-Veo que no conoces nada acerca de la división europea- dijo Ox.

Ox se acerco al oído de Maka y le explico de qué trataba la cosa… al final ella no pudo evitar lucir "algo irritada".

Soul sentía que había alcanzado el Nirvana, el cielo, el otro mundo... y demás paraísos de las religiones mientras recorría los pasillos del edificio, en el cual trabajaban mujeres en su mayoría, pero mujeres europeas MUY BIEN dotadas, con pechos y traseros tan blandos como el pudín.

-llegamos- dijo Heather.

Abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con una oficina muy amoblada y amplia, con un escritorio al fondo delante de una ventana y persianas horizontales y en medio de una ambas, una silla que miraba hacia la ventana.

-Llego el reemplazo de Baxter, Señorita Magi- dijo Heather.

-Hola, mi nombre es…-

-Soul Eater Evans- contesto una voz femenina proveniente del sillón sorprendiendo al albino al reconocer que sabía su nombre. –La segunda Arma personal de Shinigami-

-Así es…-

De pronto la silla dio media vuelta revelando a la persona que la ocupaba, una mujer de 24 años de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos verdes esmeralda, vestida con una chaleco negro sobre una blusa blanca de mangas largas, con unos pantalones negros como el chaleco y los tacones, y un listón rojo atando el cuello de su blusa.

-Mi nombre es Magi Alexsandra Germi, mis tallas son 88-58-89…- dijo la pelinegra. –…Mucho gusto- dijo en un tono sensual.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Hola, aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo.

Agradezco a todos por los reviews… si desean darme consejos o ideas para el fic son bienvenidas.

Y con este cap. Abro un nuevo arco en la historia.

Estén atentos(as) a las actualizaciones.

BYE!.


	6. Encuentro con el Kishin

**~** "****LA ÚNICA GUERRA EN LA QUE SE DUERME CON EL ENEMIGO" **~**

_-Es muy apuesto- dijo una mujer pelirroja._

_-Y que lo digas- dijo otra mujer rubia dándole aun más la razón._

_-¡Oe, Soul-san! Quieres otra cerveza- dijo Heather mientras le alcanzaba un vaso más._

_-Una más no me caería mal- dijo Soul viéndose rodeado por las hermosas mujeres de la división europea, mientras más de ellas se acercaban a su lado para complacerle._

_-Relájese Sr. Death Scythe, esta solo sin nadie que lo vea-_

_-Es verdad- contesto el albino quien sonrojado por la compañía y la bebida la estaba pasando de lo grande, sin el anillo de matrimonio en la mano y pidiendo otra cerveza._

CRASH!, fue el sonido de un pesado libro estrellándose contra el despertador que había marcado las 7 de la mañana, sobre una mesa a lado de la cama de la Señora de Evans que había interrumpido su sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla… y es que luego de los rumores que escucho de Ox acerca de la "famosa" división europea, su mente perturbada le jugaba bromas todas noches, o más bien la torturaba, aunque estaba totalmente segura de que él no sería capaz de algo así, como todo pareja joven recién casada no podía evitar tener algo desconfía, celos, valga el término.

-Pero en que estoy pensando- se dijo así misma. Decidió que no lograría nada preocupándose de esa forma, por lo que decidió levantarse y empezar el día…

Por otro lado… En Europa, Italia.

Soul sentía que había llegado al Cielo, Nirvana, Liceo o demás paraísos de las religiones, mientras se encontraba observando por la ventana de su habitación a una pista de entrenamiento en el edificio donde veía a las mujeres del Shibusen en su rutina diaria de entrenamiento, sentía que todo esto no era más que burdo o absurdo deseo o más bien una molestia muy agradable, durante el resto de la mañana… Magi Alexsandra Germi, la Empleada encargada de aquella región se dedicó a enseñarle el lugar para que vaya sintiéndose a gusto, Soul no podía evitar sentirse algo incomodó con las constantes insinuaciones de la chica, como la de tomar su brazo, apoyarse en su hombro, etc… hasta que llegaron a la enfermería.

Momentos después se encontraron frente a la cama donde descansaba su Death Scythe gravemente herida, con un vendaje cruzado en su torso el cual ya se había puesto rojo nuevamente por la sangre, y otro vendaje más que le cubría casi la mitad de su cabeza y de su cabellera café.

-Marco, ¿Puedes oírme?- le hablo a su oído la chica pelinegra.

-Está muy mal…- comentó Soul.

-Ha sido mi culpa- dijo ella. –Debí prestar más atención-

-Descuida, seguro que se recuperará- dijo él.

-Tienes razón- exclamo Magi mientras nuevamente la tomaba del brazo.

Soul volviendo a sentirse incómodo pensó que la mejor forma de quitársela de encima era de que le informara acerca de la situación.

Así que ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de reuniones, Magi le informó que este Kishin había aparecido hace una semana y estaba causando estragos en las aldeas cercanas a la cordillera, y las que se encontraba en medio ya fueron atacadas y sus habitantes masacrados, intentaron tenderle una emboscada pero siempre logra zafarse de ellas, hace tres días finalmente ella decidió encararlo frente a frente, pero quedo sorprendido al ver que para ser un Kishin normal era muy fuerte… las sorprendió por detrás, pero su arma se interpuso entre ella y su ataque quedando en mal estado.

-Este Kishin ya ha atacado estas aldeas…- decía la mujer señalando puntos en el mapa.

-Por el momento estos dos pueblos todavía no han sido tocados- dijo Heather la mujer castaña.

-Es muy escurridizo, hemos intentado buscarlo con nuestros rastreadores pero sin éxito- explico Magi.

-Uno de los pobladores aseguro haberlo visto en los alrededores de esta aldea- dijo Heather señalando el pueblo cerca de la ladera izquierda de una montaña.

-Planeamos una maniobra envolvente…- dijo Magi.

-Pero si es tan escurridizo como dices, no es probable que note la trampa y vuelque su atención al otro pueblo de la ladera derecha- argumento Soul.

-No podemos hacer otra cosa más que confiar en nuestros informes y planear nuestros movimientos- dijo Magi nuevamente.

-Tengo una idea mejor…-

-No solo eres apuesto, también inteligente…- comento Magi. –Que buena partida, No ¿Heather?-

-Creo que sí- contesto algo apenada la castaña ante la actitud de su superior.

-Pues gracias- susurro el albino.

En Shibusen… Hoy le toco a Maka supervisar la Clase de Gimnasia junto con Jacqueline porque Kilik estaba en una misión con Sid.

-¡Resonancia de almas!- fue el grito de un joven castaño quien junto con su arma, un hacha practicaba frente a su maestra, de pronto el arma brillaba y se transformaba en hacha aun más grande.

-Bien hecho-

Dijo Maka felicitando a su estudiante quien halagado se distrajo durante la sincronía y la forma de su arma reventó en cientos de partículas, su maestra levanto los hombros resignado mientras el compañero del meister le regañaba. Ambas chicas empezaron a charlas mientras enviaban el grupo a dar unas cuantas vueltas más, Jacqueline le preguntaba acerca de Soul, pero maka le decía que a pesar de los rumores de Ox ella confiaba en él, de pronto aparece Hero hecho ya alguien musculito quien les saludo y pregunta por Ángela.

-Quería enseñarme algo, pero luego salió corriendo hacia acá-

-¡No!, no la hemos visto- dijo Jacqueline.

De pronto Maka capta con su percepción de almas la presencia de alguien más en la pista junto a ellos.

-¿Que ocurre, Maka-san?- pregunta Hero.

De pronto el cinturón en los pantalones de Hero cae, así como estos dejando ver sus interiores.

-¡Que demonios!- grita avergonzado.

Jacqueline logra escuchar unas risillas infantiles, de pronto Maka percibe que la presencia se aleja, pero justo cuando la sentía pasar por su lado, la agarra y la levanta del suelo.

-Ángela…- murmuro Maka.

-Está bien- contesto resignada una jovial vocecita femenina.

Entonces aparece sin previo aviso la pequeña Ángela León, con unos 10 años ahora, vestida con una pequeña gabardina abotonada y un vestido de colegiala, Jacqueline se sorprende mucho y empieza a interrogarla sobre ¿Cómo fue posible que estuviera a presente sin que se diera cuenta? Suponiendo que tal vez ella ya pueda usar su magia completamente, para su información Ángela confeso que aun no era capaz, y manifestó que tal vez nunca pueda lograr ser invisible completamente, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea.

-Primero realizo mi conjuro de invisibilidad parcial, luego tomo un guante especial hecho por mí, lo vuelvo invisible y me lo pongo- explico la pequeña bruja de 10.

-¡En serio!- exclamo Jackie.

-Eso sí fue muy listo de tu parte- dijo Maka, a lo que la niña hizo un gesto con su lengua.

-Pero eso no significa que andes por ahí haciendo travesuras- la regaño Hero luego levantarse los pantalones.

-Perdón…- dijo Ángela con cara de disculpa. –Pero fue divertido- comento riéndose.

Maka y Jacqueline le dieron la razón mientras reían recordaban el estampido en calzoncillos de Hero.

-Muchos hombres tienes calzoncillos con corazones- se defendió el rubio con el rostro más rojo que el estampado de sus interiores.

Y después de irse, ambas mujeres conversaban acerca de lo poco que Ángela había cambiado, y además de que no ha mostrado ningún cambio en su modo de pensar, que es lo que ocurre con la mayoría de las brujas conforme van creciendo lo que las vuelve en seres que solo buscan la destrucción y el caos.

-Tal vez no necesitemos la máquina de moralidad después de todo- dijo Jacqueline.

-Tienes razón- afirmo Maka.

Si bien, no le vendría nada mal una sesión de este artefacto a cierta empleada de la división europea quien toda la noche anterior no había hecho otra cosa más que cortejar a la recién llegada Death Scythe de refuerzo, finalmente cuando creyó haberse quitado de encima se topo con uno de los pocos miembros masculinos de aquella división.

-Oye, tú eres el refuerzo de Shibusen verdad- contesto el rubio.

-Sí…- dijo Soul.

-Hombre, pero no sé que ve en ti la Señorita Germi-

La hombría del Albino se vio levemente ofendida, pero luego se acordó de Maka así que decidió dejarlo ahí…

-Vaya Vaya, si pudiera salir con ese bombo solo una vez sería el hombre más afortunado del mundo- explicó.

-Te recomiendo mantenerte alerta…- le dijo. –No querrás acabar como su compañero-

-Hasta mañana- le saludo el sujeto antes de marcharse.

Al día sgte todos estaban en sus posiciones alrededor de la aldea ubicada en la ladera izquierda, todos los empleados con sus armas estaban preparados y ocultos, pero pasaron los minutos, hasta que finalmente transcurrió una hora y nada de la presencia del Kishin.

-Parece que Soul-san tenía razón- dijo uno de ellos.

Una bestia sedienta de sangre se acercaba por la entrada de la aldea en la ladera derecha de la montaña, con un cuerpo desfigurado y de proporciones voluminosas tenía tentáculos saliendo todo su brazo derecho, con un rostro desfigurado por un tajo que recorría su cara desde la cabeza hasta su barbilla, la gabardina negra hecha jirones que llevaba era alzada por el viento, esperaba ansioso darse un banquete de almas, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes portando una guadaña.

-Debo felicitarte por tu brillante plan Soul-kun- dijo su empleada. –Pero no crees que es muy arriesgado enfrentarlo solos-

-¿Que pasa, ¿No confías en mi fuerza?- le ingirió su arma.

-No se trata de eso…- contesto algo irritada.

-No pierdas de vista al enemigo- le dijo Soul.

Para ser franco consigo mismo, era la primera vez que Soul hacia equipo con alguien más aparte de Maka.

-_Solo espero que no cometa errores…- _pensó el Albino.

El Kishin no se había intimidado ni un poquito ante su presencia, más bien empezó a reírse como si se tratara de un chiste.

-Ataquemos…- dijo Magi.

La meister salto hacia el Kishin y propino un feroz ataque, pero el monstruo salto y esquivo la hoja de su arma la cual se clavo en el suelo, y cayendo del cielo extendió su brazo del cual salieron disparando dos de sus tentáculos mas ella retrocedió esquivándolos solo para volver a atacar antes de que el Kishin aterrizara, pero este esquivo el corte y de un giro se alejo a unos pasos.

-Tu alma huele tan bien- balbuceo la criatura, quien de golpe hundió su brazo en el subsuelo.

-¿Que está haciendo?- se pregunto Magi.

Entonces Soul percibió un pequeño temblor a sus pies advirtiéndole a tiempo, puesto que un tentáculo afilado emergió del suelo como para empalarla de la espalda, Magi empezó a correr un lado al otro en zigzag evitando los peligrosos tentáculos que emergían de la tierra y fue directo contra el Kishin, pero antes de quedar enfrente de él un muro de sus viscosos apéndices emergió de sus pies y bloqueo el paso, pero ella lo cortó como mantequilla y salto directo al monstruo quien se retorcía de dolor por su brazo.

-Este es tu fin- le gritó enterrando el pico de su arma en su vientre.

Ambos quedaron inmovilizados unos segundos mientras el Kishin mostraba una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro. Magi suspiró aliviada, pero luego Soul le grito que tuviera cuidado, puesto que el Kishin la tomo del cuello sosteniéndola con fuerza a tal punto de cortarle la respiración soltando su arma.

-Debilucha mujer…- murmuro la bestia con gorgoteante voz.

De pronto Soul emergió en parte humana del asta y con su brazo en modo guadaña corta el brazo del monstruo liberando a su compañera quien empezó a toser mientras recuperaba el aire, el monstruo retrocede mientras la sangre caía a borbotones por el suelo y este se tomaba del antebrazo, y luego este se regeneraba emergiéndole un montón de apéndices del muñón.

-Hasta que no veas su alma flotando frente a ti no debes bajar la guardia- le reprochó Soul.

-¡Cuidado!- le advirtió su compañero, pero este fue tomado del cuello con fuerza y luego arrojado contra una pared de madera cercana.

Luego se acerco a Magi y la tomo nuevamente del cuello mientras gemía de placer solo de imaginarse el sabor de su alma, luego la aventó al suelo detrás suyo dándose media vuelta enseguida y tomándola nuevamente del cuello, pero esta vez levantando su brazo lleno de tentáculos con un buen par listo para hacer unos hoyos en su blanco rostro.

-Muere…- le dijo.

Los tentáculos salieron directo a su rostro, pero enseguida desfallecieron, así como el brazo del Kishin que había sido cortado oportunamente por la Guadaña de Muerte detrás suyo, más este no dándole tiempo continuo cortándolo más rápido que el tiempo que le tomaba regenerarse, pero Soul se vio obligado a alejarse por dos tentáculos enormes emergentes de la espalda del Kishin de piel verde y rasposa.

-Magi, deprisa… no podemos darle tiempo de curarse-

La empleada se levanto como pudo pese al dolor de su garganta tomo a su compañero nuevamente convertido en guadaña y se preparo para ejecutar un gran ataque.

-¡Resonancia de almas!-

El Kishin ataco de nuevo con ambos tentáculos.

-¡Espíritu defensor!- exclamo Magi.

De inmediato un enorme muñeco formado por la resonancia apareció alrededor de la meister y bloqueo el ataque, luego de incrementar la sincronía, el muñeco hizo aparecer una guadaña en su mano y ataco con gran fuerza al Kishin quien cayó de espaldas con el potente golpe casi deshecho sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto una exhausta Magi

-Date prisa y remátale- dijo Soul.

La meister se acerca elevando su arma y preparándose para acabar con aquella amenaza para la paz, pero ya estando encima del Kishin desvió su mirada al frente.

-¿Que ocurre?-

-Esto…-

Magi le hizo saber que delante de ellos estaba un hombre alto vestido con una camisa blanca con chaleco rojo y pantalones negros.

-Mira nada más…- balbuceaba. –Ve como te dejaron-

-¿Perdón…?- exclamo Magi.

-De quien se trata…- dijo Soul.

-Mi identidad no es importante- dijo él.

-¿Que?- murmuro Magi.

-Sera mejor que te identifiques- dijo Soul.

-¿No oíste lo que dije?- protesto. –Veo que la gente de Shibusen es muy arrogante-.

_Pero su arrogancia será su destrucción._

Dijo el hombre con una voz completamente diferente, de tono grave y siniestra. Entonces Magi quedo paralizada al ver el alma del individuo.

-…Es… enorme!- dijo en Shock.

-¿Que sucede?, ¡Magi!- dijo Soul.

Entonces el hombre se acerco al cuerpo herido del Kishin y extendió una mano hacia él, de pronto su cuerpo empezó a regenerarse nuevamente a una velocidad asombrosa.

-¿Que están esperando?- le grito Soul. –Acaba con el Kishin.

-_No, no puedo- _pensó ella. –_Si doy… aunque sea un solo paso…- _murmuro para sí mientras continuaban observando la enorme alma del sujeto, mucho más grande que la suya.

_¡Me matara!_

El monstruo finalmente se recuperó y al verlos inmóviles lanzo una estocada con su tentáculo directo hacia Magi quien todavía estaba inmóvil, de pronto Soul emergió en su forma humana y el tentáculo se enterró en su costado derecho, pero con su brazo izquierdo Soul corto el apéndice evitando ser traspasado completamente, la bestia ágil y veloz retrocede hasta quedar a espaldas del hombre frente de ellos.

-Que pasa, acaso mi presencia no te intimida- pregunto él.

-Después de estar delante de Asura, ya nada me sorprende- contesto Soul.

-¡¿Estás seguro?!- le pregunto con un toque de locura en su rostro.

De pronto escucharon el ruido de muchos pasos acercarse, y Magi supo que se trataba del resto de la división.

-Vaya Vaya, no me agradan las multitudes- balbuceo. -Acabaremos con esto en otra ocasión- término de decir antes de marcharse.

El resto de las mujeres y los pocos hombres aparecieron y rodearon a ambos, un par de ellas inmediatamente comenzó a tratar la herida de Soul, mientras que otras se acercaron a despertar del trance a su jefa quien se había quedado de pie inmóvil todo el rato, luego de volver en sí se dio cuenta de la situación y recordó como hace unos momentos su compañero la había salvado, quedando con un pequeño sentimiento de culpa al verlo herido. Pero según sus compañeras no era muy grave y que sanaría rápidamente, ella le pidió disculpas, pero Soul le dijo que no era nada, esta experiencia le había recordado a cuando aquel momento en el que tuvieron su primer encuentro con el profesor Stein, así que comprendió lo que le ocurrió, diciéndole que para superar sus miedos, primero debía enfrentarlos; el Kishin había escapado, así como el extraño sujeto que lo acompañaba, todos empezaron a pensar que seguramente él fue quien ayudo a aquella estúpida bestia a eludirlos.

-Sería una buena idea pedir más refuerzos- sugirió Heather.

– ¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Magi recordando las palabras de Soul habló.

-Pero Señorita Magi…- contesto su subordinada.

-Como la empleada a cargo de esta región, no puede permitir que mellen nuestro honor-

Las chicas aunque dudaban, obedecieron las órdenes de su Maestra…

-Ahora ya sabemos contra que nos enfrentamos…- explicó. –La próxima vez, tendremos la ventaja- dijo finalmente.

-Tienes razón- dijo Soul, a lo que Magi respondió con una sonrisa.

-Por el momento regresemos…- ordenó.

Soul observó una vez más el rostro de la meister y notó que ya no tenía aquella mirada de jovenzuela enamorada, ahora lucía mucho más seria y responsable que al principio, por desgracia no se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

En Death City, la luna sangrienta estaba en lo más alto de la noche, y en la ventana del cuarto de Maka, ella observaba el cielo nocturno, el viento que entraba por la ventana mecía las cortinas y el pijama de la chica mientras esperaba que Soul se encontrara bien…

CONTINUARA…

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Quiero agradecer los reviews que escriben, leerlos cada vez que entro al MSN me anima a escribir y publicar los caps. Rápidamente.

El próximo capítulo saldrá para el viernes, y en él nos desviaremos un poco del arco de la saga en Europa, Pero no se preocupan, verán que todavía será interesante.

¡Chau!


	7. Aquellos pequeños detalles

**~** "ES LO QUE RESULTA CUANDO EN LA "GUERRA DE SEXOS" DECIDES TOMAR UNA PRISIONERA" **~**

_**Sentō Ninpou Toreningu Gakkō**_

…ó…

_ESCUELA DE COMBATE ENTRENAMIENTO DE ARTES NINJA._

El nombre de un gran dojo construido en lo más profundo de un bosque de bambú, era el hogar de esta pequeña pero estupenda escuela ninja, si eres fuerte o deseas serlo, si tienes la voluntad de hierro necesaria, y quieres ser un ninja… este es tu sitio.

El sol se filtraba por la puerta abierta de papel y madera y sus rayos iluminaban el apacible y blanco de rostro de una mujer de cabello negro a quien perturbaron, ella simplemente respondió dándose media vuelta en su futón, entreabrió los ojos un momento y vio que la habitación contigua a la suya estaba vacía y el futón de su habitación estaba doblado y acomodado.

_Ya se ha levantado, ¿que raro?_

Después de pensárselo un momento, hasta que decidió levantarse también recogiendo su larga cabello negro mientras se ajustaba la yukata la cual dejaba al descubierto parte de su bella figura, la cual minutos después se encontraba bañada por las frías y refrescantes aguas de unas pequeñas cascadas fluyente entre unas rocas, se cepillaba y acicalaba suavemente como todas las mañanas, pero había algo que faltaba.

_¿Qué extraño?_

Desde es el año pasado que construyeron y mudaron a este dojo, era costumbre durante las mañanas encontrarlo a él escondido cerca y disfrutando el espectáculo, al principio le era fácil detectarlo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo su técnica mejoraba y le resultaba difícil localizarlo, pero ahora, justo ese día estaba segura de que no se encontraba por los alrededores de mirón, pero aquella la extrañaba un poco.

_Tal vez este madurado…_

Pero él ya había madurado bastante desde que su gradúo, aunque todavía era el mismo imprudente, exaltante y puro de corazón que cuando era más joven, ahora sabia disimularlo… pero cuando estaban ambos en el dojo, ella tenía el privilegio de verlo tal y como siempre fue, y a ella le gustaba mucho.

_Compañeros de por vida, ¡y tú lo sabes!_

Fue lo que me dijo en esa ocasión, y hasta ahora aun seguían, esto le recordó un poco a Maka… cada vez que pensaba en ella y Soul, no podía evitar sonreír feliz, es que una amiga no puede sentirse feliz por otra, así eran ellas…

_Y como andan tu y Black por allá…_

Recuerdo que ella me pregunto esto en una ocasión, yo solo sonreí y trataba de no hablar mucho del tema; éramos compañeros, dirigíamos los dos la escuela que el soñó levantar luego de graduarse, fue su idea de que estuviera a su lado para ayudarle, dijo que atender algo tan grande requería ayuda… y ellos eran y siempre fueron compañeros.

_Compañeros…_

Solo compañeros, fue algo de lo que mi padre me habló, aunque no querría obligarla… su padre le dijo que ya era mujer hermosa, y también me dijo que si "él" no lo habría de notar ya.

_Notar… si claro, él todavía me ve como su "compañera", pero porque como su compañera, ya se nos hemos graduado, y aunque no logró después de todo convertirme en una Death Scythe._

Pero el afirmó que no importa si eran en Shibusen o no, él continuara con esa tarea, que no olvide que él prometió que me convertiría en una Death Scythe.

_No importa, mientras pueda estar a su lado, nada más importa._

-Tsubaki- escucho decir a su espalda.

Como por acto reflejo la kunoichi se dio media arrojando un shuriken directo a la cabeza del peliazul quien para sorpresa de ella tenía los ojos cerrados y cubiertos con sus manos ante la desnuda arma.

-¡GYAAAARGH!- gritó de dolor el ninja mientras se quitaba las manos de los ojos y se las llevaba a la frente para detener la hemorragia.

-¡Perdón!, ¡lo siento!, ¡FUE SIN QUERER!- excusó ella mientras entraba en un ligero pánico ante la modestia del chico quien decidió hablarle, pero como sabía lo que ocurriría pensó que tal vez se salvaría sin entraba cubriéndose los manos

_Cosa que no funcionó…_

Black Star se encontraba respirando profundo debido a la pérdida de sangre luego de sacar el arma de su frente, esta vez lo había arrojado muy fuerte era lo que pensaba, estuvo a punto de pillarse un cabreo pero luego con observar los bellos ojos negros de su arma y luego de oír su tierna voz pidiendo disculpas de la forma más sincera se le pasó.

-No importa, fue mi culpa…- decía él después de colocarse una bandita en la frente para detener el sangrado. –Solo quería preguntarte cuando vas a tener listo el desayuno-

-Enseguida lo preparo…- decía ella con vergüenza de lo ocurrido mientras se reía y rascaba su cabeza. Pero luego al abrir los ojos extrañamente lo vio observando atentamente "unas partes" de su cuerpo y casi saliéndose la baba, ella intrigada bajo la mirada y recordó que aun estaba desnuda.

-Que grandes tienes los…- murmuro.

Sin esperar a escuchar la frase completa, furiosa encajó otro shuriken en su frente, un poco más debajo del primer tiro.

GYAAARGH!

En la cocina, ambos comían tranquilamente tratando de pasar por alto lo ocurrido minutos antes, Tsubaki lo miraba profundamente, pero Black Star simplemente comía con los ojos cerrados por los nervios, abriendo uno de vez en cuando solo para ver la expresión levemente molesta de su arma para volver a cerrar la vista.

-Gracias por la comida- dijo él mientras dejaba el plato sobre la mesa de madera y levantaba las rodillas.

-_Otra vez…_- pensó Tsubaki.

-Bueno, ahora me voy al dojo- replico.

-Ya veo- dijo ella.

Como todas las mañanas y todos los días durante este año que ha transcurrido iba a dar "clases" a sus alumnos.

_Eso sonaría convincente… si tuviera al menos a uno._

Pensaba Tsubaki mientras lo observaba desde un hoyo bien ubicado detrás del dojo, dentro del cual veía a Black Star sentado en el centro en la sala vacía como si esperara a que alguien llegara a decirle "puedo ingresar", se quedaba sentado sobre un cojín, cuando se aburría se dedicaba a golpear el aire o practicar sus técnicas, luego cuando le daba hambre pasaba por la cocina a preguntarme si había algo de comer, pero siempre terminaba echándolo y diciéndole que espere hasta el mediodía, y eso hacia… pero sentado de nuevo en el Dojo.

No podía evitar sentir pena por él, su escuela no iba por un buen camino que digamos… pero él no se rendía. Era muy perseverante… y terco.

_Pero eso es lo que más te gusta de él… ¿No?_

Gustar, era una palabra muy profunda para ella, pero muy simple para él. No parecía el tipo hombre que se enamora de una mujer, se casa, tienen hijos y viven felices por siempre, él no se conforma con ello solamente.

_Por ello fue que se convirtió en Meister…_

_Por ello fue que deseo siempre ser el más fuerte…_

_Por ello fue que se enfrentó a Mifune…_

_Por ello fue que se convirtió en un Bushin…_

_Por ello fue que se fundó esta escuela…_

Cualquiera diría que de intentar competir con Shibusen, perdería de seguro… pero esa no era su meta…

_Compartir mi grandeza y mi espíritu guerrero con el mundo… fue lo que dijo._

Y ella lo acompaño durante cada paso que ha dado, viendo como se volvía más fuerte, como se enfrentaba a cada situación difícil y adversa, superándola y creciendo un poco más… Madurando en el hombre que ahora es…

Viendo como se quedaba tendido en medio salón sudando profusamente y respirando hondo.

-Tsubaki…!- exclamo.

Ella pensando que había sido descubierta retiro el ojo del hueco en la pared, pero luego…

-Algo se está quemando-

-¿Huh?- balbuceó, pero luego de olfatear el aire se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Regreso corriendo a la cocina, pensando en lo tonta que había sido al dejar el fuego encendido…

Durante el almuerzo el peliazul observó extrañado la bandeja en la mesa delante suyo con la comida medio quemada y a su compañera sentada frente a él cabizbaja como si pidiera disculpas, pero sin nada que decir.

-Perdón, no sé en que pensaba, es la primera vez que me pasa…- explicaba la chica pelinegra.

-No importa…- dijo él mientras tomaba el tazón de arroz medio quemado y llevaba un poco a su boca.

-¿Huh?- exclamo Tsubaki y más aún verlo comiendo tranquilamente.

-…de seguro estabas en algo importante- comento Black Star.

Luego comenzó sonreír de la forma con su forma sincera. –Esta delicioso… me sirves más- dijo mientras extendía su plato

La chica lo miraba con una expresión de sorpresa y confusión en sus ojos, pero luego empezó a sonreír junto con él mientras alargaba el brazo para tomar su tazón vacío rozando sus dedos con los suyos por un momento, luego de unas cuantas paladas se lo devolvió y aunque la comida no tenía muy buen aspecto nuevamente él la comía con gusto.

-¡Blurp! Hah! Estoy tan lleno- exclamo él.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado…- murmuro ella.

-Bueno, me regresó al dojo- dijo él.

-Bien, ahora voy a lavar la ropa- contesto ella.

_Ese es mi Black Star._

Hemos compartido juntos tanto tiempo, que ya casi puede decir que me conoce bien, como yo lo conozco bien a él… Pero puedo decir con seguridad, de que fue muy afortunada de convertirme en su arma aquel día, cuando él solo pretendía destacar entre todos sin éxito aparente, hasta que la encontró a ella y desde entonces formaron ese lazo que tanto une a un equipo.

_Pero solo eso, y nada más._

Como lo dije antes, no importa… Mientras este a su lado, seré feliz siempre…

…_Siempre.-_ Pensó Tsubaki mientras abrazaba contra su pecho una prenda mojada de su meister.

-¡TSUBAKI!-

-Ya voy…- dijo ella.

En el Dojo, había un espejo, pero no era cualquier espejo, fue un regalo de Shinigami y de todos en Shibusen, un espejo mediante el cual podían comunicarse con él en caso de emergencias, y al parecer, ahora mismo se había presentado una.

-Hola Black Star- dijo el Stein al lado de Shinigami desde el espejo en la Death Room.

-Hola- contesto.

-Hola Profesor Stein, ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Bien Tsubaki- contesta ella.

-Creo que no nos has llamado para saludar…- dijo Black Star.

-Tienes razón-

Una hora después, cuando Black Star pensando que pasaría otra tarde aburrida en un dojo vacío se entusiasmo al pensar en lo que su viejo tutor le había encargado por ordenes de Shinigami-sama; Y el asunto era que un Kishin muy peligroso había aparecido en el pueblo cercano a ellos.

-Si Shinigami nos pide a nosotros un trabajo así, debe ser porque el Kishin no es tan débil como se esperaría- comento Tsubaki.

-No importa, le patearemos el culo y regresaremos temprano a cenar- afirmo él.

El Kishin no era lo que le preocupaba, sino el lugar al que se dirigen; cuando llegaron el año pasado el pueblo al conocer la identidad de Black Star no lo recibió con los brazos abierto, y tampoco consentiría que cualquiera fuera a aprender cómo ser un asesino, pero él simplemente decía que no era el único lugar de donde podrían aparecer alumnos potenciales, que cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto era bienvenido, pero sin responder demasiado a los insultos e incluso amenazas y no faltaban algunos pueblerinos y jovencitos traviesos que alguna vez se aparecía por detrás tratando de montar lío, rompiendo unas cuantas cosas o intentando quemar algo siendo pillados él o ella, pero era por si los encontraba él, porque los golpes que propinaba y su furia provocaban que su reputación disminuyera aun mas.

Ahora viene un Kishin dispuesto a comerse las almas de todos en la aldea, pero eran empleados de Shibusen, y era su deber… aunque no esperaban recibir las gracias luego.

-Esta vació- dijo Black Star refiriéndose al pueblo al que ya había llegado, pero encontrando las calles completamente vacías.

-Tal vez hayan huido- dijo Tsubaki.

-Sería lo mejor- afirmo él.

Pero por curiosidad siguieron caminando por las calles vacías, dando vuelta de esquina en esquina hasta llegar al centro del pueblo donde para sorpresa suya se encontraba todos inconscientes y encerrados en una enorme jaula de acero.

-Que demonios…- pensó con serenidad el peliazul.

-¿Cómo paso esto?- se preguntaba Tsubaki

De pronto Black Star escucho unos chirridos y gemidos parecidos a los de un ratón, camino un poco hasta observar detrás de la jaula a un hombrecito de por lo menos 1.40 de piel morada y ojos blancos sin parpados ni pupilas vistiendo un poncho y un capucha de verdugo frotando dos ramitas de madera para hacer fuego.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto con tranquilidad el técnico.

-Hago fuego- dijo el hombre sin siquiera voltear a mirar, como si no le importara quien fuera.

-¿Fuego?, para qué…- volvió a preguntar Black Star.

-Para cocinar- contesto él.

-Y cuál es el platillo principal…- balbuceo.

-Ellos… Y sus almas- dijo señalando la jaula con las personas dentro.

-Ya veo…-

El ninja llamo a su arma quien intentaba abrir la jaula y la presento al Kishin, el hombre que respondía al nombre de Bob, apodado el carnicero por el pueblo, había desaparecido unas semanas atrás, pero ahora ha vuelto, completamente loco y dispuesto a comerse a todos en el pueblo.

-Y quien eres tú- pregunto violentamente.

-¿Yo…?- contesto él al mismo tiempo que alargaba el brazo hacia su arma quien de inmediato tomo la forma de un kunai negro con unos grabados en la hoja y un anillo. –Soy tu peor pesadilla- dijo de nuevo con una expresión sádica en el rostro.

-Podrías molestar luego, tengo mucha hambre- contesto bruscamente sin mostrarse intimidado ante semejante cara.

Black Star empezó lanzando un golpe con su arma el cual levanto mucho polvo con el impacto, pero luego de que se disipara vio que no había dado en el blanco.

-Rompiste mis palitos…- dijo bruscamente de nuevo esta vez parado a unos tres metros a su derecha. –Ahora tendré que buscar otros dos más- se quejó.

-Lo siento, pero la hora de comer ya pasó- comento el ninja.

-¡Eso lo decido yo!- exclamo furioso.

Un aura malignamente oscuro rodeó la silueta del Kishin, sus uñas se alargaron convirtiéndose en garras enormes y afiladas, así como las de sus pies que rompieron el calzado de cuero que llevaba.

-No se ve muy feroz- comento Black Star.

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Tsubaki de ver solo su apariencia, pequeña pero furiosa.

El Kishin se arrojo al ataque intentando clavarle sus garras, pero quedó sorprendido por la gran velocidad del ninja quien no mostraba poner mucho esfuerzo para esquivar los ataques, este corrió hacia él y quedando enfrente suyo empezó a rasguñar, arañar y lanzar todo tipo de movimientos de sus garras los cual Black Star esquivaba con suma facilidad; después de unos minutos el hombre estaba exhausto y sudando aunadamente a la vez que recibía una contundente patada del técnico.

-Resulto ser demasiado fácil- murmuro el joven peliazul.

-Pero aun así algo me preocupa- dijo Tsubaki.

-Acabemos con él de una vez entonces- afirmó.

Y moviéndose a gran velocidad el ninja apareció frente al Kishin y con un fuerte movimiento de su arma le cortó el estomagó abriendo su abdomen para luego regresar a su posición original.

Pero de pronto…

Del estomago del demonio salieron un montón de cables que parecían tentáculos delgados… -¿Qué es eso?- murmuro Tsubaki.

-¡Ya lo hiciste!- dijo el Kishin. –Ahora tendré que matarlos- dijo mientras se retorcía el abdomen de dolor.

Entonces arrojo sus flagelantes apéndices directo hacia el ninja quien uso su alta velocidad para esquivarlos, pero cada vez aparecían más y más solo la velocidad no fue suficiente.

-¡Tsubaki!-

-Si-

-ESTRELLA OSCURA, KATA N° 2, HOJA DE LUZ DE LUNA- con la kunoichi en forma de estrella shuriken Black Star corta los apéndices desde su base en el estomago, dejando un montón de tentáculos en el suelo inmóviles antes de regresar al brazo del técnico.

-¿Crees que eso basta?- balbuceo.

En eso el ninja se da cuenta de goteaba algo de Sangre su arma… -TSUBAKI!, estas bien- dice preocupado.

-Sí, solo fue una cortada- dijo ella.

Pero si el enemigo pudo herirla estando en modo arma, significa que no es oponente común, el ninja decidió entonces que debía acabar con él rápidamente.

-ESTRELLA OSCURA, KATA ZERO, MASAMUNE-

El Kishin comenzó a reírse enloquecido felicitando al Técnico por darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero le dijo que haber cometido tal imprudencia había sellado su derrota; de pronto este lleva la mano a la herida de su abdomen y a su estomago en el lugar donde se realizo el corte y tomo un poco de la sangre de Tsubaki que se había mezclado con la suya y haciendo puño un aura de locura impregno su mano la cual luego de unos segundos dejo abierta mostrando un muñeco de paja pequeño a escala de la kunoichi.

-Esta es mi parte favorita- dijo él.

-No tendrás tiempo de nada…- grito Black Star mientras saltaba hacia él con la espada encima.

Pero rápidamente, el Kishin toma el muñeco de Tsubaki y le tuerce el brazo, para el temor de Black Star su arma lanza un atroz grito de dolor, y pierde la concentración en su longitud de onda cayendo pesadamente al suelo, desde su escenario oscuro Tsubaki se agarraba el brazo con fuerza mientras el dolor seguía, acto seguido el Kishin golpea con uno de sus nudillos el abdomen, la parte del estomago de la joven, el dolor obliga a la chica a volver a su forma humana mientras escupe sangre.

Enfurecido, el Meister arroja un potente golpe al rostro del Kishin quien suelta el muñeco y sale despedido hasta el muro más cercano destrozándolo en el impacto.

-Resiste- le grita a su compañera la cual estaba en el suelo sufriendo un gran dolor en el brazo y en el estomago.

-Oe, Imbécil- le grita el Kishin desde los escombros. –Me volaste unas muelas- comenta molesto. –Ahora ya no podré masticar bien- dijo finalmente mientras cargaba en su mano un muñeco de paja de él; y es que durante el golpe este alcanzo a morder su puño y sacarle una pequeña gota de sangre cosa que Black Star notó el ver sus nudillos.

El Kishin golpea con fuerza el rostro del muñeco y el dolor lo recibe el ninja quien retrocede, pero pese a esto intenta llegar hasta él, pero el monstruo no se lo permite aplastando el muñeco contra el suelo con su mano ocurriendo lo mismo con el peliazul.

-No nada que odie más que alguien que me interrumpe la comida…- dijo para luego romper una pierna del muñeco y deleitarse con el grito de dolor del Ninja.

-…Ahora si me disculpas, llego el momento de alimentarme-

El demonio se dirigió a la multitud mientras se mosqueaba pensando en encender otro fuego, pero al final decidió comerlos así como estaban.

-OYE TÚ… IMBECIL!- le gritó, a lo que el Kishin se freno en seco y volteo molesto hacia él.

-¿Que te ocurre? acaso huyes de mí- le replico.

-Bastardo- murmuro molesto, pero luego noto cierta mirada fugaz del chico hacia su arma la cual yacía semiconsciente debido al dolor, luego de darse cuenta de lo obvio sonrió maliciosamente. –Ya veo…-

Entonces comenzó a acercarse hacia ella mientras el técnico le gritaba que se alejara. –Puedo saborear su alma, pura… dulce… y deliciosa- exclamo.

-Maldición- maldijo Black Star de dolor mientras como el sujeto pasaba deleitosamente un dedo sobre el cuerpo como si probara la textura de su piel. –Maldición…- volvió a decir el ninja mientras pensaba que ese error de confianza suya podría costar la vida de la única persona que en verdad quería.

Y cogiendo fuerzas del dolor se puso de pie dificultosamente y pese a la pierna rota en una grotesca demostración de valor…

-Entiendo…- murmuro el Kishin quien extendió su mano hacia el muñeco que había dejado en el suelo detrás suyo haciendo que este volara de nuevo hacia su poder.

-Podrás soportar una pierna rota… Pero y que tal el brazo- replico mientras rompía el brazo derecho del muñeco haciendo gritar de dolor nuevamente a su rival.

Este ultimo sonido saco de su letargo aparentemente a la pelinegra quien abrió los ojos pesadamente intentando comprender de donde venía todo ese ruido… Pero también dentro de la jaula llena de personas, un niño abrió los ojos luego de aquel grito.

-Aún sigues de pie…- dijo. –Bueno, eso se puede arreglar- esta vez su blanco fue su hombro izquierdo el cual desencajo de su lugar, pero ya no escucho un grito, Black Star había aguantado el dolor estoicamente esta vez como un intento de demostrarle que él podía soportar todo con tal de proteger a alguien.

-Black… Star…- murmuro Tsubaki ya medio despierta e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado viendo a su técnico de pie con los miembros superiores en posiciones poco humanas.

-Ya me aburrí… mejor me comeré a esta chica de una vez- balbuceo.

Pero al oír esto Black Star sonrió confianzudamente y volvió a provocarlo diciéndole que era un debilucho si dejaba con vida a sus oponentes de esta forma, mientras que a sus pies su arma todavía adolorida comprendió de inmediato la situación y rogaba en silencio que se detuviera, así mismo el niño despierto desde la jaula no podía creer lo que veía, al famoso ninja asesino odiado por el pueblo estaba luchando contra el monstruo que planeaba hacerles daño.

-Creo que tengo que ser un poco mas…- dijo de nuevo el Kishin mientras hacía relucir una de sus garras. -…Incisivo-

Reanudo su tarea esta vez dando pequeños cortes al muñeco que se reflejaban en el cuerpo del ninja quien continuaba soportando estoicamente, para asombro del Kishin quien no podía entender como alguien podía soportar su tortura vudú tan lejos.

-Porqué lo haces… Porque continúas de pie- dijo el Kishin. –Los humanos son débiles, y solo sirven como nuestro alimento- explico.

-Porque te sacrificas defendiendo a gente que te odia, por esta chica, que siendo un arma, todavía es humana…- volvió a decir. –Aunque te pares enfrente mío y soportes todo el daño que te voy a causar, ella y todos estos pueblerinos serán mi alimento- replico.

-Tienes razón…- dijo Black Star.

-Huh?- murmuro su arma.

-Por qué defiendo a estas personas que me odian… Por qué construyo una escuela sin estudiantes… Por qué soy un guerrero…- explico él. – ¡No lo sé!- exclamo.

-¿Que?- dijo el Kishin.

-Pero eso no importa…- dijo el peliazul. –Por qué aunque las respuestas no se den en el camino, se darán al final- explico. –Cualquiera pensaría que es inútil, y que no valdría la pena… Pero aunque solo sea una persona… la que me acompañe o me siga… se que todo, habrá valido el esfuerzo-

Todos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, pero luego el Kishin se bufó…

-Eres molesto, y no entiendo nada de lo que dices…- dijo. –Por eso te mataré ahora mismo- concluyó.

De inmediato apunto al lugar donde se encontraba el corazón y dirigió su garra para perforarlo…

¡BLACK STAR!

En un instante el Kishin vio como una larga hoja de espada atravesaba su torso justo en el corazón… luego de que esta fuera desenterrada el ninja vio a su arma de pie agarrándose le vientre y devolviendo su brazo a su forma normal para luego caminar hacia él, el técnico con una sonrisa de pronto se sintió pesado y desfalleció siendo agarrado pronto por su compañera.

-Descuida, no es nada- murmuro por lo bajo con la voz acongojada por el dolor. – ¿Como estas tú?- pregunta tratando de sonar preocupado.

-Estoy bien- contesto ella para luego envolverlo con su único brazo sano mientras sollozaba.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunta.

-Idiota- le reprochó. – ¿Por qué no te detuviste? ¿Por qué continuaste provocándolo?- le pregunto exigiéndole una explicación.

-Porque te habría hecho daño…- le susurró suavemente al oído.

Tsubaki se sorprendió ligeramente al oír esto, luego lo abrazó con más fuerza… cuando se dio cuenta de esto Black Star intentó corresponderle el abrazo, pero sorprendido vio al Kishin justo encima de ellos con una de sus garras apuntando la espalda de Tsubaki para atravesarlos a ambos con los ojos rojos llenos de furia.

No hubo mucho tiempo de reacción mientras el Kishin lanzaba su mortal golpe, Black Star hizo a un lado el cuerpo de Tsubaki mientras arrojaba con brazo izquierdo aunque dislocado un potente golpe de alma mientras el Kishin enterraba su mano en el pecho del ninja unos centímetros en un órgano vital ante el horror de su compañera quien luego de que se separaran tomo nuevamente el cuerpo de su técnico mientras el Kishin estallaba en un explosión de locura dejando su alma al descubierto.

-¡Black Star!- gritó ella muy preocupada, pero él simplemente alcanzo a tomar el alma con su mano cubierta de sangre y enseñársela a su arma.

-Mira… tu… alma… numero 82- se le hacía hablar por el dolor, mas ella le gritó idiota de nuevo, a lo que él solo río pícaramente mientras las lágrimas de su arma caían en su rostro salpicado de sangre.

De pronto su rostro perdió su luz mientras parecía decir algo. –Tsubaki… Yo…-

Y luego ella sintió como su cuerpo perdió su fuerza dejando caer los brazos… ella lo zarandeó per no hallaba respuesta, continuó moviéndolo mientras le hablaba.

-No… ¡no te duermas!, por favor…- gritaba ella. – ¡¿Acaso olvidaste tu promesa, dijiste que estaríamos juntos, como compañeros siempre?!- le pregunto mientras movía más su cuerpo pero sin respuesta.

_**¡¡¡BLACK STAR!!!**_

Aquel grito se escucho tan lejano en su mente como un eco, su conciencia casi separada de su cuerpo empezó a flotar en un oscuro abismo donde veía cada momento de su vida reflejado en espejos flotantes que pasaban a alta velocidad a su lado, pero con ojos cerrados no podía siquiera verlas, y se dejo fácilmente llevar por la muerte, hasta que uno de aquellos recuerdos le llamo, y de pronto estaba parado frente a su antiguo rival Mifune quien con espada desenvainada le hablo preguntándole si ese era su final, dándole la razón pero con algo de resentimiento, resentimiento por qué le pregunto, mas él no se animo a hablar y solo pensó en las consecuencias de su decisión.

Este le dijo que no eran esas formalidades en las que cavilaba. Mifune le habla diciéndole que no debería dejarla sola, estuvo a su lado durante las terribles batallas libradas por ambos, como su mano derecha, además de renegarle el hecho de haber pensado solo en él, y nunca prestar atención a lo que él corazón de esa chica en verdad sentía.

-Escucha, incluso ahora te está llamando- le dijo Mifune.

Black Star después de "prestar atención" como Mifune le había dicho pudo oírla, sollozando, exclamando su nombre en las noches, y sintió el fino tacto de su piel con la suya, y así como él quiso a Ángela en vida, ella también lo amaba a él, le explicó, el ninja pensó que tal vez era demasiado tarde, pero Mifune le preguntaba, sobre si tuviera otra oportunidad… la aprovecharía.

-¡Por supuesto!-

-Me alegro- comentó el samurái a quien de pronto perdió de vista.

De pronto aquella calma que experimentaba fue sustituida por una profunda sensación de dolor y molestia corporal, pero esa era buena señal… señal de que aun estaba con vida.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y vio el bello rostro de su arma, pensando que era lo más hermoso que había visto en la vida. Más ella simplemente lloraba de felicidad.

-Veo, que ya te sientes mejor- dijo una mujer pelirosa quien estaba sentada a su lado apuntando con sus palmas la herida en su pecho que se regeneraba lentamente.

-¿Que hace ella aquí?- pregunto adolorido.

-Vaya forma de tratar a la que te salvo la vida- dijo Kim mientras ejecutaba su magia pensando que ahora sí le iba a cobrar.

-Kim-san vino desde Death City de parte de Shinigami-

Luego de unos momentos Kim se retiró a buscar más agua y vendajes para las heridas que restaban… dejando solos a ambos.

-Esto…-

-Perdón- dijo Black Star interrumpiendo a su amiga quien suspiró de sorpresa. –Por tener preocupada-

-No importa…- dijo ella. –Que te encuentres bien es lo único que me importa…-

-Tienes razón al llamarme idiota, actué como uno…- continuo interrumpiendo el peliazul a su compañera.

Hablando sin detenerse él ninja le explico y saco todo lo que tenía dentro de sí…

-Tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida…- dijo mientras que para sorpresa de la Kunoichi este llevaba su mano hacia su mejilla moviéndola de arriba abajo en una lenta caricia.

Tsubaki sonrojada por este último gesto no hizo más que llevar su mano a la de su técnico y apretarla contra su mejilla para prolongar el momento, mientras Kim observaba feliz escondida detrás de la entrada.

Al día siguiente Tsubaki como Black Star quedaron sorprendidos, cuando de pronto… durante la hora del día en la cual Black Star se sentaba en el dojo esperando que alguna persona entrara por él para aprender en el dojo, el niño de hace días en la aldea que había presenciado todo el desenlace… quien pese al repudio de algunos aldeanos por la idea, se acercó al dojo, a Black Star y le pregunto…

-¿Hay espacio?-

Black Star quien lo miraba serio, se río luego de oír esta pregunta… mientras Tsubaki desde el mismo agujero de la pared por el cual lo observaba todos los días, sonreía feliz, mientras se marchaba rumbo a la cocina preparar el almuerzo.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**Bueno, lo mismo de siempre. Agradezco los reviews y lamento que el capítulo haya sido un poco largo, pero pueden copiarlo a sus memorias y leerlo en sus casas, los que tengan pc's claro.**

**El próximo capitulo saldrá el lunes o martes de la próxima. **

**Nos vemos en la sgte actualización… BYE!.**


	8. Atracción Simétrica

**~** "PROCESO QUÍMICO POR MEDIO DEL CUAL UNA MEDIA NARANJA SE VUELVE UN MEDIO LIMÓN" **~**

Death City, El sol ríe macabramente como de costumbre cuando se ubica en lo alto del cielo a las 10 de la mañana sobre la mansión de Shinigami la cual debería estar vacía, debido a que tanto padre como hijo dirigen el negocio familiar, pero no es así… Dos personas se encargan día y noche de cuidar del enorme edificio, más bien "dos féminas". Y una de ellas se encontraba tomando un refrescante baño en una de las duchas de la lujosa mansión.

El agua caía como gotas de rocío sobre su clara y suave piel descendiendo desde su cuello hasta su cadera como una suave caricia, mientras aparta sus mechones mojados de la cara para sentir el agua llover en su rostro con la frescura típica de esta, cubierta solo con la cortina de hule detrás suyo y la ventana por delante en el baño ubicado en la parte más alta de unas de las torres que además de segura y privada dejaba filtrar los rayos de sol los cuales mezclados con la fría agua causando un estremecimiento de frescura en su cuerpo.

Suspiró aliviada de placer por el baño mientras se envolvía con la toalla más cercana a su mano, minutos más tarde se encontraba recostada en un balcón alto sobre una camilla de sol con el respaldar elevado esperando que su cuerpo de mujer ya bien desarrollado secara con el sol, una de sus actividades favoritas del día. _Esto es vida, _pensaba sin percatarse de la presencia de un ente maligno que la observaba escondida desde atrás acercándose lentamente como si acechara a su presa, con ojos rojos y brillantes a la oscuridad del rincón moviéndose de cobertura en cobertura que encontraba, ya a unos metros de ella una sonrisa de malvada se vio reflejada en su juvenil rostro… Finalmente había llegado al costado de la puerta que daba al balcón y hacia su presa, se agazapo en el suelo evitando que detectara su presencia mientras gateaba lentamente como un felino al acecho hasta quedar colocada justo detrás de la mujer que tomaba el sol, se levanto lentamente aguantando la respiración mientras llevaba las manos al rostro y luego a la cabeza de la chica incauta hasta que…

-Patty, se que eres tú- murmuró la chica que tomaba el sol.

Un silencio de ultratumba dejo anonadada a la vaquerita de ojos azules quien se había colocado detrás de ella para asustarla con una de sus bromas, sin pensar que ese viejo truco que llevaba años ya de práctica había caducado para su hermana.

-Ya terminaste tus labores- volvió a ingerir su hermana Mayor.

-¡Sí! Y tu hermana?- le pregunto ella.

-Claro…- contesto.

Luego volvieron a quedar en silencio mientras Patty se desplomaba sobre el suelo con las manos detrás de la cabeza luciendo aburrida.

-Me aburro… Liz- añadió.

-¿Por qué no intentas relajarte?, disfruta del paisaje- le recomendó Elizabeth.

Patty se quejo de que estar sin hacer nada le pone de nervios, estuvieron una hora más discutiendo acerca del tema y a Liz empezó a mosquearle un poco la actitud de su hermana quien no podía ver el lado positivo de ser compañera de Death The Kid desde hace años, ahora la mano derecha de Shinigami-sama, como él y su padre paraban fuera casi todo el tiempo, y además de que Kid realizaba la mayoría de sus misiones solo, tenían demasiado tiempo libre.

-Ya me dio hambre- decía Patty.

-A mi también…- añadió Liz.

-Vamos a preparar algo- sugirió la menor.

-De acuerdo- contesto viendo con algo de pena como su hermana menor saltaba de alegría, tal vez por tener algo que hacer en su enorme tiempo libre.

Sin embargo a unas calles de allí, una mujer de cabello rosa vestida con una túnica negra con capa blanca sobre sus hombros se dirigía rumbo a la mansión de Shinigami, por encargo de este.

Entonces _recordó…_

-S-Shinigami-sama?-

-¡Hi!, Chrona-chan- le contesto el dios de la muerte a Chrona quien durante una visita de rutina a la Death Room aprovecho en preguntar.

-Hay alguna noticia de Kid-san- dijo. –Se está tardando mucho en esa misión…- añadió preocupada.

-No te preocupes Chrona-chan, Al parecer se le hizo larga la misión por ser la única persona en haberla tomado- explicó el sujeto de la máscara.

-Entiendo…- dijo ella. –Si no es más…-

-Espera, Chrona- le dijo.

-¡Sí!-

-Podrías hacerme un favor- le pidió alzando un dedo.

-Ummm… Si- contesto ella.

-Llévale esto a las Thompson en mi casa- le dijo mientras le extendía un paquete envuelto en papel negro con una cinta blanca atada.

-Esto… puede… preguntar que es?- dijo Chrona.

-No es nada… solo un presente enviado por Kid desde allá para sus armas- explico el Dios de la muerte.

-D-de acuerdo- contesto ella.

Y debido a ello ahora se encontraba de camino a la mansión de los Shinigami.

-La casa de Kid-kun- se dijo para sí misma.

Y en aquel mismo lugar, las hermanas Thompson desfallecían ante la cocina, debido a que Patty se había emocionado con el horno eléctrico y ahora este estaba en llamas, como se lo explicaría a Kid, pensaba Liz, cuando de pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó en la sala.

-¿Quien será?- se pregunto mentalmente la alta.

-Quieres que vaya a atender- dijo Patty.

-Claro ve!- le insistió Elizabeth deseando que se largara de la cocina.

En la reja de entrada… Chrona ya había tocado el timbre y ahora se encontraba admirando la inmensidad de la mansión y lo muy simétrica que esta estaba, luego se dedico a esperar la contestación que llegó muy groseramente de parte de Patty quien pensó que se trataba de algún vendedor que de vez en cuando se aparecía, pero luego de darse cuenta de que se trataba de Chrona, la invitó a pasar olvidándose de la disculpa debido a su pequeña carencia mental, secuela de su juventud que aún persistía, pero sin problema mayor alguno.

-¡Hola, Chrona!- la saludo muy fuerte luego de abrir la gran puerta de entrada.

La pelirosa se traumó un poco luego de semejante saludo, pero luego recordó porque estaba allí.

-Shinigami-sama… me envió… a dejarles esto- dijo mientras le temblaba en algo la voz.

-¡Es de Kid!- le dijo, provocando aun mas incomodidad en la chica.

-SI- contesto algo atemoriza Chrona por la personalidad de la muchacha.

-¡Liz! Recibimos un paquete de Kid-san- le gritó a la cocina mientras cerraba la puerta de forma muy grosera sin dar las gracias dejando en silencio a la pelirosa.

Chrona pensando que eso era todo decidió marcharse, pero luego de dar unos pasos escucho un ruido y luego la puerta principal se abrió nuevamente, mostrando a Liz esta vez.

-Hola Chrona, no sabía que eras tú… perdona la descortesía de mi hermana, ¿no quieres pasar?-

Chrona algo insegura de esto, decidió aceptar la invitación al reconocer el trato amable de Elizabeth.

Y ya dentro de la mansión se asombró al ver tanto cosas interesantes, tantos muebles, tanto espacio, Liz pensó que sería buena idea enseñarle el lugar, y es que hace unos años Kid personalmente se encargo de ingresarla nuevamente en la escuela a pesar de los crímenes penosos que cometió en el pasado, él creía que se merecía una segunda oportunidad, y con el apoyo de Maka no fue difícil convencer a Shinigami de recibirla nuevamente.

-Y este es el punto más alto del edificio- le explico Liz en el balcón donde hace una hora estaba tomando el sol.

-Tiene una buena vista- añadió Chrona.

Ambas se quedaron observado Death City desde el balcón donde se encontraban paradas, hasta que Liz decidió tocar un tema íntimo…

-¿Y… como te va con Kid?- pregunto con una sonrisa picarona, pero la reacción de Chrona fue total perplejo mientras se ruborizaba de un color más fuerte que su cabello.

-N-no… no es verdad, yo…- se excusaba la pelirosa.

-Vamos, he notado como le miras- dijo ella. –Y recuerdo sentir tu presencia detrás de nosotros que andábamos en alguna misión-

-De verás… bueno, esto…- decía Chrona sin saber que argumentar.

El no oír respuesta le dijo a Liz que había dado en el clavo y se dispusieron a charlar entre mujeres, ella comentó que ni siquiera a Maka le había hablado de aquello, porque sentía pena de lo que pensara, pero Liz le explico que no había nada malo en ello, era natural que sintiera eso luego de que Kid fuera tan amable con ella luego de su regreso. La chica Thompson le decía que ya no se ocultara más que enfrentara cara a cara con él y le dijera lo que siente, pero de solo pensar en ello Chrona se ponía nerviosa y como que le faltara el aire, era una mujer muy tímida, y no podíamos culparla después de conocer su pasado.

-No debes dejar que eso te detenga, Chrona- le dijo Liz.

-En verdad- dijo Chrona.

-¡Sí!, debes tomar lo que tienes enfrente y agarrarlo con fuerza- dijo ella.

-Pero… yo…- balbuceaba

¡YA ME TIENEN HARTO! Escucharon decir con fuerza.

Luego Ragnarok hizo su aparición como de costumbre en su forma pequeña y empezó a darle coscorrones a su meister mientras le gritaba que si tanto le gustaba, que porqué no lo besas y le dices que quieres "hacerlo" con él, provocando que el sentimentalismo se viniera abajo, así las sgtes horas se la pasaron agarrando a golpes al pequeño ente maligno que habitaba dentro de Chrona, pero como este estaba hecho de acero y sangre negra eran como rasguños de una mosca para él.

Chrona decidió luego marcharse agradeciendo a Liz por haberla escuchado, y mientras se alejaba del por la reja de entrada ella no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco de ella, pero luego pensó que estaría bien…

-Ahora que lo mencionas, todavía no se que nos ha enviado Kid- pensó Liz quien emocionada regresó a la cocina donde había dejado a Patty, solo para presencia el desastre de lugar que había dejado y la carne que había quemado, al parecer tendrían que ordenar comida rápida esa noche.

Y esa noche, Chrona observaba la luna desde la ventana en su habitación del Shibusen pensando en la conversación sucedida en la mañana, se pregunto si era capaz de llegar a sentir amor, cuando nunca lo tuvo de su madre en su infancia, si podría llegar a amar a alguien en verdad, aunque la aparición de Maka en su vida la había cambiado, todavía habían muchas cosas que no conocía o comprendía, y una de ellas era el amor. Pero aun así nada mas explicaba las mariposas en el estomago o el calor en las mejillas que sentía cada vez que observaba a Kid de cerca, recordando cuanto la había ayudado a graduarse y convertirse en meister.

-¿Que debería hacer?- pensó.

Sin más que añadir a su dolida cabeza de tanto pensar decidió por irse a dormir, pensando que Ragnarok aparecía de nuevo para molestarla.

A la mañana sgte…

Un hombre vestido de traje muy elegante y simétrico deambulada por los pasillos buscando la Death Room, hasta que se topa con la Death Scythe actual Spirit con el cual tiene una pequeña conversación.

Mientras que en su retaguardia, oculta en una esquina estaba Chrona observándolo como siempre mientras las palabras de Liz no paraban de sonar en su cabeza.

El Shinigami despidió a Spirit y luego decidió emprender la marcha, pero luego presintió algo y se detuvo, Chrona se oculto aún más en la esquina esperando que no la hubiera descubierto, escondiendo su mirada del pasillo por unos momentos y luego dirigiéndola hacia ese lugar, que para su sorpresa estaba vacío.

-Hola Chrona- escucho decir a sus espaldas.

Sobresaltada retrocedió unos pasos hasta tropezar con sus propios tobillos y caer pesadamente, luego de un momento de dolor vio como Kid, quien la había sorprendido por la retaguardia extender su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Kid, esto… yo…- empezó a farfullar ella.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto él.

-Esto… Bien, gracias- contesto.

Sorpresivamente dejaron de hablar y Kid se limito a mirarla.

-¿Que sucede?- le pregunto. –Tengo basura en la cara, o algo- dijo ella.

-No, no es eso…- le contesto. –Es que…- murmuraba intentando decir algo.

-Um...- balbuceo Chrona.

-…Eres tan simétrica- le dijo sorpresivamente.

Chrona empezó a observar a todos lados buscando una ventana que refleja, hasta que encontró una y se acerco a verse.

-De veras… no lo había notado- dijo ella.

-…Bueno, debo irme- dijo Kid quien comenzaba a poner nerviosillo de estar frente a ella.

-Yo…- exclamo rápidamente la pelirosa antes de que se marchara.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto incomodo el Shinigami.

-…Nada- contesto finalmente la espada demoníaca en silencio.

Después de marcharse, Chrona no pudo evitar sentir algo decepcionada de sí misma por su actitud… Pero no tuvo tiempo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello puesto que Shinigami la llamo a la Death Room, minutos más tarde, tanto ella como Kid estaban delante del Dios de la muerte y sus armas Liz y Patty Thompson.

-¿Misión en conjunto?- balbuceó Kid.

-Así es…- dijo Shinigami. –Como te tomo mucho tiempo completar la última misión, supuse que necesitarías ayuda…- explico. –Además, si el reporte que me enviaste es cierto, no te vendría mal algo de ayuda- añadió.

Si fuera cualquier otra persona, el Shinigami impugnaría la decisión, pero cuando se trataba de una compañera como Chrona, no dijo ni una palabra. Ya varias horas después el grupo se encontraba en medio de la ciudad de Venecia, Shibusen ordeno evacuar la ciudad, de acuerdo a la presencia de un Kishin.

-Está abandonado, no hay nadie- dijo Patty de manera estúpida.

-Parece que la evacuación se ha completado- dijo Kid.

-Así al menos no tendremos que lamentar pérdidas humanas- dijo Liz.

-¡Patty, Liz!- les hablo el Shinigami dándoles a entender que se transformen.

-Ragnarok…- dijo Chrona. A lo que el bicho salió de su cuerpo por su mano transformándose en la conocida espada. -…Puedes oler algo- añadió.

-Está cerca, date prisa… mátalo de una vez y comámonos su alma- le ingirió.

El grupo continuo avanzando unos metros más calle abajo, hasta que llegaron a una enorme plaza con una fuente de aguas en el centro y varias banquetas de madera dispersas alrededor, con algunas estatuas de arte.

-Así que ya llegaron…!- escucharon a hombre alto de tez pálida, ojos y cabello oscuro vestido con una camisa blanca con chaleco rojo y pantalones negros.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Chrona.

-Recuerdo haberlo visto antes… estuvo siguiéndolo durante días, hasta que le perdí de vista- explico Kid.

-En verdad fue que "deje que me siguieras"- dijo el desconocido. –Pueden llamarme… Trent- dijo el hombre de piel pálida.

-¿Trent?- murmuro Kid.

-Si… y ustedes son mis invitados de honor-

De pronto Trent alzo ambos brazos al aire y miles de almas empezaron a emerger del suelo de cemento del parque…

-¿Que es todo esto?- dijo Patty.

-Todas estas almas… entonces todos los ciudadanos…- exclamo Liz.

Kid comprendiendo que las almas de todos los habitantes de Venecia habían sido reunidas supuso que este hombre no era un enemigo cualquiera…

-El hijo de Shinigami… y la espada demoníaca… serán mis conejillos de prueba- exclamo Trent mientras con otro movimiento de la mano hacía que las almas convergieran en la fuente de aguas en el centro del parque el cual iluminado tragaba todas las almas que este llegaban.

De pronto de la fuente de agua emergió una enorme luz que cegó a casi todos los presentes en el área, y en medio del destello apareció una criatura humanoide de 2 metros de altura con la piel rasposa y de color gris, la cual se encontraba desgarrada en ciertos áreas como los bíceps y los muslos dejando al descubierto las fibras musculares de estos, con los dedos de las manos y pies en forma de garras y un rostro con cuernos y ojos agudos sin boca… El Kishin observó a las dos víctimas armadas paradas frente a él.

-Veremos si pueden contra mi nueva creación…- dijo Trent. –Majician… tráeme sus almas- añadió.

La criatura de inmediata desapareció con una velocidad asombrosa y se coloco a un costado de Chrona a la cual le propino un feroz golpe con su puño envuelto en un aura de fuego arrojándola contra unas banquetas de madera.

-¡Chrona!- exclamaron Kid y las Thompson, pero no tenían tiempo de preocuparse pues el Kishin se coloco frente a su flanco derecho y lanzo un golpe contra el Shinigami quien retrocedió ante el impacto.

Pero el Kishin descubrió que no había infringido daño alguno puesto que observo cómo dos escudos con la forma de máscara de Shinigami brillaban sobre los antebrazos del Meister.

-Impresionante… digno del hijo de Shinigami-sama- comento Trent.

Entonces Majician empezó a arrojar bolas de fuego candentes con rápidos movimientos frontales de ambos brazos, pero Kid los bloquea con sus escudos y luego dispara pero los tiros rebotan en la dura piel del Kishin.

-Creo que subestimas a mi creación- comento Trent nuevamente.

El Majician esta vez empezó a moverse a su alrededor con tal velocidad que dejaba un rastro holográfico similar a él, cuando se preparaba para atacar el alma de Kid estallo enviando ondas de choque a su alrededor para alejar el Kishin…

-Tendremos que subir de nivel- dijo.

Entonces una de las tres líneas blancas de sonido en su cabello incompletas se expandió y se unió con su parte trasera para darle un incremento más de poder y aumentar el calibre de sus armas de .38 a .42.

-Desert Eagle .42- dijo para luego disparar nuevamente con el nuevo calibre de balas, pero sorprendentemente estos disparos rebotaban en la piel del Kishin.

-Pero que…-

-Idiota…- dijo Trent con sarcasmo. –…Ninguna bala o disparo puede dañar a mi creación, así que deberías intentar otra cosa- añadió.

-Como esto…- dijo Chrona quien apareció sorpresivamente detrás del Kishin con espada en alto. –SCREECH ALPHA- gritó

El Kishin de inmediato se movilizó lejos del ataque dejando un rastro tras de sí para recibir la ráfaga macabra de la espada negra y colocándose en una zona segura, pero entonces una enorme cortada en su pecho apareció regando algo de sangre.

-¿Que?- murmuro Trent sorprendido mientras Chrona preparaba otro ataque.

-SCREECH ALPHA- dijo arrojando nuevamente otra ráfaga, esta vez a ras del suelo donde se había colocado Majician, quien se elevo para esquivarlo y arrojo una gran bola de fuego que Chrona bloqueo con el mango de su espada.

Entonces Kid disparo contra su rostro para intentar distraerlo y permitir a Chrona atacar de nuevo, pero luego Majician extendiendo ambos brazos y piernas se preparo para arrojar otro ataque, esta vez disparo ráfagas de fuego por el suelo directo contra ambos quienes los esquivaban como podían. Más ataques similares emergieron de Majician hacia ellos, logrando rodearlos en un circulo de fuego incandescente.

-SCREECH BETA-

-SANZU RIVER SHOOT-

Entre ambos ataques lograron despejar el campo de las llamas y tener al Kishin nuevamente frente a frente sin bajar la guardia.

-Son más fuertes de lo que pensé- se dijo Trent a sí mismo.

-Esto… Kid, ¿Quién ese sujeto Trent?- pregunto Chrona.

-No lo sé… pero apareció también en Europa según el reporte de Soul- respondió Kid. –Escucha Chrona…- añadió.

Kid le explico que aparentemente los ataques a distancia no surtían efecto en este Kishin, pero los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo sí, por lo cual preparo una estrategia que podría darles la ventaja mientras Trent observaba con curiosidad deseando saber que murmuraban sus conejillos de indias.

-… ¿Entendiste?- dijo Kid.

-¡Sí!- afirmo Chrona.

-Entonces vamos- dijo Patty desde su interior.

Ambos avanzaron juntos hacia el Kishin quien ataco con llamaradas ardientes, pero Kid las destroza con sus disparos mientras Chrona se acerca hasta él y lo ataca con su espada, pero el Kishin se aleja para recibir más disparos del Shinigami y distraer su atención de Chrona y su espada quienes aparecieron por detrás.

-SCREECH GAMMA- dijo con fuerza en la voz mientras que empuñando su espada causaba una gran herida en el cuerpo del Kishin dejándolo tambaleante en el aire y queriendo alejándose.

Pero misteriosamente Trent empieza a reírse con sigilo captando la atención de ambos empleados.

-Necesitaran más que esa, estrategia de segunda…- les dijo. –Aquí comienza lo bueno- añadió.

Entonces volcaron sus miradas de nuevo al Kishin quien ahora tenía el cuerpo envuelto en llamas tan ardientes que el calor provocado en el aire comenzaba a derretir sus alrededores y sofocar de aire a los técnicos.

-Maldición- farfullo Kid después de comprobar que sus escudos de Shinigami no lo protegían del calor, mientras que Chrona continuaban sudando profusamente y deshidratándose.

De pronto vio como el Kishin extendía un brazo con la palma abierta hacia la pelirosa…

-¡CHRONA, CUIDADO!- advirtió mientras se lanzaba sobre ella para apartarle justo en el momento en el que un rayo de fuego salió disparado de la mano del Kishin directo hacia ella.

Logrando de ultimo de segundo salvarla, se dio cuenta de que ahora las cosas no iban nada bien…

-Kid…- murmuraba Chrona sorprendida de encontrarse entre los brazos del Shinigami quien traía algo de su ropa quemada por el calor despedido por al rayo que cruzo a ras por su lado.

-Ahora sí ya me cansé- balbuceó Kid mientras invocaba a su patín Beelzebu nuevo modelo y lo montaba pidiéndole a Chrona que se aleja del fuego del Kishin y volando alrededor suyo.

El Kishin comenzó a atacarlo pese a estar volando con sus rayos de fuego llameantes que al fallar el objetivo derretían todo edificio que impactaban.

-Liz, Patty… tendremos que hacerlo- les dijo a sus armas.

-Entiendo- contesto Liz.

¡RESONANCIA DE ALMAS!

Y el meister se dispuso aterrizar mientras su cabello comenzaba a brillar… el Kishin deduciendo hacia donde iba preparo un nuevo rayo y disparo contra el lugar de aterrizaje del Shinigami justo en el momento del aterrizaje, la explosión subsecuente se elevo varios metros en el aire.

-¡KID!- grito Chrona asustada.

El humo resultante no dejaba ver nada, cuando finalmente se disipo se vio a Kid parado ileso y con la segunda línea de sonido blanca completa en su cabeza y sus dos brazos convertidos en enormes cañones.

Trent se sorprendió mientras que Chrona suspiro aliviada.

-Ese ataque lo conozco, y no creas que puede hacer efecto en mi creación- comentaba Trent.

-Olvidas que soy un Shinigami- afirmo Kid.

DEATH CANNON.

Las potentes ráfagas potenciadas con el poder de las líneas de sonido de Kid a un nivel de 80% parecieron hacer añicos el cuerpo del Kishin a simple vista… después de la explosión con humos de cráneos, solo quedo solo quedo papilla y pequeñas llamas del lugar donde estaba parado el monstruo.

Trent se bufó de ese ataque. –Te dije que no le haría nada- afirmo Trent.

De pronto las llamas pequeñas que quedaron dispersas se arremolinaron una sobre otra y se convirtieron en una flama de fuego viva de la cual emergió nuevamente el Kishin.

-No importa que hayas reventado a Majician, él puede volver a la vida de las cenizas y fuego que dejen…- explico. –No puedes derrotarlo, hijo de Shinigami- explico.

Entonces Majician alzo un dedo y disparo un rayo de fuego delgado que atravesó el hombro del Shinigami.

-Kid!- exclamaron sus armas al verlo caer y soltarlas.

-Ahora muere- replico Trent mientras la criatura se acercaba a rematarlo.

Entonces Chrona arroja una de sus ráfagas oscuras sobre el Kishin destrozando parte de su cuerpo en llamas que se vuelve a regenerar y le ataca, esquivando su rayo por los pelos.

-Deja de perder tu Tiempo… espada demoníaca- le decía Trent mientras el Kishin giraba su atención hacia ella. -…Antes estuviste cerca de convertirte en un dios demonio, pero ahora… - le insulto mientras la pelirosa esquivaba más ataques del Kishin de fuego.

-Ya no me importa el pasado…- dijo ella. –Ahora tengo buenos amigos a mí alrededor… y no puedo dejar que les hagas daño- añadió.

_Sobre todo a él…_

-¿Uh?- Murmuro Kid.

-¡¡SCREECH GAMMA!!- gritó mientras arrojaba una potente ráfaga aérea oscura de su espada que impacto de lleno en el cuerpo del monstruo de fuego, pero alzo su dedo y disparo un rayo de fuego similar al que hirió a Kid atravesando su abdomen en el centro y arrojándola al suelo.

-¡CHRONA!- grito Kid.

-Es inútil, ya eres débil…- dijo Trent. –Por qué simplemente te quedas quieta y mueres…- añadió al verla en el suelo sangrando.

-No puedo…- contesto ella, mientras se levantaba tambaleante por él dolor. –Aun debo proteger a la persona que mas me importa- añadió.

-¡¿Proteger?!- pregunto Incrédulo mientras se reía a carcajadas. –Tú no puedes proteger a nadie…-

-No es cierto…- contesto Chrona luciendo molesta para sorpresa de todos.

-Mientras lucha con todas mis fuerzas sin desfallecer, podré proteger a aquellos que me importan…- dijo. –Es lo que me enseño una buena amiga- añadió mientras miraba desafiante a Trent y su criatura, cosa que le encrespo los nervios.

-Bonitas palabras… pero que puede una reliquia del pasado convertir estas palabras en hechos- le increpó desafiante.

-RAGNAROK, RESONANCIA DE ALMAS!- dijo Chrona con firmeza.

-Date prisa y termínalo, no podre detener por mucho tiempo más la hemorragia- dijo la espada negra.

-de acuerdo-

Entonces su espada comenzó a cargarse con toda la energía de su alma.

-Es inútil, aunque lo destruyas, mi criatura se regenerara de las cenizas que queden- dijo Trent.

-Entonces, no dejare ni cenizas de él- dijo Chrona.

-¿eh?-

-¡SCREECH DELTA!-

Entonces Chrona arrojo a gran velocidad y gran poder una ráfaga negra tan potente que al impactar con el Kishin de fuego, comenzó a deshacerlo átomo por átomo, lentamente, hasta no dejar absolutamente ningún rastro de sí, pero dejando una huella de destrucción sobre el sitio del impacto…

…Cuando finalizo, la agotada meister cayó de rodillas exhausta.

-No me lo puedo creer- susurró Trent.

-Pues créelo- dijo Kid flotando en su patín volador justo a su lado.

El hombre desapareció al instante para evitar ser capturado alejándose de los dos.

-Parece que fallé en mis cálculos…- dijo. -…Pero mañana será otro día- afirmó para luego desaparecer en una luz pálida brillante antes de Kid pudiera atraparlo.

Chrona respiraba agitadamente y dolorosamente mientras trataba de controlar la hemorragia de su herida que parecía salirse de control, y es que aquel tremendo ataque siempre la dejaba exhausta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Kid de rodillas a su lado.

-Esto… Sí, siempre me pasa lo mismo- decía ella mientras trataba de lucir despreocupada.

Entonces Kid le extendió su brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, justo como durante la mañana. De pronto cuando parecía que Kid planeaba decirlo algo quedo impactado al verla fijamente de nuevo, como en la mañana.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto ella extrañada.

-Ah… nada- respondió Kid acurrucado en el suelo con una sombra oscura a su alrededor.

-¿Te ha pasado algo?- pregunto Chrona. –Estas herido-

-No…-

-¡Entonces dime!- le exigió.

Entonces Kid le explico para su vergüenza que ahora ella ya no era simétrica… al parecer cuando la salvó del ataque del Kishin el fuego quemo una parte de su cabello del lado derecho, dejando una asimetría al comparar ambos lados, Chrona estupefacta lo veía en el suelo maldiciendo lo estúpido que fue y como pudo dejar que algo así pasara mientras sus armas Liz y Patty se encontraba de pie a su lado tratando de animarlo.

Pero Chrona pensando que había dejado una mala impresión de ella, invoco a Ragnarok nuevamente en la forma de un cuchillo pequeño negro y empezó a cortarse mechones de su cabello en el lado quemado y el otro lado para compensarlo y luego lo llamo.

-Que suce…- iba a preguntar Kid todavía entristecido pero quedo anonadado cuando la vio nuevamente.

Había recuperado su simetría.

-¿Te gusta…?- pregunto sonrojada.

-Esto…-

Entonces Chrona le explico que Si era la única forma en la que él pudiera llegar a quererla, era por su simétrica persona, entonces que por favor la ame, que ella juraría ser simétrica toda su vida… dejando estupefacto al Shinigami, mientras que la pelirosa le miraba cabizbajo y con gran rubor en las mejillas, quien empezaba a ponerse triste al no recibir contestación, pero en su lugar recibió un cálido abrazo que la conmovió.

-No será necesario…- respondió Kid. –Eres hermosa, ya sea o no simétrica- añadió.

Chrona abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esto, y no pudo evitar llorar un poco de emoción mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

Detrás de ellos Patty los observaba sorprendida y Liz sonriente.

-Buen trabajo, Chrona- pensó.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el ocaso ya dormido… Era hora de volver a casa.

_CONTINUARA…_

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**Y bueno, heme aquí con otra actualización… debo admitir que me costó demasiado escribir, por ello fue la larga espera. **

**Espero que sea de su agrado… y ya les vengo diciendo que nos acercamos cada vez más al final.**

**Así que estad atentos con las actualizaciones… **

**Y agradezco los reviews que me llegan, ya que me animan a continuar escribiendo.**

**Nos vemos en la sgte actualización, donde concluiremos lo dejado en Europa, BYE!.**


	9. Te amo

**~** "EL HOMBRE SOLTERO ES UN ANIMAL INCOMPLETO. EL HOMBRE CASADO ES UN COMPLETO ANIMAL" **~**

**-PRIMERA PARTE-**

_**Resumen:**__** Soul había sido enviado como un refuerzo enviado por Shinigami a la división europea, ya dentro de esta descubre que sus miembros son casi puras mujeres, salvo algunos hombres. Pero la que le preocupaba más era la persona a cargo, Magi Alexsandra Germi, una fémina de gran atractiva y al parecer con una gran atracción por la Guadaña Mortal, luego de acostumbrarse al lugar reciben sus instrucciones, un Kishin loco suelto estaba causando el pánico en la gente, Magi y Soul tienen un pequeño encuentro con la bestia, y justo cuando iban a darle el golpe de gracia aparece un extraño que responde al nombre de "Trent" quien aterroriza a la meister y logra herir levemente a la guadaña quien la había salvado, ahora después de recobrar las fuerzas, el grupo se prepara para el ataque.**_

-Hemos localizado la guarida del Kishin- dijo Heather.

-¿De veras?- pregunto Soul.

-Justo aquí- señalo con un dedo en el mapa.

Durante el mes sgte al encuentro Magi, Heather y Soul se dedicaron a rastrear al Kishin según los avistamientos por pobladores del lugar, y descubrieron algo interesante… Al parecer en el interior de la montaña que se alzaba sobre el pueblo donde sostuvieron el enfrentamiento, el Kishin había construido un conjunto de túneles que atravesaban toda la montaña, y gracias a ello fue que este pudo evitar ser rastreado durante tanto tiempo.

-Si hubiéramos sabido esto, le habríamos agarrado hace mucho- dijo Magi.

-Pero ahora lo sabemos… eso es lo que cuenta- dijo Soul.

-Tienes razón- añadió ella.

-En estos momentos nos preparamos para el ataque… ya hemos sellado todos los hoyos de entrada y salida excepto este- señalo. –Concentraremos todas nuestras fuerzas por esta entrada…-

-Me parece bien- comento Soul.

-Pero…- dijo Magi.

-…Aunque hayamos sellado las demás entradas, los túneles están interconectados entre sí, como si fueran una red- explico Heather de nuevo.

-Tendríamos que dividirnos para abarcar más terreno- replico Magi. -No es una gran propuesta…-

Esto último lo dijo recordando su último encuentro, como ella poseía una buena percepción de almas, pudo ver a través del alma de aquel extraño sujeto que más tarde recibieron por un informe de Shinigami que respondía al nombre de Trent, quien tuvo un encuentro con Chrona y Kid, al leer el informe de Kid y comparándolo con lo que habían visto de él la última vez que lo vieron dedujeron que ejercía algún control sobre los Kishin, imaginando que era capaz de brindarles apoyo durante las batallas, pero que también podría crear a otros Kishin de grandes poderes, además de esta información no tenían más idea al respecto de él.

-Bueno, creo que lo averiguaremos tarde o temprano- añadió Soul.

-Quiero que descansen bien hoy, mañana por la mañana atacaremos- ordeno Magi.

-De acuerdo- dijeron Soul y Heather.

Después de la discusión en la sala de estrategias, Soul pudo relajarse unos momentos y decidió darse una vuelta por los pasillos, aprovechando el pequeño descanso y ya sintiéndose mejor luego de haber sido herido decidió hacer algo importante.

En Death City…

A-chu!

-No luces muy bien- advirtió Ox a Maka.

-Solo es un pequeño resfrío- replico ella.

A pesar de decir que estaba bien, las mejillas rojas y la frente mojada y caliente delataban al ex técnico de lanza de que por lo menos se tratase de un resfrío medio, Ox entonces saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo para dárselo a Maka quien no paraba de limpiarse la nariz con la manga de su ropa, segundos después vio como el lindo pañuelo azul que Kim le dio estaba embarrado de mocos y otras secreciones nasales.

-Gracias Ox- le dijo Maka entregándole el pañuelo.

-De nada…- dijo Ox un poco asqueado mientras sacudía el trozo de tela un poco. –Maka… vete a casa, tomate un té de manzanilla y recuéstate- le comento seriamente.

-…Podrías, darle clases a mi grupo también- pidió ella.

-De acuerdo- contesto él.

-Te lo agradezco…- comento para luego lanzar otro potente estornudo.

Ya unas horas era de noche y la luna sonreía macabramente, en el apartamento de Maka, ella se encontraba sentada en el sofá con el cabello suelto y vistiendo un pijama amarillo claro con un té de manzanilla en su mano, que a decir verdad la cayo muy bien, ya no le dolían demasiado la cabeza y el cuerpo, y estornudaba poco; Pero aparte del resfrío, el té de manzanilla o el documental que se encontraba viendo en la Televisión no le habría sentado mal la compañía de Soul, la fría brisa nocturna que entraba por la ventana era como un arrullo meciendo en sus hombros al mezclarse con la sensación suave y cálida del té desciendo por su garganta.

De pronto, el teléfono sonó… Maka se estiro sobre el sofá hasta alcanzar el aparato colocado sobre la mesita de noche ubicada al lado de este.

-Si, quien habla- dijo al levantar el auricular. Luego el rostro se le ilumino al escuchar la voz de Soul.

-Soul… ¿Como estas?- dijo.

_-Bien, y como te encuentras- _

-Un poco resfriada, pero no es…-

_-¡en serio!, bueno… entonces recuerda cuidarte, aléjate de las ventanas, no te acuestes tarde, y una buena taza de té manzanilla ayuda mucho- _

Escucharlo hablar de esa forma tan especial le provoco nostalgia, siempre se preocupo por ella… y escucharlo hablar de esta forma nuevamente le provoco una sonrisa.

-Descuida, estoy bien… de hecho ya me bajo la fiebre-

_-Está bien…- _

-He leído los informes de Kid y Chrona, al parecer la descripción del atacante coincide con la del sujeto que identificaron…-

-_Es verdad, ya hemos ubicado su posible localización, mañana por la mañana atacaremos…-_

-En serio, bien…- asintió. –Ten cuidado- le habló con un leve tono de preocupación.

-_Estaré bien… olvidas que tú me entrenaste- _

-Cierto, pero aun así no puedo evitarlo…-

_-Entiendo… Cuando regresé, te prometo que haremos algo juntos- _

-De acuerdo-

-_Adiós…-_

-Hasta luego, Te quiero-

-…_Y yo a ti- _Dijo Soul para colgar finalmente.

Maka colgó un tanto preocupada y pensativa, pero no notó ningún cambio en su tono de voz… después se dijo a sí misma lo tonta que fue al dejarse llevar por los rumores de Ox, cosa que la volvió muy feliz, eso significaba que en verdad la amaba, pero nunca debió dudar en primer lugar.

En Italia, en la División Europa, después de colgar Soul percibió que alguien lo observaba, cuando volvió la vista hacia la esquina de donde creyó que lo miraban vio como en un rápido movimiento el desconocido escapaba alcanzando a ver una cabellera negra.

Suspiró extenuado.

Luego mientras caminaba por un pasillo ya avanzada la noche encontró a un hombre de cabello y ojos café observando por una ventana hacia el oscuro cielo con la mente perdida.

-Marco- le dijo Soul.

-Soul- le respondió.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto al ver que todavía tenía vendado parte del pecho donde había sido herido, pero sin el vendaje en la cabeza.

-Todavía me duele, pero ya me siento algo mejor- contesto.

-Lo suficiente para asistirnos mañana durante nuestro ataque-

-Ojala fuera así, pero Magi se negó y me ordeno continuar guardando reposo-

-Tal sea lo mejor- dijo Soul.

-Probablemente- contesto la Death Scythe Europea. -Oye, Soul… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Alguna vez has sentido estar enamorado de alguien que no te conviene-

Esa pregunta calo hondó dentro la mente del peliblanco, así que asintió afirmativamente pero luego contándole acerca de su matrimonio con muchísimo detalle.

-En serio, vaya si que la fortuna te ha sonreído…- dijo él. –Tener como esposa a la Técnico que venció al Dios demonio-

-Fue complicado al principio, pero aunque no ella no contaba con ningún atractivo físico, tenía algo en su personalidad que la hacía única…- explico la guadaña. –Y entonces dime… ¿Quien es la afortunada?-

En la oficina de Magi Germi, ella se encontraba recostada en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados y muy confundida… _No tienes ninguna chance…_ _No te rindas, mírate, eres la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía, ¡Esta casado!, Y eso que importa, le amas… agárralo con fuerza y no lo dejes ir._

-Pero ella podría tener a cualquier hombre que deseara…- gruñía Marco. –Y ya vez, te escogió a ti- le dijo.

Se quedo en silencio por unos momentos intentando dar con la respuesta adecuada.

-Si me importara el físico de una mujer, no me habría casado con Maka- argumento. –Tienes que verla como es por dentro, conocerla mejor…-

-¡¿Por dentro?!- dijo él. –No lo había pensado- explico creyendo que a su Técnico solo le interesaba el lado físico del hombre.

-Tienes que decírselo- afirmó Soul.

-Bromeas, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?...- le pregunto. –…Y si yo no le agrado-

-Lo sabrás cuando lo hagas- respondió. –Pero si sigues esperando, ella se escapara de tus manos y ya no podrás hacer nada… Y ten por seguro, de que lo lamentarás-

-Lo pensaré- susurró Marco.

-bueno, me voy a dormir-

-Que descanse-

Ya en su habitación era la medianoche cuando se envolvió con las sabanas para dormir, estuvo unos minutos tratando de conciliar el sueño, cuando de pronto sintió como alguien entraba por la habitación y se recostaba en la cama desde sus piernas, ascendiendo lentamente mientras sus brazos pasaban por su cuerpo subiendo cada vez más hasta encontrarse con su rostro, y fue entonces cuando Soul levanto la mirada esperando encontrar el rostro que ya había esperado ver desde que escucho el pomo de la puerta abrirse.

-Te gusta…- ingirió Magi al señalarle había abajo y la blusa de lencería transparente que dejaba ver su escultura figura de mujer, casi perfecta, desde sus pechos hasta sus caderas y entrando a las zonas íntima, aun siendo adulto el albino tuvo que contener una pequeña hemorragia en sus narices, pero sin vacilar la mirada seria y acusadora directo hacia los ojos de la meister quien no paraba de insinuársele, moviendo sus pechos y caderas, para después posar su cuerpo sobre el suyo e inclinar la cabeza sobre su pecho… pero sin la respuesta que esperaba.

Por el pasillo cerca de las habitaciones, Marco caminaba rumbo a la habitación de Soul para preguntarle algo importante cuando vio la puerta y asomo un ojo por ella, ver esa escena lo dejo con el corazón perforado, y en silencio se retiro lentamente algo cabizbajo.

Ella sin rendirse continúo con sus juegos sensuales tratando de persuadirlo, hasta que se le acercó al oído y le susurró.

-Te amo…-

Soul no articulo ni una palabra en respuesta, provocando algo de frustración en la actitud de Magi quien se dejo de juegos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor suyo mientras recostaba su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Por qué no me amas…- le dijo. –Es por Albarn verdad…- dijo nuevamente ante el silencio expectante del albino. –Yo sería una mejor esposa que ella…- argumento. –Haría realidad todos tus deseos y fantasías- explico.

Pero el silencio continuo, era como si la ignoraría, su frustración comenzaba a crecer al punto de la rabia, que finalmente hizo que se incorporara y se quitara las bragas y la ropa interior, 88 cm colgaban delante suyo como manzanas.

-Soy más atractiva y tengo un cuerpo mucho mejor que el de ella…- gritó frustrada. –Y aun así, permaneces ahí indiferente…- dijo señalándolo sin notar por la oscuridad como el volcaba la miraba para evitar otra hemorragia nasal ante tal "paisaje" que le enseñaba.

-Es que acaso no lo entiendes- dijo Soul por lo bajo.

-¿Eh?- murmuro Magi.

-No es el cuerpo, o lo atractiva que sea…- le dijo. –Yo puedo ver en Maka, algo que el resto de los hombres no ve- explico con un criterio despampanante a la Pelinegra de grandes atributos.

-¿Que cosa dices?- dijo con una rabia frustrante. –Si todos los hombres sois iguales, cuando ven a una mujer y se enamoran, solo les importa el exterior…- argumento. –Mientras más atractiva sea la mujer, puede conseguir al hombre que quiere-

-Tal vez…- dijo Soul -…Pero Yo no me enamore del exterior, sino del interior- explico.

"_Si intentaras ver lo mismo que yo, estoy seguro de que encontrarías al hombre indicado para ti"_

Estas últimas palabras tuvieron un profundo efecto en Magi, quien al ver que ninguno de sus juegos sensuales iban a tener resultado en él, se desplomó en su cama y comenzó a llorar amargamente…

-Siento no poder corresponderte…- comento Soul. –Pero si prestas atención, verás que la persona indicada está más cerca de lo que crees- dijo el Albino pensando en Marco, quien yacía en su habitación con la cara sobre la almohada tratando de dormir y olvidar la pesadilla que vio.

Después de unas cuantas lágrimas de consuelo, Magi finalmente aceptó su decisión y vistiéndose de nuevo se retiro de la habitación apenada.

_CONTINUARA…_

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Debido a la longitud del capítulo he decidido dividir en dos partes este desenlace… el fatal desenlace saldrá el domingo, o el lunes a mas tardar…

Hasta entonces BYE!.


	10. ¡Levantate!

**~** "EL HOMBRE SOLTERO ES UN ANIMAL INCOMPLETO. EL HOMBRE CASADO ES UN COMPLETO ANIMAL" **~**

**-SEGUNDA PARTE-**

Al día siguiente Magi Germi se levanto un poco dolida por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aun así su corazón no podía evitar sollozar por la herida recibida, pero tenía una misión que cumplir, era la Maestra encargada de Europa, por ahora su mente debía estar enfocada en su deber.

-Así debe ser- se dijo así misma.

Se preparo y vistió, salió a comprobar a los miembros de su división, estos estaban listos, incluyendo a Soul; Todos partieron rumbo a su objetivo, Magi fue la última en salir para coordinar algunas cosas, cuando se encontró con su compañero arma original.

-Marco- lo saludo tranquila.

-Hola, Ya estas de camino- contesto él refiriéndose a la misión.

-En unos momentos, solo necesito arreglar un par de cosas- explico, luego de observarlo por unos minutos le comento lo aliviada que se sentía de verlo ya mejor recordando que el mes anterior se encontraba herido de muerte por protegerla.

-Me gustaría acompañarte- como él.

-Debes descansar- respondió la chica. –Te prometo que volveremos a la acción en la siguiente misión- le dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño afectuoso mientras se daba media vuelta dispuesta a salir, mientras Marco la observaba pensativo.

_Si sigues esperando, ella se escapara de tus manos…_

-Magi…- dijo hablándole.

-¿Que cosa?- le pregunto con afecto.

-…Te amo-

Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular, después se quedo callado como si tuviera la lengua trabada, sin saber que mas decir, mientras observaba los ojos impertérritos de su compañera, quien luego de unos segundos de momentos incómodos le dio la espalda.

-Tengo que irme- dijo sencillamente, para luego correr en dirección a la salida.

Marco simplemente quedo en silencio… ya aclararían las cosas cuando ella regresará, por ahora solo podía esperar.

En un hoyo que se adentraba en lo profundo de la montaña, el equipo de Magi y Soul se encontraba listo, de inmediato la guadaña tomo su forma de arma, pero cuando cayó en las manos de la meister sintió como su agarre no parecía ser el mismo que de la última, y mientras penetraban en la oscura y profunda cueva Soul espero que lo sucedido anoche, no afecte su coordinación de longitud de onda, sería catastrófico si no pudiesen luchar a tono.

El grupo continuo penetrando en la profundidad de la cueva, cuando se encontró con el primer cruce de caminos, a partir de ahí el camino se bifurcaría una y otra vez correspondiendo a la red de túneles que se interconectaban, por lo que deberían dividir sus fuerzas conforme avanzaban, después de una hora, solo quedaron Magi, Soul, Heather y otras 3 personas que continuaron su camino solas al ver que ya no encontraba mas cruces de hoyos pensaron que ya no tendrían que mermarse más.

-¿Percibes algo Heather?- le pregunto Magi.

-Siento una débil presencia… adelante- contesto ella.

-Sigamos entonces-

-Estén atentos, no quiero sorpresas- les ordeno la Maestra europea a los que tres equipos de técnicos y arma que venían detrás de ellos.

Conforme avanzaban Heather sentía que aquella débil presencia se volvía más y más grande, empezó a subirle un escalofrío por la espalda y una pequeña mueca de miedo apareció en el rostro de la chica, poniendo nerviosos a todos, incluso a Magi, quien ya se daba la idea de a quien percibía con su frecuencia de almas.

-Heather, ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto a su subordinada.

-A-allá adelante- señalo con un dedo un tanto tembloroso.

Apuntando a una grieta que parecía dar con una caverna interna, el grupo se adentro en ella y se toparon con una gran sorpresa…

El enorme espacio abierto dentro de la montaña parecía alguna especie de laboratorio oculta, con instrumentos quirúrgicos, mesas de experimentos y disección, y partes mitad humanas y mitad Kishin esparcidas tanto en las mesas como por el suelo del lugar dándole un aspecto grotesco al sitio, incluso unos cuantos miembros del grupo tuvieron que retener unas ganas de vomitar mientras otros sacaban cualquier pedazo de tela que tuvieran en el bolsillo y cubrían sus rostros para soportar el mal olor.

-¿Qué clase de lugar es este?- pregunto con horror Heather.

-No estoy muy segura- contesto Magi.

-Me recuerda al laboratorio de Stein- pensó Soul. –Debe ser algún laboratorio de experimentación.

-¿Tú crees?- farfullo Heather indignada de solo pensar en algún lugar donde se experimentase con seres vivos.

-¿Como lo sabes?- cuestiono Magi.

-Fue pura casualidad- dijo el albino mintiéndose a sí mismo.

De pronto, un gorgoteante ruido se escucho alrededor de ellos, algunos miembros del equipo empezaron a entrar en pánico mientras esos aterradores sonidos llenaban el aire, mientras Magi les ordenaba a todos no bajar la guardia y tomando una formación en circulo continuaron oyendo las voces que poco a poco parecen sonar familiares para Magi y Soul.

-Piensas lo mismo que yo- comento Magi.

-Es él- respondió Soul.

Fue entonces cuando decenas de tentáculos salieron de debajo de ellos en un tremor subterráneo y empezaron a atacar a todo el equipo dejando de inmediato fuera de combate a cuatro de ellos, el resto empezó a defenderse, pero cada vez que cortaban a uno de los apéndices, más de ellos aparecían a reemplazarlos, pronto empezaron a verse superados en número, dos más de ellos cayeron dejando solo a Magi, Soul, Heather y a su compañero.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Heather.

-Déjalos que nos rodeen- dijo Magi.

-¡¿Que?!- contesto incrédula su subordinada.

-Soul-

-Adelante- contesto él.

-RESONANCIA DE ALMAS- gritaron ambos.

Los tentáculos los atacaron juntos al mismo tiempo cerrando el círculo…

-¡Espíritu defensor!-

Moldeando su longitud de onda a través de su arma, la meister de Europa invoco a su muñeco defensor espiritual quien emergiendo de pies a cabeza detuvo con sus cuerpo los tentáculos, mientras Magi procedía a cortarlos de un tajo único y circunferencial dejándolos a la mitad y expulsando un viscoso liquido morado que simulaba a la sangre, después de retorcerse de dolor unos segundos, estos se enterraron nuevamente.

-Creen que lo acabamos…- pregunto la chica pelicastaña.

Pero su respuesta llegaría en un temblor subterráneo que desestabilizo la cueva, y debajo de sus pies una inmensa figura negra con decenas de apéndices emergió y la tomó del cuello, mientras que Magi y Soul retrocedían evitando los escombros sin darse cuenta de que su compañera había caído en las garras del Kishin, volviendo con ambos la castaña observaba con terror el deforme rostro de la criatura que un mes antes habían tratado de atrapar mientras su compañero arma le gritaba para que reaccione, pero ella quedo paralizada cuando el Kishin levanto su mano apuntando a su rostro, y de pronto tres poderosos apéndices emergieron de entre los dedos y avanzaron hacia su rostro, dejándola para siempre en la oscuridad.

Magi y Soul gritaban el nombre de sus compañeros entre el denso humo del derrumbe, cuando la niebla de comenzaba a dispersarse se toparon horrorizados con una grotesca escena, la subordinada de Heather y su compañero arma, yacían sin vida a los pies de una criatura de dos metros, el arma con el abdomen perforado y la técnico con el rostro desfigurado.

-¡HEATHER!- gritó con horror su amiga.

-Mierda- maldijo Soul.

Desde la sombras una figura masculina vestida con camisa y chaleco sonreía malvadamente complacido

La criatura al oírlos dio media vuelta revelando su identidad como la del Kishin que habían venido a capturar, esta vez con la parte superior de la gabardina hecha jirones y emergiendo cientos de tentáculos de su espalda hombro y brazo derecho.

-¡BASTARDO!- grito la chica mientras se lanzaba de cabeza con arma en mano.

-Espera…- le advirtió Soul.

Entonces el Kishin movió un par de tentáculos de su hombro y la aprisionó del cuello azotándola con brutal fuerza al suelo.

-Magi, ¿estás bien?-

-Duele…- contesto entre murmullos. –Te mataré…- continuaba hablando con un odio irracional.

-Debes tranquilizarte, atacar sin estrategia es como golpear al aire-

Pero con solo ver el cuerpo sin vida de su subordinada y quizás, su mejor amiga, perdía el control y volvía atacar imprudentemente con los mismo resultados y escupiendo sangre con cada azote.

-¿Que podemos hacer?- pregunto casi rendida por el dolor.

-Déjame pensar…- contesto la guadaña.

La criatura volvió atacar enviando un puñado de sus tentáculos del brazo derecho que Magi esquivo con agiles movimientos hacia atrás.

-Dentro de esta cueva tiene muy poco espacio para maniobra sus tentáculos, por lo que sus movimientos son limitados, podemos aprovechar eso- explico Soul.

-Entiendo- contesto Magi enfocada.

-¡Adelante!-

-SI!-

Entonces comenzaron a avanzar hacia el monstruo, quien no espero para atacar, pero Magi evito los tentáculos horizontales con una evasión a la derecha y continuo, pero antes de llegar hasta él los tentáculos de su espalda brotaron y vinieron hacia ella desde arriba, pero esquivando estos también Magi comenzó a moverse en circulo hasta que se le unieron a la persecución los apéndices de su brazo empezando a dar vueltas alrededor de él mientras perseguían a la pelinegra, entonces ella luego de unas corridas sobre el techo con su gran agilidad vio su oportunidad de atacar corriendo hasta por encima de su cabeza y cayendo en picada, pero el Kishin estaba preparado y con un par de tentáculos de su bíceps derecho espero el momento justo para aterrizar, cuando la meister se acercó atacó, pero…

-Cayo en la trampa…- murmuro Soul.

En realidad lo que Magi hizo fue aterrizar normalmente evitando por los pelos el ataque que la esperaba y dejando que los tentáculos atravesaran el torso robusto de la bestia la cual salpicaba sangre por doquier luego de recibir su propio ataque… pero parecía no rendirse y pese al dolor preparo un nuevo ramo de tentáculos para atacar, aunque esta vez ambos le tenían preparada una sorpresa.

-Ahora- ordeno Magi.

La hoja de la guadaña que con el aterrizaje se había enterrado en el suelo emergió por la parte trasera del Kishin y atravesó por segunda vez el cuerpo del Kishin tentáculos el cual esta vez pareció hacer mella en su fuerza cayendo de rodillas, antes de que se levantase Magi y Soul le remataron partiendo su cuerpo a la mitad el cual comenzó a deshacerse en multitud de pequeños gusanos y apéndices hasta derretirse dejando expuesta un alma en huevo Kishin de tamaño medio.

-Vaya, mira el tamaño de su alma…- dijo Soul pensando que este Kishin hubiera tenido grandes posibilidades de convertirse en Dios demonio.

Pero Magi desapareció de su lado, la guadaña la encontró de rodillas al cuerpo inerte de su subordinada…

-Heather…- murmuro embargada por la tragedia y tristeza. -…Lo siento- balbuceó mientras tomaba su cuerpo y lo apretaba contra el suyo-

-Al menos la vengaste- fue lo único que Soul pudo decir, pues en situaciones como estas a veces las palabras sobraban.

_Fue un espectáculo encantador… _Escucharon hablar a sus espaldas.

De pronto Magi comenzó a experimentar la misma emoción que sintió hace un mes cuando se encontraron con él…

Y es que Trent yacía de pie frente a ellos mostrando su enorme y poderosa alma a la meister quien parecía volver a quedar en shock como aquella vez, Soul lo observaba con desprecio mientras pensaba que él estaba relacionado con este lugar.

-¿Quién eres exactamente?- lo interrogó bruscamente.

-Yo… Solo soy un peón, siervo de un alguien mucho más grande que yo y todas las criaturas de este patético mundo- explico Trent.

-¿Que cosas dices?- respondió con otra pregunta. –Estás loco-

-Locura es que creas que puedes vencerme…- contesto. –Así es, puedo saber lo que piensas… los humanos son todos iguales-

-Maldición- dijo Soul quien luego volteo la vista hacia su compañera que aun seguía de rodillas observando aquellos ojos que tanto la atemorizaban, no podía evitar recordar aquella situación sucedía igual a que cuando enfrentaron a Stein.

Pero esta vez no era ninguna simulacro, sino actuaban pronto iban a morir… Soul intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Magi.

-Levántate, Magi…- decía. –Si no acabamos con él, la muerte de Heather será en vano- le gritó.

-_Lo sé, pero…- _pensaba ella.

-Vamos, no puedes seguir así… debes ponerte de pie, mierda- le gritó.

-_Soul…- _

-Podemos acabar con él-

-_Podemos…-_

Las palabras de Soul cada vez penetraban más en el estado de miedo y pánico que le envergaban, que casi podía verse a sí misma en una profundad oscuridad y al albino viniendo hacia ella con el brazo alzado… Finalmente ella se puso de pie y le dio las gracias con su mirada y un gesto.

-Oh!, interesante…- balbuceo Trent viendo como Death Scythe y técnico regresaban a su posición.

-_Gracias Soul- _pensó. –Vamos a hacerlo… Soul-

-Si-

RESONANCIA DE ALMAS.

Manteniendo a tono sus almas el mayor tiempo posible el equipo empezó a elevar la fuerza de su alma, la cual Trent pudo observar con detenimiento.

-Magi- dijo Soul viendo que ya no podía seguir elevando su longitud de onda más.

-Si-

_¡ENGEL DEATH!_

La hoja de Soul comenzó a brillar y a tomar la forma de una ancha y robusta Alabarda Europea, mientras Magi era rodeada por la fuerza de su propia longitud de alma la cual tomaba la forma de un aura negra como su cabello. Entonces Técnico y Arma se lanzaron al ataque mientras Trent observaba impertérrito como su carrera los acercaba cada vez más hacia él.

-Así… que esta es la fuerza de un Maestro y una Death Scythe- dijo.

Magi y Soul lanzaron un poderoso golpe envuelto en una enérgica aura negra, la cual exploto al contacto moldeándose en la forma de unas alas negras, pero entonces la forma de las alas negras se rompió y la energía se disipo dejando ver a Soul y a Magi como Trent detuvo la hoja misma del arma con una mano desnuda.

-Una fuerza inferior- balbuceo…

De pronto Magi y Soul sintieron una fuerte y violenta presión en sus almas, que Magi pudo identificar como proveniente del alma de Trent la cual los había golpeado solo con su energía, pero el golpe fue tan potente que la meister perdió el conocimiento inmediatamente mientras que Soul perdió su forma de arma y se estampo con violencia contra el muro de la cueva que casi le rompió la espalda, cayendo al suelo en consecuencia.

-Mierda…- dijo el albino gruñendo de dolor ya en el suelo mientras observaba a Trent parado frente a él con una sonrisa complaciente antes de perder la conciencia también.

Horas después, despertó lentamente con un fuerte palpitar en la cabeza mientras sentía su cuerpo entumecido y colgando de dos grilletes que apresaban sus muñecas contra un muro de roca, después de recuperar completamente la vista en un oscuro y lúgubre lugar de la montaña, Soul observó del otro lado de la habitación de roca a nada menos que Magi apresada de la misma forma quien lentamente comenzaba a despertar.

-Magi… ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto.

Después de balbucear somnolienta unos segundos le respondió. –Soul… ¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sé, pero creo que aún estamos dentro de la montaña-

-¿Que es esto?- se preguntaba mientras veía los grilletes que la tenían atada al muro.

-Vaya si son inoportunos…- dijo Trent quien aparecía sorpresivamente desde un pasadizo que entraba a la habitación. –…Me pillaron a punto de experimentar con una nueva sustancia- añadió.

Soul lo veía con desprecio mientras Magi contemplaba sorprendida el lugar, similar al de hace un momento donde enfrentaron al Kishin.

-Así como compensación por haber destruido mi segundo laboratorio y a mi Kishin, ustedes dos formaran parte de mi experimento-

Una sonrisilla malvada brotaba de los labios del individuo, mientras Magi y Soul no imaginan lo que les espera.

_CONTINUARA…_

**Notas Autor:**

JODER!, ya llevó diez páginas y todavía me falta, lo siento pero tendrán que esperar la ultima parte… de lo contrario esto no acabaría sino hasta 10 páginas más.

La semana entrante, concluye la saga de Europa con un final dramático … Nos vemos.

Y gracias por los reviews…


	11. El juramento

**~** "EL HOMBRE SOLTERO ES UN ANIMAL INCOMPLETO. EL HOMBRE CASADO ES UN COMPLETO ANIMAL" **~**

**-TERCERA PARTE-**

En Death City era el medio día del domingo y en un parque de la ciudad Maka se encontraba bebiendo una gaseosa mientras observaba el Sol pensando en el tiempo que ha pasado desde que Soul…

-Ya ha pasado un mes- balbuceo antes de dar otro sorbo al refresco que había comprado para aplacar la sed que contrajo luego de salir a dar un paseo.

Cuando de pronto se encuentra con una pareja que al reconocer se dirigen a saludarla.

-Hola Maka- dijo Ox.

-Hola Ox, Kim…- contesto ella.

-Hola Maka, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunta la pelirosa.

-Solo caminando un poco, estaba aburrida de estar en casa- dijo. –Pero que…-

Y es que en el ajetreo ella no se había dado cuenta de que su amiga Kim empujaba de un carrito azul…

-¡Es hermoso!- dijo al referirse al bebé que yacía dentro de la cuna rodante.

Era una hermosa niña de cabello rosa como su madre y los ojos negros de su padre durmiendo plácidamente, hasta que Maka con tanto ruido un par de caricias con los dedos la despierta a lo que la bebe empieza a llorar siendo reconfortada en brazos por su madre.

-Es un pequeño Ángel, llamado Jill- dijo Kim.

-Jill, Qué precioso nombre- contesto Maka.

-Fue idea de mi bella Kim…- decía Ox. –Aunque yo lo hubiera llamado Ox Ford II… de haber sido niño claro- añadió.

-Si claro, cariño- contesto Kim aliviada de que su bebe hubiera nacido niña.

Y mientras Kim arrullaba al niño de una mecida a otra, a Maka le vino en mente aquella conversación con Ox hace unos meses, quien diría que justo dos meses después naciera este pequeño regalo de amor para Kim y Ox, Maka estaba muy contenta por ellos.

-Y… ¿Sabes algo de Soul?- preguntó Ox indiscretamente a lo que recibió un codazo en su costado de su esposa.

-No… Nada desde hace un mes- contesto Maka algo deprimida.

-Bueno… espero que no se vaya quedar por allá- balbuceo recibiendo otro codazo indiscreto de Kim.

El ambiente se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos causando algo de tensión en los presentes mientras Kim miraba feo a Ox y este se disculpa con gestos…

-No me preocupa… Sé que pasé lo que pase, Soul regresará sano y salvo-

-¡Así se habla! Maka- afirmo Kim.

-Estoy segura de que sus bebés serán muy lindos- respondió causándole algo de vergüenza a Maka y mas discordia a Kim quien para no permitirle a su esposo seguir hablando decidió que debían seguir.

Además el niño debía seguir durmiendo, por lo tanto tenían que regresar a casa… mientras Maka se quedaba sola y muy pensativa mientras miraba al suelo jugando con ambos dedos aun pensando en aquello, es cierto que con el tiempo la familia se forma inevitablemente, el solo imaginarse a Soul siendo papá la causaba algo de risa que tuvo que reprimir en aquel momento para no quedar en vergüenza ante la gente que paseaba.

Pero de solo verlos, a Kim y a Ox paseando por el parque, con un bebe, en familia… hizo que su mente tuviese un pantallazo de imaginación viéndose a ella sosteniendo a un niño por el aire mientras le sonreía y a Soul parado a su lado sonriente mientras posaba su brazo alrededor de ella y miraba al niño.

Solo pensar en aquello le provoco sonreír, motivada por ello salió rápidamente del parque, todavía había algo importante que hacer ese día… algo que le daría una gran sorpresa a Soul cuando regresé.

En Europa, los escuadrones de la División en Italia continuaron deambulando por los túneles de las cuevas en las montañas comunicándose por sus radios y preguntándose hasta cuando seguirían caminando sin parar, una de ellas entonces decidió hablar con su Líder, pero su radio no respondía.

-Esto me da mala espina- dijo una de ellas.

-Tienes razón- contesto otra. –Atención a todas, volved al punto de inicio, tenemos que buscar a la jefa-

Y en otra parte de la cueva Soul y Magi esperaban encadenados su inevitable hora luego de que Trent se fuera luego de su breve encuentro, pero estaban seguros de que volvería con malas intenciones por su tono de voz, Soul intentó romper sus ataduras pero los grilletes de alguna forma no le permitían convertirse en arma, mientras que a Magi debilitaban su alma, quedándose sin opciones los dos se detuvieron unos segundos para pensar, aunque no se les ocurría absolutamente nada.

Ya había transcurrido una hora y Soul comenzaba a preguntarse si este sería su final mientras observaba a Magi cabizbaja y agotada.

-Maka…- susurró para él mismo, lo que al parecer había despertado a la técnico de su letargo.

-Soul…- decía.

-Aquí estoy, Magi- contestó.

-yo…-

-¿Heh?-

-…Quiero pedirte perdón- contesto.

Ambos quedaron en silencio y Soul pudo entender a que se refería.

-Siento mucho… la forma en la que me comporte- explico. –Aunque no lo parezca, no tenía malas intenciones-

-No tienes de que…- dijo el albino. –Y no empieces a hablar como si este fuera el final- le replico.

-Parece que sí lo es- afirmo ella.

Ambos quedaron en silencio nuevamente por unos segundos, Soul no sabía que decir para calmar la tensión mientras colgaba de las muñecas, pero era Magi quien tomaría la palabra de ahora en adelante.

-Hace unas horas… cuando estaba en la base- dijo. –Marco vino a verme-

-¿Tu compañero?- ingirió Soul.

-Así es, el me dijo…- replico. -…Te amo- añadió quedando en silencio nuevamente por unos momentos.

Luego Magi explico diciendo que era la primera vez que había escuchado esas palabras desde que se convirtió en el Técnico encargado de Europa, y es que desde que llegó… siempre era objeto de fetichismo y lujuria por parte de los hombres de la base y del pueblo cada vez que pasaba, los hombres se rendían sus pies y siempre la trataban como amabilidad, ella siempre agradecía pero algo en el fondo le decía que solo eran amables por su cuerpo, y es que los hombres babean por esta clase de mujeres, si fuera plana y sin ningún atractivo no serían tan amables con ella.

Pero las chicas de la base le hablaban de que no había nada de malo en ello, si un hombre se enamora de ti, lo primero que verá será tu figura…

-Pero yo no quería que viesen mi figura…- dijo ella. –Sino mi corazón, mis sentimientos- añadió.

-Marco, siempre fue amable conmigo… y algo en mí me dijo que él si me apreciaba por lo que era por dentro y no por fuera- dijo. –Pero me cegué a mí misma por los comentarios de los demás, que empecé a creer en ello como mi propia verdad, desechando lo que en verdad creía-

-Estoy seguro de que Marco creía lo mismo…- explico Soul. –Por eso no se atrevió a decírtelo hasta ahora- añadió.

En eso Magi comenzó a llorar amargamente pensando en todo aquel tiempo perdido desde que eran compañeros, actuó como una tonta y ahora quizás ya no habría oportunidad de enmendarlo.

-Muy conmovedor…- dijo para desconsuelo de los dos Trent quien apareció de nuevo. –Pero no deberías preocuparte chiquilla, viviste una buena vida a mi modo de ver- añadió mientras mostraba una escalofriante y enorme jeringa llena de un líquido muy familiar para Soul.

-¿Sangre Negra?- se pregunto Soul desconcertado.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- murmuro Magi al ver la jeringa llena de un líquido negro y viscoso.

-Esta solución negra especial, fue diseñada cautelosamente…- explico. –Espero que me dé resultados satisfactorios, y bien…?- dijo Trent.

_¿Quién será el primero?_

Soul observaba la situación con total preocupación, mientras luchaba por liberarse de sus grilletes… atrayendo la atención del científico loco quien ya lo miraba con malas intenciones.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- le grito Magi.

-Oh… para ser una flor tan bella, tienes una boca muy sucia pequeña- le dijo Trent. –Creo que **tú **serás mi conejillo de indias- afirmó.

-Magi, tú…-

-Cállate- gritó Magi esperando no incentivar al monstruo a experimentar con él primero. –Soul, tú… debes vivir, si no regresas… ella se pondrá muy triste- se dijo la meister a sí misma.

-No importa…- dijo Trent. -…De todas formas, ella será la primera, porque quiero saber… que efectos tendría mi suero especial en una Death Scythe- añadió mientras este le miraba con desprecio.

Entonces Trent se movió hacia atrás y un costado de la pelinegra mientras alzaba la jeringa…

-Mierda…- vociferaba Soul agitando sus brazos inútilmente.

-¿Procedemos…?- pregunto Trent.

Magi observó con pavor como el pálido hombre introducía lentamente la aguja en su espalda, justo en la medula… luego sobrevino un gemido de shock de la pelinegra mientras podía sentir como la sangre negra penetraba en ella, era una sensación horrible, Soul no podía hacer otra cosa que observar impotente hasta que la última gota del líquido negro penetro en ella, luego de unos segundos de total rigidez el cuerpo de la técnico quedo tieso y colgando de sus grilletes.

-hola… ¿hola?- le decía Trent al cuerpo inmóvil de la chica.

-Creo que debo arreglar un poco la formula…- balbuceo pensativo.

De repente el muro de la cueva exterior estalló en miles de escombros que sorprendieron a Trent dejándole en el piso y abriendo un enorme espacio en la montaña, mientras miles de mujeres armadas entraban y rodeaban el lugar…

-Parece que no puedo tener ni un momento a solas- dijo Trent mientras se reincorporaba y le rodeaban cientos de chicas con armas en mano.

-¡Magi!- exclamo una de ellas preocupada mientras se dirigía a ella y la levantaba.

-Yo no haría eso de ser tú…- le dijo Trent.

Entonces la mujer comenzó a sentir que el cuerpo de Magi se zarandeaba solo, y de pronto unas púas de piel dura emergían del hombro y atravesaban su torso con violencia, cosa que asustó a todos en el lugar, Soul observó con atención como el cuerpo de la pelinegra empezaba a transformarse radicalmente, su piel se volvía oscura y gruesa en sus hombros y sus caderas, su cabello se encogía y era reemplazado por unos tres gruesos tentáculos afilados que hacían de mechones y su rostro se tornaba de un color ceniciento con ojos amarillo ámbar.

-¿Magi?- dijo otra de ellas.

La chica convertida en un Kishin camino hacia sus camaradas y extendiéndoles un brazo expulso como si se tratase de disparos violentos unas garras de sus uñas que atravesaron a cuatro de ellas por el medio.

-¡Jefa!- le gritaron sus compañeras.

-¡Salgan de aquí!- les grito Soul mientras él se colocaba en medio de ellas y Magi.

Entonces Magi comenzó a agitar los tentáculos de su cabeza y destrozó parte del suelo debajo de ellos, lo cual abrió un hoyo dejando caer a los dos a lo que parecía ser un pozo de agua natural que les llegaba hasta los tobillos con una fuente que fluía una columna de agua en medio del campo, Soul se reincorporo aunque con el cuerpo adolorido por la caída, mientras Magi se encontraba de pie, pero de pie sobre el agua, como si flotara a su nivel.

-Magi…- murmuró Soul.

Pero la chica ahora convertida en Kishin solo lo veía como una presa, mientras que arriba de ellos sus compañeras decidieron por buscar un camino alterno que los llevara hasta ellos, pero Trent se interpuso…

-Lo siento bellezas, pero no pueden interrumpir mi experimento-

Abajo, en la cueva de agua Soul esquivaba los constantes ataques de Magi con sus largas garras velozmente retráctiles… Sabía que no podría continuar mucho tiempo así.

-Magi, ¡Magi!- le gritaba tratando de apelar a su razón.

Pero careciendo casi de ella continuo atacando, finalmente había atravesado su hombro derecho, las gotas de sangre que caían el agua a sus pies parecían estimular aún más al Kishin quien continuaba atacando, mientras el albino recordaba todas las palabras y todos los momentos juntos que habían pasado, y aunque era su técnico a cargo en esos momentos, ahora era un demonio y debía cumplir con su misión como miembro de Shibusen.

-Magi, lo siento-

Entonces Soul comenzó a atacar en modo arma, embistiendo con guadañas en sus espaldas, atacando con puños y patadas afiladas, acorralando con una larga y curvada hoja para luego atacar con otra más larga y recta, y cortando con cada movimiento de su brazo transformado en guadaña, Magi empezó a retroceder ante la fuerza de los ataques, pero luego volvía a la carga con mas fiereza atacando con sus garras o con los tentáculos de su cabeza, y si no funcionaba embestía con sus fuertes brazos.

-Esto podría ser eterno… pero con algo de ayuda- dijo Trent quien desapareció sorpresivamente de la presencia de las mujeres técnicas.

Abajo Magi en forma Kishin recibía otra herida en su hombro, mientras que Soul recibía otro corte en su cuerpo, ambos se desangraba y jadeaban exhaustos… de pronto un enorme tentáculo salió de una esquina del campo y aprisionado a Soul contra el muro salpicando mucho agua a su paso.

-Maldición-

-Si no entro en acción, me voy a oxidar, no lo crees?- dijo Trent quien caminaba hacia él con su extremidad transformaba en aquel apéndice enorme. –Además ya no te necesito, al parecer esta muchacha es todo lo que mi maestro necesita- añadió.

-¿Maestro?- pensó Soul.

-Mátalo- le ordenó Trent a su creación.

La criatura femenina se dirigió entonces hasta su víctima inmóvil hasta colocarse frente a ella, entonces comenzó a preparar un ataque del tipo taladro con los tentáculos de su cabello para atravesarlo.

-Magi…- murmuró el albino sofocado cada vez más por él tentáculo.

Finalmente la meister lanzó su ataque mientras el arma esperaba su muerte con ojos cerrados, entonces su mente sufrió un lapso de conciencia momentáneo, y comenzó a recordar todos lo que Soul le enseño este último mes, recordando también las palabras que Marco le dijo antes de partir para esta misión.

-S…S-o… oul- dijo con la poca humanidad que quedaba en ella.

Luego sin previo aviso, pretendiendo acatar la orden de Trent, partió en dos el tentáculo que aprisionaba a Soul con el ataque que iba dirigido a él.

-Pero que haces…- dijo seriamente el hombre.

-Magi…- balbuceo Soul al ver que había reaccionado de alguna manera conscientemente.

Entonces como si hubiera oído aquello respondió atacando al hombre… pero este reacciona y detiene el golpe propinando una feroz patada al estomago de su creación aventándola al suelo muy adolorida…

-Me decepcionas…- dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Entonces Soul corrió hasta él para atacarlo con su brazo, pero el tentáculo cortado de su brazo se regeneró en un segundo y atrapó nuevamente a la guadaña contra el muro mientras él yacía justo encima de ella.

Para desgracia del Albino, Trent atravesó con uno de sus brazos su torso esparciendo su sangre alrededor.

Ver aquello despertó un odio terrible dentro de Soul, mientras que a la vez su sangre negra despertaba luego de años, y en un instante destrozó el tentáculo que lo amarraba con un impresionante despliegue de guadañas por su cuerpo.

-Su longitud de onda se ha incrementado drásticamente- murmuro.

Trent repitió el mismo ataque, pero la multitud de guadañas que protegían su cuerpo hacían pedazos a su extremidad, entonces decidió probar con otra cosa, una ráfaga con la presión de su longitud de onda impacto en el cuerpo de Soul, pero este sin vacilar continúo caminando hacia él con su cuerpo cubierto de hojas de guadaña.

-Así que estas infectado con sangre negra- dijo.

De pronto Soul lo embistió con toda su fuerza y perforó su abdomen con un ataque en modo arma, arrojándolo a 3 metros de él… pero se levanto de nuevo derramando sangre negra a través de su herida mientras observaba con intriga a su rival.

-Joder, veo que te he subestimado- dijo mientras se agarraba fuertemente de la herida. –Entonces vamos a ponernos serios- añadió mientras su mano empezaba a transformarse en unas garras afiladas.

_-Trent, ya es suficiente…- _dijo una tenebrosa voz en su cabeza.

-Pero apenas comenzaba lo bueno…- dijo en voz baja.

_-¡Regresa de inmediato!, tengo otros planes- _volvió a oír.

-Si, maestro-

-No te dejaré huir…- dijo Soul quien se arrojaba a la carga nuevamente.

-Pero antes le daré un pequeño obsequio a nuestro invitado- dijo desapareciendo de su vista en un parpadeó para reaparecer a sus espaldas.

-Como…- balbuceo antes de recibir un potente golpe en su nuca cargado con la fuerza de su alma para luego salir volando hasta caer a unos metros de él.

-Acabo de darte un golpe especial, con el cual tendrás horribles alucinaciones…- le explico. –Así como has visto la muerte de esta mujer, verás una por una las muertes de todas las personas cercanas a ti- añadió mientras veía al albino levantarse tambaleante.

Entonces el hombre con la mano transformada en garra desgarro el aire abriendo algo que parecía ser una grieta metiéndose dentro de ella…

-Espero que sufras con esas horribles pesadillas, dentro de tus sueños- dijo finalmente desapareciendo en el acto,

Soul se reincorporo ignorando las últimas palabras de Trent y regresó hasta el cuerpo en el suelo de Magi, quien lenta y de forma sorpresiva comenzaba a volver a la normalidad, pero desangrándose lentamente y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Soul… Eres tú- dijo débilmente la meister fatalmente herida.

-Si- contesto él.

-Dile… a Marco… que…- tartamudeo antes de escupir una gran cantidad de sangre. -…lo amo- añadió mientras sonreía cálidamente.

Finalmente el cuerpo de la pelinegra perdió fuerza y sus brazos cayeron al suelo… el grupo de féminas de la división apareció en esos momentos y se acercaron a ambos, no podían creerlo, mientras tanto Soul posaba su mano en su rostro y cerraba sus ojos para que durmiera su largo sueño.

Al día siguiente, en la base de la división todas las chicas velaban el cuerpo de su jefa, compañera… y amiga, Soul con algunas vendas en su cuerpo observó durante unos momentos el sepelio y luego decidió salir al exterior a tomar aire… en el balcón encontró a Marco observando el cielo perdido, así que puso junto a él a observar también las nubes.

-Al menos lo hice… antes de que fuera muy tarde- dijo él con la voz acongojada. –Tenías razón, Soul- añadió.

-…Antes de morir- contesto. –Ella dijo… que te amaba también- afirmo.

Oír aquellas palabras produjo un gran alivio, así como un gran en su corazón.

-…Gracias- respondió en un murmuro antes de empezar a sollozar con la cabeza baja.

Entonces Soul decidió dejarlo solo…

Tres días después en Death City, Maka regresaba de Shibusen luego de un día ajetreado, estaba agotada lo cual hizo que se le olvidara hacer las compras… y es que estando sola durante tanto tiempo hizo que no fuera necesario llevar nada más que lo necesario para ella, se encontraba caminando por un callejón cerca de la entrada principal de la ciudad rumbo a…

-¿Soul?- murmuró al verlo caminando de la dirección de la puerta principal.

-Maka…- dijo en voz baja. -…Ya volví- contesto.

Luego de unos segundos silencio, Maka corrió hasta él y lo recibió con un abrazo, después de separarse comenzó a hablarse de manera rápida y despreocupada como si hubiera pasado un año sin verle, aunque solo haya sido un mes… le contó las buenas nuevas, el bebe de Kim y Ox, el ascenso de Stein como Técnico de la Death Scythe de Oceanía, y de la visita a la ciudad de las hermanas gemelas chamanes de Kilik, pero Soul simplemente observa en silencio apacible como ella le hablaba alegremente, comenzando a pensar… acerca de que Maka y Magi tenían algo parecido entre ellas, pero él solo tenía ojos para la primera.

De pronto, Maka se sorprendió al ver que Soul la abrazaba con fuerza, aferrándola a su cuerpo, como si tratara de protegerla… o impedir que se le escapara.

-¿Soul…?- murmuro intrigada.

-No dejaré que nada malo te pase… Lo juró- juró con el Sol en el horizonte como su testigo.

Maka simplemente calló y al oír aquellas hermosas palabras salidas de él lo abrazó de la misma forma.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Bueno, aquí concluye la saga de Europa, y quiero agradecer los reviews de apoyo que me envían… pero la cosa no termina aquí, ya que aún nos falta un poco para él final.

La escena del ultimo golpe de Trent quizas les sea familiar, cualquier parecido tal vez no sea una coincidencia

Espero leerlos en la sgte actualización… En el próximo capítulo, Reunión de Death Scythe's.

¡Chau!


	12. Reunión

**~** "SIRVE PARA RESOLVER PROBLEMAS QUE NUNCA HUBIERAS TENIDO SI HUBIERAS SEGUIDO SOLTERO" **~**

En el Nuevo apartamento de Maka y Soul, Así es… "NUEVO", al peliblanco le parecía muy cool aquel súbito cambio, pero una parte suya extrañaría la pieza individual de su viejo apartamento, aunque había que admitir que el sitio era muy elegante, con sofisticados colores de tapizado y alfombra, y una nevera llena; y es que durante su ausencia la rubia comenzó a buscar una nueva pieza donde pudieran vivir mejor, mas grande, con una cocina elegante y una sala de estar muy cómoda con finos muebles, y lo mejor… una cama de doble plaza, Pero aquella noche no tenía hambre, simplemente quería pasar esa noche con Maka…

Era la medianoche cuando Soul sacó la ultima prenda de la ropa de su Maka quien había espetado toda la escena con un rubor claro en sus mejillas ante tal incitación, pero luego aquella timidez y vergüenza dieron lugar a un gran gemido por la introducción inicial y luego un grito de dolor agudo freno en seco al albino quien creyó haberse pasado, aunque luego Maka quien se encontraba de espaldas le sonreía en señal de aprobación aunque sorprendida de lo agitado que se estaba comportando pero luego no tuvo tiempo de pensar en más, solo en la sensación de vaivén de sus caderas con las de Soul quien arremetía con fuerza excitando cada vez a la técnico en la cama de la cual se agarraba con fuerza a la sabana y la almohada más cercana…

Y tenía razones para estar así, puesto que aunque Soul actuó como un caballero allá en Europa… era un hombre después de todo. Así que no tenía ninguna reparo en hacerlo con su esposa ahora y hasta perder la conciencia por el agotamiento, reanudando las embestidas una y otra y otra vez más profundas, hasta abrazar su espalda para acomodarse… transcurriendo luego unos segundos hasta lograr su objetivo, tras el cual descansaba por unos momentos mientras Maka se deleitaba con el placer subsecuente que ascendía y descendía por su cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?- dijo ella entre respiraciones cortas.

-Es muy cool, muy sofisticado…- contesto Soul respirando también agitadamente. –Como averiguaste…- insinuó mientras Maka se daba media vuelta para que sus rostros estuvieran frente a frente.

-Déjame adivinar…- volvió a decir. – ¿Tsubaki?- le cuestiono a lo que la rubia solo sonrío apenada.

-Joder, si continuamos así la vamos a dejar en bancarrota- contesto Soul.

-Lo mismo pensé…- dijo Maka. –Pero ella dijo que no es nada-

-Recuérdame darle las gracias- afirmó.

-Seguro-

Entonces Soul atacó con una nueva ronda, un nuevo gemido se escucho de los labios de Maka ante la penetración pero no fue tan dolorosa como la primera al estar más lubricada, y luego prosiguieron con la acción, y mientras era embestida una y otra vez entre las sensaciones de placer Maka recordó entonces el hotel y la luna de miel, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer buena memoria, puesto que ahora Soul si se había desencadenado, y arremetía con mucha más fuerza que hace un momento, al punto de levantar un poco el cuerpo ligero de Maka con cada embestida mientras ella soportaba abnegada pero llena de placer y amor, pronto comenzaron a sudar profusamente ambos, pero ello solo hacía que prosiguieran con más intensidad, finalmente logrando la descargar final, otra vez, dejando a una Maka exhausta y casi con la lengua afuera y un hilo de saliva en sus labios.

-Soul… Yo…- dijo ella.

-Lo sé- contesto él.

Soul volvió a la carga para sorpresa de Maka, quien no pensaba que aún tuviera energía cuando ella ya estaba agotada, pero así era… otra descarga sucedió dentro de ella para su delicia, que ya casi le corto la respiración… creyendo que por fin pararía quedo atónita al notar como reiniciaba nuevamente el Albino nuevamente su penetración con más fuerza que nunca, mientras que jugueteaba con sus pechos…

Con ella al borde del extremo del cansancio esta vez Soul procuró llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser metiendo más fuerza en sus movimiento y aprisionándola contra la cama mientras hacía cada vez más fuerza, acercándose poco a poco a su cavidad, mientras que Maka gemía y respiraba como nunca, agitada y rápidamente con la mente apagada y sus instintos prendidos abrazó con fuerza la espalda de él para ayudarle en su labor, continuaron por unos segundos más mientras ella intentaba balbucear su nombre…

La cuarta descarga finalmente llegó con una gran explosión que sacudió el cuerpo de la rubia estremeciendo cada nervio de su ser y un chorro blanco que penetraba en su cavidad atravesando todas las entradas y tomando contacto con su vientre mientras escuchaba a Soul gemir con fuerza luego de la penetración final hasta que ambos quedaron por fin tendidos entre las sabanas sin fuerza alguna para moverse, mientras Maka experimentaba el orgasmo de su vida con cada musculo, tejido y célula de su ser temblando de placer mientras abrazaba su cuerpo, con las mejillas llenas de sangre y su corazón hinchado de amor.

Ambos se quedaron por lo menos unos minutos en aquella posición, hasta que Maka con la poca energía que había recobrado examinó a su amado quien yacía boca abajo, pero con el piquete de los dedos que sentía volteo el rostro hacia el de ella sonriente, y al verlo ella sonrío entre dientes y se abalanzó sobre él besarlo y abrazarlo sin importarle que no pudiera corresponderle ya que estaba bastante agotado y sin "energía".

Ya que era hora de dormir, mientras la luna sangrienta que iluminaba por la noche reía psicópata y demente frente a ellos desde la ventana.

*********

Unas horas después el agotamiento no desaparecía, y el dolor de sus músculos por el cansancio no se esfumaba, estaba vestido como acostumbre y alzo la vista hacia el frente, encontrando a maka de pie delante de una figura oscura grande con una silueta borrosa y difusa.

-Maka…- pretendía decir, "pretendía" porque ni siquiera él podía escuchar su voz, era como si estuviese mudo…

La tenebrosa silueta oscura avanzó hasta ella mientras mostraba el brillo de algo muy afilado… trató de gritar con más fuerza, pero sus oídos se cerraron… trató de ponerse en pie pero unos brazos salidos de debajo de la tierra lo retenieron y detuvieron contra el suelo, todo era silencio en su ser… mientras contemplaba impertérrito la escena, con la figura siniestra frente a Maka y el objeto afilado que se desprendía de su costado apuntando hacia su cuello mientras ella veía en shock.

-¡MAKA!- Gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, sin poder ser capaz de articular otra palabra alguna. –¡NOOOO!- gritó nuevamente al ver como el afilado objeto penetraba en el delgado cuello.

El filo desgarrando la carne, la sangre expulsada a borbotones, y el cuerpo sin vida de la rubia cayendo frente a él con un reguero de sangre vertical dejado durante su descenso.

Sus ojos quedaron abierto como platos y vislumbro la luz del día, las cortinas de la ventana y las sábanas en las que se envolvía… se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación, estando lleno de terror y miedo paso su mano por sobre su frente quitándose las gotas de sudor frío que encontró mientras trataba de poner en orden su mente luego del aquel perturbador sueño, o más bien una pesadilla.

Muy temprano en su nueva cocina había mucho escándalo, el sonido de sartenes y ollas en el fregadero, el aceite cayendo en la freidora en fin… el típico de una mujer joven cocinando, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras cortaba el queso… Unos minutos después la mesa estaba servida, y convenientemente Soul aparecía totalmente desarreglado y somnoliento observando la mesa.

-No crees que te has pasado un poco- le cuestionó pensando que siendo dos, había comida para cuatro en la mesa.

-Mira quién habla- le insinuó recordándole lo de anoche con un gesto interrogativo.

-De acuerdo…-

El desayuno prosiguió normalmente, solo para Maka quien comía alegremente mientras que Soul no podía quitarse de en mente aquel sueño aterrador, y más por las palabras que escuchó de boca de Trent en Europa.

"_Verás una por una las muertes de todas las personas cercanas a ti"_

Pero no importa, había jurado protegerla, y nada lo detendría…

*********

-Os agradezco a todos por venir- Dijo Shinigami-sama desde su asiento en el extremo más alto de una rectangular mesa de conferencia en la habitación ya señalada del Shibusen.

En la gran reunión de Death Scythes se vislumbraban nuevas caras, así como algunas viejas… Azumi de Asia como siempre tan inteligente y sofisticada acomodándose los lentes de forma elegante, Marie Mjolnir quien ahora parecía mostrar señas de una crisis de mediana edad, Tezca Tiploca el doppelganger y espejo demoníaco, Spirit quien todavía podía presumir tener el título de la guadaña más fuerte; a estas Death Scythes de élite se les unían dos caras nuevas… Harvar D. Eclair, Death Scythe a cargo de África, y que según sus reportes estaba desempeñando con mano dura una gran labor, Soul Eater Evans La segunda arma personal de Shinigami, y además un extraño y robusto hombre alto de tez morena clara de aspecto prolijo con cabello hacia atrás y bigote contorneado cuya presencia intrigo un poco nuestros amigos quienes desconocían por completo al extraño, también se encontraban de frentes y de pie al lado de Shinigami, Stein, Maka, Kid y Black Star.

-Hemos venido aquí para tratar un tema de suma importancia- explico.

-Soul…-

Poniéndose de pie Soul relato todo lo acontecido en Europa, el duelo con el Kishin, el encuentro con Trent, los experimentos etc…

-Un hombre capaz de convertir a humanos en Kishin es un peligro serio para todas las almas- explico el Dios de la muerte.

-Y no solo eso…- añadió Soul llamando la atención de todos. -…Parece tener conocimientos acerca de la Sangre Negra-

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto Spirit.

-No lo sé, pero sé que experimenta con ella… diciendo cosas como la de crear el Kishin perfecto-

-Ya veo- murmuro Stein.

-Entonces debemos atacar- prorrumpió el hombre del bigote captando la atención de los técnicos y Death Scythe por su temperamento y arrebato.

-Suena lo más lógico- aclaro Shinigami. –Pero como no tenemos información alguna de este individuo, sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar-

-Sugerimos utilizar las habilidades de Azumi para localizarlo- sugirió Tezca Tiploca.

-Entonces puedo recomendar la colaboración de Maka Albarn…-

-¿Yo?- respondió algo confusa.

-Sí, Tu percepción de almas crece cada día que pasa- comento el Shinigami. –No me sorprendería que llegaras a ser la sucesora de Joe Buttaki-

-Entendido-

La reunión no detallo nada más que los recientes avistamientos de enigmático invitado, pero si lograra su meta de crear al Kishin perfecto, estarían a la espera del nacimiento de un nuevo dios demonio, la organización que estaba a cargo de evitar que otra amenaza como esta naciera no podía permitirlo… Después de finalizada la misma todos dispusieron de tiempo para volver a conocerse luego de transcurridos algunos años, para la mayoría de las Death Scythes de la vieja generación, fue una sorpresa saber lo de Maka y Soul, por otra parte ellos aprovecharon para averiguar que se encontraba haciendo en África su viejo amigo Harvar, luego de ver a este y saludándose amistosamente con sus puños.

-¿Cómo has estado amigo?- pregunto Ox con Kim acompañándolo a su lado. –Oí que África es un sitio muy problemático- añadió.

-Más bien molesto- explico. –Solo un par de renacuajos, ninguna amenaza seria-

-Pero lo están llevando todo muy bien- dijo Ox.

-No me quejo- comento. –Al menos distraen mi tiempo libre-

-¿Que tal Harvar?- dijo Soul.

-Bien, amigo- contesto. –Y veo que tu también te encuentras muy bien- comento al verlo junto con Maka.

-Sí, eso…-

-¿¡Y este niño!?- se pregunto al ver a la pequeña criatura rosada que Kim cargaba en brazos.

-Es mi hijo- contesto Ox.

-Felicidades amigo- le comento dándole un golpecito al hombro.

-¿Y como estas tú Kim?- pregunto Harvar. -¿Ox te trata bien?-

-No es un multimillonario- dijo con sarcasmo. –Pero sí…-

Y mientras Ox se reía desvergonzadamente, Maka los observaba con una mirada complaciente de ver a sus amigos felices, en ello aparecieron Kid y Chrona los cuales fueron víctimas de comentarios inescrupulosos luego de enterarse que andaban más pegados que garrapatas… mientras que Marie feliz y orgullosa de ver a sus viejos alumnos sufría cada cierto rato ataques de mediana edad cuando alguno le recalcaba lo mayor que era, Soul se unió a las burlas del grupo alejándose de Maka quien no sospechaba que alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

-Maka, Shinigami desea hablar contigo- dijo Stein hablándole al oído.

-Allá voy- contesto.

Más tarde en la Death Room, la esperaban Shinigami-sama, Spirit y Azumi seguida de cerca por Stein mientras pensaba en qué tipo de misión recibiría esta vez mientras Soul llegaba detrás de ella al notar que había desaparecido de pronto.

*********

En algún sitio, en una enorme caverna de estalactitas se alzaba un imponente castillo hecho de roca natural, en el salón principal dentro de ella una figura ya conocida movía de un lado a otro en una mesa de experimentos frascos petri, tubos de ensayo, etc…

-Veamos esta fórmula- dijo Trent.

Quien luego se dirigió hacia un herbo encerrado en una jaula de acero al cual le inyecto una aguja con un líquido de color negro azabache, el herbo experimento una serie de contracciones rítmicas y violentas mientras su pelo se caía y su piel bullía de calor con algunas partes de él transformándose en deformes extremidades, hasta que finalmente se detuvo quedando muerto en el acto.

-Mierda…- dijo.

-¿Estuviste algo cerca esta vez?- pregunto una voz profunda, calmada y a sus espaldas con un ligero toque de sarcasmo.

Apareciendo luego un sujeto alto y algo encorvado de cabellera y ojos pelirrojos de piel morena envuelto en una capa azul oscura caminando hasta él para observar con pena sarcástica a la criatura muerta por una mala formula, de nuevo.

-No me molestes, Rem- dijo llamando al sujeto.

-Sinceramente creo que nunca tendrás éxito- dijo él.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo, solo déjamelo a mí y no te entrometas más…- amenazo.

-Sabes…- balbuceo preparándose para monologar. –La comida es lujo que tenemos, El refugio también, los conejillos de indias que la superficie…-

_¡PERO EL TIEMPO NO! _Exclamo en un tono dramático. –Al maestro no le queda mucho tiempo, y tu lo desperdicias en promesas que solo son eso… "promesas"- añadió.

-¿Déjame preguntarte algo?- ingirió Trent. – ¿Quien tiene derecho a usar el laboratorio?- pregunto.

Rem solo calló.

-No hay respuesta…- dijo Trent. –A ver qué tal esta… ¿Quién tiene el permiso de subir a la superficie a ver el sol y buscar recursos?-

Rem volvió a Callar.

-Tampoco…- dijo Trent. –Entonces esta… ¿Quién tiene la aprobación y el apoyo del maestro para esta investigación?-

…

-Sabes, Cuando el maestro vea tu fracaso y decida comerse tu alma para ganar algo más de tiempo- -Lo presenciaré con mucho Ahincó Trent- advirtió para luego marcharse yéndose de cabeza caminando por el techo donde estuvo parado entablando la conversación.

El científico loco se regocijaba en el hecho de tener razón esta vez mientras observaba la pantalla de un monitor ubicado cerca de él en la pared del cual presencia una conversación clara y en sonido digital de la Death Room en Shibusen y a Shinigami encargándole una misión a su próximo espécimen…

-Maka Albarn, eh?-

_CONTINUARA…_

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**Bueno, con ustedes el decimo primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, cada vez más cerca del final… **

**Ahora es el turno para Maka de entrar en acción.**

**Creo que me pase con el lemon esta vez, espero que no piensen mal de mí, ¿vale?**

**Y bueno me despido para ir a celebrar el Carnaval.**

**Chau!**


	13. Contra Trent I

**~** "SI NO FUERA POR EL MATRIMONIO, LOS ESPOSOS NO TENDRÍAN NADA EN COMÚN CON SUS ESPOSAS" **~**

**-PRIMERA PARTE-**

En los pasillos de Shibusen, Kilik y Jacqueline aparecieron de repente uniéndose a la conversación que hace unos momentos sostenían Ox, Kim y compañía junto con Harvar, además de Kid y Chrona quienes habían llegado minutos antes, cuando de pronto una figura enorme y robusta cruzo caminando a su lado, de cabello negro y un bigote de puntas contorneadas, era el sujeto que había estado en la reunión de Death Scythes.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Kilik.

-Su presencia es un poco atemorizante, ¿no lo creen?- insinuó Jacqueline.

-Su nombre es Ken Masters…- respondió Ox.

-¿Ken Masters?- pregunto Kim quien también desconocía del todo al sujeto.

-…Es una de las nueve Death Scythes, y algunos comentan que es el más fuerte de entre todos-

-Pensé que ese título le correspondía al padre de Maka- dijo Chrona.

-El padre de Maka es la Death Scythe en combate más fuerte, pero ese sujeto como arma en solitario es muy fuerte- contesto Ox. –Se graduó hace 5 años, y es la cabeza de una gran familia con una larga tradición-

-¿Cual exactamente?- preguntó Kid, desconociendo también acerca del tema.

-El primogénito de cada generación no puede llegar a ser la cabeza de la familia a menos que se convierta en una Death Scythe, sin ayuda de un maestro- argumento. –Hasta he podido averiguar, ellos descienden de uno de los nueve guerreros, el grupo que Shinigami-sama formó hace ya 800 años-

-Eso es sorprendente- contesto Chrona.

Jacqueline desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia el señor Masters, dándose la razón acerca de la presencia atemorizante del sujeto.

*********

En Norteamérica, cerca de los pueblos caverna de la tribu Anasazi, un grupo de reconocimiento compuesto por Maka, Soul, Azumi, Kim y Jacqueline se encontraba en una misión especial. Maka quien se había internado dentro de los edificios en ruinas, con Soul en modo arma y un transmisor colocado en su oreja recibía directamente las ordenes de Azumi quien valle abajo en una cabaña de madera supervisaba la misión conectada visualmente con el alma de Maka para dibujar.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kim?- pregunta su compañera de toda la vida al notar

-Espero que Ox este cuidando bien a la bebe- exclamo un poco preocupada mientras sobrevolaba montada en Kim encima de la posición de Maka y Azumi.

-No te preocupes, él es muy listo-

-Maka, puedes oírme, cambio- habló Azumi por el auricular.

-Fuerte y claro, cambio-

-Según la información de Syd y Nygus, actividad sospechosa ha sido detectada en esta región- explico.

-Tengo visual de un enorme en ruinas, este el lugar que Syd-sensei describió en su informe, cambio-

-Exacto- contesta Azumi.

-De acuerdo, iré a revisar… cambio y fuera-

-Veo a Maka y Soul entrando- transmite Kim desde el cielo por su radio.

-Recibido, La Percepción de almas de Maka está creciendo exponencialmente, y para esta misión eso no es inútil - contesta. –Shinigami tenía razón, sus habilidades podrían igualar a las de Joe Buttaki, incluso llegar a superarlas- pensó.

-Recuerda Maka…- habló Azumi abriendo nuevamente el canal. –Esta es un misión reconocimiento, si llegas a encontrarte en peligro, no dudes en salir de ahí-

-…Entiendo- contesto ella luego una pausa antes de penetrar en lo más profundo del edificio en ruinas parecido a un templo.

-¿Acaso Azumi no confía en mi fuerza?- pregunto a su compañero algo molesta por subestimarla.

-Se trata de prudencia, Maka- le contesta él. –No podemos hacer nada estúpido a estas alturas-

-Acaso tú también me estas subestimando- le reprochó.

-Mantente alerta- le recordó bruscamente.

Si fuera solo de Azumi no habría mucho problema, pero ver a Soul actuando de la misma forma le incomodaba, preguntadosé a la vez que habría ocurrido allá en Europa, mientras que él presentía que Trent no se encontraba lejos, y si se tratase de él, no dudaría en ordenarle a ella que huyeran… bueno, tendría mucho tiempo luego de esto para meditarlo, por ahora debía enfocar su percepción de almas para detectar la presencia de una fluctuación de longitud de onda que Syd y Nygus habían avistado hace una semana, pero debido al enorme laberinto que constituían las cavernas de los Anasazi les fue difícil ubicarlo, pero con ella la cosa era distinta.

-Comienzo a sentirlo- comenta ella.

-¿De que se trata?- Pregunta Soul.

-Es una señal débil, pero la percibo como si se tratara de un riachuelo- contesto,

Técnico y Arma cruzaron el templo y de inmediato se encontraron en un campo abierto en medio de la entrada de la caverna, con el enorme edificio detrás de ellos a manera de muro y la entrada oscura de la cueva que llevaba al interior de la montaña.

-Aquí fue donde Syd-sensei percibió esta señal- dijo Maka.

-Bueno, habrá que entrar para averiguarlo- contesto Soul.

De pronto el sentido de percepción de Maka se estremeció.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto él.

-La débil señal se ha hecho más fuerte- contesto ella. –Es un alma enorme- exclamo con algo de tremor en su voz.

-¡Rayos! Es él- pensó Soul.

Y tuvo que tener la razón, pues Trent hizo su aparición repentina saliendo del interior de la cueva al campo abierto donde se encontraban.

-Saludos de nuevo- dijo él.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Maka.

-Es una trampa- le gritó Soul.

De inmediato la entrada por la cual ellos habían ingreso a ese campo colapso bloqueando con multitud de escombros la salida.

-¡Maka! ¡Soul! ¿Que sucede?- hablaba por el altoparlante Azumi.

-La señal es una trampa, nos atrajo aquí a propósito- contesto Soul.

-Maka, déjame verlo- ordeno Azumi.

-Entendido- contesta ella.

Concentrando toda su energía espiritual Azumi vio a través de Maka observando de pie al sujeto que sembró el caos en Europa, vestido de la misma forma clásica, pantalón negro, con camisa blanca y un chaleco negro pequeño, de piel blanca y cabellos negros así como sus ojos.

-¿Ese es Trent?-

-Si- contesto Soul.

-Maka, debemos huir- exclamo Soul.

-Pero…-

-¡Solo hazlo!- le gritó.

Algo confusa por la actitud sobresaltada de su arma, Maka le obedeció y preparaba un fuerte ataque contra los escombros que bloqueaban el paso.

-No te dejaré- susurro Trent quien transformando sus dos extremidades posteriores en tentáculos enormes clavándolos al suelo comenzó a generar unas vibraciones muy extrañas de un color morado que recorrían todo el terreno recubriéndolo con una fina capa de energía del mismo color, tales ondas al alcanzar al equipo de inmediato provocaron una reacción.

De pronto la guadaña comenzó a retorcerse…

-¡Soul!, ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Maka.

-No lo sé- contesto él tratando de resistir.

Pero las vibraciones de inmediato lo devolvieron a su forma humana para sorpresa de Maka.

-Pero qué…- balbuceo Azumi quien observaba todo. – ¡Kim!, necesito que bajes y los ayudes-

-Enseguida- contesto la pelirosa.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Jacqueline desde su forma arma señalando a las doce en punto.

Volando en dirección de ellas estaba una bandada de criaturas voladoras parecidas a dragones, pero más pequeños y deformes, con garras largas y afiladas como espadas, y picos largos y agudos como los de un Pterodáctilo.

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió Jacqueline al ver a uno de ellos en rumbo de colisión.

-Azumi, ¡no están atacando!- contesta Kim esquivando los pases a gran velocidad de las criaturas a su alrededor en un intento por destrozarla con sus garras y picos.

-Así que lo tenían todo preparado- murmuro Azumi quien no podía creer como la situación se le venía abajo.

Y en la entrada de la cueva, Soul se preguntaba consternado como había vuelto a su forma humana y sin poder volver a transformarse.

-Olvide mencionarte que también puedo invalidar los poderes de las armas- contesto Trent quien de inmediato broto cuatro tentáculos del suelo debajo del albino los cuales apresaron su cuello, brazos, piernas y torso.

-Soul…-

-Maka Albarn- susurro fuertemente atrayendo la atención de ella.

Ambos quedaron en silencio observándose el uno al otro unos instantes mientras su compañero le decía que hallase una forma de escapar.

-Tienes una hermosa alma- dijo él.

-¿Eh?-

-Un alma grigori- susurro. –Serás un buen espécimen-

De inmediato el científico comenzó con el ataque emergiendo tentáculos del subsuelo dispuestos a aprisionar a Maka, pero ella veloz y ágil los esquiva y retrocede unos pasos, pensando cómo podría hacer frente a alguien como él desarmada, aunque parezca un humano normal, puso en Jaque a toda la división en Europa.

-No es un enemigo común-

-No pierdas tiempo, debes huir-

-¡Cómo! Tengo a este sujeto peligroso enfrente y un muro de escombros detrás-

-La cueva- le sugirió. –Si entras por ella podrás salir del otro lado, podrás encontrar a Azumi y las demás-

Era un buen plan, aunque algo arriesgado… Pero no podía dejarlo solo ahí, él le dijo que no se preocupe que estará bien.

-De acuerdo…- asintió Maka todavía insegura de ello.

-No puedes escapar- le dijo Trent quien volvía atacar con un conjunto de tentáculos a modo de látigo-

Pero Maka cogió carrera y atravesó velozmente y con brincos todos los ataques desde todas las direcciones, recordando que aquello era similar a cuando atravesó a medusa y sus flechas. Después de un par de metros estaba a espaldas de Trent y se adentro velozmente en la cueva perdiéndose en las sombras.

-Que inocente…- comento Trent para sí mismo. –Sales de las garras del lobo para caer en sus fauces-

-En fin, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que la encuentre- le comento a Soul desenterrando sus dos brazos tentáculos del suelo y desactivando las vibraciones anti-arma que expelía, dando media vuelta para marcharse no sin antes dejarle algo de entretenimiento a la Death Scythe.

-Manténganlo Ocupado- lanzó al aire, y de inmediato del suelo aparecieron dos enormes abominaciones, robustas, gruesas, encorvadas y llenas de cicatrices y suturas armas con dos enormes y filosos cuchillos de carnicero.

Soul libre por fin del suelo se levantó solo para encontrarse con las abominaciones que le bloqueaban el paso.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- dijo él quien se lanzo al ataque rebanando a las dos criaturas.

Pero estas continuaban impidiéndole el paso pese a estar partidas por la mitad, las cuales de inmediato se unieron y regeneraron.

-Esto no es nada cool-

*********

Dentro de la cueva a un kilometro de la entrada Maka continuaba corriendo guiándose por el alma de Azumi para intentar salir por otro lado, cuando de pronto pares de tentáculos emergían de las cavernas intentando agarrarla, pero ella se las quitaba y seguía adelante hasta que se detuvo en una intersección a tomar aire.

-¿Por qué ese sujeto me persigue?- se pregunto.

-Es inútil escapar, tarde o temprano serás mi conejilla de indias- dijo su voz que resonaba por todo el estrecho pasillo. –Tengo una nueva fórmula que quiero que deseo probar con ansias-

Mas tentáculos como los anteriores aparecieron y Maka siguió corriendo para evitarlos, mientras que en su camino se repetía la escena, pero gracias a su agilidad atlética lograba evitarlos hasta cierto punto, continuo corriendo un par de metros más guiándose por el alma de Azumi quien tenía sus propios problemas.

-¡Cuidado Kim!- gritó Jacqueline.

La criatura estaba justo encima de él listo para tajarla cuando recibió un potente disparo desde el suelo, ambas observaron a tierra y vieron a Azumi disparando con su brazo en forma de cañón de rifle ballesta de precisión.

-¡Maka! ¡Soul! Pueden oírme- les hablo por el transmisor.

Dentro de la cueva el albino escucho la llamada mientras destazaba a las criaturas una y otra vez para luego volver a regenerarse.

-Me encuentro con dos grandes problemas aquí- contesto con sarcasmo por tener a dos abominaciones frente a él. –El primero, que me encuentro ocupado con dos criaturas muy extrañas, y el Segundo que Maka se metió dentro de las cuevas y Trent va tras ella- comunicó. – ¿Puedes contactarla?- le pregunto.

-Lo intentó, pero hay mucha interferencia- dijo ella. –Debe ser por la montaña-

-Maldición-

Dentro de la cueva Maka se detuvo nuevamente en otro cruce de caminos, siguiendo el rastro del alma de Azumi, pero parecía que cada vez se adentraba más en la cueva, pensando que tal vez no encontraría la salida nunca, podía sentir el alma de Trent acercándose cada vez más, así que continuo corriendo, cada vez y más profundo dentro de la cueva, hasta que entonces se encontró con un laboratorio clandestino dentro de un gran espacio en el centro de la montaña, justo como en Europa, solo que ella no lo sabía, caminando lentamente mientras observaba los tubos de ensayo, líquidos volátiles, la mayoría de color negro, y una mesa con manchas de sangre y restos carnosos en las esquinas y el centro que le provocaron nauseas.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Mi santuario- dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Se volteó sorprendida y encontró a Trent de pie a unos dos metros de ella.

-Te dije que escapar era inútil- le dijo.

_CONTINUARA…_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**Dos capítulos en 3 días…**

…**Veo que he aprovechado muy bien el carnaval, publicar dos capítulos seguidos no es nada fácil… Pero creo que el agua y la pintura me inspiraron, espero que los hayan disfrutado.**

**Nos vemos en la sgte actualización.**

**CHAU!**


	14. Contra Trent II

**~** "SI NO FUERA POR EL MATRIMONIO, LOS ESPOSOS NO TENDRÍAN NADA EN COMÚN CON SUS ESPOSAS" **~**

**-SEGUNDA PARTE-**

Dentro de la cueva Maka se detuvo nuevamente en otro cruce de caminos, siguiendo el rastro del alma de Azumi, pero parecía que cada vez se adentraba más en la cueva, pensando que tal vez no encontraría la salida nunca, podía sentir el alma de Trent acercándose cada vez más, así que continuo corriendo, cada vez y más profundo dentro de la cueva, hasta que entonces se encontró con un laboratorio clandestino dentro de un gran espacio en el centro de la montaña, justo como en Europa, solo que ella no lo sabía, caminando lentamente mientras observaba los tubos de ensayo, líquidos volátiles, la mayoría de color negro, y una mesa con manchas de sangre y restos carnosos en las esquinas y el centro que le provocaron nauseas.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

De pronto escucha un sonido de interferencia en su transmisor y luego la voz de Azumi

-Maka, ¡Maka! Estas ahí-

-Azumi-

-¿Donde estas?, cambio-

-En alguna clase de laboratorio…- contesta ella. –Veo muchos documentos y tubos de ensayos-

-En serio, déjame comprobarlo- dice Azumi

Luego de unos segundos Maka puede sentir el alma de la Death Scythe observando a través de sus ojos…

-Observa tu alrededor para que pueda documentar lo que vea- le ordena.

Obedeciendo Maka comienza a ver de aquí a allá, mientras que fuera de la montaña, mientras Kim y Jacqueline desde tierra contiene a fuego limpio las criaturas voladoras que los atacaban mientras Azumi dibuja y escribí con gran velocidad en el papel, lo que esperaba que fuera información importante que revelara algo más de su enemigo.

-¿Cómo vas Azumi?- pregunta Maka.

-Ya me falta poco- contesto. –¡Ya está!-

De pronto la comunicación se interrumpí bruscamente dejándolo solo interferencia.

-Azumi, Azumi-san!-

Se volteó sorprendida y encontró a Trent de pie a unos dos metros de ella.

-Te dije que escapar era inútil- le dijo.

**********

-Maka!, Maka!- grita Azumi luego de perder la comunicación recordando como por un breve instante pudo sentir la presencia de otro individuo en la habitación antes de perder la comunicación.

-Azumi, ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Soul desde su transmisor luego de esquivar otro golpe de las abominaciones.

-Acabo de perder contacto con Maka-

-Mierda-

Las abominaciones continuaron arrojando más golpes y cortes con sus afiladas hojas de acero que batían el viento con cada movimiento que era evadido o bloqueado por la guadaña, la cual comenzaba a desesperarse por la persistencia de estas criaturas.

-¡Salgan de mi vista!- les gritó a la vez que los ataque con todo su brazo desde el codo transformado en guadaña.

Tremendo ataque consiguió parte en buenos trozos a una de las criaturas la cual comenzó a caerse en pedazos soltándose sus suturas quedando solo una pila de carne y el alma Kishin roja flotante.

-Maka, Ya voy…- pensó.

**********

En el laboratorio Maka planeaba escapar nuevamente recordando lo que Azumi le dijo al comienzo de la misión, pero súbitamente las entradas ubicadas a los costados de la cueva laboratorio se cerraron con enormes rocas.

-¿Qué Tal si comenzamos con el experimento?- señalo Trent.

-_Joder, me encuentro desarmada y sin posibilidad de huir dentro de su propia cancha, parece que la única opción que me queda es pelear… adiós al plan-_

Trent se sorprende al ver como Maka adopta una postura de guardia.

-¿Va a enfrentarme?- pensó Trent. –Es muy gracioso pensar que puedes hacerme daño con unos cuantos golpes- exclamo.

Haciendo caso omiso la rubia se lanzó al ataque, Trent la espero paciente hasta quedar frente a ella arrojando el primer el cual lo esquivo de manera sencilla, pero los ataques continuaron… golpes, patadas y muchas acrobacias, una pérdida de tiempo y energía fue lo que el científico pensó, pero ella no bajo la intensidad de sus ataques.

-Cuanta energía…- dijo. –Para un alma tan pequeña- comento luego de ver en su interior, un alma pequeña y con dos grandes alas sobre ella, las características de un alma grigori, los cual la volvía en un interesante espécimen a experimentar.

Maka arrojó de nuevo otro golpe justo al rostro de Trent, quien todavía seguía descontento con la persistencia que ni siquiera se molesto demasiado en esquivar el golpe el cual comenzaba a rozar por su mejilla hasta perderse detrás de él.

-Ves, es inútil- le dijo, aunque curiosamente sonreía a verle.

De pronto la parte de la mejilla donde había rozado el golpe comenzó a desintegrarse como si de un cascarón se tratase…

-¡¿Pero Qué…?!- asustado dio paso hacia atrás mientras observaba los pedazos de piel caer al suelo resquebrajándose. –Estas son…- comenzó a pensar en la probable causa del daño.

Cuando Maka volvió al ataque esta vez arrojando un contundente golpe al rostro de Trent.

-Vibraciones anti-demoníacas- afirmo antes de recibir el puño en pleno rostro que lo arrojaba contra el suelo a unos metros de ella.

-_Ya te diste cuenta- _pensó Maka.

-Está usando vibraciones anti-demoníacas en sus golpes- pensó. – ¿Cómo es posible que un simple humano pueda usar ese poder?- volvió a decirse a sí mismo.

Pero no tuvo gran tiempo de pensar pues vio a Maka justo arriba de él cayendo con una patada, la cual eludió arrojándose hacia atrás en una voltereta.

-Parece que no eres una simple humana después de todo- le dijo.

-Lo sabía- afirmo ella. –Veo una enorme cantidad de energía demoníaca en tu interior- le dijo mientras veía a través de él las ondas rojas de su alma que se expandían a su alrededor.

-Debe ser con ellas que controlas a todos los Kishin que creaste- volvió a explicar. –Y tu cuerpo también está rodeado por ellas-

-También puedes ver dentro de mi alma…?!- susurro, mientras que la piel destruida en su mejilla se regeneraba lentamente.

-Estas dos habilidades, son mis grandes armas- señalo.

-Veamos, si te sirven de algo desde ahora- contesto Trent al conocer ya lo que ocultaba y preparando una contramedida.

Esta vez fue él quien se lanzó al ataque, pero Maka lo esperaba con un golpe el cual impacto contra la guardia de Trent, las ondas anti-demonio destrozaron parte de su ropa en el lugar del golpe, pero no su piel correspondiente a una fuerte presión de chispas alrededor de su defensa.

-¿Qué sucedió?- se pregunta.

-Puede contrarrestar tus vibraciones anti-demonio con mi presión de alma- contesto empujándola.

-Maldición-

Trent continuo con su ataque intentando golpearla, pero a la vez varios de sus cabellos se transformaban en tentáculos y se enterraban en el subsuelo, y mientras golpeaba a Maka estos emergían detrás de ella para atacarla y sacarla de balance.

-Si estás bien parada, no puedes concentrar tus ondas anti-demonio en tus golpes- le dijo.

Recuperando el equilibrio aprovechando la confianza en su ataque, Maka lo tomo del hombro y se lanzo por el aire hasta quedar detrás de su cabeza a la cual lanzo una patada cargada de ondas anti-demonio las cuales desintegraron los tentáculos desde su raíz.

-Supongo que lo mismo se aplica contigo- afirmó.

Perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia Trent continuaba golpeando, así como Maka, los golpes de Trent dañaban el alma de Maka provocándole dolor en su interior del cual se levantaba y los golpes de Maka desintegraban la piel y músculos de Trent pero este los regeneraba…

…El combate que parecía una pelea callejera se tornaba cada vez más violento, Trent intento aprovechar nuevamente sus tentáculos, pero estos ahora se desintegraban al hacer contacto con Maka ya que esta se había envuelto a sí mismo en sus ondas anti-demonio imitando a Trent.

-Esto me desespera- comento él mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-A mi también- contesta ella mientras jadeaba.

Trent la atacó aprovechando que se encontraba en el suelo descansando, pero Maka eludió la patada que impacto en el suelo con violencia moviéndose apenas unos centímetros de su posición, luego tomándolo de los hombros se coloco justo encima suyo y enterró su cabeza en el suelo con ambos pies para luego saltar lejos de él a un par de metros, el sujeto de inmediato se levanto tambaleante luego de sacar su cara del suelo, Maka contempló con algo de pavor como sus ondas anti-demonio había deshecho gran parte de la piel de su rostro, dejando al descubierto muchos músculos y prominencias óseas.

-He cambiado de opinión- dijo con calma. –Ya no te quiero como mi conejillo de indias-

-¿Eh?- balbuceo ella.

-Te quiero ver muerta- exclamo con fuerza.

Entonces cientos de tentáculos emergieron de su espalda violentamente, su número era tan grande que empezaron a arremolinarse unos sobre otros al hacer impacto en el techo.

-Cielos…- pensó Maka, finalmente los tentáculos se arrojaron contra ella.

Maka aumento las vibraciones de sus ondas alrededor suyo, los tentáculos continuaban deshaciendo al contacto, pero estos continuaban persistentemente, observando en detalle a ellos se dio cuenta de estos están envueltos en una increíble cantidad de energía demoníaca que era invisible al ojo humano, pero no al suyo. Pronto comenzaron a superarla en número, recibiendo un corte en la mejilla, luego otro en el hombre y otro en la pierna derecha, Maka decidió entonces comenzar a golpearlos de forma agresiva, pero sencillamente aumentaban cada vez, destruyendo todos los aparatos científicos, tubos y mesas del laboratorio en su camino ante la sonrisa psicótica de Trent quien preparaba a escondidas uno de los tentáculos cargados con la presión de su alma y lo arrojaba directo hacia Maka.

-Maldición…- pensó ella al ver el ataque demasiado cerca.

El tentáculo atravesó directamente la parte interna de su hombro izquierdo arrojándola contra la pared de rocas, la lluvia de tentáculos se detuvo quedándose flotando estáticos sobre él, mientras este se acercaba al cuerpo clavado de la rubia en el muro.

-Como te lo dije antes, es inútil-

Entonces el sujeto comenzó a divertirse con su víctima azotándola contra el muro una y otra vez, desde todos los ángulos, volviéndola a enclavar en el sitio original, clavando otro tentáculo en su mano izquierda arrancándole otro gruñido de dolor.

-Ya te cansaste…- dijo Trent al ver exhausta y jadeante. –Quieres que le ponga fin al dolor-

Luego de esto envolvió lentamente su cuello y comenzó a asfixiarla.

En exteriores Kim se encontraba sobrevolando alrededor de la montaña viendo las cuevas esperando encontrar a Maka luego de encargarse de los Kishin voladores, pero sin encontrar rastro de ella.

-¿Cómo vas Kim?- pregunto Azumi por el transmisor.

-Aún nada…- contesto. –Ya lleva mucho tiempo-

-Tendrás que dejar eso y ayudar a Soul- le recomendó.

-…De acuerdo- contesto preocupada.

Y el albino se encontraba cada vez más frustrado, ya había pasado una hora desde que Maka se internó en las cavernas, con su preocupación creciendo a cada minuto…

-¡Apártate!- le gritó a la abominación que quedaba en pie, pero esta atacó con más violencia arrojándolo más lejos de la entrada.

-Mierda-

Dentro de la montaña Maka comenzaba a perder la conciencia por la falta de aire sumado al dolor en su cuello, tomando con la poca fuerza que tenía el tentáculo que la estrangulaba, los segundos pasaban, perdiendo cada vez más fuerza, dejando caer lentamente ambos brazos.

-Esto les ocurre a los que se enfrentan a mí- dijo con seriedad. –Ahora muere-

El tentáculo imprimió más fuerza y esta vez Maka se retorcía mas bruscamente, dentro de unos segundos, esa descomunal fuerza la rompería el cuello…

_Este es mi fin. Ya veo… Creo que no puedo hacer nada…_

Afuera un sobresalto cogió a Azumi…

-El alma de Maka está desapareciendo- dijo por el transmisor.

-¡MAKA!- gritó Soul quien intento evadir a la abominación pasarla, pero esta lo agarro del pie con sus fauces, este intento clavarla su hoja metálica en la cabeza, pero la criatura lo arrojo bien lejos regresándolo a su posición original.

…_Soul…_

Dentro de la cueva, poco a poco su conciencia iba apagándose para dar paso a la oscuridad, pero en esa oscuridad… pantallazos de sus últimos días aparecieron, recordando los días antes y después de su boda, las felicitaciones de Tsubaki, las palabras de su padre, las ideas de Kim y Ox. Recordó también al bebé que estos traían en brazos hace una semana, y la palabra familia vino a su memoria, y con ella la imagen Soul y ella cargando a un bebe de la cuna, con el rostro difuminado, pero los rostro de sus padres sonrientes.

Trent se sorprendió al ver como Maka recobraba la conciencia y lo veía con unos ojos…

…_llenos de coraje…_

De inmediato los apéndices tentáculos de Trent quedaron destrozados ante una potente vibración anti-demoníaca, también los innumerables tentáculos de su espaldas quedaron triturados.

-¿Qué es esta sensación?- dijo al percibir como las vibraciones anti-demonio habían cambiado, ya no se trataba de ondas, era más bien como…

-Coraje- murmuró ella.

-¿Qué?-

-Ahí voy…-

Maka corrió velozmente hasta él, desesperado y confundido Trent regeneró rápidamente los tentáculos y los arrojo contra ella, pero estos eran esquivados en plena carrera mientras se deshacían en muchas partículas al pasar por su lado, poco a poco intentaron cortarle el camino hasta que solo quedo un estrecho angosto, pero incluso ella continuo corriendo por este sendero angosto hasta llegar a él y propinar un potente golpe en el rostro con brazo sano; la onda anti-demonio combinadas con vibraciones de coraje deshicieron gran parte del rostro y cráneo de Trent quien retrocedió completamente asustado mientras se cubría el rostro huesudo que comenzaba a aparecer.

Asustado y confundido Trent se puso de pie y comenzó a huir despejando una de las entradas a la cueva que había bloqueado seguido de cerca por Maka, pero justo después de salir de ahí, enormes tentáculos emergieron de debajo de ella y destrozaron el techo el cual pronto comenzó a venir abajo, ocultándola visualmente a medida que se desmoronaban.

**********

Soul sintió una fuerte sacudida que solo podía ser un temblor de la propia montaña…

-_Maka…- _

De pronto la criatura comenzó a desaparecer en partículas negras al ya no sentir las ondas de alma de su dueño las cuales le daban forma… Soul intento entonces avanzar, pero la entrada de la cueva se desmoronó bloqueando el paso, luego ocurrió una enorme explosión con una onda de choque que aturdió los sentidos de todos los que estaban cerca.

-Soul, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Kim por el transmisor.

-Sí, pero Maka…- balbuceo.

Minutos después ambos se encontraba sobrevolando la montaña buscando alguna salida, debido a que la explosión sacudió la montaña y cerró muchas de las cuevas de entrada y salida, los segundos pasaban mientras el albino se culpaba a sí mismo por haberla enviado dentro.

Pero…

-¡Ahí esta!- grito Kim señalándole un respiradero que salía del techo de la montaña y viendo como saliendo dificultosamente ahí agarrándose del hombro y con la mano izquierda herida, pero aun así saludándoles contenta.

**********

En algún sitio, en una enorme caverna de estalactitas se alzaba un imponente castillo hecho de roca natural…

-Mierda- gruñía luego de su vergonzosa derrota con un pañuelo envuelto alrededor de la mitad rostro carcomido por las ondas anti-demonio y que estaba tardando mucho en regenerarse.

-Das pena, Trent- decía Rem recostado tranquilamente contra un pilar del castillo. –Y para irritarte más, déjame contarte que tu almacén de criaturas en la Montaña Rocallosa ha sido arrasado-

-¿Qué dijiste…?-

**********

En las lejanas rocallosas, en una cueva subterránea llena de jaulas destrozadas y Kishin fabricados muertos cubriendo de sangre el suelo…

-Informa a Shinigami- dijo Ken Masters, la poderosa Death Scythe de la reunión, la cual se encontraba de pie en medio del caos y con el brazo transformado en una afilada navaja empapada de sangre.

-Enterado, Masters-san- contesto uno de sus subordinados en Shibusen.

-Estas bestias no sirvieron ni para calentamiento…- dijo con desprecio mientras aplastaba el cráneo de una con su pie. –La próxima vez pídele a Shinigami-sama una misión que SÍ valga la pena-

-De acuerdo, Masters-san-

**********

-Hubo un ataque, una sola Death Scythe lo destruyo todo… y a tus mascotas claro-

-¿Cómo me puede estar pasando esto?- se quejaba fuera de sí.

-Con tu fracaso y la pérdida del laboratorio de experimentos principal con todos tus especímenes, tu investigación se vino abajo- explico el pelirrojo.

-_Trent…- _dijo en su mente una escalofriante voz psíquicamente.

-M-maestro- balbuceo.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué sigo esperando? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI NUEVO CUERPO?!- dijo con un grito a lo último.

En ese mismo instante al dolor en su rostro se le sumó una fuerte sensación de desgarro interno en su alma, así como una fuerte presión espiritual…

-S-solo ha sido un pequeño percance… le prometo que tendrá su nuevo cuerpo listo a tiempo- le suplicó con la voz acongojada.

-Por tu bien, espero que sí…- dijo su maestro retirando la presión en su alma, dejándola respirar agitadamente.

-Parece que tu hora se acerca…- recalco Rem quien luego se marchó del lugar lentamente.

-No si puedo impedirlo- murmuro Trent al encontrarse solo.

_CONTINUARA…_

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**Lo de siempre… gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Y espero que os haya gustado este doble capítulo.**

**Chau…**


	15. Noticia Inesperada

**~** "UN INTERCAMBIO DE MALOS HUMORES DE DÍA Y MALOS OLORES DE NOCHE" **~**

En Shibusen, dentro de la Death Room Maka terminaba de reportar su encuentro con Trent…

-Ya veo- dijo Shinigami. –Aunque fue algo imprevisto, me alegro de que hayas logrado salir con bien Maka-chan-

-Por favor, Shinigami-sama- decía Maka con modestia. –Ya estoy bastante grande para ese sobrenombre-

-Tienes razón- contesto. –Pero es que no puedo evitarlo-

-Yo tampoco mi Maka-chan- dijo Spirit apareciendo sorpresivamente, recibiendo un Maka-chop por el susto.

-¿Por qué, Maka-chan?-

-No puedo evitar hacer lo mismo- contesto ella por el golpe.

-Cada día que pasa te pareces más y más a tu madre, Maka- comento el Shinigami. –Y es muy probable que llegues a superarla…-

-De verás lo cree- contesta ella con la mano derecha detrás de la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. –Pero en verdad creo que aún falta mucho para que Soul supere a Papa-

-No debes menospreciar a la guadaña que creaste Maka- replico. -Aunque no sea mi arma personal, cada vez que observó su alma, veo que posee un gran talento-

-Cuando llegué su momento, estoy seguro de que contaré con una buena arma en mis manos- explico.

-Ya veo- dijo Maka. –Gracias, Shinigami-sama-

-Ahora ve y descansa, que los datos que recogieron Azumi y tú durante esa misión nos pueden ser útiles-

-Entendido- contesta con firmeza la rubia para luego marcharse.

-Kami estaría muy orgullosa-

-Tiene razón- contesto Spirit recordaba a su ex-mujer con algo de remordimiento.

Al abrir la puerta de la Death Room y salir al pasillo, Maka se topa quien después de realizar sus deberes decidió enterarse de cómo quedo la reunión, ya había pensado sobre que podía hablarle, si se encontraba bien, si no tuvo algún problema con su padre, pensando después que podrían tomarse algún tiempo libre…

…Pero.

-No puedes hablar en serio- dijo luego de escuchar a su esposa hablar de "entrenamiento" luego de salir de la reunión con Shinigami.

-Sí, necesitamos mejorar nuestras habilidades… digo, las tuyas-

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunto Soul.

-Piénsalo bien…- le dijo Maka luego de darle un pequeño coscorrón. –Aunque ya eres una Death Scythe, todavía no has logrado superar a Papa-

Soul recordó que él también se había propuesto a sí mismo volverse más fuerte, pero su subconsciente le decía que eso llegaría con el tiempo… cuando llego a convertirse en una Death Scythe al fin creyó que todo lo demás vendría solo, pero mientras escuchaba las burdas explicaciones de Maka acerca de cómo volverse una mejor Death Scythe murmuró…

-¿Acaso me crees débil?-

-No!, no es eso…- respondió ella. –Solo digo que debemos tratar un pequeño empujón para que seas aun más fuerte- dijo motivada subconscientemente por los comentarios y elogios de Shinigami a ella.

-Esto me recuerda a cuando tratamos de desarrollar sus ondas anti-demonio- dijo él con ambos brazos tras la cabeza en una de sus típicas poses cool.

-Pero somos más hábiles ahora que en ese entonces- replico ella. –Vamos…-

-Pensé que haríamos las compras temprano- replico él.

-Ya habrá tiempo al final para ello- dijo mientras lo empujaba.

Caminando unos cuantos metros se encontraron con Kim y Ox quienes ya se marchaban a casa por su hija, y al verlos ambos tan apurados decidieron dirigirles la palabra.

-Hola Maka, Soul-

-Hola Ox- contesto este.

-Será una bella tarde, No quieren venir con nosotros…- propuso Kim.

-Ahora no, Kim… Soul y yo tenemos trabajo por hacer- contesta Maka.

-¿Trabajo?- dijo intrigado el genio. -…Vaya, tu sí que eres muy aplicada, Maka- le respondió.

-Lo sé-

-Habría sido genial ir con ellos- dijo Soul tratando de persuadir el lado libertino de Maka

Pero ella estaba totalmente enfocada en aquello…

–Entrenar un sábado en la tarde no es nada _cool_-

-Si claro, lo que digas- respondió ella.

De pronto sintió algo de nausea luego de pasar al patio bajo al ardiente Sol.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto Soul.

-…No, no es nada- dijo para proseguir con su camino.

**********

Esa misma tarde en un claro del bosque fuera de la ciudad, ambos se encontraban listos para su entrenamiento personal privado.

-Ejercitémonos un poco-

-Claro, Lo que tú digas- dijo mientras procedía a transformarse en guadaña y pasar a las manos de Maka. –Aunque no sea nada cool hacer esto un sábado por la tarde-

_Resonancia de almas! _Exclamo Maka, quien de inmediato procedió a la resonancia, forzando a Soul a llevar la resonancia al mayor tiempo posible.

-De acuerdo, este es el límite- le dijo Soul al verse incapaz de llevar más alto la resonancia, aunque ya habiendo generado una enorme cantidad de potencia.

_Caza-brujas! _Volvió a decir, la guadaña en pocos segundos cambio a la forma de luna creciente y finalmente a la técnica mencionada.

-Listo- dijo Soul.

-De acuerdo-

_Caza-demonios! _Exclamo nuevamente, esta vez el arma cambio a la conocida forma de hacha con un ojo central de color celeste brillante.

-Vamos bien- comento Soul.

-Llevémoslo más allá-

-OK-

Gritando ambos lentamente comenzaron a aumentar la resonancia al mismo tiempo, la energía del alma de Maka que cruzaba por su arma y se le devolvía era el único sonido que escuchaba, despejando los de sus alrededor… Soul sabía que luego del Caza-brujas y el Caza-demonios le seguía una técnica más, que los años habían desarrollado pero que solo la habían presenciado una vez, aunque por un breve momento, tan corto que Maka no sabía cómo nombrar esta nueva técnica.

-Ya falta poco- murmuro Maka mientras se percataba de las descargas chispeantes de su alma alrededor.

-No pierdas la concentración- dijo Soul.

-Ya casi…- volvió a decir Maka emocionada de volver a ver esta técnica luego aquel día de 5 años, cuando por error cuando entrenaban la descubrieron.

Pero de pronto un fuerte salto en su estomago hizo que perdiera la concentración, Soul murmuró al ver esto pero de inmediato la forma brillante de la guadaña explotó en miles de partículas justo antes de alcanzar la mencionada técnica, la fuerte explosión arranco de sus brazos el arma y la dejo tambaleando unos metros mientras se cubría la boca.

-Maka- exclamo Soul al verla con una mano en la boca. – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto un tanto preocupado pensando que aquel día cuando presenciaron ese nuevo poder no había pasado algo como eso.

-No…- contesto entre dientes ella con la voz nauseosa…

…Y en efecto, unas náuseas súbitas y fortuitas se apoderaron de su estomago haciendo que perdiera la concentración.

-No puede ser…- dijo Soul al ver como Maka se volteaba hacía él con las mejillas algo verdes y dirigiéndose hacia él con intenciones sospechosas.

-Soul… BLUERGHHH!-

**********

Tarde por en la noche Soul terminaba de limpiarse el vomito de su ropa y pantalones que Maka expulso súbitamente esa tarde durante el entrenamiento, fue tan desagradable que este decidió que pararan y regresaran a Casa, Maka también se había ensuciado y decidió que las compras podrían esperar hasta mañana, por suerte habían dos tazones de rameen instantáneo en el refrigerador, pero a decir verdad ella no tenía ganas de ingerir comida alguno luego de aquello, y se encontraba en el baño descargando de vez en cuando pensando si la comida que compartió con Tsubaki durante el almuerzo le había hecho daño, luego descartó aquello por qué recordó que ella cocinaba muy bien, aunque Black Star era capaz de comerse cualquier cosa que tuviese sal encima, otra descarga le corto el pensamiento racional mientras el albino no podía degustar su cena instantánea frente al televisor al oír los vómitos de Maka desde el baño.

-Deberías decirle a Tsubaki que le vendría bien repasar sus lecciones de cocina- le dijo.

-Déjame en pa… BLUERGHH!-

-Voy por algo a la farmacia- dijo dejando su tazón en la mesa y poniéndose de pie.

-Gracias…- contesta con la garganta algo debilitada por las nauseas.

Y luego de oír el golpe de la puerta al salir, frente al tazón del baño nauseas nuevas salían de ella. En la calle unos 15 minutos después Soul regresaba con una bolsita en sus manos con la medicina antiemética un tanto pensativo por la actual condición de su técnico, pero en fin… si continuaba así durante la noche le tocaría a él preparar el desayuno.

-Tendré que hervir bien el agua…- murmuraba.

Luego de llegar y darle la medicina perdió el apetito al ver lo que los sedimentos que se depositaban en el tóale, y se dispuso a dormir.

La oscuridad lo rodeaba, se encontraba flotando en ella, sin poder moverse y con los ojos y oídos tapados… aquella situación empezó a perturbarlo mientras escuchaba una voz familiar…

_No puedes protegerlos… _

_Van a morir…_

_Y tú estarás ahí para verlo…_

Soul intento gritar pero no podía escuchar su propia voz, estaba mudo.

_No puedes protegerlos…_

_Van a morir…_

_Y ella será la primera!_

De pronto empezó a oye Maka quien le pedía ayuda, como si su voz hubiese destapado sus oídos, exclamo su nombre y comenzó a moverse en aquella gran oscuridad mientras la escuchaba, cuando entonces la oscuridad se apoderó de sus ojos, Maka volvió a exclamar, y él a gritar a su nombre y a moverse más deprisa.

_No puedes protegerla…_

_Va a morir…_

_Y tú estarás ahí para verlo…_

-¡Trent…!- exclamo con bravura.

Continuo nadando en aquel gran vacío cuando de pronto sintió que sus pies tocaban tierra, la voz de Maka continuo hablando pidiendo ayuda, esta vez sonaba muy cercaba de él, siguió caminando esta vez mientras se guiaba por la voz, cuando luego de unos instantes dejo de oírla, y eso lo asustó.

-Maka! Maka! ¿Dónde estas?-

_Va a morir…_

La voz, que ahora procedía de Trent estaba justo frente a él; Cuando de pronto chocó contra alguien

_Tú la matarás…_

Reconociendo la voz de Trent Soul convirtió su brazo derecho en guadaña y lo atravesó de lleno, entonces la oscuridad en sus ojos desapareció, pensando que encontraría a Trent de pie frente a él, pero no fue así…

-S-so-soul…- susurro Maka atravesada por el pecho por la hoja de Soul empapada de sangre, así como hilos de esta descendiendo de su boca. –¿…Por qué?-

Con una mueca de horror indescriptible en su rostro Soul solo gritó de pánico.

Despertó de lleno luego de esa aterradora pesadilla, nunca había gritado de pánico antes… y mucho menos por un sueño loco. Se paso una mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor, vio el reloj… eran las 6.00 a.m. y Maka a su lado continuaba durmiendo, suspiró aliviado después de no haberla despertado, decidió levantarse entonces, tenía una hora para preparar el desayuno antes de que Maka despertase.

**********

-¡¿Pero que demo…?!- pensaba Soul durante en la cocina.

Y es que esta asombrado, más bien atónito de ver como Maka devoraba sin piedad la comida frente a ella, llevándose a gran velocidad trozos de comida a la boca y masticando con fuerza, y pensar que la noche anterior no podía ni dejar el baño sin que le diesen nauseas.

-Maka, estas…-

-Date prisa, se nos hará tarde- dijo con la boca llena la rubia mientras tomaba otro platillo.

Luego de unos minutos y un montón de platos en el fregadero Maka finalmente acabó sin darse cuenta que incluso se había comido la porción que le tocaba a Soul dejándolo solo con el plato que tenía enfrente en esos momentos.

Por la calle, la pareja caminaba rumbo a Shibusen, el estomago del albino rugía de vez en cuando en el camino y Maka le sugirió que comprara algo para que el hambre no mermara su desempeño el día de hoy, por lo que decidieron pasar por una tienda de dulces.

-¿No te apetece algo?- pregunto ella, mientras observaba con antojo un pedazo de pastel con crema con una fresa encima.

-No dulces exactamente- respondió el. –Pero que…!- murmuró Soul al ver como Maka ya degustaba el pastel.

Y por detrás a Soul se le acercó el tendero con una cara de pocos amigos, salieron caminando de allí con un pastel completo a medio comer envuelto en una caja.

-Ya que lo compramos, déjame probarlo un poco más…-

Soul no podía creerlo…

**********

Cerca del mediodía Maka impartía las clases a su grupo, haciendo énfasis en su especialidad… La percepción de almas.

-Concentren su energía en su alma, y luego libérenla para poder sentir la presencia de los demás…-

La maestra Maka quien había mostrado un desempeño sobresaliente buscando rivalizar nuevamente con su compañero de la clase de al lado Ox, por lo que decidió que nadie se iría hasta que todos pudieran al menos captar el alma de su compañero de al lago, cuando de pronto el aire comenzó a ponerse tenso y algo caluroso para ella, pese que el aula universitaria estaba a 21 grados de frescor.

-Soy yo… o no creen que hace demasiado calor aquí- comento mientras se ventilaba con su blusa.

Desde una de las ventanas del pasillo Soul, quien se encontraba de paso, observó el espectáculo que una Maka acalorada mostraba…

-Ahora esto…- pensó. – ¿Me pregunto que le estará pasando?-

Entonces recordó nuevamente el sueño de aquella noche, y el de la noche anterior, todo lo que Trent dijo bien podía estar teniendo un efecto en él… o tal vez en ella.

-Espero que nada grave- contesto a su afirmación de hace unos momentos preocupado.

**********

Durante el descanso los chicos acordaron reunirse en el balcón más alto para compartir mas información al respecto acerca de este nuevo sujeto Trent, quien apareció repentinamente y comenzaba a volverse una amenaza.

-Y dices que lo venciste con tus vibraciones anti-demoníacas…- dijo Jacqueline.

-Así es-

-Ya veo- dijo Ox mientras se ajustaba los lentes con sus dedos. –Es una habilidad muy útil-

-Este sujeto Trent- comento Kim. – ¿Es un demonio?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- añadió Maka.

-Si lo golpeaste con tus ondas anti-demonio, deberías haberlo destruido- respondió la pelirosa.

-Es verdad-

-Sentiste algo de locura a tu alrededor cuando te lo encontraste- pregunto Kilik.

-De hecho…- respondió pensativa. –No!-

Todos la cuestionaron, siendo un Kishin debería despedir alguna clase de locura, pero no fue así, al menos Maka así lo recordaba… pero ella les dijo que cuando la atacó sintió algo distinto a la locura.

-Ira… Y furia-

-Pensé que aquellos que se desvían del camino del bien eran poseídos por la locura- respondió Kilik.

-En realidad creo, que hay más detrás de esto de lo que aparenta- comento Maka.

Todos quedaron en silencio unos minutos pensando en la situación, cuando de pronto a Maka le vinieron unas nuevas nauseas.

-Maka, ¿te pasa algo?- pregunto Ox al verla algo mareada y con la mano en la boca.

-Desde anoche que tengo estas nauseas- se quejo.

-Soul me dijo que también estabas actuando muy extraña hoy-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Primero las nauseas- dijo Jacqueline.

-Luego tus violentos antojos- dijo Kilik.

-¿Violentos antojos?- murmura ella.

Kim parpadeó algo sorprendida percatándose de algo que encajaba en el relato.

-Y después tus calores internos- dijo Ox. –Bueno, eso es lo que entendí cuando Soul me explico cómo actuabas esta mañana en tu clase.

-¿Maka…?- murmuró señalándole que viniera para preguntarle algo al oído.

Ella se acerco y escucho en susurros una pregunta acerca de su regla, ella contesta que ya está retrasada… Kim sonríe, al verla y luego de razonar unos segundos queda sorprende.

-Acaso…-

-Aja!- señala Kim.

-¿De que están hablando ahora la dos?- pregunta Kilik intrigado.

-Pero yo…- dice ella comenzó a montar una pequeñita escenita frente sus colegas. –¡No puedo estar embarazada!-

-¡¿QUEEE?!- contestan estos al oírlo.

-Pero si aun no ha transcurrido ni un año- dijo Jacqueline.

-Ni siquiera 6 meses- comenta Kilik.

-Es lo más probable- dijo Kim.

-Maka- exclama Ox. –Estoy feliz por ti-

Maka estaba sorprendida…

_CONTINUARA…_

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Bueno… tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Porque una cosa lleva a la otra ¿no?.

Este capítulo está dedicado a Yumi Kasahaya o como sea, por seguir fielmente mí historia…

E igualmente un saludo a todos los que leen mi fic pero no dejan reviews, sea cual sean las razones.

Bueno, nos vemos en la sgte actualización.

Chau!


	16. Revelación

**~** "LA FORMA MÁS RÁPIDA DE PONERSE GORDO(A)" **~**

En algún sitio, en una enorme caverna de estalactitas se alzaba un imponente castillo hecho de roca natural… en el laboratorio principal de Trent, el científico continúa con sus experimentos para lograr crear el Kishin perfecto, esta vez, inyectando una solución de sangre negra modificada al cuerpo de un gato, luego de retirar la aguja del cuerpo del felino no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que comenzó a verse una reacción, el pelaje del gata empezaba a caérsele y su fisonomía se alteraba, pronto dejo de ser la bola de pelo que era para parecerse más a una rata gigante y delgada en forma, pero siendo un Kishin después de todo… Trent, con un vendaje alrededor y encima de su ojo derecho, lucía confiado, esperando que la sgte etapa de evolución apareciera, pero entonces el gato comenzó a convulsionar y estirarse en el suelo borrando de inmediato la sonrisa de su rostro, para luego finalmente ven con rabia como a medio camino de lograr la perfección el animal fallecía.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- gritó con fuerza arrojando la jaula con el animal muerto al suelo mientras el fuerte ruido acallaba sus pensamientos y su mente llena de ira y frustración.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO RESULTA!?- se cuestionó furioso.

Observo por un rato todo el desorden que había causado en su arrebato de ira, los tubos de ensayo rotos, los instrumentos esparcidos por doquier así como varias manchas ya coaguladas de sangre negra.

-¡Que patético luces con esa rabia humana…!- exclamo una voz desde las sombras oculto en detrás de una columna en la esquina del laboratorio.

-No estoy de humor para ti, Rem- contesto. –Necesito replantear mi formula una vez más y…-

-Has notado que nuestro Maestro ya no hace mucho escándalo como antes- le hizo notar el pelirrojo.

Trent entonces pensó que tenía razón, hace 5 días que su "maestro" no les hablaba, por lo general se debe a que dormía profundamente en la parte más interna del castillo, pero su sueño generalmente duraba 2 días a lo mucho, luego despertaba.

-Mierda…- exclamo mentalmente.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad?- ingirió subjetivamente el pelirrojo. –El alma de nuestro Maestro empieza a debilitarse, y con ello pierde también la habilidad de mantener ese viejo cuerpo en el cual reside en estos momentos-

Rem lanzó una mirada aguda y afilada contra Trent. –Se le está acabando tiempo- dijo después.

-¡Lo sé!- afirmó desesperado. –Por eso Yo…- balbuceo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que Rem tomó la palabra.

-Te daré una pista…- dijo él.

-¿Huh?- contesto el otro.

**********

En Death City, eran las 5 de la tarde y Maka Evans Albarn regresaba a su apartamento luego de una visita al hospital, los doctores le dijeron que bien podría ser ello, pero luego de entrevistarla descubrieron que ella había comido comida chatarra dos días antes de sus síntomas por lo que también podría ser una infección, solo el resultado de los análisis lo comprobarían…

-Aun no es muy probable…- se dijo ella pensando en el bebe.

No es que no tuviera deseos de tener uno, solo que pensaba que era demasiado pronto, recién en Septiembre cumplirían un año de casados ella y Soul, y un niño en sus vidas no era precisamente la primera prioridad para Soul, o al menos eso pensaba, pero a la vez su mente le gritaba aterrada… ¿Qué harás para decírselo?. Mientras se sacudía esa voz en su cabeza que le gritaba ya se encontraba frente a su edificio, minutos después llegó a la habitación encontrando a Soul recostado y viendo la TV luego de un pesado día de trabajo.

-No es necesario que lo moleste con ello- pensaba con una leve sonrisa.

Pero apenas dio con el sofá Soul saliendo del letargo causado por su trabajo volteo la mirada a ella para interrogarla… -¿Cómo estuvo el hospital?- Un sobresalto y un escalofrío recorrieron la espalda de la rubia mientras giraba el rostro hacia él lentamente como una bisagra oxidada.

-…El doctor dijo que, bien podría… ser una infección- respondió nerviosa.

-¿En serio?- cuestiono él. –Pues sería una infección muy extraña- dijo recordando todos los síntomas. –Pero a decir pienso que…-

-¿Qué Quieres de cenar?- pregunto súbitamente muy nerviosa intentando cortar el tema y distraerle con la comida.

-Bueno, me gustaría un espagueti con salsa- respondió perdiendo totalmente el tema.

-Enseguida…- dijo poniéndose de pie violentamente y partiendo a la cocina.

-¿Maka…?- dijo Soul causándole otro sobresalto y un escalofrío en su espalda más violento que casi parecía sacudirle la cabeza. –Sea lo que sea que me ocultes… asegúrate de que no ponga en riesgo tu vida- hablo con seriedad y compasión.

Maka simplemente lo veía sorprendida.

-Estaría MUY molesto… conmigo mismo, si algo te llegara a pasar-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo ella aliviándolo.

-De acuerdo-

Minutos después en la cocina, Maka reflexionaba sobre lo afortunada que había sido de elegir a su arma, ahora también su compañero de por vida… La cena prosiguió tranquila, luego ambos se fueron a dormir en la cama de dos plazas, eran las 11.30 de la noche y la luna en lo alto del cielo nocturno con los dientes cubiertos de sangre reía desquiciadamente.

Nuevamente aquellas sombras negras aparecieron a su alrededor mientras su cuerpo flotaba en la oscuridad sin poder moverse, ver u oír como en anteriores encuentros, de pronto el sonido de el filo de un arma desgarrando la carne lo saco de su estado de desesperación y shock para atraer su atención hacia una puerta luminosa que flotaba encima de él, se dirigió hasta ella, al abrirla se encontró en medio de un campo de batalla, lleno de cuerpos sin vida cortados, mutilados y asesinados, con charcos de sangre por donde pisara y varias armas clavadas al suelo, desgatadas y oxidadas.

Pero… entre los cuerpos reconoció a alguien, eran sus amigos… Sid, Nygus, Ox, Kim, Kilik, Jacqueline y Chrona… de pronto aquel ruido de carne siendo cortado se escucho a su derecha, volteo la mirada hacia ese lugar para ver el cuerpo inerte de Kid flotando en el aire por un reciente golpe con manchas de sangre cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente, observó sus ojos completamente abiertos y dilatados luego levanto la mirada para encontrarse a Black Star, Maka, Stein, Spirit rodeando en semicírculo a una figura humana difuminada en un color negro con lo que parecía ser un brazo guadaña del lado derecho.

Black Star fue el siguiente en atacar, pero rápidamente el extraño ser negro dio fin a su vida atravesando su pecho con su arma, Soul murmuro el nombre de su amigo mientras este caía al suelo inerte, luego su atención fue llamada por el grito de dolor de Spirit, el padre de Maka siendo cortado en dos a pesar de haberse transformado en guadaña y a Stein siendo atravesado por el pecho con la mano del atacante, continuaba observando atónito esas escenas sin poder reaccionar para ayudarlos, como si algo lo detuviera, cuando se dio cuenta de ello vio como unas ataduras negras lo mantenían firme contra el suelo, el individuo continuo con la masacre y en un parpadeo los cuerpos de Tsubaki, Liz y Patty yacían sin vida frente a él

Solo Maka quedaba en pie…

-MAKA!- gritó.

El monstruo sonrío al verla, nuevamente trató de soltarse de su amarre mientras veía a la criatura acercarse lentamente a ella con el arma bañada en sangre y mirada llena de locura, Maka dudo por un momento dando un paso atrás en falso, pero luego cogió carrera y atacó.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- gritó nuevamente.

Un chorro de sangre en el aire marcaba la trayectoria del filo del arma que había cortado el pecho de la rubia de lleno… ante la mirada horrorizada de su espectador, el cuerpo con la mirada perdida y apagada cayó y enfoco sus ojos con esas pupilas dilatadas, ahora el desconocido que asesino a sangre fría a todos, observa a Soul. Este traga saliva, el temor y el pánico comenzaban a apoderarse de él cuando vio al asesino frente a él, una sombra difuminada negra, que de pronto comenzó a esclarecerse mostrando la identidad del individuo…

-No…- murmuro dolido al ver que se trataba de él mismo, pero completamente loco.

Con una sonrisa de dientes afilados, y su brazo guadaña arrojo un corte, el filo recorrió a gran velocidad la distancia entre ambos hasta chocar con su mirada.

Despertó violentamente ante esta última escena, respirando agitadamente y con una mano en el pecho sudando profusamente, esta vez había visto la muerte de todos sus camaradas, como él lo había predicho, un fuerte presentimiento acudió a él y así luego se vio envuelto en temor pensando en la persona que dormía a su lado y miedo de perderla.

**********

En Shibusen, Maka y Soul se percataron de que Black Star, Tsubaki, Harvar e incluso las hermanas chamanes y compañeras de Kilik quienes habían regresado luego de una ausencia de casi cinco años, luego de haberse graduado y regresado a África.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Soul.

-Shinigami llamó a todos a una reunión- contesto Harvar.

-¿Eh?- murmuro Maka.

-Parece ser que estamos listos para atacar- añadió Ox quien apareció para saludar a su buen amigo y compañero.

En la Death Room se había preparado una mesa ovalada enorme y varias sillas, Shinigami aguardaba mientras llegaban de uno en uno las Death Scythes y varios Maestros de 3 estrellas, Maka estaba algo confusa sobre esto, pues cuando había problemas se convocaban a las Death Scythes, pero ahora mismo todos se encontraban ahí.

-Marie-Sensei, ¿Que tal?- pregunto Maka al verla.

-Envejeciendo…- contesto ella recordándole a Maka su crisis de mediana edad mientras se observaba al espejo de bolsillo que llevaba a ratos.

-Dr. Stein- murmuro Soul.

-Hola Soul, ¿Cómo están tú y Maka?- pregunto él.

-Bien- contesto.

-Me alegro por ello- afirmo. –A diferencia de mi Sempai- añadió.

Spirit al verlos se puso algo nerviosillo de volver a encontrarse con su ex maestro de arma…

-Chicas, ha pasado mucho tiempo- les dijo Kilik a sus compañeras armas al verlas más altas.

-Hola Kilik, ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo con voz alegre Fire.

-¡¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?!- dijo con voz fría Thunder.

-Solo le estoy saludando- contesta.

-Dices tonterías- dice la otra.

De inmediato ambas niñas ahora de 13 años aproximadamente comienzan la rabieta impacientando a su técnico quien yacía bajo las miradas graciosas de sus compañeros quienes pensaban que si era difícil cuidar de dos niñas pequeñas, cuidar de dos jovencitas prepubers… eso era un golpe bajo para un técnico como él.

-Black Star, Tsubaki- les saluda Maka viéndoles llegar a lo lejos.

-Hola Soul, ¿Cómo andas?- le dice el ninja chocando puño con él.

-Maka, ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo Tsubaki. –Supe que pasaste por muchos problemas…-

-Descuida, estoy bien- contesta ella.

Entonces la atención de Black Star se centra en Death The Kid quien llegaba acompañado por Chrona a su lado, unos aires de encuentro se apoderan de él y decide acercársele.

-Parece que no han llegado todos aún…- dijo Black Star.

-Así es- contesta el Shinigami.

-…Entonces, que tal unas pulsetas aquí y ahora- le propone recordando que hace años que Kid se había vuelto mucho más fuerte que antes, era lógico al ser hijo de un Shinigami.

-Deberíamos enfocarnos en la batalla que se avecina- afirma. – ¿Lo entiendes?, Black Star- añadió con fiereza.

Black Star suelta un gruñido mientras Tsubaki luce algo preocupada por la tensión alrededor de ambos, como si estuvieran envueltos en llamas esperando a la señal para repartirse tortazos entre ellos, mientras que en otro rincón del pasillo Jacqueline y Kim observaban a Ken Masters, la Death Scythe que había destruido el criadero de Kishin en las rocallosas norteamericanas él solo recordando el rumor de su subordinado, el cual lo acompañaba a su lado de cabello azul oscuro así como sus ojos y piel morena vistiendo un traje formal.

-No importa cuántas veces lo miré- expresó Kim. –Ese tipo me asusta-

-Debe ser su imponente presencia- añadió Jacqueline.

-Ya es hora- dijo Stein desde un rincón lejano del pasillo llamando la atención de todos.

El enorme grupo entonces ingreso a la Death Room y tomo sus lugares, las Death Scythes en la mesa y los demás alrededor, Shinigami-sama no tardo mucho en aparecer reflejado en el alto espejo de la sala, todos le saludaron, pero él de inmediato salió del mismo para hablarles en persona.

-Os agradezco a todos por venir- dijo. –Como ya lo saben, durante la última misión Maka y Azumi lograron recolectar una gran cantidad de información del enemigo…-

Todos pusieron su atención en ello.

-…Y gracias a ellas, ahora sabemos la localización exacta de su castillo-

-Sorprendente…- murmura Chrona sintiéndose a la vez orgullosa de su amiga.

-Pero según las palabras de Maka, hay alguien más detrás de este misterioso sujeto, Trent- dijo Shinigami. –Por eso os he reunido-

La mayoría de los presentes quedaron algo intrigados… pero Shinigami todavía no había acabado.

-Debido al nivel de riesgo que representa este individuo para todas las almas, he decidido que debemos lanzar un ataque masivo contra su fortaleza-

Ninguno se inmuto, si eso era lo que Shinigami había decidido, debían hacerlo… pero, había algo detrás de esto que causaba duda, como la punta de un iceberg. La voz de Shinigami transmitida desde la reunión a todos los estudiantes era como una sentencia para la batalla.

Todos permanecieron callados luego del discurso motivador, hasta que Spirit pregunto…

-¿Algo más?-

-…-

-Eso es todo- afirmo.

-Vaya, eso sí fue rápido- pensó Maka.

**********

En algún sitio, en una enorme caverna de estalactitas se alzaba un imponente castillo hecho de roca natural… Y en el salón principal, Trent y Rem observaban una enorme bola de cristal en primera fila, la reunión que se llevaba a cabo en Shibusen, gracias a su espía personal.

_-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunta Maka a Soul al verlo rascarse una pequeña parte detrás de su cabeza._

_-Algo me pica- respondió._

-Creo que olvidaste mencionarle que aquel golpe, aparte de las pesadillas también puedes ver lo que él vea- dijo Rem viendo lo que acontecía en la bola de cristal.

-De haberlo hecho, ya no sería mi espía personal- contesto Trent.

Trent observa con una mirada deliciosa las imágenes que transmitía su espía privado pensando en la cantidad enorme de especímenes que tendría próximamente.

-Nos superan enormemente- afirmo Rem. –Espero que sepas lo que haces, la vida de nuestro maestro está en juego-

-Así es…- contesto Trent dándole la razón, dejándolo sorprendido. –Por eso es que le pedí permiso de retirar nuestros sellos-

-¿Cómo…?- exclamo sorprendido el pelirrojo. –Estás seguro-

-No podemos fallar en esto, Rem- pidió Trent. –Tenemos mucho en juego-

-Ya veo…- dijo Rem. –Aunque luchemos sin nuestros sellos, son 10 Death Scythes más sus maestros, y quien sabe cuántos soldados-

Trent se puso de pie y camino confiado alrededor de la sala.

-Espero que aun te quedan algunas de tus repugnantes criaturas para ayudarnos- advirtió.

Trent sonrío confiado recordando que en su criadero privado del castillo descansaban tres imponentes y feroces monstruos Kishin.

-Son mis mascotas preferidas- dijo.

-Tsk!, Mascotas…- balbuceo asqueado el pelirrojo. –Y ya has decidido cual será tu próximo espécimen…-

Trent observa la bola de cristal ante la interrogativa de Rem.

-¿…Recuerdas lo que te dije, no?-

-Tenemos a tres candidatos, de menor a mayor- dijo él señalando con la mirada al Dr. Stein.

-El técnico más fuerte, además de que posee cierto nivel de locura dentro- explico Rem. –Pero detecto a alguien cuyas vibraciones lo mantienen calmado-

-Sí, es esa chica rubia- dijo Trent señalando a Marie. –Y si no funciona entonces deberé buscar a alguien ya infectado con sangre negra-

-Ahora lo entiendes- dijo Rem felicitando mentalmente la idea que él le suministro.

-Un individuo con sangre negra, tienes más posibilidades de acelerar su evolución para lograr al Kishin perfecto- explico el científico.

Ambos volcaron sus miradas hacia Chrona, la bruja que estuvo más cerca de convertirse en un Dios Demonio, Rem también sintió que dentro de ella habitaba alguien más, Trent le explico que se trataba de su arma, Ragnarok el dragón negro, y el último de los posibles candidatos…

-Soul Eater Evans- dijo Rem.

-Cualquiera de ellos puede convertirse, en el Kishin perfecto- dijo Trent con locura en su voz.

_Espero con ansias ese nuevo cuerpo, ¡chicos!. _Dijo la voz tenebrosa de su maestro en sus mentes quien desde la habitación más profunda del castillo en forma de una nube negra con dos enormes y rasgados ojos rojos escuchando todo el ajetreo de ambos.

_Consíganme ese nuevo cuerpo, y sus recompensas... serán amplias._

-Si maestro- respondieron ambos.

**********

Dos días después todos estaban preparados para lo que sería, la última batalla… Las tropas de Shibusen ya estaban acercándose al punto de contacto, mientras que en Death City, las guadañas mortales ya casi estaban preparadas para entrar en acción, pero hubo un cambio de planes y Shinigami designo a cuatro de las Death Scythe a vigilar puntos alrededor de la batalla para evitar que cualquiera escapara, por lo que solo la mitad de todas ellas estarán en el asalto.

-Tremendo cambio de planes- decía Tezca Tiploca, el espejo demoníaco, recostada en lo alto del techo de Shibusen. –No lo crees, Gau-

-Gau Gau Gau- dijo el mono.

En la Death Scythe Azumi les enseñaba a todos el mapa y las locaciones importantes dentro del castillo; su ubicación… dentro de una montaña de roca del Cáucaso Ruso, un lugar muy frío. Y mientras los formaba en grupos y les indicaba sus objetivos Soul no dejaba de sentir algo, algo que lo incomodaba, sus pesadillas parecían advertirle de un grave peligro.

-Oigan, no deberíamos proceder como lo hicimos contra Aracnophobia- dijo Soul. –Con un pequeño grupo que se infiltrara…-

-Podría ser…- le dijo Spirit. –Pero a decir verdad, ya estoy cansado del sigilo… prefiero una buena batalla como en los viejos tiempos- añadió.

-Hmph! Si tu lo dices- contesto.

-Sé que es algo inusual, pero debemos confiar en Shinigami-sama… en nosotros mismos, y en nuestra fuerza- expresó el pelirrojo. –Aunque quiero pedirte un favor-

-¿Huh?- balbucea intrigado el albino.

-Esta batalla puede ser muy violenta así que…- decía. –Cuida a Maka-

Ambos quedaron en silencio unos momentos, aunque Soul le dijo que ella es muy fuerte que si la cuidaría, como lo había hecho siempre… cuando entonces escucharon a Maka decir Oh no, la guadaña se le acerco para preguntarle que pasaba y ella le explico que había dejaba los guantes en casa, como unas manos sudadas no eran nada cool para él decidió regresar a traerlas.

-Date prisa- le dijo Maka al verlo alejarse.

-Ya se lo has dicho- le dijo Ox por sorpresa detrás de ella asustándola.

-Bueno… este…- balbuceo nerviosilla. –El doctor cree que probablemente sea una infección estomacal-

-¿Infección estomacal?- exclamo algo indignado por semejante deducción médica.

-Bueno, lo sabré cuando regresemos- dijo ella. –Por ahora, lo importante es la misión-

**********

Soul abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se dirigió a la cama de dos plazas, mas respectivamente a la mesita de noche del lado derecho, donde yacían a plena los cubremanos de Maka, tomándolos rápidamente empezó a correr para regresar a Shibusen, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que la correspondencia del día había llegado y que además le había dado una pisada al entrar velozmente, no lo habría dado mucha importancia, pero de inmediato se percató de que había un sobre distinto a los usuales, con una cruz roja en una esquina y un remitente del hospital, fue entonces que decidió agacharse y cogerlo.

-Estos deben ser los análisis de Maka- afirmo.

Observó a ambos lados como si buscara moros a la costa, y luego por curiosidad los abrió tomando una hoja de papel doblada, hasta donde entendía parecía saber que ella estaba bien, gracias al texto escrito por el médico de cabecera en la hoja de análisis que le indicaba que estaba limpia.

-Ya veo…- murmuro. –Me alegro- pensó, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que había otra hoja de papel doblada de otro análisis, extrañado decidió hojearla…

En el título decía:

-PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO-

_CONTINUARA_

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**Ta ta!.**

**En el próximo capítulo, comienza la última saga del fic… **

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, porque a mí me ha gustado mucho escribirlo.**

**Nos leemos, CHAU!-**


	17. Esfuerzo admirable

**~** "HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE" **~**

**-PRIMERA PARTE-**

Cáucaso Ruso, 09.30 a.m. – Invierno.

La nieve caía profusamente, acompañada de chubascos y ventiscas heladas ocasionales que descalaban los huesos, el invierno ruso se descargaba con fuerza sobre los soldados de Shibusen, que impacientes, no veían la hora de entrar en acción. Detrás de ellos y dirigiendo las órdenes estaban las armas más fuertes del mundo, Las Death Scythes.

-Cuanto más tendremos que esperar- se quejaba Marie quien se frotaba los hombros para darse calor ante la mirada indulgente de Azumi.

-Compórtese, Marie-Sempai- le contesta ella mientras se arregla los lentes con su mano.

-Como puedes decir eso Azumi- le recrimina señalándole la temperatura a la que se encuentran en esos momentos.

Spirit les pide que se calmen, pero es ignorado por una Marie quien se ve en el espejo de bolsillo que llevaba señalándose unas arrugas que casi no se notan, cuando de repente el espejo de Marie revienta en pedazos cortados por el brazo cuchillo de la Death Scythe Ken Masters.

-Deje de hacer tonterías, Marie-san- le recrimina en voz baja y fría.

-Bastardo, ¿Cómo te atreves romper mi espejo favorito?- ladra furiosa la rubia escupiendo fuego por la boca y siendo agarrada por Spirit para evitar una confrontación innecesaria, mientras que el hombre simplemente queda callado.

A su lado Maka observaba al grupo de Death Scythes con nerviosismo, y luego pensaba en Soul y el puesto que ahora ostentaba como una guadaña de muerte, también observo de reojo a los maestros que las usaban, entre ellos juntos parecía un equipo de élite.

-Ahora nosotros estamos juntos a ellos- pensó. –Ey, Soul. ¿No crees que es grandioso?- le comento a su guadaña quien no parecía prestarle atención.

-Ah…- farfullo sin ningún interés, causando la molestia de Maka.

Su mente que se encontraba vagando por la luna recibió el golpe de una enciclopedia de 2000 páginas que Maka siempre lleva para estos casos, cosa que el Albino se lo hizo notar.

-¿Y a que vino eso?- se quejo mientras se sobaba el tumor en su cabeza. –Me dolió-

-Es por no prestarme atención- le respondió. –Solo mírate-

La guadaña se extraño de oír esto preguntándose si tenía alguna basura en la hoja o qué, así que no tuvo más remedio que explicarle su punto de vista, después de otro golpe.

-Cuanto ha pasado desde que éramos un par de jóvenes con un sueño-

-¿Ah? – murmuro Soul, quien luego tuvo que cranear un poco para entender lo que decía.

-Convertirte en Death Scythe y yo en una Maestra- afirmo. –Y luego de tantos años henos aquí-

-Sí, tienes razón- respondió con su sonrisa característica. –Cool, ¿No?-

-Es verdad- respondió. –Ahora demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo-

-Si- contesto Soul quien pensaba que no era su intención estar tan distraído, es que no podía quitarse de encima los resultados de la prueba de embarazo que leyó minutos antes de volver al Shibusen, -Maka…-

-¿Qué?- balbuceo.

-Debemos hablar… cuando regresemos-

Estas palabras entraron como un relámpago en su mente, y no se trataba nada menos que la frase que tu pareja suele decir cuando algo ocurre o pasa con él, o ambos, la rubia comenzó a imaginar un montón de cosas.

-Vamos Soul, no digas cosas raras- le reprochó con voz nerviosa. –De que querrá hablar exactamente- pensó un poco nerviosilla.

Detrás de ellos estaban el resto de maestros y armas que conocemos, esperando en total calma, Kim de pronto se acerco por la espalda de Ox y su compañero a decirles unas palabras.

-Espero que no estén oxidados chicos-

-Ey, Ox. ¿Y Donde dejaste a tu hija?- le pregunta Harvar por curiosidad.

-Un amigo la cuida-

**************

-A ver, di HAAA!- decía Hero portando una cuchara y un bote de puré de bebe frente a una niña de pelo rosa y ojos negros quien lo veía con entusiasmo mientras acercaba su cuchara, entonces la niña se la vertió en su ropa con un rápido tirón de mano mientras se reía graciosamente al compas de sus aplausos, ante la expresión frustrada del rubio.

**************

-Ya veo- pensando en la clase de niñero que le ha tocado al pobre niño y esperando que no le contagie su mala suerte.

-Es muy inteligente como su padre, y hermosa como su madre- explico el genio. –Estoy seguro de que se convertirá en una excelente Técnico-

-Cariño, cuando regresemos de estar voy a llevaros a ti y la pequeña Jill a cenar en un restaurante 5 estrellas- añadió ante una sonrisa de Kim.

-Te envidio amigo- dijo Harvar.

A un lado suyo Black Star afilaba la mente y el cuerpo para el combate mientras le recalcaba a Tsubaki que se preparara.

-No podemos perder ante Kid- dijo.

-Si-

Chrona por otra parte observaba a Maka y le deseaba suerte, luego su atención se vio centrada en un alma reconocible para ella que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Cuando la espera parecía interminable Sid apareció volviendo de su reconocimiento, justo en ese momento también apareció Kid trayendo nuevas.

**************

Frente a todo el frente de avanzada de Shibusen se alzaba un imponente cerro cubierto de nieve y que en su interior yacía el castillo de padre base desde donde Trent dirigía sus experimentos, y en su interior, él y su compañero Rem preparaban la defensa.

-Deben estar escondidos entre los árboles- dijo Rem sintiendo la presencia de sus almas. –Estoy seguro de que nos atacaran con enorme fuerza.

-Si podemos deshacernos de las Death Scythes, el resto será pan comido- explico Trent sonriente. –Te encargo eso a ti, Rem- añadió.

-¡Tsk!, No me hables de esa forma…- se quejo el pelirrojo. –Si por mí fuera, no necesitaría de ningún compañero para servir al amo-

-Mala suerte-

**************

-De acuerdo, procederemos según lo planeado- les dice Sid a sus tropas, las cuales contestan enérgicamente. – ¡ADELANTE!-

Una enorme ola humano comenzó a aparecer de repente de entre los árboles y el bosque, cuyos pasos violentos agitaban las hojas de las ramas y los arboles dejando caer la nieve de estos, dejando atrás el bosque blanco avanzaron sobre un campo abierto delante del imponente cerro el cual tenía un enorme túnel de acceso, el punto donde supone que entrarían.

De pronto, y frente a ellos emergieron del subsuelo en medio de una neblina color negra, enormes hordas de Kishin de piel grisácea con apariencia humanoide salvo por su cabeza, la cual tenía una forma cilíndrica hacia atrás, con tres enormes ojos y una boca llena de afilados dientes, los cuales chocaron con la fuerza de ataque, el pequeño contingente de criaturas, pese a ser creadas a últimas horas, estaba resistiendo bien el ataque de Shibusen, quienes se veían inmovilizados en un inmenso campo de batalla a los pies del cerro.

Trent observa desde la pantalla el desenlace de los hechos buscando a las Death Scythes en medio del caos y sorprendiéndose al saber que no estaban ahí. –¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no están al frente de su fuerza de choque?- se preguntaba con impaciencia.

-Se están moviendo por la izquierda, al noroeste del cerro- dijo Rem percibiendo sus almas.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?- se quejo. –Pensé que el plan era un ataque frontal masivo-

-Parece que no funciono como esperabas- dijo Rem.

Al noroeste del cerro y a la derecha del campo de Batalla, Spirit, Marie, Azumi, Tezca Tiploca, acompañados por Stein, Sid y Gau se preparaban para entrar en acción.

-¿Oigan, adonde se fue ese tal Ken Masters?- Pregunto Spirit.

-No lo sé- dijo Marie. –Estaba a nuestras espaldas hace un minuto-

-Seguro que aquí es, ¿Azumi?- pregunto Stein.

-¡Sí!- contesta ella. –Hay un corredor pasando este punto- dijo señalando con la punta de un dedo el punto de contacto.

-Marie- dijo Stein indicándole que se transforme en Martillo, y con una resonancia y un potente golpe rompieron la pared de roca natural dejando un agujeros de 5 metros por donde penetraron hasta el interior del castillo.

-No me esperaba un movimiento tan audaz- señalo Trent.

-Veo que tendré que encargarme yo personalmente de ellos- dijo Rem quien se alejaba por la entrada de un pasillo de la sala principal.

En eso Trent pensó… Si las Death Scythes no estaban en la batalla, donde estaba su "buen amigo" Soul, y la chica rubia que lo acompañaba…

-¡Hmph!- refunfuño. –No importa lo que planeen, todavía cuento con un as bajo mi manga- dijo. –En realidad, cuento con tres-

Y de inmediato bajo al calabozo…

**************

Por el sureste del cerro, el grupo de Maka avanzaba en silencio hasta una grieta de 2 metros ubicada en ese lado de la montaña.

-Aquí es- señalo ella.

-Y ellos aún no nos detectan- dijo Soul.

-Una brillante jugada diría yo- afirmo Ox.

Y luego Maka recordó la conversación de unos minutos antes de comenzar el ataque…

_-¿Qué?- cuestiono Maka al oír a Kid. _

_-Mi padre ha decidido que debemos dividirnos del grupo de Death Scythes y penetrar por el sur, hay una entrada secreta que podemos usar para sorprenderlos- explico añadiendo además de que al verse inmersa en la batalla le sería difícil concentrarse en percibir las vibraciones de su verdadero enemigo, del cual sospechaban que posiblemente intente escapar durante el conflicto, de ser ese el caso, también ordeno a las restantes Death Scythes que formaran un perímetro alrededor del objetivo para evitar su escape._

_-Una cosa más chicos- dijo Kid atrapando su atención. –Mi padre piensa que Trent probablemente no esté actuando solo- _

_Todos quedaron un tanto pensativos, los que habían tenido algún encuentro con él pensaban sobre quién podría estar detrás de ello, esa era otra razón más para el cambio de planes, algo que Kid se guardó para sí mismo fue que el probable cambio de planes se debía a que el enemigo había logrado deducir los planes de la misión de reconocimiento de Maka y Azumi, por lo que dar una orden de ataque en masa era una distracción para que en el último preparasen el verdadero plan de acción._

_-Entendieron- _

_-¡Sí!- contestaron todos enérgicamente. _

-Esta vez, si que nos anticipamos a sus movimientos- pensó.

Y se internaron en las profundidades de una cueva que conducía hasta el interior mismo del castillo

Por otra parte, el grupo de las Death Scythes se infiltraba con éxito, Azumi de inmediato comenzó rastrear el alma de Trent, continuaron corriendo unos metros más hasta llegar a un espacio que se abría, todos se detuvieron a contemplar una enorme sala con grandes pilares alrededor de las cuatro paredes, era un callejón sin salida.

-Nos equivocamos de camino- dijo Spirit al notar que no hay salida.

-Es imposible- dijo Azumi. –Memoricé el mapa de este lugar a la perfección, y esto no debería ser un callejón sin salida-

-Tal parece que no lo memorizaste bien-

La voz que los sorprendió bruscamente venía de uno de los pilares, todos entraron en guardia y buscaron el origen de la voz encontrando a un hombre de cabellera roja con una capa cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Azumi. –Acaso eres Trent-

-No me confundan con ese idiota- recalcó, desapareciendo un parpadeo ante los presentes.

–Yo soy más fuerte- exclamo a espaldas de Spirit y Stein, los cuales al voltearse no encontraron nada.

-Y más rápido- volvió a decir de nuevo desde su posición original.

-Pensé que Trent actuaba solo- dijo Spirit.

-Entonces Shinigami-sama tenía razón- comento Stein.

Todos quedaron asombrados por la increíble velocidad a la que se movía, pero Stein no concordaba, más bien pensó que se trataba de alguna clase de transposición instantánea, ya que había sentido un fuerte flujo de ondas del alma de Rem.

-No eres el único que se puede moverse a gran velocidad- dijo Marie. –Stein-

De inmediato la rubia se transformo en Martillo y activo Izuna con lo cual Stein comenzó a moverse a una súper velocidad hasta quedar detrás de Rem y arrojar un golpe, pero al aire.

-Interesante- dijo Rem a sus espaldas sorprendiendo a Stein y Marie quienes retrocedieron y luego volvieron a atacar de nuevo a gran velocidad, pero nuevamente Rem desaparecía a una velocidad mas allá de la luz, superando por completo el poder de Marie.

-¿Cómo es posible?- pensó Marie. –Se mueve más rápido que nosotros- dijo Stein.

-Por eso les dije…- dijo para luego desaparecer a gran velocidad y aparecer frente a Stein. –Que no me compararan con ese idiota- le soltó en la cara para luego tomar la mano de Stein con el arma y de un fuerte apretón a la muñeca la separó de su mano desactivando a Izuna. – ¡Stein!- exclamo la rubia preocupada.

De pronto Spirit apareció con un brazo en forma de guadaña detrás de Rem lanzando un poderoso golpe.

-No molestes- dijo Rem deteniendo a mano limpia el filo. –Qué!- exclamo la guadaña.

Luego Rem desapareció de golpe al percatarse de un rifle que apuntaba en su dirección, eran Azumi y Sid quienes disparaban un tiro tras otro, pero a pesar de todo no logran darle, ya que el pelirrojo aparecía y desaparecía como un haz de luz, en un parpadeó.

-No funciona- dijo Sid, entonces contraataco disparando unas estacas similares a enormes garras que brotaron de las palmas de sus manos, como proyectiles hacia ambos, pero Tezca Tiploca en su forma espejo demoníaco reflejo los ataques con la ayuda de su maestro, el mono gau.

-Ninguno de esos ataques funcionará- dijo el hombre con cabeza de oso.

-Gau Gau!- contesto el mono.

-Aun con mi velocidad, no creo que pueda con todos al mismo tiempo- pensó Rem. –Y aun sin el sello… no tengo muchas ganas de transformarme- volvió a meditar. -Un esfuerzo admirable- dijo.

Todos levantaron una ceja.

-Pero ya es tiempo de acabar con esto- dijo mientras alzaba la mano a un costado de su rostro y de la palma comenzaba a emerger una aura de roja.

-Aquí viene- dijo Stein quien se sorprendió al ver a Rem aparecer de repente frente a él y pasar su mano con el aura roja sobre su arma.

_-SLEEP- _balbuceo el pelirrojo.

En un instante Marie quedo súbitamente inconsciente volviendo a su forma humana.

-¿Qué demo…? ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta Spirit.

-Marie- dice Stein, pero de pronto Rem aparece frente a Azumi a la cual también deja inconsciente pasando su mano con el aura roja sobre el rostro de su víctima, luego le siguió Sid quien no se salvo pese a ser un zombi.

De inmediato el demonio de cabello rojo apareció frente a Tezca Tiploca arrojando su conjuro, el cual tomo por sorpresa al hombre oso quien estaba seguro de reflejar lo que sea con su espejo, quedándose profundamente dormido, así como su mono, -Quien sigue…- exclamo

Al voltear la vista vio como Stein ya cargaba a su Sempai en mano convertido en guadaña quien se movía directo hacia él con el arma enfrente a manera de escudo listo para atacar con sus ondas de alma.

-KOI- exclamo arrojando la palma empuñada, pero sorpresivamente el golpe desaparecía al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de rem mientras este sonreía.

-Detrás de ti, ¡Stein!- exclamo Spirit al ver como para desconcierto de él su brazo atravesaba una especie de portal directo a su espalda, la cual golpeo, el impacto lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros mientras se recuperaba asimilando su propia vibración.

-El combate cuerpo a cuerpo no funciona- dijo la Death Scythe. –Será mejor probar con un ataque más potente- recomendó. –Entonces acabemos con esto de un solo golpe- dijo Stein.

-Afirmativo-

_RESONANCIA DE ALMAS._

La poderosa resonancia del maestro y arma más fuertes de Shibusen se dejo sentir en las fuertes ondas de choque que expulso a su alrededor agitando el suelo donde yacía de pie y también los largos cabellos de su oponente quien los observaba con ironía.

-¡CAZADOR DE BRUJAS!- dijo Stein en un grito arrojando a ras del suelo la potente ráfaga horizontal que viajo hasta donde se hallaba el pelirrojo arrasando el lugar donde yacía parado.

Sorprendentemente Rem había visto el ataque venir y no hizo más que moverse un poco a la derecha para esquivar a pesar de la potente onda de impacto que a su paso produjo, dejando anonadados a sus oponentes.

-Ya se han divertido niños- dijo con ironía. –Ahora duerman- exclamo para luego arrojar un disparo del aura que aun brillaba en su mano izquierda la cual golpeo como un rayo de luz a sus objetivos, los cuales segundos después cayeron al suelo dormidos, el arma volviendo a su forma humana y el técnico dejando caer sus lentes.

-Bueno, ya he terminado- dijo dándose la media vuelta para abrir el pasillo oculto que en el mapa de Azumi señalaba. –Ahora le toca a ese idiota-

En otro lugar, al sureste de la montaña, la pared de uno de los pasillos explotaba por la potencia del golpe de rayo de Ox, ahora el grupo se encontraba dentro del castillo de piedra dentro de la montaña luego de un viaje a través de un túnel de la grieta de ese lado de la montaña.

De pronto Maka percibió algo.

-¿Qué ocurre Maka?- pregunto Soul.

-…Acabo de sentir las almas de Papa y compañía debilitarse de repente-

-¿Qué cosa?- exclamaron los demás.

-Oye, Kid- dijo Chrona. – ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto.

-¿De qué hablas?- contesto.

-Es que noto algo preocupado- comento la pelirosa quien al comenzar a estar junto a Kid resonaba su alma con la suya lo cual le permitía sentir lo que él sentía.

-A decir verdad…- dijo con sinceridad llamando la atención de todos.

Entonces los reunió y explico los detalles que no había mencionado hace unos momentos, probablemente se hallen mas enemigos que Trent, aunque en los últimos meses no se hayan encontrado con nadie más a excepción de él, por ello fue que Shinigami ordenó este ataque en conjunto.

-No importa- respondió con firmeza Maka, a lo que todos balbucearon. –Sigamos adelante, si se presenta algún otro rival, lo venceremos- animo a todos la rubia con aquellas palabras.

Olvidándose de aquello decidieron proseguir, avanzaron por el pasillo un par de metros desde donde salieron, la parte más profunda del castillo, llegaron a unos calabozos se abrían en dos filas, una a la derecha y otro a la izquierda con las jaulas abiertas.

-Este lugar apesta- dijo Kim cubriéndose el rostro.

-Huele a podrido- dijo Soul.

-Miren, que es eso al frente- señalo Ox.

A unos cuantos metros delante de ellos se encontraba parada una extraña criatura de piel rojiza clara, con brazos y piernas largos, una cabeza corta y pequeña con dos pares de tres ojos en la cabeza, y una boca llena de dientes romos y escupiendo mucha baba, y detrás de ella apareció Trent quien camino hacia ellos dándoles la bienvenida.

_CONTINUARA…_

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Hola de nuevo, perdón por el atraso pero es que tuvo muchos problemas que resolver, me tomo mucho tiempo pero aquí listo y fresco para escribir los capítulos finales.

Bueno espero verlos en la sgte actualización, la cual no tardara mucho.

CHAU!.


	18. Las mascotas

**~ **"HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE"**~**

**-SEGUNDA PARTE-**

-Sean bienvenidos… mis conejillos de indias- dijo Trent con algo de sarcasmo en lo primero y malas intenciones en lo segundo. Pero la presencia del tipo que había evitado con éxito a Shibusen durante tantos meses no lo sorprendía, más bien están impresionados por la extraña criatura que yacía a su lado, imaginando que se trataba de otra de sus "mascotas".

-¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- se pregunto Kilik, siendo la primera vez que veía a uno de estos Kishin modificados, tratando de averiguar respuestas de los que ya habían tenido algún encuentro previo.

-Solo es un monstruo grande y feo- dijo Maka con firmeza.

-Pero que maleducada eres al tratar así a mi Flopsy-

-¡¿FLOPSY?- dijeron todos con estupefacción.

-Anticipando la fiesta que venía de parte de ustedes decidió sacar a pasear a la mascota de la casa…- explico sarcásticamente. –Pero veo que tendrá hacer algo que hacer hoy-

La criatura lanzo un bufido luego de un suspiro del cual emergió un aliento muy visible que parecía el humo del nitrógeno líquido mientras enseñaba sus grandes y romos dientes durante la arcada así como su lengua larga, pegajosa e impregnada con una baba muy espesa.

-¿Qué clase de cobarde manda criaturas horrendas como esa a pelear sus batallas?- comento Black Star con un tono de voz desafiante recordando la ofensa contra él en aquel pueblo.

-No seas impaciente, siempre es mejor dejar lo mejor para el final- dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse mientras alzaba el brazo en señal de despedida diciendo… -Que se diviertan-

Mientras tanto en exteriores la batalla general de los soldados de Shibusen contra la manada de criaturas de Trent todavía tenía lugar, y es que por cada bestia que mataban, aparecían dos más para reemplazar su lugar, Sid y Nygus quienes comandaban el ataque empezaron a preguntar como andaba el grupo de Spirit, Stein y las demás Death Scythes.

-Spirit! Stein!, me escuchan cambio- hablaba por el parlante en su oreja. –Spirit! Stein! Pueden oírme… necesito saber su posición, cambio-

-Que sucede Sid- pregunto Nygus en su forma de arma.

-Algo raro sucede, ya no tengo comunicación con el grupo de Spirit y Stein-

-¿Crees que algo debe haberles pasado?- cuestiono la mujer cuchillo.

-No lo creo, ellos son muy fuertes, tal vez haya mala recepción desde dentro de la montaña-

Y dentro de la cueva donde ya tuvo lugar un enfrentamiento previo la voz de Sid resonaba causando eco en las paredes de la cueva donde se encontraba el grupo de las Death Scythes y sus maestros, todos inconscientes, y sin mostrar señales de movimiento ante el ruidoso habla de Sid cada vez más preocupado por sus audífonos.

-Ya han pasado 30 minutos sin respuesta- dijo Sid.

-¿Debemos ir a buscarlos?- pregunto Nygus.

El técnico zombi dio una mirada a su alrededor contemplaba la batalla que se llevaba a cabo a su alrededor, las espadas, lanzas y demás armas cortando la carne de las bestias, las fauces de las bestias royendo y desgarrando las ropas y las pieles de los hombres, los heridos que salían constantes del combate.

-La situación requiere que permanezcamos aquí- le dijo a su compañera.

-Entiendo- contesto ella a lo que Sid agrego que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, pues todos ellos cumplirían con esta misión.

En los calabozos del sótano del castillo principal oculto en la montaña, Maka y los demás detenían constantemente a Black Star quien pretendía lanzarse al asalto contra la criatura, pero luego de oír los comentarios de Maka acerca de estas criaturas pensaron que lo mejor sería mantener una actitud defensiva esperando a que el bicho de el primer movimiento, pero luego de 30 minutos de espera largar estaban desesperados, sobre todo Black Star.

-¿¡Parece que tendremos que atacarlo de todas formas!- dijo el ninja con aparente enojo y sarcasmo en su tono de voz. –Y bien…-

-Adelante- le dijeron todos al unísono.

Y mientras se arrojaba al ataque con gran ímpetu Chrona compartía con los demás la incomodidad de usar al peliazul como carne de cañón para ver las habilidades de la criatura, pero todos le dijeron que estaría bien.

-¡Adelante Tsubaki!- dijo con energía recibiendo una respuesta de igual forma mientras lanzaba un feroz zarpazo con su espada.

El ataque casi corto en dos a la criatura, ambas mitades del cuerpo comenzaron a caerse hacia los lados mientras en la fanfarria de sus amigos el ninja ya celebraba su triunfo mientras Soul les advertía por experiencia propia que no bajaran la guardia, y en efecto…

Las dos mitades de la criatura que estaban en picada hacia el suelo pararon en seco y volvieron a ascender para unirse en el medio con unos pequeños tentáculos que volvió a unir los tejidos aunque dejando una bien notoria cicatriz que le recorría de su entrepierna a su cabeza, el ninja quedo algo sorprendido pero a la vez emocionado, puesto que aquello ni siquiera bastaba para el calentamiento.

-Se puede regenerar instantáneamente- añadió Maka.

-Eso solo nos traerá problemas- dijo Kid.

Mientras intercambiaban diálogos, Black Star continuaba dando golpes inútiles que cortaban a la criatura esta volvía a regenerarse.

-Ya déjalo, solo te cansarás más-

-Entonces probaré con esto…- dijo mientras retrocedía y volvía a la carga pero esta vez en una postura diferente en el aire.

Desde lo alto sobre ellos y sin darse cuenta eran observados desde una enorme bola de cristal, una figura de cabello rojo observaba el desenlace del combate aprovechando estar de paso por allí para reunirse con Trent. Rem se preguntaba si la "mascota" de Trent resistiría un ataque.

-No tiene porque resistirlo- dijo Trent quien hacía acto de presencia en la sala de monitoreo.

…_**KOKUSEI BIG WAVE**_, el ataque iba directo al pecho de la criatura para hacer más daño, pero para su sorpresa esta abrió sus fauces y expulso a manera de disparo su lengua bífida enroscándola en el cuello del ninja para luego levantarlo por los aires y encajarlo contra el muro con gran fuerza.

-¡Black Star!- exclamaron Soul y Maka mientras Kid era el siguiente, avanzando a paso seguro y rápido comenzó a disparar sobre la bestia pero esta rechazaba los impactos con su lengua la cual luego arroja tratando de realizar el mismo movimiento, pero Kid la esquiva y se coloca a su costado derecho tomando su barbilla con su pie derecho y su nunca con el izquierdo para aventarlo al suelo, acto seguido un fuerte culatazo de ambas pistolas lo semi enterró de cabeza.

Chrona exclamo sorprendida luego de ver tal despliegue de agilidad a pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo veía en acción. – ¡Cuidado!- advirtió Maka al sentir el alma de la criatura en movimiento.

La lengua bífida se había enterrado en el suelo y sin darse cuenta apareció por su espalda para empalarlo, pero a pocos sentimientos de tocar al Shinigami esta había sido cortada con gran sablazo y después la criatura salió volando por los aires hasta estrellarse contra los barrotes de una de las celdas destrozándolas en consecuencias.

-No recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda- se quejo Black Star con su orgullo de siempre.

-Sí, claro-

-No es momento de bajar la guardia- advirtió Soul señalándoles nuevamente a la criatura quien se ponía de pie y regeneraba las heridas y los daños causados por los golpes para quedar como antes de haber iniciado la refriega.

-¡Tsk! ¡Que bicho más resistente!- dijo Black Star.

-Tienes razón, además de no ser nada simétrico-

-No podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo aquí- comento Maka a Soul. –Entonces será mejor que lo acabemos rápido-

Pero cuando ambos se disponían a entrar al juego la mano enguantada de Kilik los detuvo.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de él, Tú, Kid, Black Star y Chrona deben perseguir a ese sujeto- afirmó el moreno.

-Déjalo en nuestras manos- dijo Ox quien chispeaba tanto él como su lanza de emoción.

-Dense prisa- añadió Kim.

-Entiendo- dijo Maka, comunicando luego la decisión a los dos que tenía enfrente, con la aceptación de uno y el regaño de otro, junto con Chrona continuaron con el avance, pensaron que entre todos juntos tendrían que atacar a la bestia para abrirse paso, pero que la criatura no reaccionaba al verlos acercarse pasaron rápidamente por sus lados aunque extrañados.

En la sala de monitoreo Rem por su parte regañaba a Trent por lo que acaba de ver, y este le aclaro que "FLOPSY" no era muy listo, pero que no se preocupara pues no era el único. Afuera la batalla se ponía cada vez más violenta y los heridos salían con más velocidad del campo de batalla, Sid en medio de la criatura deseaba que dejaran de aparecer tan tenazmente, si esto se prolongaba más tendría que retirarse, lo cual sería muy ventajoso para el enemigo.

-Sid!- advirtió Nygus de sus espaldas, el zombi apenas alcanzo a cortar a una de las criaturas que iba a morderlo, pero de repente otra apareció por un costado y salto hacia su rostro derribándolo en consecuencia soltando su cuchillo mientras agarraba con fuerza las fauces de la bestia que arremetía con más fuerza intentando alcanzar a morder la carne podrida de su cuerpo, cuando de pronto Sid pudo ver el filo de una hoja larga y curveada atravesar la nuca de la criatura deteniéndose a unos centímetros de su cara, la criatura se desvaneció en la típicas sombras negras de un Kishin revelando a nada menos que el Señor Masters, una de las Death Scythes que vigilaba los caminos probables de retirada .

-¡YO! Siendo la más fuerte de las Death Scythe de la familia Masters y Shinigami me encomienda una misión tan aburrida- citó mientras exterminaba a dos criaturas mas que se abalanzaban sobre él con extrema facilidad. –Yo me encargaré de esta basura, será mejor que vayas adentro y busques a las insignificantes Death Scythes que son mis compañeros-

Aunque molestado por el frívolo comentario, Sid aceptó aprovechando que dejaba el frente en manos de ese sujeto, fuerte aunque muy prepotente. – Vamos Nygus!- le dijo a su compañera.

- Si!-

El grupo de Maka siguió corriendo por un largo y ancho pasillo cuando de repente dos siluetas rápidas y fortuitas aterrizaron del techo frente a ellos levantando una cortina de humo por el impacto.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Chrona.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos al impacto y de que el polvo se disipe los cuatro técnicos descubrieron a los nuevos enemigos… dos criaturas similares a la que hace unos momentos enfrentaron, solo que uno tenía la piel de un color grisáceo pálido y estaba armada con un largo y curvo cuchillo como un sable y el otro amarillo como la bilis ondulaba una honda antigua.

-Más compañía- repuso el ninja.

-Chrona, Maka será mejor que continúen- dijo Kid.

Chrona añadió insegura sobre si debían dejarlos solos, pero Maka le dijo que estarían bien, aunque en el fondo estaba más preocupada que ella por la turbia y tensa relación que sostenían ambos técnicos, rivales desde hace años.

-Vamos, Chrona-

Ambas jóvenes avanzaron, pero las criaturas no estaban dispuestas como su compañero a dejarlas pasar, pero la oportuna y rápida intervención de Kid y Black Star permitió su paso bloqueando ambos los ataques de las criaturas… Mientras que muy atrás de ellos, Kilik, Ox y Kim no la tenían fácil con el monstruo.

-Kilik, ¡detrás de ti!- advirtió el ataque de la lengua de la criatura que consiguió evitar a tiempo el mortal ataque.

El Kishin realizo otra demostración de su afilada lengua como si de un látigo se tratase al ondularlo delante de sus rivales para luego prensar con ella la lanza de Ox, pero este se mostraba confiado afirmándole que había cometido un gran error, sufriendo en consecuencia la poderosa descargar de 1 millón de vatios que calcino su piel, acto seguido fue cocinado por una poderosa descarga de fuego y llamas de Kim quedando de él una gran hoguera. De pronto suena el auricular de Sid a sus oídos.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- les pregunta.

-Más o menos, cambio- dijo Ox mientras observaba al Kishin quemarse.

-Bien, porque necesito su ayuda- contesto.

-¿Qué sucede Sid-sensei?- pregunto Kim por su micrófono.

-Hace ya más de 30 minutos que perdí contacto con Spirit y Stein por radio- explico Sid. –Estoy corriendo por uno de los pasillos, pero este lugar es enorme y no puedo abarcarlo yo solo-

-Entiendo, entonces nosotros…- decía Kilik cuando para su sorpresa y sorpresa de todos el Kishin, aun en llamas, se ponía de pie nuevamente mientras el fuego se extinguía y su piel quemada volvió a regenerarse.

Sid hablo por el auricular tratando de averiguar que estaba pasando, pero solo escucho el sonido de una batalla y luego el silencio. Del otro lado de la línea el grupo estaba sorprendido por la nueva velocidad con la que atacaba.

-Si lo que Sid-sensei dijo es cierto, entonces necesitara nuestra ayuda- replico Ox.

-Ox, ve a buscarlos- ordeno Kilik. –Kim y yo nos encargaremos-

-Iremos los tres juntos- añadió con firmeza y decisión en su voz.

-Tiene razón- dijo Kim. –Pero cielo…- replico Ox quien no se había resignado a la idea de dejar sola a su esposa con ese monstruo. Mas las palabras de seguridad de la madre de su hijo lo convencieron finalmente.

-Recuerda que cenaremos "locura de espagueti" esta noche-

-Por supuesto, ya deseo que esto acabe- contesto la pelirosa mientras veía a Ox regresar por donde vinieron para tomar otro camino de búsqueda diferente.

Desde la sala de monitoreo Trent bufo una sonrisa ante los inútiles esfuerzos de sus conejillos de indias, todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado.

-Creo que es momento de usar la artillería pesada- murmuro Trent provocando que Rem alzara una ceja de intriga. –Creo que es momento de que conozcas a "Beatriz", Rem-

Sin saber que la un poco de ayuda iba en camino Sid continuo su avance por el interior del castillo, sin saber que se toparía con una enorme sorpresa. Más adelante se abría una enorme sala que para su desagrado estaba cubierta de una sustancia pegajosa que formaba marañas en las paredes, también estaban en el techo, aunque Sid no se atrevió a mirar hacia hasta que escucho un murmullo indistinguible al principio, hasta que fue clareando poco a poco hasta notar que se trataba de la voz de Spirit, quien al parecer estaba murmurando palabras muy lujuriosas.

-Spirit Sempai…- dijo Sid levantando la cabeza para confirmar su presencia, quedando algo anidado al ver lo que arriba de ellos había.

Se trataba de un enorme entramada de cuerdas, e hilos hechos con la misma sustancia pegajosa que recubría las paredes y Spirit, Stein y todas las Death Scythes se encontraban suspendidos a 10 metros del suelo envueltas en una bolsa de la viscosa sustancia, como telaraña.

-¿Pero que es esta cosa?- se pregunto con repulsión.

-Mi hogar…- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Sid volteo sobre su hombro solo para ser cegado por una sombría figura.

Maka y Chrona continuaron avanzando ante la constante vigilia de Trent y Rem quienes comenzaban a preguntarse quién debía encargarse de ellas.

-Lo decidimos con piedra, papel o tijera- sugirió Rem.

De pronto sintieron la presencia de su maestro… su alma resonaba con fuerza en su interior, sabiendo ellos por experiencia que significaba aquello.

…_Siento, sangre negra cerca._

-Creo que no se refiere nosotros- dijo Rem. –Por supuesto que no- contesto Trent.

En la profundidad del castillo, de una caverna grande y ancha emergía una fuente de aguas negras donde descansaba una figura espectral y humeante que había sentido la presencia de la sangre negra de Chrona muy cerca, del agua negra del estanque la figura espectral dejo entrever unos brillantes y profundos ojos rojos mientras enviaba sus vibraciones hacia ella.

Chrona paró en seco en un segundo, y detrás de ella Maka quedo extrañada ante tal comportamiento, los ojos de la pelirosa comenzaron a temblar, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir un escalofrío muy profundo, entonces comenzaron a converger en su corazón un montón de sentimientos malvados y oscuras intenciones, la rubia preocupada por la actitud sospechosa se le acerco, entrando en alarma al ver como ella se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza como si tuviera una jaqueca, entonces comenzó a gemir y gritar mientras Maka la zarandeaba intentando averiguar que le ocurría, en el interior del castillo la figura espectral y humeante aumento la intensidad de sus vibraciones al ver como la sangre negra resonaba con la suya, Trent y Rem observaban la escena con una intriga sorpresiva.

-Su alma esta resonando con la de esa chica- se dijo Rem en sus adentros.

-Maravilloso- murmuro Trent excitado por el despliegue de poder de su amo, ansiando recibir una recompensa como esa cuando cumpliera su cometido de entregarle un nuevo cuerpo.

Finalmente Chrona soltó un atroz grito al aire mientras una potente onda de su alma arrojaba a maka lejos de ella

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Soul.

Maka no pudo contestar solo observaba a Chrona de espaldas y cabizbaja, se le acercó a hablarle pero ella guardo silencio mientras Maka se le acerca más hasta quedar casi a sus espaldas, entonces Chrona da un rápido giro que toma por sorpresa a Maka la cual recibe una herida de consideración en su costado derecho.

-¡MAKA!- exclamo Soul.

-Eres lenta- murmuro Chrona con una voz completamente diferente a la suya, como si estuviera poseída.

En otro lugar del castillo Ox continuaba buscando a Sid y las demás Death Scythes, cuando apareció de pronto en la habitación pegajosa de hace un rato, y para su sorpresa vio a Sid de espaldas en el suelo, corrió a ayudarlo mientras exclamaba su nombre, cuando llegó a él le dio media vuelta y vio como una sustancia pegajosa similar a la que había en las paredes recubría sus ojos.

-Ox, ¡¿eres tú?- pregunto el meister zombi.

-¿Pero que es esta cosa pegajosa?-

-Mi hogar…- oyó a su espalda.

-Cuidado- murmuro Sid, Ox de inmediato reacciono y evito el chorro viscoso que lo hubiera cegado igual que a Sid, frente a él yacía una mujer de piel pálida con cabellos grises pegajosos y la misma sustancia pegajosa de las paredes que cubría las partes nobles de su desnudez y su espalda.

-¿Pero quién es esta?- se pregunta algo ruborizado por la despampanante figura de la mujer.

-Hola, mi nombre es Beatriz…-

Desde la sala de monitoreo Trent observaba como su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, pronto sus mascotas le traerían nuevos especímenes de experimentación, era tal su contento que mostro una amplia y gran sonrisa.

_CONTINUARA…_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Hola!, soy yo de nuevo, espero que aun sigan por ahí, puesto yo aquí he vuelto para terminar esta historia, se que estuvo ausente un par de meses, pero aproveche esos 60 días para resolver algunas cuentas pendientes y encontrar a mi mono interior, como me dijo un psicólogo un día.**

**Bueno, no me queda decir nada más que siento la demora y espero sus reviews, que este fic se encuentra en la recta final.**

**Y será un final de infarto… ya lo verán.**

**Me despido hasta la próxima actualización, la cual de verás que no tardara mucho.**

**BYE.**


	19. Evolución

**~ **"HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE"** ~**

**-Tercera Parte-**

**-**¡¿Beatriz?- se pregunto Rem desde la sala de monitoreo.

-Un logro personal especial- contesto Trent mientras observaba complacido el desenlace de los hechos a través de la bola de cristal enorme del cuarto.

-Has venido a jugar conmigo- comenta la mujer con un tono infantil y travieso en su voz lo que sorprende e intriga más al técnico.

-¿Y a que quieres jugar?- pregunto Harvar desde su forma de arma mientras su compañero se colocaba en guardia y apuntando con su lanza al torso de la chica pálida.

-A las escondidas…- contesto. –Quieres jugar, guapo- insinuó.

-Lo siento, pero yo ya estoy casado- contesto él.

–Pero primero debes tapar tus ojos- replico con sospecha.

Sid le advirtió apresuradamente que tuviera cuidado, logrando que Ox evitara el ataque cegador que recibió hace instantes mientras se intentaba quitar esa cosa pegajosa, momentos después se dio cuenta de que Spirit, Stein y las demás Death Scythes estaban suspendidas encima de él, cosa que lo sorprendió mas no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse que pasaba puesto que evitaba constantemente los disparos pegajosos procedentes de la boca cianótica del Kishin de nombre Beatriz.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del castillo cueva Maka retrocedía nuevamente para evitar el mortal sablazo de Chrona quien se encontraba fuera de sí extrañamente.

-¿Qué te sucede Chrona?- pregunta con desesperación. –Soy yo, Maka-

Otro ataque más de la pelirosa la hacía retroceder mientras presionaba con fuerza la herida de su costado, el dolor le dificultaba moverse con soltura mientras los ataques de la bruja se volvían más intensos siendo estos bloqueados por la guadaña de Maka o evadidos con agiles movimientos.

-SCREECH ALFA- gritó Chrona arrojando la mortal ventisca con rostro demoniaco que Maka detuvo con su arma, más el ataque continua forcejeando contra la guadaña de ella, pero Chrona no perdió tiempo y arrojo otro ataque nuevamente, y luego otro y otro, la fuerza con que Maka detenía el golpe se desvanecía hasta que finalmente intentando vencer su resistencia la fuerza del ataque cruzo alrededor de ella para hacer temblar los muros de la cueva ante el impacto provocando que el techo se viniese abajo parcialmente.

Más atrás de ese lugar… Black Star y Kid tenían unos cuantos problemas con aquellos monstruos mascotas que Trent envió contra ellos, el uno del cuchillo tenía una velocidad asombrosa, que casi igualaba a la del ninja, mientras que el otro de la honda tenía una gran agilidad y puntería pese a usar un arma tan primitiva.

Un golpe y un chirrido de ambas armas y luego ambos Técnicos retrocedieron. –Estos Kishin son muy duros- comenta Kid.

-No son nada…- burlaba Black respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo. -…Verás que yo solo me encargaré de ellos- afirmó mientras volvía al ataque el solo.

-¡Espera Black Star!-

-¡Adelante Tsubaki!- ordeno.

Entonces el ninja utiliza la Kata Nro. 2 para crear un clon de sombra suyo y así igualar la pelea, aunque después de unos cuantos golpes y movimientos se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerles daño, el primero bloqueado los ataques de su espada Masamune mientras que el otro lo sacaba de balance con unos cuantos disparos, y cuando el segundo Black Star intentaba atacar a este el primer acudía a cubrirlo mientras volvía a balancear su arma y arrojar, repitiéndose la maniobra una y otra vez.

-¡Speed Star!-

La supervelocidad con la que se movía no era suficiente, pues un Kishin cubría la espalda del otro, luego de unos segundos de golpes y patadas ambos rompieron la técnica del ninja con un ataque conjunto para arrojar al peliazul por los aires hasta caer delante del Shinigami quien cabeceaba pensando en las miles de veces que había vivido esta clase de situaciones cada vez que entraba en una refriega con el ninja.

-¡Augh! En vez de quedarte ahí parado, Podrías una mano- se quejo.

-Tú fuiste el que atacó primero sin pensar-

-Y cómo crees que vamos a vencerlos-

Kid ignoró este último obvio comentario para concentrar su atención en los dos enemigos, después del contacto ambos quedaron inmóviles como si esperaran recibir un ataque. Entonces analizo la situación, los Kishins analizaban su ataque y diseñaba una contramaniobra, luego volvían a atacar, recordando el último movimiento que asombrosamente contrarresto la supervelocidad de Black Star.

-Sigamos presionando, Black Star- le ordenó.

-Por qué lo dice como si fuera el líder- pensó molesto pero concordando con la idea.

El Shinigami realizo unos cuantos tiros, pero los Kishin los esquivaban a una gran velocidad.

-Son muy rápidos- comento Liz.

-Me pregunto si será así de rápidos en el baño- dijo Patty con una risa evidente.

Black Star se concentro en el Kishin del cuchillo mientras que Kid fue contra el de la honda.

Y mucho más atrás de ellos…

-Bluerrrrgh!- otro ataque y Kilik lo esquiva por poco.

La gorgoteante y viscosa lengua del Kishin no dejaba pasar a Kilik ni a Kim, quienes habían acordado acabar con él rápidamente para luego ir en búsqueda de los demás, pero la bestia les estaba habían pasar un mal rato.

Kilik se arroja al ataque una vez más alzando su puño derecho.

-Fire!-

El puño en llamas golpear la cabeza del Kishin, pero no acababa ahí…

-Thunder!-

El siguiente golpe estaba cargado de electricidad aturde momentáneamente a la criatura quien tambalea y frota su sien derecha.

-¡Wollantern!- grita Kim mientras arroja su candela de fuego a la cabeza del Kishin provocando una explosión de flamas cubriera todo su cuerpo, para después reunirse con Kilik.

-Eso debió acabar con él- afirmo Kilik.

-No lo creo- les comento Jacqueline desde su forma de arma.

Y evidentemente la criatura que estaba toda calcinada se levanto y de inmediato se regeneró, se quedo observándolos por un buen rato atentamente, como si pensara en una estrategia para paralizarlos, luego de la espera finalmente desencajo su mandíbula y desgarro las comisuras de su boca para horror de los jóvenes y una prominente cantidad de lenguas bífidas largas y afiladas emergieron de su garganta.

-Que desagradable…- repuso Kim cubriéndose la boca.

Las innumerables lenguas salieron disparadas de su boca como misiles directo hacia sus rivales quienes esquivaban difícilmente los peligrosos toques.

Mientras Kim y Kilik aún se encontraba luchando, Maka se contenía contra Chrona, no iba a levantar su arma contra ella como ocurrió varias veces antes, eran amigas ahora desde hace mucho tiempo y era imposible que ella se volviese en su contra así por así.

-Maka, ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Soul viéndola adolorida y agarrándose de la herida y apoyándose con su arma.

-No es tan grave- contesta Maka con una ligera mueca de dolor en sus labios.

-¡¿Que pasa?- dijo Chrona. –Ya te cansaste pequeña conejita-

Maka se puso de pie dificultosamente y empuño con fuerza su arma.

-Seas quien seas… te sacaré del cuerpo de mi amiga a la fuerza-

-Me encantaría verte intentarlo- le insinuo.

La rubia se lanza al ataque blandiendo la guadaña en rápidas y veloces movimientos circulares y espirales, pero Chrona los bloquea con extrema facilidad, Maka contraataca pero la pelirosa detiene el ataque provocando un forcejeo entre ambas.

-Tus palabras son más fuertes que tu poder propio- Chrona de inmediato arroja una patada directo al costado herido de Maka causando un gran estremecimiento en su cuerpo por el dolor y haciendo que retroceda, acto seguido arroja la punta de su espada contra ella quien la esquiva no sin recibir antes una herida en su hombro.

Después del contraataque el cuerpo de Chrona empezó a convulsionar y burbujas ebulliciosas emergían de su espalda, seguidamente tres brazos largos emergieron empuñando tres katanas dándole una apariencia similar a como era antes.

En la cueva de Beatriz, Ox estaba teniendo dificultades para enfrentarse contra la dama, el terreno pegajoso y resbaladizo que era su caverna no le permitía moverse con soltura pues debía despegarse con fuerza del suelo después de cada salto y hizo le hacía perder tiempo, pero no significaba que se iba a rendir.

-Lanza de relámpago!-

La Kishin esquivo el ataque y se coloco en otra posición de tiro disparando un chorro viscoso a las manos de Ox…

-Ox! Ten cuidado!- le recomendó Harvar.

-¡Diablos! No puedo despegarlas- murmuraba al sentir sus manos pegadas a su arma por el chorro viscoso que de momentos comenzó a volver rígido como la goma.

Beatriz no le dio tiempo y se coloco justo a sus espaldas y sacando a relucir unos afilados colmillos propino una tremenda mordida al cuello del técnico sonsacándole un gran grito.

-OX!-

En otro lugar del castillo Black Star y Kid no la tenían fácil ni un segundo contra los dos que tenían enfrente, ambos Kishin estaban trabajando en equipo tan maravillosamente que era difícil creer que estuviera dándoles caña a dos de los mejores técnicos de Shibusen, aun así…

-Son más duros de lo que pensé- dijo el ninja.

-Tienes razón- contesto el Shinigami. –Debe haber una forma de vencerlos- pensó.

Después de observarlos atentamente pensó que tal vez lo mejor sería imitar su trabajo en equipo, pero cuando estaba a punto de comentar su idea a su compañero esta se lanzaba nuevamente al ataque dejándolo ridiculizado solo para terminar mal como siempre.

-Black Star, no hay de otra… tendremos que cargarnos entre los dos a uno de ellos- propuso Kid. –Y se que como puedes ayudarme…-

Los Kishin volvieron al ataque mientras ambos técnicos intercambiaban ideas antes de atacar, más ellos reaccionaron a tiempo y rodearon a uno de los Kishin, al de color amarillo bilis…

-Kata Cero, ¡Masamune!...- el apéndice oscuro emergió de su nuca mientras su espada comenzaba a tomar la forma de la Masamune.

-¡Sanzu Line!- la primera línea del sonido del pelo de Kid se fundió e incremento su longitud de onda.

El otro Kishin trató de ayudar a su compañero, pero fue frenado rápidamente por el clon de la Kata segunda de Black Star, clon de sombras dándoles tiempo a Black Star y Kid de asestar un golpe contundente contra su objetivo.

…_**MASAMUNE **_

…_**SANZUU RIVER SHOT!**_

La poderosa combinación de un impacto reventó al Kishin en una danza de sombras revelando su alma en forma de huevo.

-Lo logramos- asintieron a la vez.

-Trent…!- regaño Rem en la sala de monitoreo al ver el aparente fracaso de su criatura.

-Oye Oye tranquilízate…- dijo Trent. -…Es solo el medio tiempo- contesto maliciosamente.

Pero el segundo Kishin se deshizo rápidamente del clon al ver esto y tomo con gran velocidad el alma de su compañero ante la sorpresa de ambos, alejándose un poco del par la engullo profundamente, luego de unas mordidas y un momento de digestión regeneró por completo a su compañero vomitándolo con gran asco para que volviera a la pelea.

-No puede ser- respondieron incrédulamente el Shinigami y el ninja, antes de ver al dúo de Kishin atacar nuevamente.

De regreso con Maka, ella pensó que tal vez podría entrar en resonancia con su alma, pero por más esfuerzo que realizara no podía sentirla, además de que debía esquivar los sablazos de su espada Ragnarok…

-No puedo sentir el alma de Chrona- comento a Soul.

-Cómo es posible, si es tu especialidad- le reprocho el albino.

-Lo sé, pero es como si estuviera y no estuviera ahí es por ello que no puedo hacer contacto-

Maka vuelve a esquivar otro ataque que dio muy cerca de su cabeza llegando a cortarle unos cuantos cabellos y retrocediendo por tanto, pero luego se le prendió el foco, y comenzó a gritarle a Ragnarok pensando que respondería, Chrona continuaba atacando y Maka bloqueándolo y llamándolo cada vez con más fuerza. Mientras que en el interior de Chrona, en un campo desertico con unos cuantos arboles raquíticos, una batalla mortal se llevaba a cabo.

-Admito que eres muy fuerte…- señalo Ragnarok desde su forma humana, que en el alma de Chrona tenía unos pies muy humanos. –Pero este cuerpo es mío- exclamo.

Delante de él una figura humana espectral envuelta en un denso humo negro sin ojos ni boca empuñando una hoja de cuchillo grande en su mano se preparaba para su siguiente.

-Insignificante insecto, parece ser que no tienes idea de con quién hablas- le contesto la sombra quien de inmediato a gran velocidad hirió nuevamente a la espada demoníaca.

-No me subestimes!- le advirtió mientras que se lanzaba al ataque con su espada, mas la sombra lo bloqueaba y cortaba con extrema facilidad.

Afuera en el mundo real, el subconsciente de Chrona era testigo de las dos contiendas, contra su amiga Maka y contra su compañero Ragnarok, impotente e inútil, no era más que una mera espectadora sintiéndose mal cada vez que hería a Maka, intentando inútilmente luchar con aquel ente que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, comenzó a desmoronarse emocionalmente viendo tanto a Maka como a Ragnarok heridos y sangrando.

En la cueva de Beatriz, Ox yacía de rodillas cabizbajo mirando el suelo mientras se agarraba con fuerza el cuello luego de la mordida cobarde de la chica Kishin…

-Ox, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto su compañero. –Déjame encargarme de ella, tu descansa-

-No, no dejare que este monstruo me haga quedar en ridículo- exclamo luego de ponerse de pie pesadamente por el dolor.

En la sala de monitoreo de Trent y Rem, estos comenzaban a pensar que ya era hora de acabar con los juegos, en exteriores la batalla le estaba a costando a Shibusen buena parte de sus tropas, dentro de poco no podrían mantener más la ofensiva.

-Este es el momento ideal de atraparlos a todos-

-¿Qué dices…?- pregunto mosqueado de que se le interrumpa la diversión.

-Tenemos a 10 Death Scythes, con sus técnicos y otras armas más de regalo- explico. –Recuerda que esto no es una batalla directa, solo es una recolección de especímenes-

Trent bufó molesto y Rem le ordenó que acabara con esto.

-De acuerdo-

Entonces el científico comenzó a concentrar toda su energía de longitud de onda alrededor de castillo, en los distintos puntos de lucha las criaturas quedaron paralizadas de pronto para la intriga de sus rivales del Shibusen de pronto…

Kilik y Kim vieron con sorpresa como la criatura de la lengua larga comenzaba a mutar, su piel se restregaba de arriba abajo y unos puntos negros como escamas comenzaron a aparecer en su rojiza piel, dos grandes huesos emergieron de sus hombros y espalda en una disposición como la de un puercoespín, sus lenguas comenzaron a multiplicarse hasta ocupar toda su cavidad oral llenándola…

Ox observó como Beatriz de pronto comenzó a evolucionar hacia su forma original, las sustancias pegajosas de sus partes nobles comenzaron a extenderse mientras brotaban de sus poros mas líquido similar formando un entramado alrededor de su cuerpo, finalmente estos se solidificaron como la goma y aumentaron su talla, a la vez que el largo de su cabello, piernas, etc.

Black Star y Kilik vieron como los dos Kishins que tenían enfrente comenzaron a mutar también, en el del cuchillo vieron como este rompía en dos la hoja de su arma y se las clavaba en las muñecas, segundos después la piel y la sangre comenzaron a cubrir la hoja y toda la extensión de sus dedos, en el de la honda, el arma se envolvió alrededor del brazo de su dueño y comenzó a fundirse con la piel transformándose en un tentáculo largo y flexible, además de bien agudo, las pieles de ambos cambiaban a un color uniforme plomo y sus fauces se abrieron y agrandaron.

El maestro de Trent y Rem quien se había hecho con el cuerpo de Chrona momentáneamente a través de una resonancia desde el fondo del castillo al sentir las vibraciones de Trent pensó que lo mejor era acabar de una vez con la insignificante niña que tenía delante y llevar ese cuerpo a sus manos para que pueda "reconfigurarlo" para él.

De las espaldas de Chrona se desprendieron dolorosamente dos alas hechas con sangre negra proveniente de su espalda dando el aspecto de un demonio, su piel comenzó a volver color de ceniza mientras sus ojos rosas negros se tornaban amarillos cubriendo toda la esclera.

-¡Chrona!- le gritó Maka al verla gritar ante la dolorosa transformación que había sufrido, pues parecía un monstruo.

-Demonios…- maldijo Soul para sus adentros.

Todos los enemigos ya transformados finalmente se lanzaron al ataque… dispuestos a terminar con esa batalla de una vez.

_CONTINUARA…_

**NOTAS DE AUTOR.-**

Como prueba de que he vuelto con este fic les he subido dos capítulos.

Espero los hayan disfrutado, y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Chau! Chau! Chau! Chauuuu!


	20. ¿Quien eres?

**~ **"HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE"** ~**

**-Cuarta Parte-**

La iniciativa de los meisters de Shibusen y las Death Scythes con respecto al ataque se estaban desvaneciendo debió al giro de los acontecimientos, ahora estaban enfrascados en batallas individuales con oponentes muy fuertes mientras que dentro del alma de Chrona se llevaba a cabo una batalla muy peculiar, con dos individuos no muy peculiares.

-Ragnarok…- murmuro Chrona desde su subconsciente al ver a su compañero herido y exhausto, a pesar de la turbia relación que tenían, era su compañero después de todo, y eso nada lo iba a cambiar… entonces unas viejas memorias del pasado acudieron a su mente_…_

…_En un laboratorio oculto dentro de unas ruinas antiguas, un extraño ser negro flotando dentro de un enorme tubo de cultivo alimentándose de los nutrientes que le arrojaban desde fuera._

_Una mujer rubia de cabello trenzado en un haz sobre su pecho con una capucha negra y tatuajes en sus brazos observaba con algo de orgullo el primer paso de su meta de crear a un nuevo dios demonio, y detrás de ella, un bebe de cabello rosa en una incubadora dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa como si sintiera el cálido abrazo de su madre, algo que nunca iba a obtener en la vida, mientras ella la miraba con esos ojos de serpiente tan característicos en ella._

_Unos años después, llevo a cabo su experimento, algo sin paragón en el campo científico, logro fusionar la criatura diseñada como un arma con el cuerpo de su hija, el resultado no parecía del todo satisfactorio al principio, una niña de 3 años con un cuerpo delgado y frágil, a la vista aparentemente._

_-Invoca a tu arma, Chrona- le ordena Medusa._

_-N-no sé cómo hacerlo- dijo la niña._

_Paso aquella noche y la siguiente y la siguiente encerrada en aquel cuarto oscuro que ella detestaba, pensando en porque su mama la trataba así. Aprovechando el exceso de tiempo libre trató de invocar su arma, aunque no entendía bien a que se refería… de pronto escucho una voz._

_Una voz que le llamaba, inconscientemente escudriño en lo profundo de su alma y pudo sentirla…_

_A la mañana siguiente cuando su madre le ordeno invocar su arma, ella recordó lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, finalmente después de mantener la concentración unos segundos, un líquido negro broto de su muñeca yendo a parar a su mano y moldearse en forma de una pequeña daga negra con una empuñadora con toques de blanco._

_-Bien- alcanzó a murmurar casi para sus adentros, aunque Chrona si había escuchado aquello._

_Oír esa palabra salir de la boca de su madre le alegraba mucho…_

_-Idiota, crees que lo hiciste tu sola- dijo una voz aguda en sus oídos._

_-Quien es…- se pregunto._

_De pronto de su espalda emergió una pequeña criatura negra que se poso su cabeza y comenzó a pellizcarle en todos los orificios._

_-Ay ay Ay ay AY!- se quejaba Chrona._

Y a partir de ese día fueron compañeros inseparables, técnica y literalmente hablando.

Maka se encontraba exhausta y de rodillas frente a su amiga, por el hecho de no querer hacerle daño, no quería pelear, mientras que Soul trataba de pensar en algún plan para salir de esta.

-No hay de otra Maka- dijo Soul. –tienes que atacarla-

-Pero…- dijo ella.

-Sea lo que sea que haya tomado el control del cuerpo de Chrona, tendrá que salir una vez que su cuerpo quede incapacitado-

-No puedo- contesto sinceramente la rubia.

En el subconsciente de Chrona, esta lloraba de rabia al no poner hacer nada, y mientras la atacaba, dentro de su alma Ragnarok luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para volver a recuperar el cuerpo de Chrona, pero su rival era demasiado fuerte…

Mientras tanto, Black Star y Kid se encontraban en problemas, los Kishin ahora mutados les estaban dando una paliza, ambos yacían en el suelo con múltiples magulladuras y arañazos. De pronto un tentáculo emergió del suelo, se trataba del tentáculo del segundo Kishin quien lo había enterrado y desenterrado detrás suyo, intentando perforar el torso del ninja, pero el Shinigami logra salvarlo recibiendo una herida de consideración en su pecho.

-¡Kid!-

De pronto el primer Kishin salto directo hacia él y le propino una fuerte patada en su barbilla arrojándolo a unos metros de su compañero quien se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo soportando el dolor que sentía mientras tenía al primer Kishin encima suyo apuntando a su cabeza con sus garras. El ataque no se dejo esperar, pero Black Star lo detuvo a tiempo, el segundo Kishin contraataco, pero su tentáculo fue detenido por unas largas sombras que emergían de los pies del ninja.

-Tsubaki, Sombras Negras!-

-Si!-

Entonces una espiral de sombras demoníacas emergía y aleja a ambos enemigos causándoles unas heridas leves dejando a Black Star exhausto y a Kid malherido.

En la cueva de Beatriz, Ox se encontraba de pie paciente, diseñando una estrategia para pelear contra la mujer araña la cual ahora se deslizaba a gran velocidad por el suelo pegajoso de su caverna como si fuera una extensión de su piel, Ox probo utilizando sus ataques relámpago, pero la sustancia pegajosa que era rígida como la goma no dejaba pasar la electricidad tan fácilmente, causando que estos sufrieran un retraso que le permitía a ella esquivarlo con suma facilidad.

-No creas que esa porquería me detendrás- gruñe Ox quien da un salto directo hacia ella empuñando la lanza en alto.

_ELECTRIC CHARGE!_

La hoja de la lanza golpeo con fuerza el brazo de la Kishin forcejeando con él en medio de fuertes chispazos de energía eléctrica, pero no cedía.

-Que?- refunfuñaba Ox.

-Creíste que eso funcionaría conmigo- dijo Beatriz en medio de una sonrisa siniestra.

De inmediato tomo a Ox del cuello con un apéndice de goma pegajosa desprendido del suelo y conectado a su espalda estrangulándolo con fuerza.

-Ox!- exclamo Harvar viendo a su amigo con una mueca desencajada por la fuerza con la que su cuello era traccionado.

Rápidamente Harvar emergió de su forma de arma a su forma humana con una mano en punta de lanza y ataco al Kishin para alejarla, el técnico recobró el aliento aunque algo asustado en sus adentros pensando en que si hubiera tardado unos segundos más tendría el cuello roto.

-Ya te cansaste amor- balbuceo la chica, quien después levanto sus manos al techo, y de pronto miles pequeña criatura similares de bebes pero con grandes hojas de guadaña en lugar de manos emerger de las paredes misteriosamente. –Pero si apenas estamos comenzando-

Mucho más atrás de ellos, Kilik y Kim también se hallaban en dificultades, la innumerable cantidad de lenguas impedían a Kilik acercarse para golpear, y aunque Kim trataba de quemarlas con su arma estas se regeneraban a una velocidad asombrosa.

-Kim, cuidado!- le advirtió Jacqueline.

Entonces un par de lenguas bífidas rozaron sus brazos haciendo que soltara su arma y cayendo al suelo.

-¡KIM!- grito Kilik al ver como el Kishin saltaba sobre ella y arrojaba todas sus lenguas en un ataque único para despedazarla.

_RESONANCIA DE ALMAS_

Kilik no vacilo en ayudar a su compañera mientras moldeaba una bola de fuego y rayos en sus guantes

_Aphex Twin…!_

El feroz impacto del fuego y el trueno combinados hizo caer a la criatura toda quemada y electrocutada.

-gracias por salvarme, Kilik-

-Si algo te pasará, Ox nunca me lo perdonaría-

-Chicos…- balbuceo Jacqueline.

La criatura por decima vez volvía a ponerse de pie y regenerarse.

-Diablos- murmuraron todos.

En la parte más delantera del castillo… Maka no desistía de sus intentos de llegar hasta el alma de Chrona hablándole, desperdiciando energía y fuerzas en esquivar los ataques, y afilando su percepción de almas para captar el alma de su amiga.

-Es inútil- dijo Rem desde la sala de monitoreo. –Una vez que nuestro Maestro hace vibrar su sangre negra, puede controlar a cualquiera que la lleve en sus venas-

-Interesante- murmuro Trent.

-Maka, estas llegando a tu límite…- dijo Soul. –Tienes que hacer lo que te digo- le ordenó.

-Ni hablar!- contesto tercamente.

-Demonios…-

-Ademas…-

-Huh?-

-…he comenzado a captar algo, o más a alguien dentro del alma de Chrona, alguien que grita desesperadamente-

-Crees que sea Ragnarok- consulta él.

-Probablemente- afirma ella. –Y de ser así, debe estar oponiendo resistencia a lo que sea que esté tomando el control de Chrona-

-Entonces tenemos que ayudarle- dijo Soul.

-Pero no logró sincronizar mi alma con la suya…- dijo Maka. – Y tener que cuidarme de los ataques que realiza no me permite concentrarme-

-Si ese es el caso…- murmura Soul, quien de inmediato cambia a su forma humana. –Yo te daré el tiempo suficiente-

-Soul…- balbucea Maka. –Y a menos que te quieras dejar llevar por la locura como aquella vez para llegar a su alma, no podrás sino lograr un muerte absurda-

-Gracias…-

-Trata de llegar hasta el alma de Chrona mientras la detengo- dijo mientras transformaba su brazo en el extremo superior de su arma.

-¡Es inútil resistirse a mí!- dijo Chrona.

-Ya lo veremos- afirmo Soul.

Maka tomo asiento tranquilamente mientras escuchaba el sonido de las hojas afiladas de ambos chocando una y otra vez.

En la cueva de Beatriz, Ox se cargaba uno a uno a la prole de la mujer Kishin, pero estos reaparecían de nuevo cuando los mataba, después de casi una hora de lucha el técnico de la lanza trueno empezaba a mostrar síntomas de agotamiento y sus movimientos en consecuencia se volvían cada vez más lentos, mientras que Sid trataba de despegarse la cosa que cubría sus ojos, pero estaba bien adherida a su piel que casi sentía que fuera arrancarse los ojos si la tiraba con fuerza.

-Esto ya se está poniendo aburrido, cielo- comento Beatriz. –Será que termine contigo para jugar con los que cuelgan arriba y con el zombi detrás de ti-

-Ox, te encuentras bien- pregunta Harvar.

-Solo necesito tomar mi segundo aliento- murmuro. –Pero primero me desharé de todas estas repulsivas criaturas- afirmó mientras giraba la lanza frente a él.

_RESONANCIA DE ALMAS._

Las almas de técnico y arma resonaron incrementando su poder, entonces Ox dio un gran salto para sorpresa de la Kishin, empuñando la lanza como una bandera y cayendo con fuerza al suelo…

_**¡THUNDER CHARGE!**_

Al impacto de la punta del arma contra el suelo le sucedió una feroz descarga que consumió a toda la prole que Beatriz había soltado, y a ella la cubrió un brillante manto eléctrico.

-Sid-sensei, se encuentra bien-

-Que pasó, acabaste con ella- contesto Sid agitando la cabeza a ambos lados esperando oír la contestación, pero solo oyó silencio. Puesto que se puso de pie al ver a Beatriz casi intacta, pero con toda la piel quemada y tiras de la goma pegajosa que la cubría calcinadas.

La Kishin observó con pena a todos sus "hijos" quemados y sin vida que decoraban el suelo de su casa, un sentimiento de ira se apodero de ella mientras su piel se regeneraba parcialmente así como su segunda piel de goma pegajosa.

-¡Pagarás por lo que les hiciste a mis hijos!- gritó.

Entonces como si se tratara de cera, se derritió, Ox sorprendido vio en todas direcciones por si atacaba por sorpresa, pero nada pasó…

-Crees que haya huido- murmuro Ox, cuando de pronto sintió como algo afilado atravesaba su costado izquierdo y su pierna derecha y otros miles más rozaban su cuerpo cortándolo en pequeñas proporciones por afiladas estacas que emergía del suelo pegajoso, luego la cabeza de Beatriz apareció delante suyo para contemplar el cuadro sangriento que había pintado.

-OX!-

El técnico comenzaba a sentir como la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo cuando la Kishin retiro las estacas de su cuerpo, cayendo pesadamente al suelo en consecuencia…

En otro lado de la cueva, Kim sintió un fuerte estremecimiento en su pecho, como si algo malo hubiese ocurrido…

-Ox…- murmuró.

-Kim, a tu delante- le advirtió al verla voltear la cabeza para atrás mientras su enemigo la atacaba.

**CHANTE PIXY!**

Transformando su lámpara en escoba la pelirosa alzo vuelo evitando las lenguas de su rival solo para acercarse a Kilik y decirle…

-Algo le ha ocurrido a Ox- murmuro.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Kilik.

-Lo presiento- dijo ella. –Kilik, tenemos que resonar nuestras almas- propuso. –Acabemos con esto de una vez-

-Si se trata de un Kishin que se regenera, entonces tenemos que acabarlo con un solo y potente ataque para que no pueda regenerarse otra vez- pensó.

-Recuerdo que Chrona menciono algo acerca de un enemigo que se regeneraba…- dijo Kim.

–De acuerdo- afirmó él.

La criatura los observa con aparentes ganas de comer…

RESONANCIA DE ALMAS

Las almas de ambos resonaron y se prepararon para realizar su más fuerte combo.

-Lista Kim!-

-Lista!- contesto ella apoyada contra su espalda.

**ELEMENTO DE EFECTO EXTREMO "E-3"**

Una potente ráfaga de fuego y trueno impacto contra el Kishin, la montaña retumbo, su cuerpo empezó a desintegrarse y quemarse por el fuego y el rayo hasta no quedar ni una sola partícula de su ser dejando como rastro una enorme explosión y un profundo cráter.

Ambos extenuados por el esfuerzo pero felices de haber acabado con su problema.

-Esta es una gran técnica, debo reconocerlo- añadió Kilik, pero sin importarle mucho a la pelirosa quien ya se iba a buscar a Ox. –Oye espérame…- le gritó.

Mientras que Kid y Black Star se recuperaban del último ataque de la pareja de Kishins los miraban seriamente mientras que estos solo se limitaban a esperar su movimiento, finalmente Kid tomo la palabra al ver al ninja ponerse de pie dispuesto a volver a atacar.

-Oye, Black Star. Deja de pensar con los músculos y usa el cerebro- le reprocho, recibiendo una gesto de descaro de parte del ninja, más que disgusto el comentario tenía razón. No importa lo fuertes que sean los dos, ellos contrarrestaban su fuerza con estrategia y trabajo en equipo, que eso era lo que les faltaba a ellos, pero lo que más incomodaba.

-Te escucho- contesto.

Los dos Kishin quienes habían estado inactivos y pacientes se extrañaron al ver como ambos enemigos comenzaban a juntarse como si intentaran armar una estrategia, pasaron los minutos y finalmente ambos decidieron atacar… Avanzaron resueltamente por los costados de Black y Kid para atacar su vanguardia y retaguardia al mismo tiempo, cuando estaban a pocos centímetros de alcanzarlos con sus armas, rápidamente, se defendieron mutuamente, pero esta vez de forma diferente, puesto que Black Star ahora peleaba contra el Kishin del tentáculo mientras que Kid iba contra el de las cuchillas.

Los cuatro se separaron pero la pareja de técnicos reanudo el ataque, pero esta vez parecía que los dos Kishin tenían problemas al enfrentárseles, el del tentáculo quien era cortado una y otra vez en sus intentos de ensartar a su enemigo mientras que el de las cuchillas no lograba herir al Shinigami mientras quien recibía los disparos brillantes de sus dos armas.

-Ya era hora…- pensó Tsubaki desde su forma de arma al ver el trabajo en equipo.

-Increíble- murmuraron entre sí las hermanas Thompson.

Ambos Kishin retrocedieron luego de recibir graves heridas mientras que Black y Kid ahora eran los que esperaban sus movimientos, pero ellos viéndose en dificultades cambiaron de estrategia.

Para el desagrado de ambos técnicos las dos criaturas se arrancaron un brazo cada una, luego juntaron sus cuerpos los cuales comenzaban a fundirse y crecer para convertirse en una sola criatura con dos cabezas y con cuchillas en su brazo derecho y un tentáculo grande en el izquierdo.

-Que desagradable- exclamaron ambos.

El Kishin ataco con sus cuchillas separándolos…

-Black Star, cúbreme!-

-De acuerdo- contesto. –Tsubaki, modo espada mítica- ordeno a lo que su arma tomo la forma señalada y luego el ninja comenzaba a correr a gran velocidad alrededor de la criatura.

Mientras que Kid concentraba toda su alma en las líneas Sanzu para lanzar su más potente ataque recordando el ataque que Chrona realizo contra aquel Kishin de fuego, Black Star continuaba hostigando al bicho mientras las líneas Sanzu se juntaban una por una el poder de su alma se incrementaba hasta alcanzar la forma más poderosa de sus armas.

-Qué?- murmuraba atónito Trent quien lo veía desde la bola de cristal en la sala de vigilancia.

-Interesante- contesto Rem.

Mientras las hermanas Thompson le daban las indicaciones de la acumulación de energía Kid le gritaba a su compañero que despejara el área mientras que fijaba la puntería directo hacia la bestia, pero una vez en la mira vio con sorpresa como el ninja todavía no había retrocedido y continuaba moviéndose alrededor de su enemigo atacándole.

-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Te dije que te retiraras- le gritó.

Cuando al parecer el ninja había escuchado las palabras de su amigo, sintió como su cuerpo era rápidamente aprisionado por el tentáculo de la bestia, quien furiosa por los ataques recibidos aplastaba su cuerpo.

-¡Oye! ¡Sal de allí!- volvió Kid a gritar.

Pero por más fuerza que imprimía a sus brazos el tentáculo continuaba aprisionándolo. – ¡Black Star!- exclamaba con preocupación su arma.

-¡Kid! ¡Date prisa!- le dijo Patty a Kid.

-¡Es demasiada energía, no podemos contenerla más!- explico Liz.

-ese tonto todavía no se ha movido de ahí- les murmura Kid.

-Ya no podemos más…-

-¡Espere un rato!-

Finalmente aun con la preocupación en mente de tener al Kishin y a Black en la mira, las dos armas descargaron su potente ráfaga como si fuera un rayo de luz solar que calcino a su objetivo aunque por un momento pudo ver como algo se zafaba de la criatura y desaparecía, la potente explosión retumbo en toda la montaña estremeciéndola hasta sus cimientos levantando una cortina de polvo densa que no dejaba ver nada.

Kid levantaba la cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaba su enemigo y el ninja, allí ya solo yacía un enorme cráter pero sin ningún rastro del técnico ni su arma.

-Se hicieron polvo- exclamaba Patty consternada.

Liz solo desviaba la vista a un costado como si tratara de evitar la realidad de haber acabado con sus amigos, Kid no dejaba de buscar con la vista algún indicio de que haya podido escapar, pero al no ver nada luego de unos momentos quedo cabizbajo… Cuando de pronto un veloz puño emergía del suelo y golpeaba su barbilla tirándolo de espaldas, aunque luego del suelo levanto la cabeza para ver al peliazul intacto y con el cuerpo cubierto de cenizas y hollín mientras que enseñaba los dientes molestos.

-Pedazo de idiota, como se te ocurre disparar aun con nosotros a la vista- le regaño luego de haberle golpeado.

-El único idiota eres tú, por no hacerme caso antes y retirarte- contesto molesto el Shinigami mientras Tsubaki emergía del mismo hoyo del que había salido su técnico igual de sucia que él y lanzaba un suspiro al aire.

-¡¿A quién llamas idiota?- le dijo Black.

De regreso en la cueva Ox herido y de rodillas no podía hacer sino observar a su enemiga mientras esta se acercaba a él en la forma de un montón de sustancia pegajosa de su cuerva justo sobre él.

Ox apenas esquivo el ataque que le caía encima y retrocedía mientras se presionaba con fuerza las heridas y gruñía de dolor, detrás de él, el Kishin no daba descanso y continuaba atacando, conforme pasaban los segundos el técnico vio como le faltaban las fuerzas para moverse y sostener su arma

-Ox, deberíamos retirarnos- le recomendó su compañero Harvar. –No puedes contra ella en tu actual condición- añadió preocupado por su amigo.

-Si escapamos, ella matara a las Death Scythes sobre nosotros- respondió.

-Y si no lo haces, te matara- le contesto. -Siento las almas de los demás, Kid y Black Star ya han acabado con sus oponentes, si resistimos un poco más ellos se encargaran del resto- añadió.

-Es una locura- le contesto Harvar.

La criatura Beatriz volvió a atacar con sus tentáculos viscosos en punta mientras Ox cargaba sobre ella con su lanza prendida.

-¡Thunder Charge!-

El ataque apenas dio sobre el hombro de la Kishin sin hacer daño alguno mientras que ella volvía a penetrar su cuerpo con sus tentáculos, esta vez a la altura de su clavícula derecha, mientras veía a su enemigo escupir sangre a la vez que retiraba su tentáculo de su hombro y el Técnico caía de rodillas.

-Esta se está poniendo aburrido- dijo Beatriz. –Mejor te como ahora para luego continuar con el resto- volvió a decir mientras formaba una enorme cabeza de araña con la baba pegajosa de las paredes dentro de la cual unos grandes y afilados dientes como sierras se movían circularmente alrededor de la garganta.

-Ox, OX!- le gritaba Harvar, pero su compañero ya casi no podía mover por el dolor.

Entonces cuando se estaba preparando para volver a su forma humana, Harvar vio una enorme columna de fuego emergía por sobre la espalda de la criatura quien se retorcía de dolor agónicamente para luego voltear a ver a quien la había atacado a traición por la espalda.

-Kim…- murmuró Harvar.

-OX!- gritó ella al verlo en el suelo en tan mal estado. –Harvar, sácalo de aquí- le ordenó.

-Pero tú…- murmuró. –Date prisa!- contesto ella, pero luego para su sorpresa pronto comenzó a verse rodeada de muchos tentáculos de baba los cuales de pronto la amarraron con fuerza y la suspendieron en el aire.

-Kim!- grito Kilik quien ya estaba a punto de llegar a la sala, pero Beatriz con un gesto de la mano cerró la única entrada al lugar dejándolo fuera, para evitar más interrupciones de su comida, y luego entonces comenzó a envolver su cuerpo en la tela babosa y cubrirla completamente como a un insecto atrapado en la tela de una araña.

-¡KIM!- gritó Ox quien había observado toda la escena discretamente, se puso de pie y le ordeno a su arma volver a su forma con una expresión de rabia.

-No llores por ella, que pronto te le unirás en mi estomago- dijo la Kishin.

Mientras que Ox comenzaba a girar su arma sobre su cabeza generando una descarga eléctrica de forma rara, y antes de que los tentáculos de la Kishin lo tocaran golpeo el suelo con su arma con gran fuerza y luego toda la baba pegajosa alrededor de él se quemó.

-Pero, como?- se quejaba Beatriz. –Si los ataques eléctricos no me hacen nada-

-Olvidas que la electricidad también produce calor- explico Ox recordando el última ataque de Kim quien le había causado un gran dolor a su enemiga.

-Maldición- dijo Beatriz quien comenzaba a atacarlo enloquecidamente y dándole todas las formas a su baba para luego arrojarlas en contra del técnico.

Pero Ox las esquiva mientras que corría hasta ella cargando su lanza al máximo voltaje para generar el calor suficiente, como las fibras de una bombilla, Beatriz continuo atacando mientras veía a su oponente acercarse a ella en carrera y cortando todos los tentáculos, baba y estacas de la sustancias pegajosa que expulsaba las cuales se derretían por el calor.

Una expresión de terror invadió su rostro al tener a su oponente enfrente de ella con la lanza dirigiéndose, y luego, enterrándose en su cuerpo atravesándola por la espalda, luego de uno segundos de expectativa, Ox retiro el arma del cuerpo de la Kishin dejando una herida caliente y al rojo vivo que acabo con la Kishin Beatriz quien simplemente se derritió. Pero no perdió tiempo en admirar su victoria pues su mente racional le gritaba que Kim se estaba sofocando dentro de la baba de la criatura, así que corrió dificultosamente hacia ella bajándola de la pared y abriendo su envoltura, encontrándola, para su alivio, aun consciente pero tosiendo profundamente toda la baba que se le metió por la boca, luego al darse cuenta de quien la había salvado era Ox, no hizo más que abrazarlo con fuerza olvidándose por un momento del dolor que esta aguantaba desde ratos por la pelea.

Mientras que en otro mundo… en otra alma para ser más preciso, Maka quien había percibido las almas de sus amigos en buen estado después de derrotar a sus rivales suspiro de alivio, luego retomo la búsqueda del alma de Chrona, pero había demasiada interferencia, como algo que no la dejaba entrar al interior de su amiga como lo había hecho antes, pero no podía rendirse, el ruido de la batalla fuera de su mente todavía era fuerte, sabía que Soul podría resistir, pero que le sería más útil si la ayudara, puesto que con su propia alma no lograría romper aquel bloqueo.

Le comentó la idea a su compañero que contesto con sarcasmo que estaba ocupado, ella insistió que solo sería un momento, así que sin más opción Soul se acerco hasta ella y la tomo de su hombro mientras detenía los ataques de Chrona.

RESONANCIA DE ALMAS…

De la misma forma en la que Maka y Soul habían encontrado el alma de medusa amplificando la resonancia de su almas, esta vez Maka con la ayuda extra se abrió paso a través del bloqueo logrando entrar al espacio de Chrona, y luego de darle la seña de gracias a su compañero quien se alejo de ella para llevar la batalla lejos de su posición, penetró en el fondo de su alma, encontrándose en el pequeño mundo arenoso que era su mente, pero algo había cambiado, el paisaje ahora parecía gris y muerto, con fuertes vientos que levantaban polvo que no dejaba respirar, con la boca cubierta Maka camino por aquel hostil terreno buscando a Chorna, gritando su nombre y sintiendo su alma, cuando entonces vio dos figuras en el horizonte, una alta y parada de frente a un muro donde yacía la otra figura, más pequeña y que se encontraba encadenada.

-¿De quienes son estas vibraciones?- se pregunto a sí mismo el primer individuo.

Corrió hasta ese lugar y encontró que la figura encadenada era Chrona, inconsciente en su versión infantil y parado frente a ella una silueta humana humeante negra con dos cuencas profundas a manera de ojos y un surco debajo de este a manera de boca y dos agujeros sobre esta a manera de nariz.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

Pero no hubo respuesta, en su lugar la silueta se desvaneció en una pila de polvo, las cadenas de Chrona se partieron y esta cayó al suelo, Maka se acercó hasta ella y la tomó en sus brazos despertándola.

-Ma-Maka- murmuró.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- le contesto en un tono maternal.

La niña simplemente sollozo…

Mientras que afuera Soul retrocedía ante el último golpe de la pelirosa que de apenas le rozo el brazo, pero cuando la guadaña esperaba el siguiente golpe, la bruma negra que se había apoderado de su cuerpo fue expulsada repentinamente y desapareció atravesando el suelo bajo sus pies mientras que la pelirosa caía de rodillas y Soul sonreía por el buen trabajo de su técnico, quien a sus espaldas se ponía de pie.

No perdiendo tiempo ella corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga de rodillas y la zarandeo, esta al verla tuvo la misma reacción que minutos antes había tenido dentro de su alma. Y mientras que Chrona la abrazaba y Maka devolvía el abrazo, no podía evitar pensar de quien se trataba esa extraña figura que había logrado encadenar el alma de Chrona y tomar el control de su cuerpo, aparentemente hay algo más en esa montaña, contra lo que están luchando.

Mientras que en el fondo del castillo, desde la fuente de sangre negra que burbujeaba, el extraño individuo que había posesionado a Chrona se preguntaba acerca de esa extrañas vibraciones que emitía aquella chica, puesto que de pronto el aire a su alrededor comenzó a sentirse más pesado una vez que ella apareció, y fue esa sensación que evito que este intentara algo contra ella.

_¡TRENT! ¡REM! – _Les habló a sus siervos.

_HAY UNA CHICA CON UN EXTRAÑO PODER DENTRO DEL CASTILLO…_

Ambos se extrañaron de oír esto.

…_UN PODER QUE PODRÍA ACABAR CONMIGO. _

Esta vez se sorprendieron.

_¡LES ORDENO QUE LA MATEN!_

Trent sonreía complacido, ahora ya no tenía motivos para contenerse, iba a cumplir las órdenes de su maestro, y acabar con aquella amenaza.

_CONTINUARA…_


	21. Los mas fuertes

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Hola de nuevo, lamento el retraso, es que tengo muchas cosas en la semana y apenas tengo unos 15 o 30 minutos libres al día para escribir, después en la noche me da mucho sueño y me duermo, jeje. Pero en fin, he vuelto con otra actualización de la historia, saben? me gustaría recibir más reviews… si no es mucha molestia, tampoco es que me queja, no vayan a malinterpretarme, pues disfruto escribir este fic, al que no le quedan más de 3 capítulos, y estoy debatiendo el escribir una secuela...

Pero después recuerdo que primero debo acabar con este, jejeje. Bueno, eso dependerá de cómo finalice este fic.

No los molesto más y los dejo con la historia, con una dosis KidxChrona y un KilikXJackie de paso, hasta la sgte actualización. BYE!.

* * *

**~ **"HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE"** ~**

**-Quinta Parte-**

Chrona despertó lentamente para hallarse encontrada en los brazos de su amiga después de haberla salvado… balbuceo su nombre una vez mientras que ella sonreía aliviada, pero entonces Chrona comenzó a llamar a su arma para ver si se encontraba bien, pero no ocurría nada por más que lo llamara con su alma desde su interior, cuando ya comenzaba a preocuparse y agitarse el demonio negro emergió en un chorro de liquido oscuro sobre su espalda con gran violencia, lucía magullado con algunas banditas en su cuerpo mientras empezaba quejarse con su meister y más aun con su amiga gritándole por su tardada aparición provocando las risa de ella al verlo, y es que nadie puede tomarse sus amenazas en serio, al menos no en la forma chibi que solía mostrar todo el tiempo, la cual más bien lo hacía parecer un cachorro que ladraba sin sentido.

-Siento interrumpir el momento…- les comentaba Soul. –Pero quisiera saber que fue exactamente lo que pasó- pregunto.

Chrona quedo callada por unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros al recordarlo, de pronto un libro golpea la cabeza del peliblanco quien sorprendido y adolorido le reclama su mujer y esta le regaña el hecho de haber perturbado a Chrona, mas luego ella llama su atención cuando comienza a hablar respecto a lo sucedido recordando.

-Fue extraño… como si una persona se metiera en mi alma y comenzara a tirarla y moverla… como una marioneta- explico para luego encogerse a un más en hombros. –La sensación fue horrible… como si estuviese en medio de la oscuridad… una negrura más oscura que la noche, sin que siquiera pudiera ver mis manos…- de pronto comenzó a temblar mientras proseguía la narración como si quisiera entrar en shock. -…Y el frío, hacía frío… tanto frío, que casi podía sentir mis huesos congelarse- y cuando ella comenzaba a inclinar la cabeza entre sus piernas con una expresión de miedo y asombro sintió el abrazo reconfortante de su amiga.

-Tranquila, todo va estar bien-

Chrona respondió con un balbuceo sollozante.

Entonces Soul se percató de que alguien se acercaba, volteo la vista de la dirección donde esperaba ver a alguien y observó como dos siluetas que correspondían a Black Star y Kid acercarse hacia ellos, recibiendo un saludo de parte del ninja.

-Chrona ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Kid luego de enterarse de la situación estando de rodillas y a su lado.

La pelirosa un poco sonrojada por la cercanía entre ambos y el tono preocupante en su voz respondió con un gesto afirmativo y una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces Maka les dijo que se levantaran pues necesitaban hablar, luego de explicar en detalles lo ocurrido comentaron que dado lo que había pasado podían deducir que Trent no actuaba solo, y que había más cómplices en ese lugar.

-Me pregunto si los demás estarán bien- dijo Maka. –Deberías ir y reunirte con ellos Chrona-

La pelirosa preguntaba por qué puesto que tenía pensado permanecer con ellos, pero Maka le explico que si "esa cosa" atacaba de nuevo podría volver a perder el control, Chrona le dio la razón un poco asustada solo de recordarlo, y obedeciendo la orden se dio media vuelta y se marchó en la dirección que Kid le había señalado aunque un poco preocupada de separarse de ellos más la expresión de confianza en el rostro de Maka le alivió un poco esa preocupación.

Después de que Chrona se marchara Maka, Black y Kid decidieron que debían hacer…

-Este camino de aquí…- señalo Kid. –No se hacia dónde conduce-

-Entonces si queremos encontrar a esa cosa no sequé negra debemos ir por allí-

Mientras tanto, en la sala de monitor… Trent y Rem ya sabían lo que había que hacer.

-Bueno, entonces me encargaré del otro grupo- dijo Rem mientras se ponía de pies. –Sabes, podre aceptar el fracaso de tus mascotas, pero no el tuyo… Trent- le advirtió con un tono amenazador en su voz y una mirada espeluznante.

-Descuida… acabaré con ese trío en menos de lo que canta un gallo-

-Esa frase humana… me recuerda a la primera vez que te conocí- comento provocando cierta molesta en él. –Un pobre y fracasado médico con un historial de experimentos fallidos buscando crear el cuerpo perfecto… uno que no pueda envejecer y sea indestructible-

Trent comenzó a molestarse más mientras escuchaba. –Hasta que decidió incluir un alma en sus experimentos… recuerdo que Shinigami casi estuvo a punto de acabar con tu patética existencia, lloraste como un bebe implorando piedad, cosa que recibiste a cambio del exilio-

Trent se puso de pie violentamente en una actitud amenazante mientras que Rem lo miraba inamovible como si esperara una reacción violenta en respuesta a su comentario. – ¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto. –Yo jamás mencione nada sobre ello-

-¿Olvidas con quién tratas?- le interrogó en tono desafiante. –Yo puedo ver tu alma, y tu mente… eres un libro abierto para mí, nunca me podrás guardarme ningún secreto-

Trent gimió de incredulidad. –Ese hombre desapareció hace mucho tiempo- explico. –Ahora con este nuevo poder que tengo, el poder que el maestro me dio, puedo realmente vivir, vivir para servirlo- declaró con gran confianza. –Yo tengo un propósito en la vida, no como tú, un rechazado, desterrado, en este lastimero mundo mortal, sin disfrutar de tu ya antiguo hogar-

Rem afilo la mirada al escuchar este último comentario. –Recuerda lo que te dije- amenazó para luego desaparecer en un parpadeo.

-Así será…-

Mientras que en exteriores de la montaña la batalla continuaba aunque cada vez más lejos del lugar, puesto que las tropas de Shibusen al verse mermadas en número cedían posiciones al enemigo, pero aun así se mantenían de pie firmes ante los Kishin.

-¿Donde crees que está el comandante?- pregunta uno de los hombres refiriéndose a Sid.

-Ha entrado en la montaña y no ha regresado- le contesta otro.

-Me pregunto si estará bien-

Y respondiendo a su pregunta, el maestro Sid ahora se encontraba sentado contra la pared de la cueva donde se había librado la batalla contra el demonio llamado Beatriz, por suerte habían vencido, y ahora observaba con orgullo a sus estudiantes que en otrora pasado eran pequeños retoños que recién comenzaban a crecer, ahora ya eran unos maestros, tantos armas como meisters. Mientras que por su parte Kim se encontraba curando las heridas de su esposo quien yacía recostado tranquilamente disfrutando de la hermosa magia de su amor, mientras le hablaba de su hija, como crecía rápidamente con cada día que pasaba, y lo orgulloso que estaba de ella, mientras que ella le contestaba que tenía su carácter ganador. Kilik y Jackie les miraban contentos recordando entonces lo que Maka les comentó un día antes.

-Crees que Maka realmente este embarazada-

-Si así afuera, no me sorprendería- le comento Jackie. –Ella y Soul se aman mucho, creo debimos darnos cuenta de eso hace mucho-

-¿De qué?- pregunto Kilik.

-De que eran el uno para el otro- dijo Jacqueline.

-Hmph, hablas como si fueras una adolescente deseando enamorarse- respondió el moreno desde lo más profundo de su machismo.

La chica linterna hizo un puchero a lo que el moreno le contesto que se veía más linda con esa cara provocando un sonrojo en su angelical rostro.

-Oigan tortolos, es hora de irnos- les dijeron Kim y Ox ya de pie a lo lejos causándoles mucha vergüenza a ambos.

-El amor esta en el aire…- murmuro para Sid.

-Dijo algo, Sid-sensei- pregunto Harvard.

-Sí, que creo que debo informar a Shinigami de lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora- explico.

-Oye Kilik, como están los demás- pregunto el chico lanza relámpago refiriéndose a las Death Scythes.

-Todavía no despiertan- contesto con preocupación observando a Spirit, Stein, Marie y las demás Death Scythes tiradas en el suelo inconscientes. –Me pregunto contra qué se habrán enfrentado-

-¿Por qué no me preguntas eso a mí?- escucharon decir a una voz que se acercaba a ellos desde un oscuro rincón de la cueva.

De inmediato todos observaron al recién llegado un hombre alto vistiendo una vestidura negra hasta los tobillos, de cabello y ojos rojos como el fuego el cual los observaba con asombro. –Y yo que creía que esa criatura a la que enfrentaron valía algo- dijo Rem.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Kim.

El pelirrojo sonreía, entonces la pelirosa sintió como una potente fuerza silenciaba su alma cayendo inconsciente.

-Mi nombre es Rem…-

-¡KIM!- gritó Ox al verla caer de esa forma, al examinarla con detenimiento vio que tenía los ojos nublados, pero su corazón y pulmones todavía funcionaban.

-…Deberían estar orgullosos de escuchar el nombre de la persona que va a tomar sus almas- añadió atemorizantemente. –No se preocupen, que serán para una buena causa-

-¡Kim!- exclamo Jackie acercándose a donde estaba Ox quien continuaba tratando de hacerla reaccionar pero era inútil, estaba completamente ida.

-Maldición- murmuró Kilik ordenándole luego a Fire y Thunder, quienes habían vuelto a su forma humana por un momento a estirar sus piernas, que volvieron a su modo arma.

Del mismo modo un furioso Ox le ordeno a su compañero cambiar a modo arma, furioso por lo que le había hecho a su esposa.

-Deberías agradecerme de que no la haya matado de inmediato, es que me gusta jugar con mi presa-

Ox se lanzo al ataque pese a las advertencias de su compañero arma, Rem levanto una mano hacia el rostro del técnico, quien después de sentir algo paso de largo al pelirrojo y cayó de espaldas inconsciente incluyendo a Harvard, del mismo modo que la pelirosa.

-¿Qué clase de poder es este?- se pregunto Jackie.

-Sid Sensei márchese de aquí, llévese a las Death Scythes con usted-

-Pero chicos, ustedes…- protesto el técnico zombi.

-No se preocupes, trataremos de resistir lo más que podamos- señalo.

-…Esta bien- dijo para luego ponerse de pie y correr hasta donde estaban las Death Scythes mientras sacaba su arma.

-No te he dado permiso de irte- le dijo Rem mientras apuntaba hacia él, pero luego saltaba había atrás para evitar el ataque relámpago de Kilik, y luego la ráfaga de fuego de Jacqueline dándole tiempo a Sid de llegar hasta ellos.

-Nygus, ¡resonancia de almas!-

-¡Si!- contesto su compañera.

_**¡ENTIERRO MASIVO!**_

Unos ataúdes de piedra emergieron debajo de los cuerpos de las Death Scythes encerrándolos y enterrándolos en el suelo mientras que otro ataúd se llevaba a Sid también.

-Hmph!, solo retrasas lo inevitable- arguyó Rem a la pareja que había quedado sola y frente a él.

-Jacqueline, este sujeto… no es cualquier Kishin- hablo a su compañera.

-Sí, lo he notado- contesto ella.

-As de moverte con mucho cuidado- advirtió. –Si nos deja inconscientes a ambos, todo habrá acabado para nosotros- explicó.

-No te preocupes- dijo ella.

Rem les enseño una sonrisa siniestra.

Mientras que otro sitio, Maka, Black y Kid tomaron el pasillo que tenía enfrente y que los llevaba aún más adentro del castillo y de la montaña, cuando de pronto Maka percibió el movimiento de un alma.

-Cuidado!- les advirtió a sus compañeros quienes esquivaron el ataque de unos tentáculos que emergieron debajo de ellos así como debajo de ella también aterrizando los tres a un costado.

-Esa habilidad tuya es muy problemática, a la hora de planear un ataque sorpresa- dijo una voz a lo lejos.

Los tres observaron que cuidado que se trataba de él, Maka y Kid lo reconocieron al tiro, mientras que Black Star se preguntaba quién era ese delgaducho sujeto.

-Es Trent- contesto Maka.

Soul se molesto al verlo, ese sujeto, el responsable de todo. Llamado entonces a su mente la escena de la muerte de la Meister que conoció en Europa. Y Maka no podía olvidar el último encuentro que sostuvieron, ni mucho menos Kid al recordar a la poderosa criatura a la que él y Chrona se enfrentaron.

-Dos de ustedes ya me conocen, pero no teman, pronto aquel ignorante que me llamo delgaducho me conocerá bien-

-Pues estas tan delgaducho que casi pareciera que te fuera a llevar el viento, Ja Ja Ja- se burló el "gran" Black Star.

-Tsk, pronto te quitare esa sonrisita del rostro- dijo mientras alzaba la mano y enseñaba un montón de tentáculos serpenteantes.

Entonces más tentáculos comenzaron a emerger de su espalda, hombros y nuca dándole un aspecto amenazante.

-Prepárense-

Mientras que fuera de la montaña, varios espacios rectangulares se abrieron delante de un par de hombres de Shibusen que regresaban de la batalla, para el susto de ellos unos ataúdes emergieron de ellos, y para su sorpresa de aquellos ataúdes de tierra cayeron los cuerpos de las Death Scythes, segundos después Sid emergía del suelo como un zombi.

-Comandante, se encuentra bien- dijo el hombre que hace momentos se preguntaba donde estaba. – ¿Qué les ha pasado a las Death Scythes?- pregunto sorprendido de verlos en ese estado.

-Necesito un espejo…-

-¿Qué?- pregunto el otro soldado.

-Tengo que informar a Shinigami de lo que está ocurriendo-

Kilik ataco de nuevo, pero la increíble velocidad de Rem no le dejaba ni tocarlo, Jacqueline por su parte disparaba contra él con el mismo resultado, Rem se alejo una vez más de ellos después de esquivar sus ataques.

-Debo admitir que ustedes están dando mejor pelea que esas armas inútiles a las que llaman Death Scythes- comento.

Kilik empezaban a dudar de lo que habían dicho minutos antes, y es que después de enterarse que él se había enfrentado a 6 Death Scythes y sus maestros y dejarlos K.O. como se le pudo ocurrir que podrían siquiera enfrentarse a él.

-Kilik, deja de pensar que vas a perder- dijo Jackie.

-Pero…-

-Si piensas que eso, entonces eso ocurrirá- dijo ella. –Pero si enfrentas sin miedo a lo que venga, entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte-

Con una expresión de sorpresa por el discurso de su compañera el moreno recobró la calma y volvió a mirar al pelirrojo, esta vez decidido a cumplir con su palabra.

- ¿Saben qué?, sería injusto acabar con ustedes sin darles una oportunidad de atacarme-

-¿Huh?- balbucearon el moreno y la pelinegra.

-Pues entonces… adelante- dijo de nuevo con toda la tranquilidad en su voz con los brazos abiertos.

-Debe estar bromeando- murmuro Jackie.

-Yo digo que aprovechemos- dijo Kilik. –Jackie, necesito tu ayuda-

Rem observó como ambos intercambiaban instrucciones para lo que creía sería un poderoso ataque, mas solo atino a sonreír burlonamente.

-Lista- pregunto.

-Si- dijo ella.

¡RESONANCIA DE ALMAS!

Ambos entonces comenzaron amplificar la longitud de su almas entre ellos hasta alcanzar un nivel muy alto, entonces Kilik y Jackie se colocaron a espaldas del otro, luego Jackie le dio la señal mientras apuntaba al suelo con su brazo en su forma de arma mientras las armas de Kilik comenzaban a resplandecer en fuego y rayos mientras cargaban su más potente combo.

**-E-3, ELEMENTO DE EFECTO EXTREMO- **exclamo Kilik.

-Vale, venga- dijo Rem desafiándoles.

Las armas de Kilik dispararon dos potentes ráfagas de fuego y rayos simultáneamente mientras Jackie proporcionaba soporte disparando su lanzallamas en otra dirección evitando así que por la fuerza del disparo saliera volando, Rem observó ambos ataques dirigirse hacia él sin inmutarse, una enorme explosión retumbo en la montaña la cual tembló hasta los cimientos mientras que una cortina de polvo se formaba alrededor del sitio del impacto.

Kilik por su parte se encontraba exhausto, puesto que usar tan potente ataque dos veces en un mismo día no era fácil.

-Lo vencimos- le pregunto Jacqueline observando el sitio de impacto.

Después de unos segundos de silencio la pelinegra mostraba una expresión triunfante pensando que lo habían logrado.

…_Eso fue todo. _

Un relampagueo en sus mentes los devolvió a la realidad, y es que Rem se encontraba parado de pie sobre el inmenso cráter dejado por la explosión con magulladuras en su cuerpo y la ropa un poco desgarrada por la explosión, pero sin ninguna señal de estar herido ni mucho menos vencido.

-Es imposible…- murmuro Jacqueline shockeada.

En un parpadeo en medio de un rápido movimiento Rem se encontraba parado detrás de Jackie mientras que ella despedía un chorro de sangre violento de una herida causada en su humanidad.

-¡Jacqueline!- exclamó Kilik, pero luego recibió su parte del contraataque al sentir una afilada hoja de espada enterrarse en su hombro derecho sacándole un gruñido de dolor.

-Lamento haber arruinado tu falsa oportunidad de vencerme… pero solo un arma hecha con sangre negra puede herirme- explico el pelirrojo.

-Mierda- gruñó el moreno.

-Y hablando de heridas, te presentó a mi espada…- le comento en un tono humorístico.

Kilik se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el arma que se encontraba clavada en él era un espada muy prominente de doble filo y con forma triangulas de base ensanchada, con un cráneo de carnero en su empuñadora y un resplandor rojo saliendo de las orbitas de la misma, pensando que seguramente también hirió a Jacqueline con esa arma, quien yacía en el suelo respirando profundamente y agarrándose la herida en su abdomen que sangraba profusamente. Luego del espectáculo Rem retiro el arma del cuerpo del moreno en medio de un grito de dolor de este.

-…Tiene una habilidad interesante- dijo prosiguiendo con lo que murmuraba antes. –Como ya te darás cuenta ahora-

Y es que Kilik se dio cuenta de que la herida provocada por aquella espada dolía como mil demonios, no como una herida de espada cualquiera, sino más bien como si le hubiera apuñalado el corazón con un cuchillo.

-Mi espada Frostbite, tiene la habilidad de causar heridas letales para cualquiera…- dijo para luego mirar al moreno quien lo observaba con una mirada temeraria y desafiante. -Odio esa mirada- murmuró.

Entonces dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta donde yacía la muchacha arma, dispuesto a rematarla.

-Detente! Maldición!...- murmuraba el técnico de potes mientras sus compañeras armas se asustaban al ver la expresión de dolor que enseñaba. –Jacqueline!- gritó al ver al pelirrojo ya pie sobre ella y levantando la punta de su arma sobre su espalda.

El moreno trato de levantarse, pero el dolor se lo impedía, aun así hacia ademán de ponerse de pie pese al dolor, para cuando alzo la vista, la espada ya se dirigía a enterrarse en el cuerpo de la pelinegra.

-¡JACKIE!- Gritó con la voz desgarrada.

Un sonido seco, metálico y chirriante se escucho en el aire, y Kilik observó con sorpresa y alivio como la espada de Rem había sido detenido por una espada negra con bordes blancos en su empuñadura.

-No te atrevas a herir a mis amigos…- dijo Chrona con algo de enojo en su voz después de haber presenciado la última escena y acudido a tiempo al rescate.

Más adelante y más adentro de la cueva, Maka, Black y Kid se movían alrededor de su enemigo esquivando sus ataques y contraatacando a Trent quien no podía enfrentarse contra los tres pese a utilizar todos sus tentáculos, "al menos no en su forma actual".

**RESONANCIA DE ALMAS. ¡MASAMUNE!**

Black Star resonando su alma con la de Tsubaki llamo a su espada Masamune y corto en dos el brazo derecho de Trent

**RESONANCIA DE ALMAS. ¡DEATH CANNON!**

Kid disparo una potente ráfaga que calcino todos los tentáculos restantes de su cuerpo y parte de su piel.

-Nuestro turno, Maka!- dijo Soul.

-Si- contesto ella.

**RESONANCIA DE ALMAS. ¡CAZADOR DE BRUJO!**

El arma en forma de media luna causo un gran corte en el pecho de su enemigo, desde su hombro derecho hasta su cadera izquierda de la cual emergió una lluvia de sangre.

Trent retrocedió unos pasos tambaleante luego de recibir aquellos tres poderosos golpes, adolorido y medio consciente.

-¿Que te sucede delgaducho?, Por lo que escucho de Maka y Kid creí que eras un tío fuerte… pero veo que era una mentira- balbuceo.

Trent sonreía. –Hasta yo podría acabar contigo ahora- presumió el ninja.

-Creo que es hora de aplacarte de una buena vez- dijo Trent al cual sus ojos comenzaron a brillar intensamente en un color rojo radiante. –Creo que es hora de utilizar el regalo que me dio el maestro-

Entonces saco una jeringa de cristal con un extraño líquido…

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- pregunto Tsubaki.

…y un recordó paso por su mente…

…_En una cueva oscura, años después de habérseles unido, un sujeto de aspecto sombrío le daba la misma jeringa que sostenía ahora, y le decía._

_-Esta sustancia es un recuerdo, del mundo de donde vengo, ahora te la entregó- dijo. –Cuando mi vida corra peligro, tienes permiso de utilizarlo-_

_-así será, maestro- contesto Trent con una apariencia más juvenil y menos demacrada que la que tenía ahora._

Entonces para sorpresa del trío, el sujeto se clavo la jeringa en la vena. De pronto el resto de su piel comenzó a caerse revelando un interior resplandeciente y de color negro, tomando un aspecto demoníaco su piel finalmente termino por caer dejando una silueta negra brumosa, Maka se sorprendió de ver puesto que ahora lucía igual al sujeto que encontró en el alma de Chrona.

-Creo que las cosas se van a poner feas- comento a sus compañeros.

Entonces la forma de Trent comenzó a cambiar, sus hombros se agrandaron su espalda encorvada se enderezó y se hizo más ancha, sus piernas se agrandaron así como sus brazos mientras que una unas grandes y gruesas púas emergieron de sus codos, de detrás de sus hombros, de su espalda y detrás de su cabeza dándole un aspecto más atemorizante, en pocos palabras, se veían como un verdadero demonio.

-Ya me cansé de esto, venga, vamos a acabar con él- dijo Black lanzándose al ataque con su típica arrogancia.

-¡Espera Black Star- advirtió Kid.

-Corta, Masamune- exclamo el ninja aludiendo a la forma de su espada.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue tan rápido, solo vieron a Black salir volando lejos de su enemigo con una horrenda herida en el pecho de la cual brotó un enorme charco de sangre y cayendo a unos metros cerca. Kid y Maka quedaron sin habla, no supieron que había pasado, así como Soul, mientras que Tsubaki volvía a su forma humana y agarraba el cuerpo de su técnico asustada por la enorme herida causada en su pecho manchado de sangre e inconsciente.

-Kid… ¿que acaba de pasar?- pregunto Maka con la voz acongojada por el miedo.

-No-lo sé- murmuró.

-Hmph! Era tantas sus ganas de morir, que finalmente cumplí su deseo-

-¡BLACK STAR!- exclamaba Tsubaki con lágrimas de miedo en sus ojos mientras continuaba intentando despertarlo.

Trent sonreía de impaciencia, en su "nueva forma".

_CONTINUARA…_


	22. El poder la locura

**~ **"HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE"** ~**

**-Sexta Parte-**

_En el Cabakura un hombre pelirrojo estaba sentado en un sofá frente a una mesita de sala con dos féminas en cada brazo._

_-Quiere otra copa de sake, Death Scythe-sama- dijo una voluptuosa rubia con una botella del licor en una mano y un vaso en la otra mientras servía la copa de la Guadaña Mortal de Shinigami el cual le sonreía complacido mientras bebía con confianza._

_-Gracias Karen- decía luego de tomar el vaso mientras el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas por el alcohol aumentaba por el efecto del licor._

_-Aquí tiene otra más…- dio otra voluptuosa mujer pelirroja, quien tomaba la botella de su compañera y le servía otro vaso._

_-Gracias Michelle- volvía a decir luego de tomar el vaso nuevamente mientras el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas aumentaba por la mirada de reojo a su escote._

_Spirit sonreía pervertidamente mientras pedía otra copa entre insinuaciones a sus dos cortesanas._

_-Por supuesto Spirit-sama- dijo la rubia_

_-Y después podemos," jugar"… un poco- dijo la pelirroja._

_Este último comentario hizo que la sangre se le acumulara no solo en su rostro… mientras su mente volaba en un cielo rosado y chispeante._

De vuelta a la realidad, la calentura de la Guadaña Mortal le sentaba bien en contraste con el fuerte y helado viento que soplaba en aquella fría región montañosa mientras los dos soldados que lo escoltaban a él y a las demás Death Scythes que yacían aun inconscientes se le acercaban a comprobar su estado, de repente uno de ellos se vio sorprendido por un fuerte abrazo y unos labios que se acercaba a su rostro mientras este pronunciaba en susurros el nombre de la rubia de su sueño, hasta que de "golpe" un puño pego contra su cráneo sacándolo del país de los sueños.

-Augh!, eso sí dolió…- se quejaba mientras buscaba con la mirada al responsable de semejante y brutal acto, para dar con el… o en este caso "la" responsable.

-A veces no entiendo que fue lo que Kami vio en ti- decía Marie quien segundos antes de que Spirit despertara ella ya se había levantado un poco extrañada de encontrarse afuera cuando hace unos momentos todos se encontraban dentro.

-No tienes porque ser tan ruda- susurraba el pelirrojo cuando recibió otra mirada fulminante preguntándole si dijo algo. –No, Nada- fue su respuesta.

-Argh! Mi cabeza…- dijo Stein mientras se levantaba de su letargo y observaba a sus compañeros y los soldados que ya se ponían de pie y saludaban como era debido.

El resto de las Death Scythes fue recuperando la conciencia rápidamente mientras se preguntaban que estaban haciendo ahí…

-Por fin despiertan- les dijo una voz que se acercaba.

Sid apareció detrás de un árbol armado y algo herido.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- les pregunto.

-Sí, y que hay de ti…- contesto Spirit.

-¿Que está pasando Sid- pregunto Stein.

-Y como es que acabamos fuera de la montaña-

-Yo iba a preguntarles eso exactamente…- interrogó el zombi. –No recuerdan-

Spirit, Stein y los demás cabeceaban pero no podían recordar nada desde el momento en que entraron a la montaña. –Bueno, eso no es importante ahora. Necesitamos que nos echen una mano-

Sid dejando a un lado el tema recordó que la batalla se les estaba yendo de las manos y que debían primero ocuparse de los Kishin de la puerta de entrada a la montaña…

…Mientras que dentro de ella, el responsable de la derrota y la subsecuente pérdida de memoria de las Death Scythes ahora chocaba espadas con una bruja Meister de cabello rosa. Ambos chocaron sus espadas una vez más antes de separarse a 3 metros del otro..

-Así que… eres la espadachín demoníaca-

-No me llames así… hace mucho tiempo que deseche mi pasado-

-Pero la sangre que llevas en tus venas es la prueba viviente de mis palabras-

-Cállate…- ordenó Chrona con un sobresalto en su voz mientras balanceaba su espada sobre el enemigo quien la bloqueaba con movimientos suaves y fluidos hasta que finalmente quedaron forcejeando hoja con hoja.

-Llevas el mismo poder que mi maestro- dijo Rem.

-No entiendo de que me hablas- dijo Chrona tratando de no entender las palabras de su adversario y limitándose a pelear mientras estaba pendiente de sus compañeros a sus espaldas.

-No tienes porque escapar de ese poder…- comento el pelirrojo. –…Sino debes abrazarlo con fuerza-

-Cállate, Cállate, Cállate.- balbuceaba ella incesantemente sacudiendo la cabeza y arrojando continuamente nuevos ataques.

-Anda… vamos… enséñame…- le incitaba.

Chrona por su parte no escuchaba más bien pensaba una estrategia para vencer a su oponente, pero sorpresivamente después de un último cruce de ataques una herida apareció en su hombro izquierdo que comenzó a dolerle terriblemente.

-Y que me dices ahora-

Pero Chrona se puso de pie nuevamente y lanzó un ataque… _**SCREECH ALFA!**_

La ráfaga salvaje se dirigió hasta él, pero para sorpresa de la bruja técnico esta fue desviada con un simple golpe de espada por parte del pelirrojo. –Me sorprende que puedas ponerte de pie luego de recibir una herida de mi Frostbite-

Chrona con un ojo cerrado por el dolor recordaba el ataque y que gracias a la ayuda de su compañero arma dentro de ella no fue un impedimento para volver a la pelea, más justo eso atrajo aun más la atención del rival.

-Seguramente es por esa cosa que llevas dentro de ti-

Una marea de líquido negro emergió entonces de la espalda de Chrona y de ella salió Ragnarok, en su pequeña forma.

-No soy una cosa, soy el gran Ragnarok cabeza de flama-

-Oh… no me digas- respondió con sarcasmo ante el insulto. –Supongo que tu también estas hecho de sangre negra-

-Y que?-

-Ragnarok… no le hables al enemigo- le decía la pelirosa.

-Tú no me digas como debo hablarle idiota- le gruñía mientras le agarraba de la frente y le metía dos dedos en la nariz. –Ya tuve suficiente salvando tu penoso culo de aquel tipo- le dijo refiriéndose al sujeto de negro que aprisiono su alma.

-De que hablas? Augh! Si fue maka quien me salvo!-

-Esa es la forma de agradecerme luego de que haber hecho algo por ti- gruñía nuevamente mientras continuaba con la tortura.

-Augh! No… Augh, claro que no- respondía ella quejándose de dolor por las agarradas de su arma.

Desconcertado, Rem observó al par en su penosa actuación mientras meditaba acerca de cómo pudo su maestro ser expulsado de un cuerpo tan lleno de sangre negra, recordando luego sus palabras acerca de la "amenaza" que podía acabar con él, deseando que Trent acabe pronto con su pelea para que puedan llevarle estos conejillos de indias a su laboratorio.

-Podrían darse prisa, pelear con ustedes ya me empieza a dar vergüenza- les dijo.

Ambos se detuvieron y lo observaron, luego el arma regresó al cuerpo de su técnico mientras invocaba nuevamente su espada en la mano.

-Vamos por el cabeza de flama- le dijo desde dentro de su cuerpo.

-Si-

Chrona volvió al ataque esta vez dando giros sobre su eje y balanceando su espada envuelta en salvajes ráfagas negro violetas contra Rem quien simplemente alzaba su arma deteniendo cada golpe consecutivo que le llegaba.

-Aun no es suficiente- balbuceo. –Tengo curiosidad por saber hasta dónde ha despertado su poder esta chica- pensó.

Mientras que en otro lugar de la montaña, Tsubaki preocupaba observaba a su técnico inconsciente y recostado en su regazo cubierto con sangre desde la mitad del pecho mientras les gritaba a sus amigos que se encontraba muy mal, Kid volvió la vista a su enemigo que lucía más poderoso que nunca con un nuevo aspecto que asemejaba más al de un demonio, Maka preocupada por Black Star tuvo que concentrarse nuevamente a por pedido de Soul quien no dejaba de advertirle que mantuviera los ojos hacia el enemigo, recordando que había mucho en juego.

-Demonios, Demonios- maldecía el albino mientras recordaba el poderoso ataque y la horrible herida causada a su amigo mientras su mente no dejaba de torturarle mostrando una imagen similar pero con Maka siendo la herida esta vez. –Ten mucho cuidado- le decía.

-Está bien- dijo mientras daba un paso de preparación hacia atrás para correr. Trent les observaba con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. –Aquí voy-

-¡Maka, quédate cerca de Black Star- le dijo Kid. -Me encargaré de él-

-Pero… no podrás solo con él- dijo Maka. –Además ya lo vencí una vez- exclamo luego de recordar lo ocurrido en la meseta Anazasi.

-Olvidas quien es mi padre- dijo él.

-Kid…- dijo ella.

-Es mi responsabilidad proteger todas las almas que estén a mi alcance- exclamo. –Además puede que el trate de matar a Black y a Tsubaki cuando menos nos demos cuenta-

Por cobardía que aquello sonara, para Soul en ese momento era lo más razonable… -tiene razón, Maka- le dijo.

-Esta… bien- contesto ella aunque insegura de si debía dejarlo solo contra él.

Trent camino unos pasos hacia, desde su perspectiva, el pequeño Shinigami que yacía parado frente a él. –Me siento genial, creo que me vendría de maravilla probar mis nuevas habilidades con un Shinigami-

-No me subestimes, Kishin-

-Chico… ¡yo ya no soy un Kishin!- le exclamo aludiendo a su nueva forma, recibiendo en respuesta una fuerte presión espiritual.

Kid se encontraba acumulando su energía de Shinigami y aumentando el poder de su alma, envuelto en un circulo trasparente celeste con su forma personal.

-Patty, Liz-

-Estamos listas!- dijo Liz.

-Adelante!- contesto Patty.

**RESONANCIA DE ALMAS.**

A la orden dada vino seguido una fuerte ola de energía procedente de su alma mientras la primera de las líneas blancas en su cabeza se formaba e incrementaba su poder.

_DESERT EAGLE 42. _

Las armas del Shinigami ahora pasaban al calibre 42 mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de un aura celeste.

-Ya acabaste…- le pregunto Trent.

-No!- dijo Kid

Entonces comenzó a elevar la resonancia mas allá mientras de nuevo era rodeado por una esfera con la forma de su alma y las armas se fundían en sus manos en medio de un destello dorado y la segunda línea Sanzu se formaba, una explosión revelo la nueva forma del Shinigami, sus armas se habían transformados en versionas mas poderosas de Death Cannon llamadas…

-¡**DEATH CANON, 108 POUND (1)!**

-¡Aquí vamos!-

Kid se arrojo al ataque pretendiendo dar una patada a su adversario el cual ya se preparaba a bloquearla, pero en lugar de una patada, fue un golpe de su cañón el que recibió, y estando a centímetros del rostro de Trent, Kid le apuntó con su segunda arma y disparo.

Una potente ráfaga de energía brotó del cañón y chamusco todo lo que había enfrente dejándose un surco muy profundo y escombros no sin antes retumbar en la montaña.

-A quién la disparas, chico!- dijo Trent justo a sus espaldas quien lanzó un potente golpe con su puño izquierdo, pero Kid levanto ambos brazos con los cañones hacia su cabeza.

**DEATH BLOCK**

Dos escudos con la forma en calavera de Shinigami brotaron sus brazos y él los uso para bloquear el golpe hacia su nuca, luego de un salto se coloco justo encima de Trent apuntándole esta vez con ambas armas, otro potente rayo impacto contra el suelo causando una gran explosión mientras que en medio de la nube de escombros Kid aterrizaba a unos metros del demonio.

-Ese ataque hubiera sido letal…- dijo desde la humareda. -…para mi vieja forma- contesto apareciendo sobre uno de los lados del cráter sin ningún rasguño.

-Es muy veloz- dijo Patty.

Kid no perdió tiempo y volvió al ataque esta vez con un golpe cruzado entre ambos cañones con un rastro de energía en forma de calavera, pero Trent ni se inmutaba ante los ataques, luego el Shinigami se movió a una velocidad sorprendente hasta quedar debajo de él y luego de una patada lo mando a volar para luego saltar hacia él. Trent continuaba sonriendo burlonamente.

-Ahora mismo te daré algo de que reírte-

**SANZU RIVER SHOOT (2)…**

Kid se coloco frente a su oponente y realizo varios disparos de cañón consecutivos que impulsaron a Trent hacia el suelo. –Aun no terminó- Kid se estiró para ganar velocidad en el aire y llegar al mismo nivel de su enemigo cuando este aun se encontraba envuelto en los disparos de cañón del primer ataque.

–Toma esto!- dijo Kid.

-Hmph!-

**DEATH SHOOT CANNON FALLS (3).**

Una enorme cascada de disparos de Death Cannon impacto a Trent contra el suelo en una enorme y recta explosión que se alzo hacia el techo de la cueva, como una cascada de agua que va de abajo hacia arriba, Maka se cubrió el rostro ante la potente onda de choque emergida del ataque así como Tsubaki protegía con su cuerpo a su técnico de los pedacitos de escombros.

Kid finalmente aterrizó a varios metros del impacto algo exhausto por el sorprendente ataque.

-Lo vencimos…- murmuro Patty.

Una silueta se puso de pie de en medio del cráter y con un movimiento del brazo ventilo la cortina de humo que se había formado sobre él. Trent continuaba sonriendo tan arrogantemente como lo había hecho.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se preguntaba Liz. –Por qué no podemos hacerle nada- murmuro muy asustada.

-Un esfuerzo admirable…- dijo Trent mientras salía de dentro del cráter hacia la superficie. -…Pero inútil-

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado?- se preguntaba Soul un poco shockeado luego de ver como resistió tan potente ataque con apenas algunos raspones. –No parece el mismo de antes-

-¡Maldición!- gruñía Kid mientras elevaba de nuevo la resonancia con sus armas a pesar de que estas se mostraban preocupadas por el agotamiento que se marcaba en el rostro de su técnico y amigo, y es que tales técnicas requerían mucho esfuerzo de su alma.

-Vamos a intentar con el Súper Death Canon-

-Pero Kid, ya has usado esa técnica hace un rato… Si la vuelves a utilizar-

-No me cuestionen, solo háganlo-

Liz podía notar la desesperación en la voz de Kid, lo que le hacía pensar que también estaba asustado de la increíble resistencia de Trent en su nueva forma.

-Vamos a ello-

**SÚPER DEATH CA…**

El ataque se vio interrumpido cuando Kid sintió como algo afilado se enterraba profunda y dolorosamente en su hombro derecho, destruyendo su concentración de energía y haciendo estallar la resonancia con sus armas para luego ser clavado contra la pared de roca, cuando pudo abrir un ojo para ver que había ocurrido, vio como la cosa afilada en su hombro se trataba de la garra de una uña de la mano derecho de Trent, la cual se había estirado desde donde estaba parado y lo había atravesado, mas ataques similares se clavaron en sus brazos y piernas procedentes de los otros cuatro dedos de su mano.

-¡Kid!- exclamo Maka.

-Este es todo el poder un Shinigami- insulto. –Tsk! No es gran cosa-

-¡Maldición!-

-Mi poder se encuentra ahora lejos de tu comprensión, pequeño Shinigami-

Un grito de maka a la carrera alertó a Trent de su ataque, la rubia lanzo un golpe con su guadaña, pero asombrosamente Trent la detuvo usando solo dos dedos de su izquierda, cerrándolos sobre el filo. Enseguida una fuerte onda de presión de su alma la golpeo en su vientre arrojándola lejos de él.

-Maka, ¿Estás bien?- exclamo él.

-Como duele…- se quejaba ella.

Mientras que Chrona tenía sus propios problemas…

Nuevas heridas causadas por el arma de Rem se enseñaban en su cuerpo con dolor… -Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más podrás aguantar- le dijo Rem. –Sabes lo que debes hacer-

Por más que lo negara Chrona sabía que tenía razón, probablemente "eso" podría ayudarle un poco, pero tenía miedo, miedo de volver a aquella personalidad y actitud oscura y loca que marcaba profundamente su pasado, miedo a volver a herir a alguien con eso.

Se puso de pie nuevamente con un brazo presionando la primera en su hombro y con la espada en alto, comenzó entonces a incrementar la resonancia de su alma.

**RESONANCIA DE ALMAS**

Las almas se Chrona y Ragnarok se unieron entre sí incrementando su poder paulatinamente, esta vez Chrona iba a intentar aquel ataque con el que venció a ese Kishin de fuego en Italia, no se le ocurría otra cosa más.

-¡Adelante! Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz-

Reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía Chrona estaba lista para su combo mas fuerte.

-¡**SCREECH DELTA!-**

Rem vio venir el ataque con impaciencia, y luego con mucha decisión lo detuvo usando solo su mano derecha, pero la potencia del ataque continuaba elevándose, la presión en su brazo y en su alma era extrema, se ayudo utilizando la otra mano, pero finalmente la potente ráfaga conteniendo se volteo en sí misma sobre él y lo cubrió con su oscuridad y su energía en medio de una forma algo parecida a un abanico negro, una explosión hizo salta por los aires el humo, mientras que Chrona caía de rodillas respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo.

-Lo venció- murmuro Kilik después de haber cubrirse de la onda de choque.

Chrona levanto la mirada hacia el lugar del impacto, y de entre la humareda…

-Un gran ataque, ¡te felicito!- dijo una voz.

Entonces a Chrona se le apareció un ser musculoso, alto y fornido, con la piel de un color rojo escarlata claro ojos amarillos, cabello negro y dos cuernos perpendiculares a su mejillas brotando de sus sienes, su espada había desaparecido, parecía la típica del diablo en persona.

-Si no hubiese transformado, habría tenido un serio problema-

-¡¿Q-que c-cosa eres?- decía Chrona con miedo en su voz.

-No te preocupes, tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos durante los experimentos-

Una expresión maníaca en su rostro que no le pareció nada agradable a la pelirosa se dejo ver en el rostro del demonio pelirrojo, quien no dejaba de pensar en la buena materia prima que iba a resultar ser esta chica para crear el futuro cuerpo de su maestro, quien observaba complacido como se desarrollaban las acciones en su palacio.

Rem vio a una agotada Chrona intentar ponerse de pie, sin éxito.

-El dolor de mis heridas y el agotamiento de tu último ataque no te permiten ponerte de pie- replico. –Ahora sí que estas en graves problemas-

Chrona apenas si pudo ponerse de rodillas pero la heridas recibidas comenzaron a dolerle aun más debido que Ragnarok también estaba agotado y ya no podía disminuir el dolor de estas, Rem camino hasta donde estaba ella, pero Chrona hizo un último esfuerzo y logro por fin ponerse de pie pese a todo.

-Para tener un cuerpo tan frágil, tienes mucha resistencia niña-

Chrona jadeaba exhausta mientras atacaba balaceando su espada, pero ya no con la misma fuerza de antes, tan débiles que Rem la detenía con los brazos desnudos, pero pese a no causarle ningún daño, la pelirosa no se rendía y continuaba atacando, pero luego recibió un golpe en su rostro de parte de Rem.

-No crees que ya es suficiente- le contesto. –Si no vas a mostrar tu poder, entonces acompáñame al laboratorio-

Chrona lo miraba desafiante mientras se apoyaba con su espada para levantarse, Rem pateo el arma y la dejo caer al suelo.

-Chrona!- exclamaba Kilik intentando ponerse de pie, pero cada vez que movía un músculo, el dolor de su herida le estorbaba.

-Anda, vamos- volvió a decirle Rem.

-Lo siento, pero… no puedo ir contigo- decía Chrona entre el dolor.

-Huh?-

-Mis amigos… todavía me necesitan-

-Ya veo…- dijo Rem. -…Eso puede arreglarse-

Dicho esto último se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió caminando hasta donde estaba Kilik con no muy buenas intenciones. Chrona notó con un semblante de sorpresa en su rostro y le gritó.

-¿Q-que vas hacer?- pregunto.

-Matarlos- contesto él para el shock de ella. –Si no tienes amigos, entonces nadie te necesitara-

-¡Detente!- grito Chrona.

Kilik retrocedía cojeando con un brazo herido y doloroso mientras veía al demonio acercase a él, Chrona detrás de ellos gruñía contra el dolor para ponerse de pie.

-Ya no te podrás más… a menos que utilices tu sangre negra, de la "forma correcta"- le exclamo el pelirrojo.

Con algo de miedo en su rostro Kilik finalmente se encontraba cara a cara con el demonio mientras este alargaba sus uñas transformándolas en garras lista para degollarlo. Mientras Fire lloraba asustada y Thunder le gritaba que corriera, pero no podía hacerlo.

-¡Detente! ¡Por favor!- le suplicaba la pelirosa.

Haciendo de oído sordo, Rem estaba listo para matar al técnico y amigo de Chrona, y cuando sus garras se dirigían al cuello del moreno….

-¡DETENTEEE!-

Una gigantesca explosión de energía negra se elevo hacia el techo de la cueva como un rio desbordante, Rem se dio cuenta de ello y se detuvo volteando a ver el espectáculo, la energía oscura que había estallado en una enorme explosión ahora se encogía alrededor de su fuente mientras generaba un potente ventarrón de humo y escombros que salpicaban en el cuerpo del demonio pelirrojo, la cresta de energía que emergió hace unos momentos ahora se disipo y dejo ver a Chrona en una forma diferente.

Su piel se había vuelto pálida como el papel, su cabello había crecido hasta su espalda y hombros desaliñadamente, y en su cuerpo vestía una armadura parecida a la del payaso de la locura que otrora tiempo utilizó para pelear contra Black Star, sus ojos se volvieron color negro como la noche y de su espalda brotaron dos alas de dragón negro.

-Je!- se río con locura. –Ahora verás…!-

_CONTINUARA…_

**Aclaraciones:**

1. "Pound" sería Libra en inglés… la traducción correcta sería CAÑÓN DE LA MUERTE DE 108 LIBRAS.

2. "Disparo del rio Sanzu"

3. "Disparo cascada de cañón de muerte"


	23. Volveremos Todos juntos

**~ **"HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE"** ~**

**-Séptima parte-**

Rem vocifero un "oh" al ver la nueva forma de Chrona producto de un estallido del poder oculto de la sangre negra, que además de cambiar su apariencia, sonreía con locura mientras alzaba los cuatro brazos preparándose a reanudar la pelea mientras que Rem estaba ansioso por probar si esa chica era apta para convertirse en el nuevo cuerpo de su maestro.

-Toma esto, imbécil!-

Con un movimiento frontal de su espada Chrona envió una ráfaga salvaje hacia Rem, el cual la detuvo cubriéndose con el antebrazo, pero la potencia del ataque era mucho mayor y comenzó a vencerle.

-Maldición…- balbuceo para sí antes de dar un salto apresurado para esquivar el ataque, el cual continúo volando hasta estrellarse en la pared de la cueva dejando una gran grieta. –Estuvo cerca-

-No, ¡estamos cerca!- la voz de Chrona lo alertó y volteo su mirada, estaba volando justo frente a él en el aire a 5 metros del suelo, la pelirosa lanzo un corte con su arma, Rem se defendió pero no evito que se formara una herida en el brazo que utilizo para cubrirse.

Aprovechando un hueco en la guardia de su enemiga Rem concentró un gran descarga de presión de alma y la lanzó, Chrona retrocedió y utilizo una de sus alas para cubrirse, una potente explosión brillo dentro de la cueva mientras Chrona y Rem aterrizaban nuevamente, viendo a la primera aparentemente sin ninguna daño.

-Eso fue impresionante- alabo Rem. –Vamos, ¡muéstrame más!-

Chrona lanzo un grito de locura y luego volvió a atacar con poderosos y repetitivos golpes de su arma que eran bloqueados o evadidos por Rem, quien recibía una que otra herida debido a la velocidad del contraataque, luego se detuvo y alzo en alto su espada para lanzar un potente golpe, el impacto, a pesar de ser bloqueado, llevaba tanta fuerza que se formo un cráter debajo de Rem quien retrocedió para luego lanzar un contragolpe con su puño que Chrona bloqueo con el lomo de su arma y luego atravesó el brazo del demonio por su bíceps.

-Satisfecho… imbécil-

Rem abrió la boca en contestación pero en lugar de palabras, un brillante y fuerte rayo rojo se disparó sobre la pelirosa dejando un rastro y un surco en el suelo debido a la potencia del mismo, Kilik se cubrió el rostro para protegerse de la onda de choque, mientras se preguntaba que había sucedido con Chrona, se comportaba erráticamente, como aquel entonces, y pensando si la locura volvió a apoderarse de ella.

-Estaremos en graves problemas si es así…- murmuró mientras veía a Chrona ponerse de pie nuevamente a metros de donde había sido impactada y expeliendo mucho humo de su cuerpo.

Por otra parte, Trent continuaba torturando a Kid a quien tenía clavado contra la pared, luego de haber salido ileso de todos sus ataques.

-Quieres saber cómo es que sigo de pie luego de recibir todos tus ataques…-

-¿Como…?- murmuro con dolor el Shinigami.

-Es un regalo, de mi maestro-

Kid pensaba que se trataba de la cosa que se inyecto minutos antes, al principio creyó que se trataba de sangre negra, pero después de ver el despliegue de poder de su oponente, no se le ocurría que más podría ser.

-Lo único que mi maestro me menciono acerca de ello…- explicaba Trent. –Es que era un regalo… del mundo de donde viene-

-¡¿Del mundo de donde viene?- dijo Kid. –¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-

-Podría decírtelo… pero luego tendría que matarte- balbuceo. –Espera… pero te matare de todas formas, aun así tengo prohibido hablar de ello-

-_Entonces maka tenía razón- _pensaba el Shinigami. –_Hay alguien dentro de esta montaña-_

-Bueno, ya hablamos suficiente…- dijo Trent mientras afilaba las garras de su mano derecha. -…Que tal si acabamos con esto, el cuerpo de un Shinigami no sería el ideal para mi maestro-

-Detente!- le ordeno una voz.

Trent volteo sobre su hombro y vio a Maka en posición de pelea, -¡Suéltalo!- volvió a ordenarle.

-¡Oh…!. Ahora recuerdo…- dijo él soltando luego a Kid quien cayó al suelo sangrante. -…Que tenemos algo pendiente tu y yo-

-Maka, ¡no lo hagas!- advirtió Kid. –Se ha hecho muy fuerte…-

-Kid, lleva a Black con Kim… es la única que puede curarle- dijo Maka.

-Pero…- balbuceo él.

-Date prisa, cada segundo es vital- volvió a ingerirle.

-Maka…- balbuceo Tsubaki preocupada por su amiga.

–No te preocupes, estaré bien…- le contesto.

Aunque inseguro de la idea, al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amigo ninja decidió obedecer, se puso de pie y cogió a Black, acompañado de Tsubaki quien luego de despedirse de ella con un gesto lo siguió.

-Después puedo encargarme de ellos… ahora me interesa saber, si realmente puedes vencerme- desafió Trent.

-Terminaré lo que empezamos en Anazasi- murmura Maka.

Estirando su brazo derecho y haciendo puño Trent comienza a atacar golpeando el suelo con violencia, del cual brota una onda de energía oscura, parecida a la ráfaga screech de Chrona la cual Maka logra esquivar de un salto colocándose a un costado, Trent repite la misma maniobra pero con el mismo resultado, esta vez Maka agarra una carrera dirigiéndose hacia Trent al cual golpe con su guadaña, pero esta ni siquiera logra hacerle un rasguño.

-Maka, ¡Cuidado abajo!- le advirtió Soul

Dándose cuenta apenas la rubia esquiva y gancho que iba hacia su barbilla alejándose unos pasos, pero cuando creía que lo había esquivado, siente un pequeño dolor en su nariz y un poco de sangre sale de ella.

-Pero como, si no me ha tocado…- piensa ella.

-Kid tenía razón… este tío es muy fuerte- opina Soul. –Sea lo que sea que haya hecho, parece que ahora no tenemos chance alguna de ganarle-

-¿Y que es lo que pasa contigo?- le pregunta con molestia su Maka. –Porque de pronto eres tan pesimista-

-Tonta, solo me preocupo por tu seguridad- le reprocho Soul.

-En una pelea se arriesga la vida- volvió de decirle ella.

-Lo sé, pero…- balbucea él, pensando en que hay mucho en juego ahí y ahora.

-Intentemos de nuevo- dijo Maka levantando su arma en alto. –AAAAAH!-

Y mientras Maka atacaba Soul no dejaba de pensar en aquella hoja de papel que tuvo la sorpresa de leer. –Diablos, deja de pensar en eso ahora!, concéntrate Soul- Un nuevo golpe que Maka logra vuelve a hacerle daño pese a haberlo esquivado devuelve la mente del albino a la realidad.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón… Maka- le dijo a su técnico. –_Maka tiene el coraje para salir de esta, debo confiar en ella- _pensó.

-Vamos a por ello-

**RESONANCIA DE ALMAS.**

Las almas de Soul y Maka se volvieron una y el poder que crecía dentro de ello, por curioso que parezca, era más fuerte que las veces anteriores, tal vez se debía al hecho de estaban unidos en cuerpo y alma, pero el fuerte destello y la ráfaga de poder que crecía a su alrededor atrapaban la curiosidad de Trent quien sonreía maliciosamente.

-Adelante!-

_**¡CAZADOR DE DEMONIOS!**_

La forma de guadaña de Soul cambia a la de una especie de hacha alargada gigante fosforescente color verde. Maka empezó al contraataque con un potente golpe que Trent detuvo con la palma de sus manos juntas, chispas eléctricas saltaron de sus manos y del arma de Maka mientras forcejeaban, finalmente se separaron luego de unos segundos, Trent lanzo un potente golpe con su puño que Maka detuvo con el asta del arma, pero el impacto la daño un poco, pese a esto ella continuo liberándose de la presión y atacando y cortando con el filo de su arma varias veces el cuerpo de Trent quien retrocedía sonriendo enloquecidamente a cada golpe. Cuando se separaron Maka vio como las heridas causadas sanaban al instante.

-¿Qué sucede…?- se burlo Trent. –Acaso ni siquiera tus vibraciones anti demoníacas funcionan-

-No es que no funcionen… de eso estoy seguro- le dijo Soul.

-Es verdad- afirmo Trent. –Pero lo que ocurre es que mi cuerpo, que es desgarrado por tus vibraciones anti demonio, se regenera más rápido de lo que se destruye-

-Demonios-

-Veo que te hace falta más potencia para atravesar mi piel… este es el poder definitivo, ¡el regalo de mi maestro!-

-¡¿Que vamos a hacer, Soul?- le comentaba preocupada a su arma Maka.

Mientras en un pasillo de la cueva Kid, cargando en espaldas a Black Star, corría para llegar hasta donde estaba Kim.

-Espero que Maka esté bien- dice Tsubaki.

-No te preocupes, ella ha salido de situaciones mucho peores que esta… ahora debemos ayudar a Black-

-Tienes razón-

Aunque en realidad Kid no pensaba en Maka ahora, y esto se debía a que comenzó a sentir una extraña perturbación en el alma de un persona cercana a él, al principio no se dio cuenta, pero cuando se percató de que aquella alma era la de Chrona, la cual hace unos momentos estaba llena de total calma, ahora se comportaba erráticamente. Lo cual parecía indicarle que ella se encontraba en un grave apuro.

-Resiste Chrona…-

Por su parte Chrona, por sorprendente que parezca, estaba peleando de igual a igual con Rem el cual estaba exquisitamente contento de presenciar el poder de la sangre negra.

-Una vez más- le gritó mientras arrojaba un corte con la mano en palma que era bloqueado por la espada de Chrona la cual se movía rápidamente a sus espaldas para intentar empalarlo.

Ambos se alejaron luego de chocar armas, y la pelirosa volvió a incitarlo a pelear.

-Que pasa, ¡imbécil!- le insultaba. –Ya te cansaste-

-_Parece que la locura en ella hace que se comporte erráticamente- _pensó. –_Tendré que mejorar eso…-_

¡CHRONA!

Un grito muy familiar para ella hizo que volteara a sus espaldas y parada a unos pasos esta Kid, con Tsubaki y Black Star en sus espaldas. El Shinigami daba un vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar la situación, Kim, Ox, Harvard estaban inconscientes, Y Jacqueline y Kilik estaban mal heridos, pero lo que más le sorprendía era ver a Chrona en una forma en la que nunca antes la había visto.

-Chrona, eres tú… ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto con una voz diferente. –No me molestes insecto-

-Pero que…- balbuceo él. –cuidado!- le advirtió al ver a Rem delante suyo.

Chrona detuvo con una mano el zarpazo que iba a atravesar su pecho mientras volvía su mirada hacia él sonriendo malignamente para luego torcerle la muñeca y la mano en consecuencia y luego levantársela y propinarle una patada en el vientre arrojándolo lejos de ella, mas luego Chrona corrió hasta donde había caído y lo embistió con fuerza para acorralarlo contra el suelo y apuñalarlo repitas veces con su arma mientras reía enloquecida.

-Chrona, ya detente- dijo Kid preocupado y perturbado por el brusco cambio en su personalidad. –¿Qué está pasando contigo?-

-No me molestes, gusano- le contesto.

Rem aprovecho el descuido para disparar de su boca una fuerte ráfaga de energía de su alma que arrojo a la pelirosa lejos de él y cerca de Kid.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- le dijo Kid a Rem para luego dispararle repetidas veces, pero los tiros no le causaban ningún daño mientras Rem caminaba hacia ellos.

**-**Liz, Patty, Resonancia de almas!-

Rem continuaba caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos.

-¡**DEATH CANNON!-**

El potente disparo exploto en el cuerpo de Rem, pero sin hacerle nada.

-Chrona, lleva a Black y Tsubaki y despierta a Kim, ella tiene que…-

Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando la sensación de ser atravesado por algo le congelo la voz, bajo la mirada y vio a Chrona empuñando su espada la cual había clavado en el costado del Shinigami.

-No me des ordenes… gusano- le dijo con un tono de abusadora mientras retiraba el arma del cuerpo de la persona a la cual ella quería, pero que en ese momento se encontraba fuera de sí.

-Chro… na- balbuceo mientras caída de rodillas agobiado de dolor por la puñalada.

-Eso me gusta…- dijo Rem. –Creo que ya he visto suficiente- decía Rem quien comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de energía en su mano derecha.

Chrona volteo a él y se dirigió a atacarlo volando a ras del suelo con sus almas y preparando sus espadas para atacar, luego de volar justo frente a él, realizo un movimiento de cuatro tiempos, pero sorprendentemente Rem los bloquea todos con su mano izquierda para luego agarrarla del cuello y aventarla al suelo con fuerza.

-Te cortare las alas, y vendrás conmigo- le gritó mientras arrojaba la energía en su mano derecha en forma de un rayo cortante, Chrona alzo la vista hacia el mortal ataque sin tiempo alguno para esquivarlo o bloquearlo.

Pero entonces algo se cruzo en medio de ella y el ataque siendo atravesado por este a la altura del pecho y salpicando unas gotas de sangre al rostro de la pelirosa.

-que crees que haces, Shinigami- dijo rem.

Y en efecto, Kid se había colocado en medio para proteger a Chrona del peligroso rayo siendo atravesado a la altura del pecho mientras intentaba pronunciar el nombre de la persona que más quería, finalmente cayó de espaldas, frente a ella quien lo miraba de una forma extraña.

-¡KID!- gritó Tsubaki.

-Kid… Kid-kun!- balbuceo Chrona perturbada.

-¡¿Huh?- dijo Rem.

Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que Kid estaba de espaldas en el suelo con una herida que no dejaba de expulsar sangre, finalmente la conciencia de Chrona despertó. –KID-KUUN!- gritó. –NOOOOOOO!- volvió a gritar mientras gateaba hasta donde estaba él y lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

-O-oye… el cabello largo… te sienta bien- decía en agonía y con un hilo de sangre en su boca el Shinigami mientras observaba sus bellos ojos negros los cuales estaban llorando amargamente.

La pelirosa lo abrazo con fuerza mientras repetía varias veces que lo sentía.

-No… te preocupes, Cof!- dijo con tranquilidad. –Me alegra que… hayas vuelto en sí- entonces de pronto su cuerpo se dejo caer así como sus brazos y sus ojos se cerraban, Chrona noto esto y lo observó.

-Kid-kun!, Kid-kun!, ¡KID!- Gritaba su nombre. –¡No te vayas!... por favor…-

-¡Chrona!, Kim puede ayudarlo, tienes que darte prisa y vencerlo-

Un destello de esperanza apareció en su rostro al oír estas palabras. –En serio-

-¿De qué estás hablando, Mujer?- dice Rem. –Acaso crees que los dejare ir así como así-

De pronto Rem comenzó a sentir una poderosa frecuencia de alma, cuando se dio cuenta… vio a Chrona de pie caminando hacia él envuelta en la energía de su alma, su cabello comenzó a encogerse hasta recobrar su corte normal mientras la armadura que llevaba encima se desintegraba en partículas que luego flotaban a su alrededor.

-_¿Que es esto? Su frecuencia de alma está cambiando, se está haciendo más y más fuerte- _

La energía acumulada alrededor de ella formo una esfera que luego de encogerse finalmente estallo, todos se cubrieron de la onda de impacto que levanto una cortina de humo, luego de unos segundos finalmente Chrona apareció, de una forma distinta, su color de piel había vuelto a la normalidad así como su cabello, por otra parte su toga ceñida se transformo en una túnica de bordes rasgados, y además de ello su arma, Ragnarok, se había transformado en una Katana larga negra.

-¿Qué clase de forma es esta?- apenas terminó de decir esto, la espada de Chrona le hizo un corte desde su estomago hasta su hombro derecho del cual broto un enorme chorro de sangre. Rem contraataco con un golpe pero Chrona lo detuvo rápidamente con la palma abierta y luego volvió a hacerle otra herida esta vez en su vientre obligándolo a retroceder.

_-Es veloz y fuerte, es como si toda su frecuencia de alma se hubiese encogido a esa pequeña forma de su espada- _pensó. –¿Qué te ha pasado?, A donde fue a parar toda esa agresividad y locura de hace un rato-

Chrona ataco de nuevo, haciéndole retroceder. –No tengo tiempo que perder, debo vencerte rápidamente-

-No te pongas insolente, ¡Niñata!- le gritó furioso a la vez que elevaba la frecuencia de su alma.

Chrona hizo lo mismo también y recibió el contraataque del puño esquivando con un sencillo movimiento a la derecha y contraatacando.

_-Su alma ya no está llena de odio ni locura, está totalmente en calma- _pensó mientras intercambiaba golpes con ella para luego separarse. –¡Así ya no me sirves! Por lo tanto tendré que matarte-

Chrona se puso en guardia. –Kid, ¡resiste! Ya pronto acabaré-

-Este será mi último golpe- exclamo Rem mientras continuaba elevando cada vez su frecuencia, haciendo temblar la cueva y levantando partículas de escombros que enceguecían a todos, Chrona también hacia lo mismo.

-_Pondré toda mi energía en este golpe-_ se dijo a sí misma.

-¡Prepárate a morir!- Murmuró Rem.

Ambos corrieron uno hacia el otro, Rem con su puño en alto y Chrona con su Katana.

-_¡Kid-kun!- _

La espada de Chrona y la mano en garra de Rem chocaron en un destello de energía y luego una explosión hizo temblar el lugar mientras la onda de choque mandaba a volar a todos en todas direcciones. Luego de la enorme explosión la cortina de humo se disipo lentamente y dejo ver a dos siluetas paradas una frente a otra.

-Chrona!- exclamo Tsubaki preocupada al ver como el brazo de Rem atravesaba el torso de la pelirosa y sobresalía por su espalda.

-K-ki… k.. Kid-kun!- murmuro Chrona antes de que el pelirrojo retirara su brazo de su cuerpo y luego cae al suelo boca abajo.

Para sorpresa de Tsubaki y Kilik, Rem había vuelto a su forma humana y se tambaleaba de delante hacia atrás con una enorme herida cruzada en el pecho de la cual brotaban chorros de sangre intensos.

-Maldición… Mira lo que hiciste, Niña- le dijo con la voz entrecortada por el dolor mientras daba media vuelta lentamente y se retiraba por uno de los pasillos de la cueva malherido y aparentemente vencido ante la tranquila mirada de todos los presentes.

Chrona había logrado vencerlo, aunque apenas, Kilik se dio cuenta de que era malo dejarlo escapar, puesto que si se recuperaba volvería a rematarlos, intento perseguirlo pero el dolor de sus heridas y viendo la situación en la que se encontraban sus amigos decidió que debían ayudarlos primero.

Maka volteo la cabeza en la dirección de donde percibía las almas de Kid, Chrona y los demás, y por alguna extraña razón, las almas de Kid, Chrona y Black estaban debilitándose a un ritmo veloz.

-Esto no me gusta… Soul, tenemos que ir a ayudar a los demás- dijo la técnico.

-Maka, no pierdas de vista al enemigo!- le advertía su compañero.

-Oye, oye… no te distraigas que la fiesta recién comienza- balbuceo Trent.

Maka volvió a atacar, pero los golpes de su guadaña nada le hacían al cuerpo de Trent, ni siquiera el caza brujas tenía efecto, y las ondas anti demonio no podían penetrar su piel, ya que esta se regeneraba a mayor velocidad de la que era destruida, en eso Soul noto una perturbación en la resonancia de Maka, era obvio que todavía estaba preocupada por lo que percibió hace instantes.

-Maka, no debes preocuparte… Kid, Black, y los demás no morirán así nada más- dijo Soul.

-Es que yo…- responde ella.

-Recuerda que prometimos volver todos juntos- afirmo Soul. –Ahora debemos concentrarnos en vencer a este sujeto-

-¿Vencerme?, imbécil… ustedes no pueden vencerme, no después de haber recibido el regalo de mi maestro que me ha hecho invencible… ni siquiera ese idiota de Trent podría contra mí ahora-

-Tiene algo de razón, Soul- dijo Maka.

Soul pensó por unos momentos y recordó… -Maka… creo que ahora es el momento de usar "esa técnica"-

Maka entendió de inmediato de que hablaba. –Pero solo la pudimos invocar una vez, todavía no la dominas por completo-

-Bueno, habrá que jugársela el todo por el todo- afirmo el albino. –Estoy seguro de que podrás penetrar su piel con "eso"-

-De acuerdo…- dijo Maka tratando de creer en que ello funcionara. –Adelante-

**RESONANCIA DE ALMAS.**

Las almas de Soul y Maka se unieron nuevamente y elevaron su frecuencia hasta lo más alto…

-Es inútil, nada de lo que hagan me podrá hacer algo- les decía Trent.

De pronto vio con rareza como una ráfaga de energía azul, y otra ráfaga de energía verde convergían del suelo desde donde invocaban la resonancia y luego se fundían en su arma dándole una nueva forma.

-¿Qué es esta vibración?- se pregunto Trent al sentir como el aire se volvía más pesado para él.

El torbellino de energía verde y azul finalmente se disipo en un estallido y revelo algo sorprendente… La forma de guadaña de Soul había cambiado radicalmente. Ahora lucía más bien como una lanza gigante, con una punta enorme y gruesa, el borde del filo era de un color celeste, y el cuerpo de la hoja de verde fosforescente.

-¿Qué es esa forma?-

De pronto una enorme herida se abrió en su cuerpo, provocada por una ráfaga del estallido que le rozo el hombro. –Pero que…- balbuceo Trent al ver como su dura piel era desgarrada por una simple ráfaga de energía cuando ni el caza demonios había hecho efecto en él.

**TECNICA DEFINITIVA DE LOS TÉCNICOS DE GUADAÑA… **

"**CAZADOR DEMONÍACO DE BRUJAS".**

-Aunque yo lo llamaría, "Cazador V" por la forma en V que adquiere la guadaña- añadió Maka a la explicación.

-¡Maldita cría!- dijo Trent para arrojarse sobre ella, pero Maka en un ágil movimiento lo esquiva y le corta el brazo derecho. – ¡Mi brazo!-

-¡Hasta aquí has llegado, Trent!- exclama Maka.

_CONTINUARA…_

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Bueno, como los deje 2 semanas sin caps. Por culpa de los exámenes, aquí les dejo una doble actualización…

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización… ¡Que podría ser la última!.


End file.
